Chivalry beside me
by jmarie1012
Summary: Two years after Lord Edward of Cullen has met beautiful Isabella he has now returned for her. Now that he has secured her as a concubine in order for him to produce an heir, Isabella now faces the challenging life at Court, Edward's cruel wife and a number of potential suitors. With everything stacked between them and a unbreakable love affair, how will Edward ever let her go?
1. But what about you

It had been nine hundred and sixty three days since my uncle had left to fight in the war and only yesterday did my family and I receive word that he was expected to return home any day now. The joyful news came from that of a young boy, riding a horse. It was hard to believe that it's been over two and a half years since I have laid eyes on my uncle's pudgy kind face and I desperately longed to see it again. Before the young boy brought a letter sealed by the king himself it had been over a year since we had word of him. At night I would often hear my aunt cry when she thought the household was asleep. I think the unknown fate of her husband tore through her more than if he was confirmed dead. Many husbands, sons, brother's, uncles, and fathers were lost in this two year war. My best girl friend Angela lost her father last year. A group of knights carried in her father's body, which told me was draped over a horse and smelled. So every day I prepared myself for that same fate and every day we were left without answers only holding onto hope. Every day my family prayed for his safe return but at the same time my Aunt Emily prepared my sister, cousin, and I in the events that he would not return. In which case the family farm would then be passed to the next oldest man in our family which would be my Uncle Sam, whom I hardly knew. I think I had met him once. My aunt wanted to ensure that we girls would always be taken care of, by a husband.

When I was a mere baby both my parents died of the fever. A terrible sickness that had killed half our village, had spared my sister and me. We were sent to live with my mother's brother. My Uncle Sam and his family. The only family I have ever known. My Aunt after delivering my cousin Rosalie was left incapable of having any other babes from a labor that almost killed her and Rosalie, as you can imagine the two of them had wanted other children so obviously they welcomed us with loving arms. My sister Alice, who had been two at the time, and I have always considered them our parents. So it wasn't surprising that my aunt took it upon herself to find us girls betrothals. Alice and Rosali both seventeen were ready for that life. Both girls who are so close in age to begin with are inseparable. The two of them are more like sisters then I could ever be. Usually I am only considered a child that needs protecting. Like when I was seven for example. A piggish girl by the name Lauren Mallory and I took singing lessons together growing up. She hated me, she would say horrible things about me and one day she cut my long dark hair with a pair of sheers. I was devastated, I cried the entire way home. When my sister and cousin found out what had happened they had promised me that they would take care of it. Lauren didn't show up for our music lesson the next day, or the day after, or the day after that. She didn't return ever again.

The same thing happened when our servant's son through a rock at me and made me cry. My sister shoved his head in the pig's pen. It was always like that. I was the baby of the family. Even my aunt and uncle treated me more delicately growing up. They were easier on me then the other two, everyone was. I guess it also didn't help that I was always considered small for my age. I barely came to my sisters shoulders, who wasn't considered tall either. I think the entire household considered me breakable.

About a year ago my aunt had arranged for my cousin to wed Sir Charles Yorkie's second born son Eric. Rosalie's betrothal came easy. With her came not only inherited land but also a hefty dowry. The Yorkie's have been over a numerous amount of times since both families agreed to the marriage. Eric is a short quiet man. He is a very kind man, I believe he is in his early twenties, it's just that he is so quiet. He often just agrees with whatever Rosalie insists on. I think the two of them shall be good together. Rosalie has always been loud and sharp tongued, though it is true that she would dominate the relationship, which Eric seemed happy about. My poor sister Alice was not so lucky in her betroth. Where Rosalie had come with lands and riches Alice and I did not. My Aunt still managed to find Alice a noble husband. Earl Grey Newton' son Mike. The Newton's didn't live far from us and with Alice's beauty her long blond hair, crystal blue eyes and slim figure, Mike had always been attracted to her. Earl Grey wasn't to ken on marrying his son to a peasant but he ultimately agreed to the marriage. Much to Alice's objection. Mike Newton had a horrible reputation. He was known for his drunken antics. Alice hated him but it was out of her hands.

I still didn't have a betrothal, or if I did my aunt had yet to tell me. I knew that it was harder for her to let go of me. I was still barely fifteen and the two of us had always been close. Our maid Bree would often tell me stories of me as a child. Stories where I would cling to my aunt's skirts and cry if she tried to leave me. I had terrible separation anxiety. I think I slept in my Aunt and Uncle's bed until I was ten. They had told me that I had always been that way with my aunt, since the day they brought me to her. Like I said they are the only parents I know. My aunt never seemed put out by that though. I think she devoured into her new children as if they were her own.

"Isabella!" I could hear my aunt calling. I walked out of the kitchen and into our family area. She was kneeling in front of the fireplace where she had a pot of stew boiling over. "Stir this for me Dear." She pleaded as she gripped her hand. She has been suffering from pains in her hands as of late. I think it has something to do with her tending to the farm. With my uncle away and money scares she has taken it upon herself to tend to some of the duties, which has been painful for her. "I think it is starting to burn on the bottom." I nodded at her and rushed over, I used a wooden spoon to scrap the bottom. I then brought a small amount of the stew to my mouth, She was right. It had a small tinge from it burning that distorted the taste.

"Thank you." She stood up and patted me on the cheek as she walked by.

"I can help pick the crops in the morning?" I offered.

"A kind offer." She smiled at me, showing her crooked teeth. "But I have Bree and Riley for that." Riley is one of our servants. He is also Bree's husband, they have been married for twenty nine summers. "Though I could use some extra hands tidying up this place." I frowned at her. How did you tidy up a home that is already spotless? My aunt had a phobia of dust and mildew. "Windows need scrubbing, the deck needs sweeping, blankets washed, I need to sew new dresses for you girls." She sighed. "Everything needs to be perfect for your uncle's homecoming." She stood.

"I think he will be happy with any homecoming, even if the floors are not swept." I sighed.

"I know he shall be happy to see us it is just that I need him to notice what a good job I have done in raising you girls. I know he shall be happy with the girl's betrothals." She gushed. I forced a smile at her. She frowned before pulling me up to my feet. "Isabella you don't seem happy?" she frowned. "You should be, this is a happy time. Your uncle is coming home, your sister and cousin will be married soon, then will welcome babes of their own." I forced a smile. "Just think." She pulled my chin up to look at me. "You will be an aunty soon enough."

"Yeah." I nodded "It is hard to imagine Alice as a mother." I admitted. She laughed.

"Both those girls are really going to be in trouble then, but I have raised all my girls to be wonderful mothers." I bit my lip. My aunt lowered her smile. "What is on your mind Isabella?" She asked.

"I um….I was…um…" I struggled to find the right word.

"Isabella." She groaned. "Say what you need to say child."

"I want to know when I might be having children." I blushed. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"It is true that I have been looking for a husband for you but now that I know your uncle is alive and on his way home I have since abandoned the search, in a few years your uncle and I will find you a steady husband, a husband that will support you and protect you, a husband that will give you plenty of children and me grand babes." I put my arms around her and squeezed her. I was instantly relieved. The men that I know all are smelly and demanding self-centered pricks, something I was glad I didn't have to deal with for a few more years. I had no desire to ever get married. I don't think I ever did, Alice and Rosalie would always talk about boys and getting married, a conversation I never wanted to contribute in. Suddenly the big bronze bell from the churchyard down the road began to ring. It was so loud and caught me by such a surprise that I jumped and was forced to cover my ears. In all my life I only heard that bell ring once before, when the knights and soldiers when off to war. I turned to my aunt, her face was ashen. Her mouth dropped open as she turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"It can't possibly….. it's too soon." I thought I heard her say over the ringing. The bell rang a total of ten times. She gripped my hands in hers and pulled me to the door and out of the house. The pasture in front of our farm was overlooked by a hill, a big hill, as a child I would often roll down the hill with my sister and cousin. "The message just came yesterday, he cannot possibly be here…." Just as she was professing her doubt we could see horses coming from atop the hill. These horses were like none I have ever seen. They were colossal sized white stallions. All of the nine no... ten, wait, fourteen horses were white. The head rider was holding a joust with the king's banner tied to it as it swayed in the wind. My sister and cousin came running out of the house and stood next to us.

"Is that father?" Rosalie squinted as she peered against the sun.

"I cannot be sure." My aunt whispered.

"They are royal." My sister proclaimed. "Probably the king's guard."

"I can see that." My aunt turned to Alice. "What are they doing here?" My aunt looked nerves. As the rides ascended on us one of the faces stood out to me. His hair and beard were long overgrown. His face was red and wind burned, he was dressed in the same metal armor as the others and yet he stood out from the rest, this man was my uncle and he was riding our way. Nect to me I felt my aunt's knee's give way as she gripped on to me for support. Me being so tiny started buckling under her weight, she wasn't the leanest of women. Rosalie and Alice quickly pulled her to her feet. I straightened out my skirts. The horses seemed to be bigger that I had previously notice and as the got closer I started taking a few steps back. They were so big and were still riding hard towards us that I was sure they would trample us. I was wrong, the horses skidded to a halt as their masters pulled on their ropes. My uncle jumped from his horse.

He took three long strides before he reached my family. My aunt threw herself at him and began to sob uncontrollably as she gripped his neck. My cousin was so elated that she too was crying. My sister seemed to be more occupied by one of the knights. I followed her gaze. The knight that had captured my dear sister's attention was strikingly handsome, even with his untamed beard and dirty face. His eyes seemed to be burning a brilliant shade of gold. Just as I was examining his features his moved to me. Blood instantly pulled to my cheeks. He gave me a small smile. I was so embarrassed by being caught that I instantly dropped my eyes as I fidgeted with my dress skirts. When I finally looked up my cousin and sister were now Embracing my uncle as my aunt stood proud nearby, a few stray tears still evident on her face. "Isabella." She beckoned me forward. I took a few steps to her. My uncle looked up over my cousin's shoulder. His welcoming grin washed over me. He pulled back from the girls and motioned for me.

"Isabella." It had been so long since I have heard his voice. He opened his arms to me and I instantly found myself in his embrace. I barred my face in his armor. He had and unhinged smell to him. A smell I couldn't put a finger on. He pulled back and held me at arm's length. "Isabella girl." He boomed. "I don't think you have grown an inch." He laughed. "Though your beauty has doubled." He released his hold on me and turned to the men behind him. Most of them now were off their horses and standing nearby. I found the handsome one not too far way, not only had he caught my sister's eye but now my cousin was drooling over him. I rolled my eyes. Typical of them.

"These are the four most beautiful girls…" He turned back to us and frowned. "Women." He corrected himself in all of Europe." The men laughed and roared. "Hey." My uncle boomed. "Well you are guest of my home I expect you to keep all your hands and eye's off of them." The men laughed and clasped my uncle's shoulder. They all were very friendly with each other. Like the oldest of friends.

"We swear." A fat bolding man pledged.

"Samuel." My aunt frowned. "I was not aware that you would return so soon, we only received word yesterday." She whispered low.

"I am not surprised." He admitted. "We sent the scribe only a day before we left, we road hard to." He winced at some unknown pain. "I was adamant on getting home to my girls. My aunt blushed and nodded.

"And I…." The handsome knight finally spoke as he stepped forward. "Was eager to meet the family of the man that saved my brother's life many times over. It is because of this man that we won the war." He smiled showing a set of perfect white teeth. I had never seen teeth that white before except on a young child.

"Your brother?" My aunt's eyes shot up.

"Yes, Jasper almost had his head chopped clean off…." My aunt's face went white. "I am sorry, I will refrain from the details of war."

"No use for a king without his head." One of the knights boomed.

"Tell that to the kingdom of France." Another yelled. All the men laughed. "That king never had his head screwed on right, no wonder Samuel's blade knocked it clean off."

"Are you….." My uncle turned abruptly. "Jesting about my strength." And then started laughing. "It is true, there has never been a more clean a cut in all of the wars." He smiled. "It was like cutting through air." My aunt looked like a strange color green.

"You." She gasped ignoring the blabber. "Our brother to Jasper the Jaguar?" she demanded.

"The very same, though I wouldn't compare him to a Jaguar exactly, more like a bear. A big fat bear that roars when angered." My aunt dropped to her knees and pulled us girls down with her.

"My lord." She bowed her head. I followed suit. The lord reached for my aunt and pulled her up. Rosalie turned to Alice who shrugged and together we too stood.

"Any family of Samuel is family of mine." He released his hold on her and turned and looked at me. I thought I saw a small gleam in his eye before he turned back to my aunt.

"I have offered the men shelter for the night, where they might get a good night rest, bath and fill their bellies." My uncle renounced.

"And women, you promised women." The fat bold one professed. The man standing next to him banged him with his shield very nearly knocking him to the ground. My aunt flushed red and brought her hand to her neck, clearly scandalized.

"There is a brothel house a short ride from here, I will take you men there after we heat and least not clean up, you couldn't afford a whore with the way you lot smell." My uncle smiled.

"Not very many women like the small of death." The lord admitted. "Jared, not only do you stink but you are also bold, a combination that will only bring one thing.."

"What?" the man pressed.

"Celibacy." All the men hollered and hooted at the lord's response, as the fat man scowled and kicked the ground.

"Girls." My aunt cleared her throat. "Go to the garden and bring forth more food, then I will need you in the kitchen." She then turned to the men. "The wash house is behind the house, you will find fresh lining and I will bring you clean clothes. Samuel will show you to the stables, where you may feed and house your horses." She reached for us girls and together we walked away.

"I don't want you girls alone with those men." She whispered when we were far enough away from the men that they could not hear.

"Uncle Sam seems to trust him." Alice frowned as she glanced over her shoulder, at one certain lord. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and smiled

"Yes, he does, but I don't trust them with you girls alone." She stated.

"Even the lord?" Alice frowned.

"No I trust the lord fine, it's the two of you I don't trust with the lord." Both girls looked affronted. "Don't think I didn't see you two gawking at him, I mean my lord ladies what must he think of the two of you!" she shook her head. "He probably thinks I have raised two harlots." She continued. "Isabella was the only one that contained herself." She reached out and patted my arm.

"Don't act like you wouldn't be supportive of your daughters marrying a lord." Rosalie challenged.

"I would support that." She admitted. "But I would not condone one of my girls taking part in adultery. The prince is married, has been since he was of age." Both girl's faces fell. "And I should not hear such talk from you two, you are betrothed which is border lined married. Eric Yorkie and Mike Newtan are suitable matches."

"The stew is burned." I admitted to my aunt well we were preparing bread.

"I know but there is not much that can be done, besides I doubt they will notice. From the looks of them it has been years since they have had sot food in their belly."

My uncle came into the kitchen all washed and dressed in clean linen. He walked behind my aunt and held him towards her as he reached down and kissed her neck. She jumped from his grasp. "Samuel!" she chastened as she smacked at his hands. "Not in front of our girls. Besides. I refuse to kiss you until you have removed that animal from your face." He reached up and stroked his beard.

"I am thinking about keeping it." He shrugged. "It can be my pet." She smirked at him.

"Then you and that pet can sleep on the floor, I have never been keen on flees." She threatened.

"Isabella." He turned to me. "My I acquire your services?" he asked. When I was a child he taught me how to properly shave a man, I have found a talent in doing so, with some of the neighbor men paying me to shave their own. I nodded.

"Of course." I smiled. "Let me get my kit. I ran upstairs to the room I shared with my sisters. I found my kit-a leather pouch with sheering scissors and a very, very sharp knife. A gift from my uncle and aunt. I came running down the stairs.

"Do it in the sitting room Isabella." My aunt nodded. I went to the sink and made my concoction of water, soap and herbs and then to the sitting room. My uncle followed me into the room and took a seat on an old chair. I placed the concoction on the table and pulled out the scissors and proceeded to cut the hair as short as I could.

"When was the last time you shaved?" I frowned as I continued my work. He started laughing.

"Shaving becomes more of a hassle in war, not only that but the beard kept my face warm in the winter."

"And in the summer?" I pressed.

"Hotter than hell." He chuckled. "But it shielded me from the blistering sun." When I was certain I could actually shave the hair now I rubbed the potion on his face. Massaging it into his skin to help prevent irritation. Then I pulled the knife out and began to run it over the skin, being gentle and making sure I angled the blade correctly. After a few swipes I would clean the blade on an old apron I put on previously.

"What is war like?" I asked.

"War?" He chuckled. "War is a game really, we are all pawns in another man's game. But when you're out there on a battlefield and one move can mean your life or death you do things you never imagined yourself capable." His eyes went blank. "The man standing next to you becomes your only ally, your only chance for survival. That is the one thing about war, you make life long brothers."

"Is it true what that lord said out there? Did you really kill the king of france?" I asked.

"I did." He admitted. "That's the one thing in war, it doesn't matter if you're a king or a slave if someone drives there blade through you, you will fall. Even an old farmer like myself could concur a king, equality is born."

"Do you regret killing?" his eyes finally met mine.

"I am sorry for the lives that were lost but I am not sorry that I defended myself, my family, my kingdom, or my king." I nodded at him as I made my last cut. With a wash towel I wiped his face of the excess liquid.

"Finished." I took a step back and began to gather my items when someone behind me froze me where I stood.

"Could I trouble you for a shave as well?" I turned around to find the Lord. I swallowed hard. "That looks absolutely heavenly as of now." He smirked. I nodded and my uncle stood. As he walked out of the room he clasped the Lord's forearm and disappeared through the kitchen. The lord took my uncle's seat. He was cleaned now, the sheet of dirt and grime was gone, and he smelled of lavender from our soap. I inhaled greedily as I brought my scissors to his long bark beard. His hand reached up like a snake and coiled around my arm.

"How many times have you shaved a man?" his eyes bore into my own. I swallowed. "Are you a mute?" he asked.

"No." I frowned. "I speak." I pulled my arm away from him, he reluctantly realest me. "I have done this many times over." I frowned. He raised his eyebrows at me. I had to remember I was talking to a noble, and not just any noble, the king's brother, a prince. "I have been since I was nine years old." I admitted.

"And how old are you now?" he asked.

"Fifteen." He pursed his lips and then nodded at me. I brought the scissors to his beard and began to cut. My hands shaking slightly throughout the process.

"You are Prince Edward, Yes?" I asked. He smiled his beautiful smile and nodded. "So you have heard of me." It was more of a statement.

"And your name is Isabella?" he pressed.

"That's what they continue to call me." He laughed. I put the scissors down and brought the bowl of liquid to his face, where I put on a good sized amount on his skin. From there I massaged it. He closed his eyes and for the first time since I meet him he seemed to relax. His lips parted and he sighed. That small noise made my heart race.

"You are the youngest son, are you not?" I asked.

"Correct, do you know the names of my brothers?" he asked. His eyes were still closed.

"There is Jasper, King Jasper." I corrected myself. "He is the oldest, I hear he has blond hair."

"Very good, and the others?" he pressed.

"Then there is Emmett, he is the clever, or so I hear." His eyes opened and he frowned. I turned from him and set the bowl down only to pick up the blade.

"And?" he pressed. I began to stroke his neck with the blade which caused him to tense. From the corner of my eye I saw him clench his hands into fists.

"There was also Seth." I admitted. "I have heard he was the kindest but he died when he was just a boy." He frowned and then sighed.

"You are a clever girl." He acknowledged.

"There is nothing clever about proclaiming the opinion of others." I continued to shave him, my hands shaking at that!

"What opinions have you heard of me?" he pressed.

"A few." I blushed. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I heard you are the most lethal." His eyes ment mine.

"And?" he challenged.

"You are the most handsome." He smiled, I blushed, deep in my belly I began to feel as if the air was knocked from me. It wasn't the most unpleasant feeling.

"And would you agree with those opinions?" he challenged. I swiped the blade one last time before bringing the cloth to the lords face.

"You seem very sturdy and strong, I also believe you have killed."

"And the other one?" he pressed.

"My sister and cousin seem to think you are." I nodded.

"But what about you.." he reached up and gripped my hand gently.

"I…." the door opened. I was caught completely off guard and jumped back a few feet, the lord released his hold on me, well for the most part. My Aunt frowned at me. Suddenly I felt ashamed and guilty. She had just chastened the girls and here I was no better.

"Isabella, come help serve." As I walked past her I saw her frown at the Lord Edward. I blushed and ducked under her arm.

The men didn't eat their dinner, but inhaled it. It was the most gruesome act I have ever witnessed and by the end of the meal half of the men had pieces of food caught in their beard. I watched as all of them but two filled out of the house after thanking my aunt abundantly and complimenting her on her hospitality and food. They were off to the brothel with no time to lose. From there my sisters and I cleaned the kitchen and then settled down by the fire to hear some of my uncle's and the lord, who also stayed behind, war stories. We listened to them as they talked about the benefits of beheading versus stabbing. Evidently a man can live from having a hole punctured through his chest but no man could live without his head. I know war is not easy but still they never once complained of anything, both men just seemed to be happy it was over. As they told their war stories I found myself more enhanced of Lord Edward. With his face clean shaved he was more striking then I could have imagined, a few times he caught me staring at him and each time I would drop my eyes only to find myself gawking at him again, and each time he seemed more and more amused.

"So tell me Lord Edward," My aunt asked. "Your wife, I hear she is a pretty girl. She is from Spain, yes?" Lord Edward was taking a drink from his cup and swallowed hard.

"She is of ordinary taste." He frowned. "Not as pretty as the ladies in this room." I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. I looked down at my entangled fingers. "You must be impatient to be back to her?"

"I am impatient for an heir it is true." He smiled kindly at my aunt.

"How long have you been wed?" my aunt continued her interrogation.

"I was seventeen when we wed and her only fifteen, I am now twenty three."

"Six years!" my aunt smiled.

"My daughters are set to wed later this summer." She proclaimed.

"Congratulations." His eyes trickled to me for the briefest of moments and then back to my aunt.

"They would have been flamboyant at court it is true, who are the luck gentleman? He pressed.

"Alice is engaged to mike Newton, Earl Grey Newton from Masonshire's son."

"Newton?" Lord Edward pursed his lips. "The name sound familiar."

"Rosalie is to marry Eric Yorkie. Charles Yorkie is his father"

"Oh Charles Yorkie, He was a grand knight until they took his leg a few years back." He nodded. "He was part of my late father's king's guard." He explained. "And what of this dove?" He motioned to me. I dropped my eyes.

"We have no desire to marry Isabella off until she is of age, in a couple years we will decide on a suitor, it seems like every other week I have poor soul on my doorstep proclaiming their claim." My aunt laughed. From the corner of my eye I saw Lord Edward's jaw clench.

"I can only imagine why." He smirked and then looked down. "Have the two of you thought of the possibility of sending her to court?" he asked.

"No." My aunt waved him off. "Isabella belongs here, with me." She tried to keep her voice low.

"I can understand the sense of familiarity, but at court she could learn to read and write, she would learn other languages and possibly marry a man above her station. I believe she will excel at court." He pressed.

"What is the girl need reading and writing, it's not going to take care of her babes or feed her husband." My aunt argued. "Isabella need's to stay here, she needs to flourish in her home."

"My apologize, I did not mean to intrude." He sighed. "I am sure she will make an excellent wife one day, she can already give a good shaving." I looked up and smiled at him.

"You will have to forgive my wife, she is very attached to the girl." My uncle intervened. "You see after the birth of our dear daughter Rosalie, she was left unable to bare anymore of my children. My brother and his wife died a few years later, the girls were brought to live here

Bella still a baby. She filled the void in my wife's aching chest."

My deepest apologize." Lord Edward pressed.

"Girls let us get ready for bed." She motioned for us to follow her then she turned abruptly. "I have a feeling Lord Edward that your men will be preoccupied until the morrow so you will sleep in our room and Samuel and I will sleep down here. "

"That won't be necessary." He frowned.

"I insist." My Aunt pressed.

"You better just take it my lord, this women will coheres you whether you agree now or later." My uncle pressed. He finally nodded.

"Thank you."


	2. Boil some water?

Today was a special day for me, my sister was set to visit us. It has been almost two summers that she married and moved away, sometimes she comes and visits but as of late she hasn't been capable. She is with child and this pregnancy has not been easy on her, or so she writes. A few days ago we received word that she required my aunt for the delivery. Her mother in law died a not to long ago and now she had no one to help deliver the babe. I sat on a chair in the front lawn, she was expected to arrive by carriage any moment and I wished to be the first person to welcome her home. The air was slightly chilly out as I waited for the sun to break through the clouds and warm me. It is hard to believe that it has been almost two years since my cousin and sister's double wedding. I think it was harder on me to lose my sister on the day she gained a husband. It was easier with Rosalie, not because we weren't equally close but because Freya lived close by, only half a day's walk compared to Alice's three day carriage ride. From the distance the carriage came into view just over the hill. I stood and ran to the door, before opening it.

"SHE IS HERE!" I screamed before closing it. I jumped from the porch and across the pasture to where the road would stop. I reached the carriage just as it was coming to a halt. An old shaky man climbed from the carriage and opened the door. Out stepped my sister. I flung myself at her and pulled her towards me.

"Alice." I smiled as I felt the tears come.

"Careful." She winced. Of course, the baby. I pulled back so I could get a good look at her. She too looked down at her swollen belly. I bit my lip as I took her in, her pregnancy seemed to be draining her, her dress fit snug where the baby was growing but it fell from her shoulders. I could see the tendons in her neck. She had a good portion of her body weight. Her hair seemed thinner too as it was pulled from her face. I had never seen Alice dress as such, even now, as an earl's wife I expected more from her, but she had said this was a hard pregnancy. When she lifted her face I almost threw up. Someone had hurt her. Her lip was cut open, her nose was swollen and blue, as well as her eyes. On the side of her cheek I could see a faint yellow and blue bruise. I gasped. Alice grabbed her belly protectively and began to sob. I gripped her body to me as she buried her face into my neck. That is when my Aunt and Uncle arrived. Both of them looked horrified. I pleaded with them, they had to do something. My uncle pulled Alice from me and picked her up, cradling her like he used to when we were kids. She continued to sob. My aunt and I carried in her belongings as we followed them in the house. My uncle carried her right up the stairs and into the room we had once shared, laying her down on her old bed. He turned around and stomped from the door. I could hear him yelling and cursing as he made his way down the stairs. My aunt rushed to my sister's side and began to examine her. By now Alice had somewhat composed herself.

"Why didn't you write to me?" My Aunt pleaded. "Why?"

"He wouldn't let me." She whispered," and even if I did, what good would it have done?" She demanded.

"I would have come, I would…"

"No, you would have come and then what? He is my husband, I belong to him." She explained. "He could take me to a marketplace and beat me to death and still not be punished, at least that is what he tells me."

"Alice." My Aunt sobbed. "What have I done to you?" She cried. "What kind of monster did I allow you to marry?"

"It is not your fault." Alice sighed. She adjusted herself on the bed and winced.

"May I?" My Aunt reached for the hem of her dress. Alice, bite ber lip but nodded. My sister's belly was unharmed but her ribs and chest were badly bruised and swollen. "Your ribs are broken." My aunt sighed. "You seem as though you are ready to deliver any day."

"I still have some time." Alice sighed.

"We should hope, you are going to have a hard labor if your ribs don't heal before then, I am going to go get some linen to wrap them." She stood and with a small glance in my direction she left the room. Slowly I walked over to Alice and kneeled on the floor beside her.

"My beautiful sister." She smiled at me. "You now look like a lady and not so much a child."

"I am of age now." I commented. "How are you?" I asked.

"Fine now that I am home." She looked down at her belly and smiled. "Do you want to feel it?" she asked. I swallowed and nodded. She took my hand and placed it on her belly. Underneath my palm I could feel faint fluttering. "It has the hiccups." She explained. "It too is excited to be here." She smiled.

"Are you happy for this child?" I asked.

"Of course." She frowned. ""It is a part of me."

"It is a part of him too." I frowned.

"More me then him, this thing grows inside of me, it is my child." She proclaimed.

"Does my niece or nephew have a name?" I asked.

"I was thinking if it was a girl I would name it Renee Ann, after our mother and Mike's mother. Mother Ann was always good to me." She nodded. "When she died I thought I would have to deliver this babe alone."

"But you are here now." I commented. She nodded. "What if the babe is a boy?" I pressed.

"Mike and his father wish to name him Paul." She shrugged. "I don't care for the name but I am sure it will grow on me." I nodded at her just as my aunt returned with a torn sheet. Together we bonded my sister's ribs. After we both left her to sleep. She was tired and needed her rest. When I got down stairs my uncle was pacing.

"I am going to kill him." He declared. "I am going to cut his tongue out and shove it up his….." My aunt cut him off.

"You will do no such thing." She scolded him. "Now we need to sit and think about this like two adults." My aunt demanded. My uncle's face went red but he kept his mouth closed. "Now, we need to not upset her, I don't want any talk about this around her and second…" she threw her hands in the air.

"I mean Samuel we cannot do anything, she is his wife, we have no jurisdiction over her anymore." She cried.

"My god, she begged me not to make her marry him, she knew what I didn't and I still forced her into this, I did this to her." She cried. My uncle reached her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It is no one's fault, you did what you thought best." He sighed. "The good thing is she is here now, we must focus on getting her well and keeping her babe safe." He frowned. "After she has the child we will go from there." I sighed and walked to the kitchen. I never in my life felt so hopeless.

In the days that followed my sister seemed to work up her strength, which was a good thing to because she was already feeling the pains of labor, my aunt said it could be any day now. I stayed close to my sister almost always just in case she needed me until Rosalie came, then Rose, who was also big with child came. Then the two of them were inseparable like always. I would often tag along with them just for something to do. The two of them discussed baby names and married life. I blushed a little when each of them discussed their wedding night. Surprisingly Alice's wedding night went better then Rosalie's. It actually took Rose's husband three days to finally consummate the wedding. The three of us quickly fell into our normal routine and both girls were back in the house once again. Erik had permitted his wife to stay until Alice gave birth so the three of us were all back sleeping in our room. With them back I realized just how much I missed them, how lonely I have been this past two years. Though the joy was short lived because after a week and two days my sister's water broke. A sign that the babe was near.

"Isabella boil some water?" My aunt demanded as she rushed up the stairs with my sister in tow, and fetch some clean linen. I did as I was told and soon found myself up in my room standing over my sister who was soaked in sweat and panting. I kept my distance as my Aunt and cousin fused over her. Finally after a day of screaming and crying my aunt informed us she was ready to push. Rosalie and I helped Alice get on her feet in a squatting position, after a few hard pushed and screams I could see the head. Black curly hair shown through. A few more pushes later and the babe came out. Alice collapsed on the bed in exhaustion as the three of us focused our attention on the babe. He did not cry until my aunt flipped him upside down and smacked his bottom, oh then did he scream. We cut the cord and bundled him before giving him to his mother's waiting arms.

"He looks like me." She seemed relieve. He had inherited our dark hair and fair skin it was true.

"Congratulations." My aunt reached down and kissed her head. "You did well, daughter." Who looked at her son with such pride.

"I have to admit. I cleared my throat. "He is to cute to be named Paul." That caused her to laugh. As my aunt cleaned her up I took the babe in my arms, so the two of us could get better acquainted.

"Hello handsome." I cooed at him. His eyes were still open but only just barely. He had a trying last few days I could tell. "I am your Aunt Isabella ." I smiled down at him. "I want you to know how much your mother fought to bring you into this world, so try not to give her a hard time." I heard her laugh before I handed the baby to Rose. She smiled and kissed his matted hair.

"He is perfect." I told Alice as she watched her son protectively. "He has all his fingers and all his toes." She continued to smile forgetting all about the pain. When she was fully cleaned and covered my uncle came to meet the new addition. He held the baby close to his chest and smiled. "He looks like my brother." He admitted. He held the baby for a while longer until he began to fuss for his mother's milk, after that we left my aunt to tend to the both of them and help Alice with her duties as a mother. When we got down stairs the three of us collapsed on the couch. I don't think I have slept in the last forty eight hours. I closed my eyes and after what seemed like a mere minute. Someone was knocking at our door. My uncle groaned and pushed himself up from his chair. Rose was still asleep at my feet cradling her own stomach. I closed my eyes and rolled over.

I could hear some muffled voices and then the door close. Then I heard my uncle call for my aunt who hurried to the stairs.

"Shh. We just got him to sleep." She scolded as she descended the stairs.

"I think you are going to want to hear this, or see this if you will." I opened my eyes and lifted my head. He was holding a cream colored envelope I sighed and laid back dow, waiting for sleep to overcome me again. That envelope couldn't hold my attention, I was to tired from the past two days.

"What is that?" She asked.

"A letter." He sighed. "It is from Lord Edward." He stated. My eyes snapped open but I continued to lay there as if I was still asleep.

"Lord Edward?" She sounded confused. "I assume him wishes to reconnect with you." She stated.

"It's not me he wants to connect with." He sighed. "He is coming here for Isabella." He proclaimed after a moment.

"Isabella? What does he want with her?" she frowned. "Surely he is not so daft to think we will allow her to go to court, I didn't want that for her then and I don't want that for her now." She groaned.

"Oh yes, he wants to take her to court but that's not the only thing." He groaned.

"What are you getting at Samuel?" she frowned. "Don't play games with me when it comes to my girls." She scolded.

"He wants to take Isabella as a concubine and he will be here in one days' time to stake his claim."

I fell off the couch.


	3. What is a concubine?

"ISABELLA!" My aunt scolded. "Why did you not let it be known that you were up?" she demanded.

"I….." I frowned. "What is a concubine?" I demanded as I pulled myself off the floor. My uncle frowned and reread the letter, to himself. My aunt ignored my question and turned to her husband.

"Surely we can say no." She stated. "We can respectfully decline." My uncle shook his head.

"What do you mean we cannot?" she demanded. "We have the right to say no."

"Not we." He corrected her. "I have the right to say no."

"So tell them no husband." She frowned. "Tell him it is out of the question."

"I won't do that." He finally whispered.

"What?" She screeched so loud that Rose awoke beside me. She blinked a couple times and then turned to her parents.

"What is a concubine?" I asked Rose.

"A what?" she frowned, still borderline sleep.

"Concubine." I spoke.

"Where did you hear such a word?" she frowned.

"What is it?" I pressed as our parents continued to argue.

"It's a women that is intimate with a man she is not married to." My mouth fell open. I then turned to my parents. No wonder my aunt was so against it. It was a complete scandal.

"She will bare his children." My uncle explained. "His wife has yet to be with child, as soon as a male child is born she will be wed to a noble man and compensated heavily." He explained.

"Noble like Alice's husband?" She frowned.

"It will be a long choosing process." He explained. "We have the lord's faith that she will be protected."

"Why can he not pick another girl? I am sure a hundred girls will be willing to have his children, for nothing at all. You tell him to go talk to those girls not my daughter." She yelled.

"I will not do that Emily." He growled.

"Why? Cause you fought in a war with him?" she demanded. "She is our child!"

"Not because I fought in a war but because she will benefit from it. Even when he offered to take her back then I agreed with him, he can give her more then we can." He stated. "But I left the matter alone with you because I knew you thought her to young, but now she is of age, you were to wed her anyways." He frowned. She turned her head and grimaced.

"Wed her yes, not sell her body to a lord to bless him and his wife with her child." She stated.

"Who, who wants Isabella as a Concubine? Lord Edward?" Rose smiled.

"Don't you smile about this!" My aunt snapped. "And you." She turned to my uncle. "I forbid it."

"My mind is made up, I will listen to what the man has to say and only then will I make my decision."

"Your decision?" She laughed. "I have raised these girls, not you." He roared like I never heard before. Upstairs I heard the babe cry.

"There you go you big oaf." She took off upstairs. My uncle stomped around us and collapsed on the chair next to us. I turned to look at him. He just shook his head at me. I turned around and laid my head down on the pillow. From the corner of my eye I could see Rose watching me. Was she expecting a reaction from me? Cause I had none.

It had been two springs ago that I last saw Lord Edward and even then he was kind to me. Though why would he ask me to bare his children? It's like my aunt had stated, he could have any women he wants, so why me. After two years what made him consider me for the task at hand? I threw my arm over my eyes. This couldn't possibly be happening. I swallowed hard. Next to me I felt I felt someone take a seat. The room was suddenly very quiet, so quite I could hear my aunt fuss with Alice and the baby. When I moved my arm I found my uncle and Rosalie watching me very closely, I think the both of them had been waiting for any signal that would result in me losing it. I adverted my eyes from them, embarrassment washing through me.

"Father." Rose cleared her throat. "I think you should take into account mother's opinion." He huffed.

"Her opinion is only based on her selfish needs." She spat. "She is so afraid that she might not have someone to fuss over."

"She loves us to much that is all." Rose explained. "Just do not make her feel as if she does not matter."

"Don't get yourself worked up daughter." He sighed. "I am far too exhausted to deal with the birth of another babe any time soon." He chuckled.

"I think this one still needs to cook a while longer." She admitted.

"Good." He sighed. He yawned and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was snoring.

Later on in the evening Rose,my aunt and I stood in the kitchen preparing diner. Well Rose and I were preparing supper well my aunt worked a concoction of her own. It smelled of pig slop and looked like it to. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I pulled the stems off a pile of green beans. Rose tended to the soup and together we all worked in silence. When the food was done my aunt carried a bowl of the food to my sister, who was still too weak to walk down the stairs, as Rose and I set the table with cutlery and fresh squeezed goats milk that Rose milked earlier in the day. My uncle stoked in the room and took his seat he still seemed angry. I met Rose's eyes. She shrugged at me.

"Girls." My aunts smiled when she walked in the door. "Take a seat and I shall serve you."

"Thank you." We took a seat on either side of my uncle. My Aunt filled Rose's and my bowl with the steaming liquid, stopping just short of my uncle. She returned to the kitchen at ones. At first I thought she was refusing to feed him but then she came back with a pot in her hands. She set it on the table and poured a ladle of the smelling pig slop into my uncle's awaiting bowl. My stomach turned from the stench.

"What are you doing women?" He jumped back from the disgusting odor.

"I wouldn't even feed that to my worst enemy." He boomed.

"Neither would I." She looked without a care. "I would feed this to a dog though." She took a step around him and took her own seat. "If you insist on breeding your keen then why not treat you like the mongrel you are." He huffed and then took a seat and began to shove the slop in his mouth. I completely lost my appetite.

"Yum." He chocked down a few bits. "You have really out done yourself wife." He reprimanded. Rose, my aunt and I looked at him, horrified. I don't think that my aunt had thought he would actually eat it, and now that he was I could see the shame on her face. When his bowl was empty he slammed the bowl down. "Now you listen to me." He hissed. "You had better treat the lord better then you have me, or so help me women I will lay the strap on you. I will not have you make a mockery of me." I don't know how much of the threat was intent. I don't think my uncle had ever laid a harmful hand on my aunt but him sitting her, right now I could tell that it was a serious possibility. She hesitantly nodded and then placed her face in her hand, in shame and began to weep. My uncle beckoned us out of the room. Well I don't think any of us would eat now. Rose and I walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"I have never seen the two of them behave in such a manor." Rosalie frowned.

"I didn't expect him to eat it." I swallowed hard.

"Pride." She stated and we both shook our head. When we reached our room Rose proceeded to explain everything to Alice. Alice sat there in staring at me before she finally spoke.

"Well this is completely unexpected." She admitted. "I wonder what made him remember you." She bit her lip.

"Perhaps our little Bella gave the lord more than just a shaving." Rose offered. I screeched.

"I did not, I would never have…" I defended my honor.

"She is only jesting." Alice sighed, "However though that was probably the most remembered shave in history." She admitted.

"I don't know what to do." I wrapped my arms around my knees as I pulled them closer to my chest on my bed.

"It is not that bad, after the first few times." Alice admitted.

"She is right." Rose agreed. "You just have to lie there." She walked over to me and took a seat. "It hurts at first but soon your body becomes accustomed to….it." I blushed. I didn't want myself to be accustomed to anything. Maybe it wasn't too late for me to join a convent. Declare myself to god, run away from this whole mess.

"And all you have to do is bare a child." Alice shrugged. "It was easy enough for me."

"A boy child." Rose corrected.

"You say that's all I have to do but after witnessing what I witnessed today I couldn't imagine…" I shook my head at the memory of Alice's screams and the blood and goo. I sort of felt sick.

"It won't be that bad for you." Rose explained. "You will birth the prince's children. You will have midwives with you. I am certain they could possibly even give you something that will numb the pain. And after you will be married off to a knight or quite possibly a lord."

"I don't want to get married." I admitted.

"It is not that bad." Rose shrugged. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice shift uncomfortably. Maybe it wasn't so bad for Rose but Alice had a whole different experience than Rosalie.

"I am nerves." I admitted.

"Of what?" Alice asked.

"The … intimate part." I flushed. I don't even know the process of it all.

"Oh, I am sure mother would want to have that conversation." Rose frowned.

"She didn't even explain half of what she should have." Alice spat.

"What did she say?" I demanded.

"Well she told us about the blood."

"Blood." I swallowed.

"Yes, you see when a man tares through your maidenhood… you bleed." I grimaced. "So at least I was prepared for that, it was the sweat and the panting that completely startled me." Alice looked of disgust as the two began to laugh. Clearly I was outside of the small joke. "It sounded as if I was sleeping with a donkey." I managed a smile, but also something inside me dropped.

"The good thing though is Lord Edward is devastatingly handsome." Rose sighed. "I shouldn't bear this secret to you but I often envision him instead of Eric." I almost choked. "Don't judge me too harshly." She laughed. "Alice don't act as if you have never…"

"It is hard to fantasize when you are being pummeled." She admitted. I frowned.

"Did you not think to leave him?" I asked.

"I couldn't leave him even if I tried." She sighed. "I am his property now." She looked down at the small bundle cradled in her hands. Underneath the blanket the baby began to stir." She then looked to me. "Do you think uncle is right about this babe resembling our father?" she asked.

"I am sure he would know more than anyone." I smiled. "Little Paul didn't inherit the brightest of names but he inherited the finest of features." The baby began to fuss. She opened her dress and the babe found his mother's breast.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Would it be bad to admit that I am used to it, my husband liked to bite." I widened my eyes.

"I hope he dies." I found myself saying. "I hope his horse bucks him off and then stomps on him."

"Isabella!" Rose was shocked but then chuckled, I could tell she found the thought intriguing.

"Don't act as if you do not feel the same." I grumbled.

Later on in the night my sister's made right on their promise. My aunt sought me out and together the two of us went on a walk across the field of our farm. The sky was darkening and the air cool. My dress skirts rattled in the wind as we made our way farther and farther from the house. As I walked beside her I could feel the tension she felt and I wondered what this talk would mean to her. I wondered how odd it was for her to have this talk with me, the same girl she taught to read and write, the same girl she taught to embroider and sow, the same girl she had prepared for mother hood, and now she was having this talk with me. A talk that was not only uncomfortable but also embarrassing. I sighed when she finally came to a stop. "Isabella." She sighed as I twisted my fingers together in knots.

"I know this conversation is trying but it is also necessary. Still I find myself unable to find the correct words to lead you into this life. When your sister's were in front of me the words came naturel. They were the same words that my mother used with me and her mother before her. I cannot stand here and promise you the protection and dedication of this man, he will not be yours nor you his. I cannot promise you that you will grow to love him, slowly after years together, I cannot promise you to be happy. With the other two I thought there future was so secure and luckily at least one of them is. I feel as if I have already lost you, I don't feel as if I can comfort the situation but perhaps I can offer you some knowledge." She frowned and took a long breaths. "When he takes you Isabella it will hurt the first few times depending on how rough he is with you. After which you'll be left sore but still responsible for the task at hand. You will also be at court, many of which will know why your presence is required. The women there can be cruel and will say mean things. You just must remember that this is only temporary and that soon you will be married off and that union will be blessed by god. Now if you do become with child, you will be forced to give that child up. It will never be yours. Whether it is growing inside of you or suckling at your breast you must remember that the babe is not yours but for lord Edward's lady wife." I closed my eyes and nodded. "Now your Uncle and I have discussed sending Bree with you. We will make that one of our conditions."

"Aunt, I couldn't possibly force Bree to leave her home for me, what of her husband? What of Riley?" I demanded.

"Bree shall return to us when you have married." She stated. "I will also visit when I am permitted and will demand that I be there with you if you should give birth, seeing how fast your sister became pregnant I have little doubt that won't be long and then this entire mess will be behind us and you can live out your life."

"Do you have any questions for me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I don't think so." I bit my lip. "Perhaps I will before I leave." She nodded and reached for my hand.

"You are a beautiful girl Isabella, it is no wonder that you caught Lord Edwards's eye, yet again you have always been beautiful. I will never forget the day I first laid my eyes upon you, you were in your mother's arms. You had the biggest green eye's I have ever saw on a child. Your mother had the same." She nodded. "Your beauty and size took after your mother, where Alice took after your father. I wonder what the two of them would think of me now." She grimaced. "One daughter gets abused well the other is forced to lower herself so the higher can rise. I am sure they are both rolling in there crypts from my lack of judgment."

"You have raised us well." I reached for her hand and squeezed it. "The rest has been left out of your hands."

"What will I do without you?" She cried. "What will I do with myself when you have left me?"

"You will have grandbabes to look after, and you will visit, yes?" I pressed. She nodded and reached for my hand. "Your uncle is right though, you will be granted a better life then your sisters for this." Together we walked back to the house.


	4. Creating children, takes time

**Okay I know it has been a slow start but I feel as if I have to dot all my I's and cross all my t's with her family before she leaves with Lord Edward, where they will hardly be mentioned after for quite sometime apart from Bella's memory, just be patient and we will get to the really good stuff! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews and follows! I honestly did not expect any of them!**

** Xo J.**

The next day well Rose and I were tending to breakfast we heard someone rasp on the door.

"Surly he cannot be here already, the bells would have rung." My aunt sighed as my uncle got up from his chair and stocked off into the front of the house. "Isabella." My Aunt reached around my waist and pulled me out the room with Rose not far behind. I could hear a man's voice, a voice I had heard before, many times actually. Mike Newton was standing in our home. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Michael." My aunt spoke loudly. "We were not expecting you yet." She sighed again.

"I had news that my son was born." He smiled proudly.

"He was only born yesterday how had news reached you so fast?" She pressed.

"I was not at home but over one village." He smiled cruelly. "It is time my wife is returned to me." He went on to say.

"It is too soon for her and the baby to travel." My aunt intervened. "She lost more blood than normal, and she has still yet to recover from her many injuries." My eye's narrowed at him further, he looked from my aunt and then back to me.

"Something to say little one?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Plenty." I spat. "Only I am right afraid you might beat me as well, seeing as how you like to beat on things weaker then you." His eyes turned into slits.

"Why you bitch, you could use a good beating. How dear you speak to a man like that, one above your station at that!" His hands balled in fists.

"ENOUGH!" My uncle roared. He turned to Mike in a haste. "I might not be able to defend my daughter to her husband but I am capable of protecting my other daughter from a visitor in the house. I don't want things to go that far on account of my daughter and your child. Agreed?" he offered.

"Agreed." Mike smirked. As his eyes examined me. I did not like the way he looked at me, it made me feel as if I might get sick. "I will just be acquiring what is mine and be on my way." He pressed.

"It is too soon for them to travel, both risk infection if they do." My aunt pressed.

"Well, I am at a crossroad then, I refuse to leave my wife here without me but you are adamant that she can't travel." He ran his hand through his tattered hair.

"You are welcome to stay." My uncle offered. "Just know we are expecting a royal guest any time now."

"Royal?" he smiled. "You don't say." He turned to my uncle. "Have I meet the man?"

"Prince Edward." My uncle proclaimed. Mike raised his eyebrows at him.

"Whatever would a prince wont with you lot?" he demanded.

"Never mind that." My uncle sneered. "Why don't you go see your son? He is a fine boy, you have." He motioned to the stairs. "The door on the right." Mike stocked up the stairs as the four of us all stared after him. "What are we going to do about rooms?" My Aunt pressed.

"I don't know." My uncle huffed. "It was figured out beforehand but now I am not so sure. Perhaps we shall house the girls with us down stairs well our guest takes our room and we can leave Alice with the child and her husband in the girl's room?" He offered. "We don't really have very many options."

"We will make it work." She snapped before she turned back into the kitchen. Clearly they both were still harboring ill feelings towards each other.

By midday the entire household was down stairs, even Alice and the babe. My uncle had helped her down so she could eat some breakfast. She relaxed on the couch well Rose and I took turns holding the babe. He was a sturdy little thing I noted. But then again I had not encountered that many babes so I was hardly able to determine what was sturdy and not. He seemed to like it if you swayed with him, Rose was only capable of doing it for so long before she felt unsteady and had to rest. So I had him for most of the time. Mike was out in the barn with my uncle when the bells began to sound. My stomach dropped instantly at the first chime. I turned and looked at my aunt dumbfounded. She frowned showing off lines on her forehead. For a moment we all just stood there staring at each other until Rose stood and waddled to the door to pure out. My Aunt quickly regained her senses. "Isabella give the babe toAlice." Alice stood and I handed the boy to her before following them out the door. My aunt stood behind me when we came to a stop just before the hill. She gripped my shoulders and held me close to her. A moment later and Mike and my uncle were at our side just as a few white horses made their way over the hill. All dressed in knight attire. Metal armor and shields. They came to a stop not far from us and descended their stallions.

Lord Edward took off his helm and stocked towards us. His face was much like I remembered. Dark hair golden eyes body built like a good, both lean and fit. He sought me out and when his eyes found mine he smiled. I looked away instantly. Something in my stomach began to move, I got this fluttering feeling. "Samuel." I heard the Lord greet my uncle. I watched as both men clasped each other's forearms. "I hope I gave you enough time to prepare?" He asked.

"I must admit my lord that no amount of time would have prepared me for that letter." Lord Edward chuckled.

"My apologize." He smiled.

"You remember my daughter?" He motioned to Alice who was standing closest to him.

"I do." He reached for her hand and squeezed.

"This is her husband Mike Newton, and their son Paul." Mike stepped forward and bowed his head.

"I am sure you have heard of my father?" Gus proclaimed. "Earl Grey Newton." He boosted. The Lord frowned.

"Perhaps I would remember his face over his name?" He turned to my sister. "This child is quite new?" He asked her.

"Yes." She smiled. "Only two nights old."

"May I?" He held out his arms. She nodded and placed the babe in his arms. He cradled it to his chest.

"A good looking fellow is he not?" He smiled.

"We are very proud." Mike intervened. My eyes narrowed, I had yet to see mike show the babe any interest yet. The lord looked up and met his eyes before he glanced back at Alice, the bruises were still evident on her face.

"I am sure." He frowned before handing the baby back to his mother when he began to fuss. Then he saw Rosalie. "My lord, your family is quick about doing things." He chuckled as he turned to my uncle. "I feel as if I came to the right place." Then the lord was standing in front of me. His eyes locked and burning. Usually I would look away at this time but something about his stare held mine. He reached for my hand and slowly brought it to his lips before placing one soft kiss on my skin. I blushed instantly.

"Isabella." He breathed hard. "I didn't think it possible, yet here you stand even more beautiful than the last time I laid eyes on you." He dropped his hand, still gripping my own before releasing me. My hand tingled from where his lips had pressed.

"Thank you for you hospitality." He spoke to my aunt. "I think I shall forever be in your debt." She nodded earnestly at him and squeezed my shoulder tightly. Behind him his comrades got off their horses, he turned around and motioned to them.

"This heavy brood is Quil." He motioned to a man with long blond hair as he took off his helm, I noticed a heavy scar that ran over his forehead and down the left side of his cheek, he was quite hideous looking, I instantly felt guilty for my assessment. "He is my most trusted knight."

"Quil." My uncle stepped forward. Both men clasped hands. "It thrills me to see you again, old friend." Both laughed.

"And this..." He motioned to another man, this one was dressed in a different form of attire. His breastplate had a family crest I had never seen before. He was darker then the two as well as shorter, his hair was black as coil, he had a long beard that came to a point. It was the most ridicules thing I have ever seen. I had to stifle a laugh, at that his eyes narrowed at me.

"This is the girl?" He continued to examine me with a sneered look. "She is too skinny, she is hardly fit to bear a child, my sister's child." I drooped my eyes to the ground in shame. My aunt's grip turned soothing.

"This," Continued lord Edward. "Is my devoted brother in law Lord Alec." I sensed sarcasm.

"I am sure your bellies are empty." My aunt intervened, "Shall we eat?"

Well between lunch and dinner everyone figured out the sleeping arraignments, Aliceand her husband would be forced to share a room with Rosalie and me, I wasn't too keen on sleeping in a room with Mike but I really had no choice. Rose had promised that the two of us could share a bed which made me feel better but didn't exactly make me feel as if I would be getting much sleep. I didn't trust Mike. Lord Edward and his men would sleep in my parent's room with my parents down stairs. Everyone seemed to be okay with it but Lord Alec, who turned up his nose every chance he got. Weather the food was poorly to taste, or the house was too small, the bedding unaccommodating. I don't think he could find one good thing about our home if he tried. This seemed too annoy Lord Edward, quite a few times I saw his jaw tighten of his fist clench. Though he kept a calm façade the entire time he chatted up with my uncle or my sisters. The only one I noticed he wasn't friendly with was Mike, yet that hadn't stopped Mike from talking to the lord. Especially when Mike spoke about me, it didn't take him long to realize what was happening, and where I was heading. After supper we all relaxed out back as we gazed at the stars. It was I really warm night out so there was no need to build a fire.

"When I first met the Swan girls. Isabella was only eleven. Far too young for me at the time. I could have waited for her but my father was in a hurry for me to get hitched. It is no secret that Isabella is the fairest of the three. If she would have just been a couple years older I would have jumped on the saddle." He explained as he pulled out a flask and swallowed some back. Lord Edward frowned at him.

"Your wife seems adequate enough, she has given you a son yes?" He demanded.

"Oh and I intend for her to make me at least nine more." He took another swig. "I want a whole fleet of them." The lord nodded and then turned away. "Perhaps you could visit my family's lands with your son when Bella has given you one." He shrugged. "Your boy could play with the lot of mine." The Lord raised his eyebrows and turned his head. I could tell he had no tolerance for Mike. "Perhaps." His lips went hard. When he turned his head his eyes caught mine. I flushed at being caught eavesdropping. His eyes seemed somewhat dark as he continued to stare. I should have dropped my eyes but I couldn't. I was too captivated by him. This would be the man that I would lay with. Him sitting not far in front of me. His broad shoulders were tense, his lips still pressed in a line. His eyebrows pulled over his eyes. At this moment he looked more dangerous than I have ever seen a man look, and yet I still found him beautiful. His square jaw, perfect cheekbones, full lips. Yes, he was beautiful, far too beautiful to ever belong to me. From beside him Mike had pulled Alice who had been walking by into his lap, the jolt had caused the baby in her arms to become unsettled and cried.

"Mike." She pleaded as she tried to pull herself from his lap. "I have to feed the baby." She explained. He ignored her as he buried his face in her neck. She pulled back, as the baby cried louder. "I am the only one capable of feeding him." She went on to say. He ignored her as he trailed kisses across her check. She averted his kiss as she turned her head. He whispered something in her ear before he roughly pushed her away from him. She stumbled as she regained her footing. She then glared at her mad husband before returning to the house, trying desperately to comfort her crying son. I was about to follow after her when my aunt gripped my arm.

"I believe it is time for us to discuss Isabella ." My Aunt spoke. "I am sure my husband is allowable of the situation." My uncle nodded. "I don't want Isabella going to court where she will not know anyone, I wish to send our maid Bree, as her handmaid."

"I can provide her with plenty of handmaids, your daughter will want for nothing." Lord Edward promised.

"Still, I want her to still have a piece of her home with her, Bree will provide that."

"If that is what you wish." Lord Edward agreed. "I can see no reason why that will not be allowed."

"Thank you." My Aunt pressed. "I know Bree will comfort her." She smiled. "And I would also like permission to visit, as well as be there when the child or children are born." She pressed.

"What?" Lord Alec spat. "These will be my sister's children, not hers." He explained. "There is no need for her, or you for that matter to form any attachment to the babes."

"I fully understand that, and well I will not be attached to the children I most definitely am attached to my daughter." She huffed. "I will not allow her to go through the pain and suffering of labor, then allow her to give up the child that has grown inside of her, alone. I will be there with her, promise me." Lord Alec was about to say something when lord Edward raised his hand silencing him.

"I will stand by those demands and will see to it that you will visit often and as long as everything goes as expected you will be there to hold her hand when she delivers any of my children." My aunt seemed somewhat more relaxed.

"And what about her marriage?" My aunt pressed.

"Creating children, takes time." Lord Edward then smiled, "I suppose not so much time in your family but I will need to acquire a male child before I can negotiate any marriage, she will be considered highly for her sacrifice. She will marry into a noble family and the children she and her husband have will be considered noble, up until the time she has a male child she will be permitted to be a wet-nurse to any girl child she may bear until then.

"What will happen to the girl children?" My uncle asked. Lord Edward frowned slightly.

"As you know, I only require one son, my wife is only interested in a male child." He frowned again. "I am sure that Isabella and I can decide on a correct way to deal with any girl babies." I raised my eyebrows. You mean he would actually let me decide as well? That made me feel strangely happy but also nerves. I did not want to feel as if I could form a bond with a child I might possibly have to give up. That made things not only wonderful but also terrifying.

"If Isabella's husband embraces not only her but also her children then she will be permitted to keep any of the girls, I will step aside as their father and instead become a distant uncle, if not I am sure I will find space for them in my household." He shook his head. "Let us take a step back from the conversation, a boy child might be born first and then all of this will remain unseen."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it not possible for your wife, Lady Jane, not to bear children? She is still young, still of the mothering age."

"My sister would not want her private medical issues discussed upon the commoners." Lord Alec spat.

"It is fine, how do we expect this girl to sacrifice her body and children to your sister if we cannot even give her some insight as to why she is required?" Lord Edward sighed then turned to me.

"When my marriage arrangements were being arrange it wasn't mentioned that my wife was injured as a child, which left her timely bleeds irregular. As the years past she has since stopped bleeding altogether. She is not capable of ever having a child. This leaves my family and brother unsettled. I by right own many lands, lands that should be past to my son. The king has decided that I must have a son any way possible. Whether I annul this marriage or I have a son with someone else. Since we have a peace treaty with Spain, and my wife is the niece of the king of Spain my brother thought it best for me to find a concubine." I swallowed hard. "Now, I am tired of this talk. It has been a long journey and tomorrow we shall return home."

"Tomorrow?" My aunt frowned.

"Yes." He stood. "Tomorrow." Quil and Lord Alec stood as well. They all walked into the house leaving the rest of us out.

"Isabella and Rose go get ready for bed. Bella you are going to have a long ride into court tomorrow and will need all the rest you can." I stood and helped Rosalie stand and together we walked into the house. The three men were in the kitchen, whispering to each other, Lord Alec looked rather angry as the two lords argued. At the sight of us both men quit with their conversation and took a step back so us girls could push past them, when we walked in. I blushed as I made my way around them, touching Lord Edward'sarm in the process. My stomach flipped. I met his eyes before I walked out of the room.

I thought I saw a small smile?


	5. This is my home!

**So this story has officially been read by 1000 people! I don't know if that is considered a lot or a little but I am elated! THANKS GUYS!**

**Secondly I realize that the Bella I am trying to perceive is somewhat naïve so far, well that is because she is, she has always been shielded from life so it is going to take her some time to grow up and get her priorities straight. Be patient it will happen. **

**Thirdly I wrote this story with different names in mind for certain characters so you might see a slip up from me, sorry habits are hard to break! **

**Look forward to getting more reviews from you guys**

** Xo J.**

Upstairs Alice was feeding the baby. As me and Rose walked in, she quickly covered herself in shame. From the blotchy spots on her face I could tell that we caught her mid cry. I frowned as I walked over to my bed and took a seat. Rose walked over to her and sat down next to our sister. None of us said a word, we didn't need too. The three of us could always feel one the other was in pain, and right now Alice was miserable, rightfully so. Growing up my sister had always been somewhat of a dreamer, she saw things differently than anyone else and the last two years had changed her. Her husband had completely crushed her beautiful spirit. It pained me to see how much my sister has adapted in order to survive her marriage. It wasn't fair. But then again no one ever said life was fair, they didn't even hint to it. It wasn't fair that our parents died when we were so young, it wasn't fair that she had to marry someone she clearly didn't love or like for that matter, it wasn't fair that he got to beat on her and nothing could be done about it. Nothing about any of this was fair.

"Can we at least look into getting your marriage annulled?" I asked. Both girls looked up to me in shock. "I mean, can we not?" I pressed.

"No." Alice sighed. "It is not against the church for him to beat me, it is not against the church for him to cheat on me really." She frowned.

"If we could prove that he cannot provide for you then…" Rose went on to say.

"His family is well off." She frowned. "It will never happen."

"I hate him." I stated. "I wish he might drink himself to death!" I hissed.

"Isabella?" Rose scolded.

"Well, I do." I frowned. "I don't care what god thinks of me. Maybe he might even hear me out and bless us with his death." Alice smiled a little.

"This one seems to have a bite of an appetite." Rose commented on the babe. "I cannot weight for this little one to come." She poked her own belly.

"Nonsense." Alice smacked at her. "Your pregnancy has been a gift from god, your body is even more beautiful now." She stated sourly. "I bet you have yet to get sick!"

"It is true." Rose smiled. "Motherhood bestows upon me." Alice smacked her playfully. I bit my lip and turned away from them. The two of them had never boosted about having children and yet here they sat, completely enchanted by their babes, it made me wonder what it would be like for me. How I would feel caring the lord's child. I pray that I would not feel anything for the child but that seemed unlikely. How could you not care for something that begins as a part of you? Could I be that strong? How would I survive the end of this? Everyone agreed that this small sacrifice would bring me to a better life? But at what cost? Just that, a life! That didn't sound so small to me.

Later on in the night when the house was asleep, I snuggled close to Rosalie's side. The bed didn't provide much room but I felt secure from the proximity of her. I laid there for quite a while waiting for sleep to overtake me but it never did. I was terrified to say the truth. This was the last night I would ever sleep in my own bed, the last night I would be surrounded by my family. Tomorrow brought with it, change! I hated change! I liked a routine. I liked knowing that I awake at daybreak, get dressed go out to the barn to collect any eggs, milk the cow. I would then met Aunt Emily in the kitchen and start breakfast. My Uncle and Aunt and I would all eat breakfast together before splitting up and meeting back at lunch and then again Supper. I liked the simplicity of my life. I didn't want anything bad to happen to me and if that meant I wouldn't have anything good happen to me then so be it! I liked knowing I was safe. Look at Alice, Alice had been the bravest of us all. Now look at her. She cowered under her husband's hand. If that should happen to Alice then skinny little I hadn't a chance in hell. A door opened. In walked Mike. My stomach dropped. He stumble over his own feet before stumbling and falling to the ground.

Drunk.

I watched as he pulled himself up and walked over to Rose and me, I quickly closed my eyes and pretending sleep. I heard the floor crack below his boot before he stumbled back to my sister. I opened my eyes and watched him look down at her. He removed his shirt and then the blanket over her. I felt sick.

"Stop." I heard my sister whisper. "I cannot." She continued.

"I want more." He slurred.

"Then go back to the brothel!" My sister screeched. "I know that is where you have been." I watched as he gripped her arms over her head and crawled over her. What could I do? I pleaded with myself.

"Don't you ever, ever question me?" I heard the sound of his hand hit her face, followed by her cry. The sound was loud enough to wake the babe who was lying next to them. I pushed myself up and off the bed, nearly trampling poor Rosalie. The baby began to scream.

"Shut up." He yelled to the baby. I ran across the cold ground and scooped the baby up in my arms. The little thing withered against me. Mike had yet to notice me as he began to pull my sister's night gown up. She was pleading with him to stop, begging him that she was still hurt. That caused him to hit him again. I brought the babe over to Rose who was now awake, her eyes were wide with fear. I handed her the babe, which she accepted with shaky hands.

"Take him out of the room." I urged her. She shook her head at me. "Go!" I whispered in a haste as I shoved her from the room. The sound of Mike hitting my sister again echoed through the room. I turned around and flung myself at his back. I began to scream as loud as I could as I flung my fists at the back of his head, I tore at his hair pulling him backwards. I might be small but I would not go down without a fight protecting the ones I love. He screamed as he reached around him, trying to pull me off. I gripped on to his hair harder and with the other hand I began to take his skin from his face. Let him see what it felt like to hurt. He yelled and stood with me still on his back, he was so drunk that he stumbled and the two of us feel to the floor. We landed on our sides. The fall knocked the wind out of me. I began to move away as I kicked at him. As I pulled myself up he caught me around the arm at through me against the wall before wrapping his hands around my throat.

He began to squeeze.

Alice tried as she may, attempted to pull his hands away. And then there was a loud boom before two men pulled Mike from me. I collapsed to the floor, desperately trying to feel my lungs. Alice reached me and pulled me into her lap. Someone had brought a candle with them, which allowed me to see my surroundings, I could see blood trickle from her nose. I choked a few times before I pulled myself into a sitting position. One of the men, I noted was Quil was holding Mike up well another, whose back was to me was hitting him, repeatedly in the stomach. From the look on Mike's face I could tell he was in pain. My uncle ran in than. He took one look around before throwing himself at Lord Edward. It took a moment but finally he pulled the lord off Mike, who by now was knocked out. I could hear Lord Edward curse before I covered my ears. My uncle said something to him that caused him to look at me. Lord Edward's eyes were dark and dangerous. I instantly coward back into Alice. He took one final glance at me before turning and stomping out the door.

"What happened?" My uncle looked from Alice and me to Mike, who was still hanging in Quil's arms. Alice proceeded to tell him how Mike had tried to sleep with her, how he had hit her and how I had tried to help her before Mike turned his anger on me. For my sake she neglected to tell him about my attack on her husband. My uncle stood there a moment longer before instructing Quil to take him outside where he might get some air.

"Keep him away from our Lord." My uncle pressed. "I don't want him getting killed on my land, as much as I wish to ring his neck myself." Quil nodded before dragging Mike from the room.

"Alice, go down stairs and have your mother clean you up, I am sure the babe is ready for a feeding." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked tired. Alice nodded and together we stood. Alice left before closing the door behind her.

"Isabella." My uncle frowned. "It was very brave, what you did. Stupid but brave."

"She is my sister." I frowned. "What did you expect from me?" I demanded. "She just had a babe, her body is not capable to do…what he wanted to do." I bit my lip.

"And your body is not capable of protecting her, you should have awoken someone. You should have called for help."

"By then it would have been too late." I insisted. "And you are the one always implying that that is her husband and he could do anything he pleases to her!" I rebuked. "He can rape her, beat her, and even kill her!"

"If Lord Edward hadn't have arrived when he did, it might have been too late for you!" he boomed. "I have a good sense to ground you, but seeing as you are leaving tomorrow I can't do that." He paused. "I did not make the law Isabella, but I must abide by it." He turned around and reached the door. "It is like I said, you were stupid but brave." He opened the door and took a step back. I stood on my toes so I could see around him. Lord Edward was standing at the door.

"May I speak with her?" He asked of my uncle.

"Perhaps it is you that could put some sense into her." My uncle shook his head and took off down the stairs. Lord Edward walked in, and over to me. His eyes were still dark but the dangerous edge was no more. He stopped right in front of me. Hesitantly he reached up and lifted my chin with his finger, as he examined my neck. He let out an angry hiss as he dropped his hand. He took two steps back and began to pace in front of me.

"What you did…" He was angry with me. How did he know what I did? Perhaps Quil had filled him in? "You showed no regard for yourself." He stopped abruptly.

"How am I supposed to trust you, caring my child when you clearly cannot care for your own self?" He demanded.

"I..." I bite my lip. "I am sorry." I dropped my eyes. "I reacted on instinct." I explained.

"So did I!" He groaned. I clearly remembered him beating Mike, over and over again as if he was in some sort of trans. The stories were true. He was lethal.

"If you would have been caring my child I would have been able to rightfully kill him." He spoke with venom. "Seeing as you are not, I had no right to react the way I did." He ran his hand over his face. If my uncle hadn't have pulled him off I was sure he would have done just that, Mike would be a cold corpse right now. I swallowed hard.

"Are you going to be in trouble?" I asked.

"No." I heard him sigh. "If the Newton's wish to claim damages I could easily prove that I was merely protecting my investment, a very important investment." I looked up to see his smoldering eyes. I blushed.

"Isabella." He took a step closer to me, and then another. He reached up and gently stroked my face. My skin tingled.  
"Your blush is the loveliest." He commented. He pulled my chin up so I was forced to make eye contact with him. His eyes were no longer dark but now melted pools of liquid gold, they were no longer hard but soft. "You are very important to me." He breathed. His breath fanned over my face and I inhaled greedily. "I wouldn't just pick anyone to have my child, know that." I hesitantly nodded at him before he released his hold on me and took a step back. He walked to the door and I swear my heart gave out. What were these strange feelings that were so foreign to me? I hadn't a clue. After he left the room I took a moment to recompose myself. I felt my neck. It was sore but nothing unbearably painful. I also took that time to put a robe on before I followed everyone down stairs. Alice was feeding the baby in the corner. When she seen me she smiled slightly and mouthed the words "Thank you." I nodded at her. She was cleaned up from the blood, so her face didn't look so bad. She would have a bruise in the morning, or should I say more bruises? Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam had told me that I would be repaid heavily for giving Lord Edward an heir. I now knew what I would ask for. I would wish for Lord Edward to have his brother dissolve my sister's brutal marriage. I would be forced to give up my child but perhaps I could save my sister's life in return. I think that if I went into thinking I would lose one person I loved in order to save someone else I loved it would get me through the pain.

Perhaps.

"She is to stay with me." Robert was telling my Aunt who was shaking her head.

"I understand why you feel that she needs to be close to you but I will not allow an unwed man and women in the same bed, not in my home. I don't care the circumstance." My Aunt argued.

"This is my home!"

"Well I will not leave her unprotected." Edward hissed.

"She is my daughter..." My aunt's eyes narrowed. "I have loved and cared for her, then you show up and think you know what is best for her. You have known her all but one day, I have cared for her through everything. I am certain that her uncle and I can manage her safety for one more night." My aunt proclaimed.

"Emily enough!" My uncle intervened. "Edward." He turned to the seething lord. "I understand why you might feel uneasy about the situation, I am in between a rock and a hard place." He ran his hand down his face. "You really ran a number on Mike, I highly doubt he is in any position to seek vengeance let alone walk. Isabella will return to the room with her sisters, my wife and I will sleep on the floor of that room. I will also awake Riley to stand guard and watch Mike, I will have Quil get some sleep for the long ride home tomorrow. He needs his rest in case he is forced to protect you and my niece." My uncle spoke. Lord Edward reluctantly agreed. "Good it is settled then. I will go and wake Riley." He turned and stomped out of the house.

"Up stairs girls." My aunt demanded as she ushered us up the stairs following close behind us, from the corner of my eye I saw her glare at Lord Edward.

The women was a force to be reckoned with.

The next morning I was the first to awake or perhaps I just never went to sleep. My Uncle made good on his promise. He and my aunt slept on the floor next to the door. Between his snoring and baby Paul crying it was hard for anyone to sleep. Add that with what happened the night before it was enough to keep anyone up. When I pushed myself from my bed in order to use the chamber pot I could hear voices from downstairs. I tipped toes over to the door careful not to disrupt my parents and gently opened it.

"The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back." Lord Edward was whispering. "Though I don't want to rush her last day with her family."

"I say we leave right after we eat." Lord Alec pressed. "I can't imagine having to spend one more night here, my back is killing me from that thing they perceive as a bed."

"Quite, they have been very hospitable." Lord Edward sneered.

"Still, my own wife will be needing me." He grumbled. I gently closed the door and returned to my bed. Since our parents were in the room I didn't feel as if I needed Rosalie to sleep next to me. I sat there for just a while until the babe began to cry, which woke everyone. My uncle jumped to his feet and ran through the door, well my aunt helped settle the babe before going down the stairs too. She came back a short while later with a pan of hot water and soap. She helped bath me before Rosalie and her dressed me. The dress was simple, I have worn it many times before. I basic blue gown. Rosalie fixed my hair in a lose bun before placing a bonnet over it. When they were sure I was clean and presentable we retreated downstairs to finish breakfast. Bree had already started the eggs and was in the middle of knotting the dough when my aunt demanded she help me pack my bags. As I was standing in the middle of the kitchen I caught Lord Edward watching me. I gave him a small smile before I followed Bree back upstairs.

"I don't think you will be needing much miss." She explained. "Lord Edward will provide your clothing and all, I think you just need any personal affects you don't wish to part with?" She offered.

"Like my mother's shawl?" I asked.

"Exactly." She beamed.

"What did you pack?" I asked.

"Oh the very same. I am told they will also provide me with clothes." I smiled at her.

"I am happy you are coming." I admitted when we got to my room.

"I am happy to be of service miss." She smiled widely, but I sensed sadness in her eyes.

By the time we went down stairs my bag was only half way full. I had packed my late mother's shawl of course but also some small keepsakes like and old rosary that had once belonged to my grandmother as well as my shaving kit. Besides that there wasn't really much else. Everyone was already eating when I took my seat at the crammed table. I sat next to my Aunt and Lord Edward. From across the table I noticed Mike. He winced a couple times as he brought a spoon full of eggs to his mouth, my eyes narrowed at him. I brought my bread to my mouth and took a small nibble. The bread wasn't the most flavorful but it was rich. Next to me Lord Edward's arm grazed my own. I felt elated for a moment and couldn't help but smile. What was it that he had said about me? You are very important to me? Yes. I swallowed my foot in silence. As soon as we were all done eating we began to say our goodbyes. Riley caring both mine and Bree's luggage was waiting for us when we got outside.

"Tie the luggage to my horse." Quil handed him one of the stallions that he just brought from the barn.

"Now, Isabella." My aunt gripped my hand. "Write often. " She pleaded as she kissed my hand. "I will come as soon as I am permitted." She glanced sideways at the man she blamed for stealing me. "Take care of yourself." She pleaded. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. My uncle stepped behind her and hugged us both. "You are going to be fine, Isabella." He promised. I nodded, to scared that my voice might break, I was despite to be brave. Next I hugged Rose. She smiled and kissed my head. Alice was the hardest to leave. She needed me. And in truth I needed her. She had always been my rock and now she was broken and needed me and there was nothing I could do…yet! I told myself. After I kissed her and her babe I walked over to Lord Edward. Bree was already sitting behind Quil. I foolishly expected a carriage. Lord Edward might have read my mind.

"We will travel part of the way on horseback. After a day's ride there will be a carriage waiting for us." I nodded as I reached him. He lifted me onto the horse and then climbed on behind me. He pulled me close to his chest and held a secure arm around my waist. I flushed at the proximity. We were so close together that I could feel his cold armor through my dress. Since both my legs were on one side of the horse I gripped his arm to be sure I would not fall off. He laughed in my ear before pulling me onto his lap so I was sitting on his legs and not the horse. It felt sturdier, I don't know why but horses have always frightened me. I gave one final look at my family all of which were huddled together, except Mike. Mike stood off near the porch looking rather angry and scared. I smiled at his discomfort before Lord Edward turned the horse and we were riding at a very fast speed, back to court.

Finally I could see the carriage. It was dark out but the carriage driver was holding a candle in the distance. I gave a sigh of relief. We had been riding for so long that my legs went from throbbing to numb. I had lost the feeling in them after midday. At the sight of the carriage I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I had survived the painful journey, the carriage ride would be heavenly compared to this torture. From behind me Edward pulled me closer to him. His thick muscles tightening around me as he brought his lips to my ear. "Do you see it?" He asked. I nodded. "You did well Isabella." I could sense a smile on his lips. "You will be able to sleep soon." I nodded. Sleep? When was the last time I had been able to sleep? Two nights ago. Yes, Sleep would be nice. We pulled up to the carriage. A few knights were also waiting for us.

"Lord Edward." I big brawny man with curly brown hair and dimples boomed. "We thought you would never have made it." He laughed as he jumped from his horse. He went to reach for me. Lord Edward lowered me into his awaiting arms. "My Lady." He smiled kindly at me. "Now I see why you insisted on this girl." He smiled before putting me on my feet. I wobbled and very nearly feel but he quickly reached out and steadied me.

"We road hard." Lord Edward admitted as he descended his horse. "She is likely to be uneasy on her feet." He reached for me. The knight handed me off to him. Edward pulled me into his arms and off my feet. He carried me to the carriage. "Isabella this is Lord Emmet." He smiled.

"Your brother." I pressed.

"One of them, yes." He smiled. I frowned.

"My lord." I bowed my head. He just laughed. He seemed to have a contagious laugh because everyone followed suit.

"Well isn't she just charming?" He smiled. "One summers time at Court and they will break you of that." He promised. I frowned at him. What did he mean?

"Don't terrify her." Edward scolded.

"She is like a dove in a lion's cage." He admitted. Edward shot him a deadly look that silenced him. He placed me into the carriage and Bree climbed in after me.

"If she needs to stop for whatever reason just let us know." Edward told Bree.

"Yes My Lord." She promised before he closed the door. I laid back into the seat. My legs were still numb and my fingers were stiff from clenching on to Lord Edwards forearm. I looked around the small wooden carriage for a moment before I turned to Bree. She gave me a small sad smile that instantly brought me to tears. For a long time I had held onto this grief but I could no longer. Bree reached for me and pulled me to her. I buried my face in her shoulder.

I began to weep.


	6. I can't stand waiting

**Firstly I realize that this story is not for everyone, there is a lot of womanizing in it, none of which is intentional. I am only depicting a story that is based in a time when woman were not treated the best, I am trying to stay as close to history as possible. **

**Secondly I have reached over 2,000 views and have had some pretty good feedback. Thanks again for the reviews! I would like to give a shout out to Chrissy87 I have enjoyed your enthusiasm and advice greatly!**

**And last but not least, I think everyone will like the ending to this chapter if you know what I mean J**

**So without further ado….**

Bree woke me with a start the next morning. "Miss!" I jumped with blurry eyes as I examined my surroundings. We were still in the rocking carriage. I sighed and laid my head back down. "We are here, we are here." She explained. I sat up and winced, the hard seats left me sore. I peered out the small opening in the door. I couldn't see much, apart from the green grass and tall trees.

"How can you tell?" I demanded.

"I over heard the men talking. They said we were only a few paces from the market place." She explained.

"Marketplace?" I pressed.

"Yes, the marketplace is a short distance from the Castle." She explained.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Because I used to live here." She explained. "My parents used to sell wool." I sat up straighter in the carriage. It was stifling in here, it was true. And judging on the sun I realized I had slept all night. I suppose I needed it, and it wasn't such a bad thing either. I slept half the journey.

"I am famished." I spoke as my stomach growled. "I can use some breakfast." The last time we ate was before dark the day before. My Aunt had packed us all some bread.

"Breakfast?" She smiled. "Isabella, it is midday, you slept through breakfast."

"I slept that long?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No one is judging you. Lord Edward was pleased you were getting some sleep."

"Lord Edward?" I frowned. "He saw me sleeping?" I was embarrassed.

"Yes." She shrugged. "He checked on you a great deal of times. He was worried you might be thirsty or hungry or need to….relieve yourself?" She went on. "If you ask me, I like him." She nodded.

"Not a bad looking man either." She added

"Well no one asked you." I mumbled. "It is hard to realize now but when Riley and I first married he was quite awkward looking. I mean he had a nose on him." I gawked at her. "He had to grow into his features you see, but that man out there is quite nice to look at." She straightened her skirts.

"Just think Isabella, It can always be worse, you could have a fat hairy man need you to give him a babe, then where would you be?" she asked. I shrugged. "Probably dead from suffocation." She went on. I couldn't help but laugh. "You laugh now but I knew of a girl that died because her fat husband fell asleep on her." I continued to laugh. "You think it is funny?" She raised her eyebrows before pulling out a rosary and praying to some girl named Tanya to rest in peace. I shook my head at her and continued to peer outside. It didn't take long before we could hear children's laughter and women singing. I sat up when I caught sight of some people.

"What are you afraid of?" Bree asked. I shrugged at her. "Are you afraid they might see you?" she asked.

"No." I spoke. "I am afraid that they might know why I am here." I explained.

"You are doing nothing wrong Bella." She explained.

"I know." I bite my lip.

"You don't believe me do you?" She demanded.

"No." I sighed. "I don't know what to believe. "God tells us we are not supposed to fornicate with married men, he also states that we are not supposed to bed each other with out being blessed by the church in marriage." I explained. "No where does it say that it is okay to do that stuff if the man's wife doesn't provide a child." I confided in her.

"If Lord Edward was to divorce his wife, Spain would proclaim war on England and then thousands of men would die, women would be widowed, Children would be left fatherless, Mother's would lose sons. It is better this way. You agreeing to this saves many people. I don't know about most people but I think god will overlook this transgression." She huffed. A smile played on my lips.

"For a servant, you know too much." I smiled.

"Don't you know servants know everything?" She stated proudly.

"If that is true than tell me something I don't know?" I challenged. Outside the carriage I could hear many people and animals. I steered clear of their trying stares.

"What do you want to know?" She offered.

"Tell me about my aunt and uncle, something I don't know?" I pressed. She swatted at me.

"I will not be selling out my mistress!" She scolded.

"Fine." I smiled. "Tell me something about my sisters?" I challenged.

"Fine." She sat up straighter. "Your cousin Rosalie was not a maiden on her wedding day." I shrieked. "It is true, I caught her with that boy Royce down the road. I nearly whipped her when I caught them." I sat there gawking at her.

"You lie!" I spat.

"I have never lied in my life." She proclaimed and then her face fell. "Okay I have lied a total of seven times but this aint one of them." She nodded proudly.

"Wow!" I shook my head. "I will never say you told me." I promised.

"Better not either. I still own that whip you know!" I leaned back in my seat closer to her. Bree had that effect on me. She took this frightening time and kept my mind off of it. I smiled as I nudged her. Suddenly the carriage stopped. My arm reached for her arm and I gripped it.

"Isabella you will be fine." She promised. I nodded and when the door opened I let her lead me from the carriage. An old man with hardly any teeth welcomed me to Cullen. I thanked him as he helped me from the carriage. I walked over to Bree, where I placed my arm through her elbow. Lord Edward got off his horse and handed the beast to some young boy, then he walked over to me. "Sleeping beauty has awaken?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. "Come." He held out his arm to me. I released Bree and gripped his arm right above the elbow and he led me forward.

"I have it arranged that you will have your own living chambers." He spoke as I admired the tall stone building. The Castle was bigger than any building I had ever laid eyes on. It was surrounded by the market place Bree had explained as well as beautiful gardens and exquisite flowers. I marveled at the sight. "Which includes a sitting room as well as an outside deck, two bedrooms, three maid courters and a garden." I smiled down at me. "I want you to be comfortable here Isabella." He explained. "I have also provided you with new gowns, and jewelry." I nodded at him. "If you need anything." He led me into the castle. The brick stone was old but sturdy I noted, small cracks played up the beams. Paintings hung on the walls and old vases adorned tables. It was like nothing I ever seen before. And it was big. So big I was sure I would lose myself the moment I was left alone. "I will provide it for you." I nodded. "Now my mother is waiting in your chamber to help you get settled."

"Your mother?" I gasped. "But she is a queen!" Why would she help me? Why would she lower herself?

"Yes." He laughed. "She is, but you will be carrying her future grandchild, so that makes you important." He explained.

"No." I disagreed. "Not really, I am easily replaceable." I commented. He pulled me to a quick stop. I looked up in alarm at him. His face was angry. What had I said?

"Isabella." He frowned. "Do you not remember what I told you?" He demanded.

"You said I was important." I bit my lip.

"And?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And you couldn't pick just any girl to carry your children?" I offered.

"Exactly. You are not so easily replaced, are you?"

"No." I whispered. I didn't actually agree with him but I didn't want to argue with him either, so I told him what he wanted to hear.

"Come." He continued to lead me through the halls. Yep it was like a maze, I wouldn't be finding my way around for a while. I could have sworn he was taking me in circles. Finally he stopped at a big oak door. "This is where you will be staying." He opened the door and pulled me inside. The front room was decorated rather plainly. There was a fireplace and a few benches. A big window allowed light. I could see a staircase in the corner, but I didn't have time to roam round because an older women and a few servants were standing in the middle of the floor. The older women had on a crown so I instinctively bowed my head. She smiled warmly at me.

"Edward." She gushed. "She is lovely." She took a step closer and reached out for me. I took her hand and she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Dear girl." She pulled back to get a better look at me. "I can see why you captured my son's attention." I blushed.

"Isabella this is my mother, Esme. Mother this is Isabella." He took a step back.

"My queen." I bowed my head again. She waved me off. "None of that, Call me Esme." She continued to smile. "We are going to be lifelong friends." She promised.

"Now Edward your brother is expecting you." She shooed him out of the room, before he left he rolled his eyes at her and turned to me. "Before the night is over I will come check on you." He promised before turning. I blushed deeply. Is that when he is going to take me? I swallowed hard as I nodded ta him.

"You my dear." Esme frowned. "Will need a bath, I have laid out some clothes for you." She motioned for me to follow her. Bree made a point to stay close as the three other women bathed me in the biggest bowl I had ever seen. The water smelled of honey and jasmine. They scrubbed every surface of my body before dressing me in a light green gown. It was heavier than any dress I had ever warn and far more beautiful. After I was dressed and cleaned they, combed my hair and let it fall loose over my back. "Edward likes long hair." Esme explained as she continued brushing. I nodded at her. "There." She took a step back and admired her work. You look beautiful. One of the servants brought my old clothes forward. "What should I do with these?" she asked.

"Discard them." She then stopped the women and grabbed my bonnet. "Burn this though." She handed it back to her. Before looking at me. "I don't have a tolerance for bonnets." She explained.

"Of course." I agreed. Where I came from, women wore bonnets to protect their hair from bugs, which would often lay eggs on your scalp. I suppose a noble women wouldn't need to worry of such things, they didn't work in fields.

"Well you are here, I have certain expectations for you, Edward has certain expectations on you because well you are here you will be a reflection on my son and myself." She smiled. "Open your mouth?" She pressed. I frowned but complied. She examined my teeth and then smiled. I closed my mouth.

"You have very good teeth, especially from someone of your station..." I didn't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult?

"My aunt took very good care of us, she taught my sister's and I good hygiene." I explained.

"Your aunt?" She frowned. From there I told her about my parents and how they had died. I told her that my Uncle and aunt raised me, and loved me. She was shocked when I told her that it had been my uncle, who killed the king of France."

"Well I am glad you found suitable substitutes for parents." She smiled sincerely. "A daughter shouldn't be without a mother, it is a pity I never had a girl. But the lord did bless me with four boys." She smiled sadly. "Though he thought it best to return one of those boys to him. I should be considered lucky though. I know plenty of mother's that have out lived all their children."

"I couldn't imagine." I commented.

"Come," she reached for my hand. "Edward would never forgive me if he walked in on this conversation."

"If you don't mind me asking." I bit my lip. "Where does he sleep?" I asked. "I mean him and his wife?" I blushed. She smiled down at me.

"Edward stays on the other side of the castle, though he doesn't share a living chamber with his wife."

"He doesn't?" I raised my eyebrows. She frowned. "I am sorry it is just that, I thought it customary for married people to sleep in the same bed."

"Well." She frowned. "I make it a point to stay out of my son's love lives but I figure you are owed some answers." She nodded. "Edward has never slept in the same room with Jane. Even when they attempted having children he never slept in the same bed as her."

"Is that normal?" I pressed.

"I am not sure." She frowned. "I guess what is normal for commoners, is not always normal for nobles. But My husband and I had always shared a bed." She smiled. "Our marriage was arranged the same as my son's marriage. We found love where I am sure they haven't." She frowned. "My husband was a great man." She smiled. "Not that my sons are not, they are equally so but Carlisle and I just connected and we had a strong marriage until the day he died." She sighed.

"I am sorry for his death." I squeezed her hand.

"Me too." She brought my hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "You truly are a gem."

"Come let us get you some food." She pulled me from the room and together with Bree and the other servants she brought me to the kitchen. There were many people. At the sight of us they all bowed their heads. She pulled me to a table and we took a seat. An older women brought me a plate of food. Fresh fruits as well as a role were laid out before me. At the sight my stomach growled.

"Eat." She urged me. She didn't have to tell me twice. When I was finished she frowned.

"You poor thing." She shook her head. "You must have been starving." She commented. "I have a good mind to find Edward and scold him for neglecting you. I gasped.

"No." I explained. "I slept most of the ride." I went on. "Many times he stopped to check on me I was told but I stayed sleeping." She smiled and nodded.

"Well come." She stood. "I think it would be a good thing for you to stretch your legs." She commented. "Cullen has some of the most beautiful gardens in England." I smiled as I followed her out the castle and into a garden off to the side. It was breath taking. Many colorful flowers grew, angel statues stood over bushes and small pounds were full of colorful fish. We walked over to a pound so I could get a better look.

"They are from China, she explained. A gift for my son." I looked up and smiled. "Put your finger lightly on the water Esme pressed. I frowned. "They won't bite, try." She urged. I bent over and did as she was told. As soon as my finger toughed the water the fish swam to the surface and began to suck on my finger. It was a strange feeling. I laughed. "How intriguing." I commented.

"They think your finger is food." She explained. I nodded as I stood.

"They are remarkable." I commented. I had never seen fish with such color.

"Isabella." Esme looked behind me and frowned. "Lady Jane is on her way over." My face fell. "I hadn't expected her to be out here." She explained. "I half expect she sought you out." She cursed under her breath. I had never heard a lady say such a word. I blushed. "Edward had hoped to be with you when you two encountered each other." I was frozen where I stood.

"Can we not leave?" I pressed. She shook her head. "It is too late." She sighed. "Well I suppose this was going to happen one way or another." I slowly turned around so I could see the women. She was small like me, only slightly pudgier I noted. She had short blond hair that barely fell to her shoulders. I was relieved to see that she did not look mean, she actually had a childlike face. Suddenly I felt foolish. I had been so afraid of this women for nothing. She looked as if she wouldn't hurt a fly. The two girls behind her were a whole other matter. When they reached us Lady Jane dropped her dress to the ground.

"Mother Esme." She greeted her mother in law.

"Jane." Esme's voice sounded somewhat dull, it had lost its warmth.

"You must be my husband's trolley?"

"Trolley?" I asked

"You are the women intended to carry my husband's child?" She raised her eye brows at me.

"Yes." I admitted. "I am."

"That makes you his trolley, yes?" She asked. I frowned at her. Her face had been entirely deceiving.

"Jane." Esme stept in front of me. "Don't forget why your husband needs a_ trolley_ to begin with." She went on to say. "If your womanliness could d, like you or the one thing in marriage you are expected to do then he would have no need for this trolley." She smiled. "See as though he is joined to a broken wagon like yourself, I wouldn't be so fast to insult the women who is here to keep embarrassment from you." She turned to me and winked before turning back to Jane, who was now red raced and seething.

"Embarrassment?" She spat. "The only embarrassment I carry is knowing that it will be this low born carrying a son that is supposed to be fitting for me. If my uncle knew how low your family buried its self he would be disgusted and humiliated for you." I took a step back from her cruel words.

"Jane, perhaps you should write him a letter?" Esme offered. Jane frowned at her. "Now, if you would excuse us, we wish to continue with our stroll." Esme put her arm around my back and lead me forward. When we were far away from the women she sighed.

"That went well." She sounded proud of herself. I gawked at her. "It could have been worse." she shrugged. "I used to enjoy getting her worked up, now she does it all on her own." She nodded. "It is quite entertaining to watch." She admitted.

"You enjoy doing that to her?" I pressed.

"Oh yes, I do." She chuckled. "It is very diverting." She explained.

After my walk through the garden we ate supper in my room before Esme excused herself for the night. She hugged me tightly and wished me a good night before leaving for the night. Bree helped me get ready for bed, I dressed in a night gown that Esme had left out for me. It was practically see through. I flushed, anyone could see through it, even in a dimly lit room. It didn't help that the room was draft. I would freeze in this. Before Bree left for the night she fixed my fire and then close the door. I crawled into bed and pulled the sheets up to my neck. Laid there for some time just trying to get used to the sounds. Or should I say no sounds. It was entirely too quiet. At my family farm you would always hear the sounds of the animals or the stream down the hill, then there was my uncle's snoring from down the hall. This place didn't carry those sounds. I hated it. I hated change.

As I laid there trying to fall asleep I found that I was still wide awake. I had slept the entire way here so now I was fully awake, well I laid there I thought of my family. I wondered if Alice was now on her way home, or if Rose had had her baby yet? What was my Aunt doing? Was she still upset with Uncle Sam? Not knowing was the worst possible feeling. I wonder if this is the way aunt Emily felt when we didn't know if my uncle was alive or dead? She probably felt worse. I was glad that Bree was at least with me, and now I had Esme. She was also very kind to me, she had stood up to me from Jane. I felt kind of sickened by that, though. Growing up Alice and Rose would always protect me and now here I was, being protected again by someone else. But what could I have done? If I would have insulted Jane I would have likely been whipped, not to mention what Edward would do if I insulted his wife? It was a good thing I stayed quiet. Hopefully I would become with child soon and then I could leave this place. Maybe they would let me go home, perhaps I could convince everyone marriage was not for me and I could become a nun or so?

The sound of that definitely had some appeal to it, right about now.

Suddenly I could hear someone climbing the stairs. The squeak from the wood sent me into a panic.

He was coming!

He was going to take me now!

Perhaps I should act as if I was sleep? Maybe that wouldn't work, maybe he would still take me? My stomach dropped. STOP! I told myself. I might as well get it over with, it was bound to happen anyways. Everyone had told me that it only hurt at first and then it would get better. It had to happen at some point anyways so what was so wrong with now? Nothing. It was as good time as any I suppose.

The door slowly opened letting in some light and in Lord Edward stepped. I sat up in bed and pulled my legs to my chest to cover me.

"Isabella?" He frowned. "I thought you would be asleep." He commented. Why? Would he have liked that? Did he like taking girls when they were unconscious?

"I am not tired." I admitted as I squeezed my knee's closer to me.

"I would suppose not." He nodded as he ran his hand through his hair. His face looked tired. He reached down and pulled off his shoes. He was going to do it! He was going to do it now! My eyes widened. He pulled his shirt of next. I gasped when I saw him. Never in all my life did I ever see a man's chest chiseled like that, my uncle carried a big belly, and Edward on the other hand had lines running over his stomach. In the light from the fireplace I could see a small amount of hair on his chest. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the blankets. I scooted over to the edge of the bed, putting as much distance between us as possible.

"Are you going to take me now?" I gasped, before I could cover my mouth. I flushed. He looked at me and frowned. His lips went into a hard line as he watched my body begin to shake.

"No." He finally answered.

"Why not?" I demanded. I was surprised by my own boldness.

"Because," he sat and turned his whole body to look at me. "I have not slept in three nights, and because you are petrified." He stated.

"I am not petrified." I frowned. He raised one perfect eyebrow at me. I flushed. I had never really focused on his face before. His nose was straight and of perfect proportion, his jaw was square and hard, his strange hair was messy but nice. I had never fully gotten over his eyes to really take him in. with him sighting right next to me I could see just how truly magnificent this man was. Suddenly I felt small and insignificant compared to him.

"Tell me then?" He went on to say. "Have you ever laid with a man?" He pressed.

"Of course not." I hissed.

"Have you ever felt the touch of a man?" I shook my head.

"Has a man ever kissed you?" He continued.

"No." I frowned.

"That tells me that you are petrified." He explained.

"It doesn't matter if it is today, or tomorrow, or the day after that, I will be petrified then to." I explained. This made him sit up taller.

"What do you know about being taken?" He asked. I flushed at the casualness to his voice.

"I know about." I bit my lip.

"Go on." He urged.

"I know that it will hurt, I know I will bleed, I know that you will put a babe in my belly." I explained.

"And pleasure?" He asked.

"Pleasure?" I frowned. I didn't know what he meant, of course I knew that the man got pleasure from it, was that what he meant. Did he want me to know I must pleasure him?

"Did they tell you about the pleasure you will receive?" he asked. I frowned.

"Of course you are terrified." He shook his head. "Isabella I will show you the greatest of pleasures, I will not ever hurt you." He promised. He reached out and tried to touch my face. I coward back. He frowned and dropped his hand. "Isabella, when I take you I want you to welcome my touch, I want you to desire my hands on you." I gasped at his words.

"And you will." He promised. "You will welcome me inside of you. That is the only way I will touch you. I will not force myself on you." He promised.

"Why does it matter?" I demanded angrily.

"Because I want you to want me the way I want you." I gasped at him again. How could he express those desires for me, how could he ask for me to want him? He is married, to an awful women, but she is still his wife none the less. "You are a very beautiful girl Isabella." He commented. "But I find there is more to you than that, I want to get to know you." He explained.

"Why does it matter?" I could feel tears form to my eyes.

"I will never force myself on a women no matter what the purpose." He vowed. "Now, it is late, and I am tired. We will discuss this tomorrow." He laid down.

"No!" I yelled as I wiped my tears from my eyes. "I don't want to wait!" I demanded. "I want it over with..." I pleaded as I began to cry. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him.

"Shh." He kissed my head and cradled me against him.

"I can't stand waiting." I pleaded.

"Isabella." He groaned. "I will not take you like this." I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. "Please, just do it so I won't be scared anymore." I reached up around his neck and brought my lips to his. I don't know what came over me. I was just going off what I have witnessed myself. He gently pulled back. His eyes were wild and hungry. "Kiss me." I pressed as I pulled him towards me. He groaned out loud.

"Do you know how much you are tempting me?" He hissed as he brought his full lips to mine. He kissed me once, twice, a third time." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer until my body was pressed against his. His hands roamed my body as he brought his hand over my hip to my ribs and on the side of my breast. I gasped. He took advantage and pushed his tongue in my mouth. I had never heard of one kissing with their tongue. It felt odd and for a moment I went ridged. He grazed his tongue against mine for a moment. My chest tightened and something deep inside me ached, and then I was kissing him back. It wasn't only his hands on me anymore. I placed my palm on his chest. His muscles tightened under my touch. He gripped my back and then my shoulder. With his hand he pulled my gown and exposed my right shoulder. My skin tingled from his rough hands.

And then they were gone. His lips broke away from mine and he pulled back. I was left feeling empty. It took him a moment before he regained his breath.

"Isabella." He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "You are not ready." His voice was heavy.

"But…." He silenced me.

"Don't say you are, don't say you are unless you are prepared for me!" He spat. "It is hard enough trying to contain myself without you egging me on, so the next time you say you are ready I will fully expect you to be." He demanded. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Now come here." He laid back and held out his arms to me. I crawled into them. "Let us sleep.' I felt his lips touch my hair as I laid my head on his chest. His arms encircled me as he sighed. A moment later and his steady breath filled the room.

I don't know what came over me! It had never been my intention to do that! I reached up and felt my lips. I had kissed him, and then he had kissed me, and I had liked it!

There was no more doubt about it, I was going to hell!


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read my story and for the patients you have had with me for the whole name mix-ups! Pretty much all of you have been pretty forgiving of that so far, it is greatly appreciated! **

**Secondly I love reading your reviews, not only do I appreciate the complements but I also enjoy reading your thoughts of the story so far and predictions for the chapters to come, Thank you again!**

** Xo J.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter I don't want to give much away but let's just say…..Edward…..Bella…Alone… okay let's get started…**

I was hot! That is what woke me up. I opened my eyes and gasped. Lord Edwards face was inches from my own. He was still asleep. I pushed myself up onto my elbow and examined him. One of his arms was tucked behind his head well his other arm was snaked around my waist. I reached up and gently stroked his hair. It was soft as a feather, I ran my hands through it. His lips were slightly parted, hesitantly I caressed his bottom lip, those lips had been on mine, and yet he did not stir. When he said he was tired he had meant it. I sighed and laid my head back down on his chest. What was I even doing? I hadn't a clue. When my aunt and uncle agreed to this I never expected him to be so kind. I never expected that I might actually….Who was I kidding? At the beginning of this I was terrified, I don't think I really considered anything but my own fear. Don't get me wrong I am still terrified, only now I am not scared of him. He could have had me and yet he stopped. It had been him that stopped!

I was glad he stopped too.

In truth I wasn't ready, and he knew that. That didn't mean that tomorrow I would not be ready or the day after that or the day after that, in truth was anyone truly ready to give the one thing they were taught to keep?

All my life my Aunt had instilled in me that a girl's virtue is meant for her husband. It was not something you just gave away. And yet that is exactly what Edward was asking of me. He wanted me to be ready to give that to him. I wasn't sure if I ever would be capable of offering it to him. He would never be my husband and my virtue didn't truly belong to me so how could I make that decision?

Edwards arm tightened around me and he murmured something incoherent. I glanced up at him again. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. No indication that he was uncomfortable. Sleeping in his arms was kind of… nice, I felt safe in his arms. I hardly knew him but yet I trusted him. He had saved me from Mike, he had held onto me protectively on his horse, so with his arms around me I relaxed against him. I concentrated on his heart beat and soon I found that I could no longer stay awake, I fell asleep.

The next morning the sound of wood squeaking woke me. I was sleeping on my stomach in an empty bed. I pushed myself up and sat down on the edge of my bed. Bree was setting up my breakfast on a night table at the base of the bed.

"Sleep well?" She asked with a smile on her lips. I frowned as she handed me a cup of tea. I took it and shrugged. "Anything….exciting happen?" She pressed. I took a drink of the tea and then swallowed. "Anybody come visit you?" She went on.

"I know you know he slept in here." I whispered afraid anyone else might hear the scandal.

"I couldn't believe it!" She gushed. "I come up here and there he was!" She smiled. "Bare chested and all." She skipped. I blushed. "I don't judge you." She admitted. "If I was still in my childbearing years I would have welcomed him in my bed any day." She admitted and then she signaled the cross in front of her before praying to god for forgiveness. I shook my head at her.

"Nothing happened." I admitted. She looked a tad bit disappointed. I made a mental note that she was far to invested as a third party.

"Oh?" She turned around. Then I heard her mumble something about a waste? Maybe my parents picked the wrong person to chaperone me. You would think she would refrain from her indecent talk.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He told me to tell you that he would be back by midday." I nodded as I stood to examine the food. Eggs, fruit, bacon! I inhaled greedily. Do you know how long it has been since I have eaten bacon? The beginning of last winter.

After breakfast Bree and the other two servant girls from the day before helped me dress. Well they helped me I learned a great deal about them. One of the girls name was Zafrina she had beautiful caramel skin and long black hair. She had once been a house slave in a land far away. When she was seven she was taken from her home and sold to a man that owned a pig farm. One day Esme had witnessed her and had paid for her. She brought her here to live where she says she is treated well. The other one had short choppy brown hair and name was Charlotte. Her husband Peter is part of the king's guard so she works as a servant for the royal family so she can stay close to him.

"What do you wish to do this morning?" Zafrina asked. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Do?" I Questioned.

"Yes, we could do anything you like." She nodded. "We could go to the gardens and I could teach you chess." She smiled. "Do you know how to play?" She asked. I shook my head. "Or ride the horses?" She offered. I frowned as I shook my head.

"I don't care for horses." I admitted.

"How come?" Charlotte

"I just don't." I shrugged. "My uncle has two horses, Toyota and Cruiser, they terrify me." I admitted.

"They are the gentlest creatures once they have been trained." Charlotte smiled. "My Father breeds them, and then trains them. He has sold the Cullen's every horse they own." She reached for my hand and pulled me up. "Come." She pulled me from the room. "I will show you." She explained as she led me from the castle. When we got outside she stopped. "You see that building?" She pointed to a stone house in the distance. It was ten times the size of my uncle and aunts home! "They keep their horses there?" I pressed.

"They own a lot of horses." She shrugged. "Come, I will show you." Again she began to pull me. The four of us took off over the dirt road.

A lot of men were working in the stables, shoveling manure and hay, they also were brushing the horse. The four of us ducked in and the smell instantly hit me. It smelled horrible. Charlotte smiled when I wrinkled my nose. "I like the smell." She admitted. "It smells like home."

"Remind me never to go to her home." Bree fanned herself. I shot her a silencing glare. She shrugged at me, thankfully Charlotte didn't hear, or if she did it hadn't bothered her.

"What are you doing in here?" I man demanded. I spun around and found two gold eyes piercing me. I flushed.

Lord Edward did not look happy to see us. I turned to charlotte for some help but she kept her head down.

"We, Well I." I frowned. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Charlotte was telling me that her father breeds your horses." I bit my lip. "I wanted to see them." I explained.

"Why would you want to see a horse?" He questioned me. "The very first time I saw you, you almost ran at the sight of them." He cocked his head to the side. "If memory serves me, I believe you did." He took a step closer to me. "On our journey here you trembled the entire time you were riding on the horse." No. If memory serves me it wasn't the horse that made me tremble but the man sitting behind me. "Isabella I do not want you in the stables without either me or a trusted guard." He looked hard at Charlotte and then Zafrina.

"Of course." I agreed.

"As it has it." He took another step closer. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "I was about to come to you myself." I flushed again and bit my lip. A man came to stand behind Edward, he smiled slightly at me before he turned and continued with his work. Edward followed my eyes as he turned to look at the man.

"Tyler." He glared. The man put his pitch fork down and strolled over to us. His eyes looked wary

"Tyler." Edward's voice was flat. "What did you do to catch Lady Isabella's eye?" He asked. My eye's widened. Surely he didn't think that I was admiring this Tyler guy?

"I." He frowned. "I. I don't know what you mean my lord." He frowned. Edward raised his eyebrows at him. "I might have smiled." He hesitantly admitted.

"Smiled?" Edward nodded. "And why did you smile at her?" He asked.

"I was being friendly." He explained.

"Did you smile at the other three ladies?" He asked. Tyler shook his head.

"No." Edward answered for him. "So why did you smile at Lady Isabelle?" He asked.

"I..." Tyler looked down. "I thought she was pretty." He admitted. Edwards arm flew out and landed a hard hit to Tyler's stomach.

"LET THIS BE A REMINDER." He yelled. "TO EVERY MAN THAT THINKS IT IS OKAY TO LOOK AT THE LADY." He seethed as he took a step back from Tyler who was now gasping on the floor. I instantly felt bad for him. I wanted to kneel down beside him to insure he was okay but I knew that would only make his situation worse. Edward, turned around and placed his arm on my back. "Come." He frowned. "A stable is no place for a women." He lead me from the stable and out into a field behind it.

"The three of you may now return to the castle." He ordered to the girls. The three of them bowed their heads and then proceeded back to the castle. He continued to lead me in the opposite direction. Outside there was a fence with a few horses grazing. We came to a stop at the fence. I turned to him and frowned.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I spoke angrily. He turned his head to the side and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "He was just being friendly." I explained.

"Trust me Bella, being friendly means two different things to a man and to a women." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He didn't deserve to be hit." I accused him.

"I have hit men for less, and yes he did deserve to be hit."

"Because he smiled?" I demanded.

"No." His eyes narrowed. He reached out and gripped my arm. "Because he was coveting what is mine." he hissed. I widened my eyes. He coveted what is mine? But I wasn't Edwards.

"Lord Edward." I sighed. I looked away from his penetrating gaze and frowned. "But I am not yours, I can never truly be yours." His hand pinched my chin, he tilted my head until I was forced to look at him. His eyes were no longer hard as they searched my face. He didn't say anything, and then finally he broke the silence.

"You're wrong Isabella." He explained. "You have been mine, since the first time I laid eyes on you, you have belonged to me." And then he kissed me. He cradled my head in his hands and bent down and brushed his lips to mine. His lips were warm and gentle as the touched my own. I was caught by surprise as I stared at him, his eyes closed as he kissed me. It took me a moment to get over the shock and then my body clouded my judgment. It didn't matter that we were openly embracing each other, it didn't matter that we could be seen by someone at any moment if we hadn't already, it didn't matter that he was married. Nothing mattered but him. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I placed my shaky hands on his hard chest and lost myself in his arms.

His tongue lightly touched my lips, he was asking for my permission. I opened my mouth to him. His tongue slowly touched my tongue as the kiss deepened. The taste of Edward was like nothing I could describe properly. Let me just say that he tasted amazing. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair. Further securing his face to mine. I never wanted this kiss to end. His hand stayed firm on the small of my back well the other continued to cup my face. Deep down under the passion and excitement I felt uneasy. I should be ashamed of myself, I should be repulsed by my actions but I wasn't. I wanted this, I wanted Lord Edward, I wanted his kiss, and I wanted his touch. It would be worse a sin to deny it. I could no longer deny the attraction I felt for him. I could lie to everyone else but I could not lie to myself. When Rosalie had admitted to often fantasizing about Lord Edward I had denied ever experiencing that myself, when truthfully he would often captivate me in my dreams, many times over. Slowly the kiss slowed before it stopped. He kissed me one final time before he placed his forehead on my own. I opened my eyes, he was watching me. I blushed.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He took a step back before reaching for my hand. "I want to take you somewhere, but it requires a horse." He watched my reaction.

"Okay." I agreed. He smiled the most beautiful half smile I have ever seen, it nearly took my breath away.

A few moments later and he was lifting me on his white horse. Before he climbed up behind me. He pulled my back against his chest and kissed my cheek. I gripped his forearms. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He took off towards the trees in the distance. The horse was going so fast, that and the rock of his steps made me feel uneasy as I leaned into Edward. Not too long later he was whispering in my ear. "We are almost there." He motioned to a clearing in the distance. "You see it?" he asked.

"Yes." I sighed in relief. He chuckled as he speed the horse up.

We entered through the clearing into a small meadow wild flowers littered the grass, it was beautiful as well as remote. The horse slowed at the pull of Edwards hands before coming to a stop. He got off the horse with ease before he reached up and lifted me down and set me on my feet. I straightened out my skirts as he took a couple steps back from me. I followed after him.

"How did you find this place?" I asked. He turned back around and smiled at me.

"Jasper and I found it when we were hunting, I think I was twelve?" He answered.

"It is very enchanting here." I smiled.

"I thought you would think so." He smiled back.

"Of course, I mean who wouldn't. It's just so….." I couldn't find the right word. "I mean I am sure everyone you bring here likes it." I reached down and picked a flower.

"I have never brought anyone here." He admitted.

"Never?" I raised my eyebrow at him as I stood up with a purple flower in my hand. he nodded. "Not even King Jasper?"

"I don't know?" He shrugged. "I don't even know if he would remember this place." He went on.

"You remembered it." I offered.

"Something about this place held my interest." He took a step closer to me and touched my cheek with the back of his hand. "Sort of like you." I blushed and looked down. "You are very warm." His breath fanned across my face before he stepped behind me and hugged me from behind. "I use this place to get away from everyone, I use it to clear my head."

"I am glad you brought me here." I admitted. "That you shared this place with me."

"I wish to share more than just this place with you." He confided. My heart began to speed up.

"Why, why did you choose me?" I found myself asking.

"Do you really have to ask?" He took a step back. I turned around and watched him pace.

"I just don't understand." I admitted. "I am common, I am nothing. You could have the most beautiful women, and yet you want me."

"You do not see yourself very clearly." His voice got hard.

"I." I bite my lip. "I guess I just don't see myself the way you perceive me being." He frowned at me.

"For the past two years I have often thought about you." He explained. "I don't know exactly what it was about you that captured my heart." He stopped pacing and stood before me. "Anyone with eyes can see you are beautiful, you are also gentle. You have a good heart that is also evident. As to why I feel connected to you I can't exactly answer. I guess it doesn't even matter, all that does is that I do." His eyes went dark, almost hungry. "I have never wanted a woman the way I want you." I flushed as I gasped.

"What of your wife, Jane?" I asked. He looked as if he wanted to laugh.

"You don't know much about a royal marriage do you?" He asked.

"I suppose not."

"I did not choose Jane. Jane would never have been a choice for me. My father on the other hand wanted peace in his country. That is why he choose Jane. The same reason why Emmett was married to King Are of Spain's daughter Heidi. He allied us. The only reason for a Royal marriage is if both families will benefit." He explained.

"Jane will never warm my bed, and now that I know it is impossible for her to bear my children I will never be forced to touch her again." He ran his hand over his face. "Isabella." He moved in front of me. He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips. "I may not be able to be everything I wish to be with you, but I swear to you that as long as you are with me, I will be true to you, I will be faithful, and you will be the only one I take." I flushed and nodded. "Can that be enough for you?" He asked. I didn't know? Would it even bother me to see him with another women? My blood began to boil at the very thought. I couldn't imagine him kissing someone the way he kissed me, and then there was the other stuff. Stuff that went deeper than kissing! I couldn't even think of it.

"What will people think?" I asked. "You are asking more from me then you let on."

"I don't care what people think. My mother adores you, Emmett finds you fitting for me, and I know Jasper will share their same feelings. No one would begrudge me you."

"What of Jane? She doesn't think I am good enough to bear your children." I expressed.

"Jane?" He looked disgusted. "Jane is nothing to me." He frowned. "She is but an itch I cannot scratch." I pulled my eyebrows over my eyes. He reached for my hand and pulled the flower from my fingers, he then tucked my hair behind my ear before placing the flower behind my ear as well. "Don't over think this Bella." He pleaded. "What is your heart telling you?" My heart? I couldn't get past this electric feeling in my bones every time he touched me to even consider my heart. He had asked the wrong question! I reached up and gripped his hand that was still touching my hair. I brought it to my lips and kissed it. He cupped my cheek as I leaned my face into his touch. He bent down and kissed me. My chest exploded with an odd sensation. It felt like my insides were playing musical chairs inside of me. He placed his hand on the small of my back and held me to him. I placed my hands on his back and traced the muscles that tensed under my touch. He felt so sturdy compared to me. I was but a ragdoll in his arms. Even though I knew that this man was capable of inflicting harm, I had witnessed his brutality first hand, first with Mike then with Tyler, an yet he touched me so gently it was as if he thought I was made of glass. I liked that about him, I liked that he was strong but with me he could be gentle. And he was gentle. Oh so very gentle!

He ran his hand down my body until they reached my hips. He moved his lips from my mouth and trailed his tongue over my cheek to my ear, I was gasping for air, and onto my neck. I gasped as a small some foreign feeling shout through my body and settled low into my stomach. Was this pleasure? I tangled my hands in his hair, as he reached down and picked me up so he would no longer have to bend to reach me. Then he lowered us both onto the meadow floor. I was sitting on my back side with him on his knees leaning over me. He stopped kissing my neck and pulled back only to look at me. "I love the taste of your skin." He groaned as his eyes locked in on mine. His were hungry and excited. I brought his mouth back to my own. Slowly he lowered my back on my back. He crawled over me, using one of his arms to hold up his weight. With his other arm he began to caress my ribs, moving up until they were just below my breast. "I want to touch you." He said against my lips. I nodded. His hand moved over my entire breast. I gasped. He pulled back so he could look at me. "I want to see you Isabella." He whispered.

"Here?" I widened my eyes.

"We are alone, no one will see but me," His eyes went dark for a moment. "No one will ever see you but me." He was staking his claim. I nodded at him. He reached down and started to untie the top of my dress. My fingers shook, I gripped his shirt to steady them. He untied the string and pushed the top of the dress off of me. I watched his eyes go wide as he took in the sight of me. I blushed and covered my eyes with my hands. He gripped my wrists and pulled my hands from my face.

"What troubles you?" He raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I." I adverted his gaze. "I have never been this…exposed with a man before." I admitted. That same half smile appeared on his lips.

"I should hope so." He smirked. "I love your innocents but this." He motioned to my body. "It's nothing you should be ashamed of. You are beautiful Isabella Swan." He reached his hand out and touched my ribs. I began to shiver. Lightly I felt his thumb skim the bottom of my breast. I gasped.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asked. I didn't know! It was all happening to fast, I wanted him to stop but I also feared that he actually might. I did want his touch, I wanted him to touch me so bad that I could feel it in my bones. That wasn't normal. No women had ever explained this part to me. It was so confusing. I felt as if I was spireling out of control and it was only his touch that kept me grounded.

"Yes." My voice trembled. "Yes." His fingers cupped my entire breast. I shivered in desire. With his fingers he gently started to caress my breast, my nipple beaded under his touch and my back arched. With that same half smile on his face he brought his lips to my breast and kissed it. "You have gooseflesh." He chuckled as I squirmed below him. I gasped from the sensation as I gripped his forearm. He then repeated the same process on my other breast. By the time he brought his head up I was panting. I had a deep aching feeling inside of me. I felt strangely empty. "You are so beautiful." He commented as he brought his lips to mine again. From behind him I could see the sun descend lower and lower in the sky. I shivered from the cold. He sat up and began to fix my dress as he covered me back up. When he was sure I was proper once again he pulled me to a stand.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I will not take you on a dirty ground." He explained. "Not on your first time." He added. I frowned. "But." He held my chin up so I was forced to look at him. "I will take you, and it will be soon." I got a sudden case of stage fright. He lifted me onto the horse.

"Can I ask you something?" I pressed.

"You can ask me anything, I promised to be true to you didn't I?"

"You did." I nodded. I took a deep breath and then I looked him in those warm pools of gold, his eyes were now shinning bright. "You never did have any intention on having me married off, did you?" He pursed his lips for a moment before he looked me straight in the eye and said... "No." He got on the horse behind me and then pulled me to him. He turned the horse around so we could return to the castle.

The entire ride back to the castle I did something that probably wasn't befitting for someone that had just found out that her family had been lied to but more importantly she had been lied to.

I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**WoW! You guys have been absolutely amazing to me! I am glad so many of you like my story. At first I was hesitant to upload it but I am so glad I did!**

**So this chapter was really intense for me to write, I am sure after you read it you will know why ;) I look forward to reading your reviews! **

** Xo J.**

"I never want to catch you without a proper chaperone in the stables again." He told me on our ride back.

"Lord Edward." I frowned. "Surly you don't think that I thought anything of Tyler?" I asked.

"No." He answered plainly. "I don't think you did. But I know Tyler, I know him well. I know what he is capable of." His voice went hard. "And please, in private call me Edward."

"I am not following you." I admitted as a smile played on my lips.

"I know what goes on in my home, I know what happens to women in that stable, if the opportunity presents itself." The hairs on my neck stood up because I knew what he was talking about, women being raped. I turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "I am not saying that every man that works in the stables will do that to a women, but there are a few that are..."

"Like Tyler?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have heard a couple of instances where some servants came to my mother with allegations against Tyler, before they would change their mind and claim that they had dreamed it up, or they were drunk and couldn't be sure of exactly what happened." I frowned.

"What of the other men, did they not see?" I asked. "Why didn't they help the girls?"

"You have to understand Isabella that most of those men, are here to provide for their families, parents, brother and sisters, wives and children. Most are not willing to risk their life and their family's lives to prevent a servant from being violated." He explained.

"Why would Charlotte bring me there then?" I demanded.

"Charlotte is new to my household. Her husband Peter is in my brother's kings guard. He is also my brother Jasper's oldest friend. Peter is a good knight and friend of my family. I am sure Charlotte didn't know." He determined. "I will talk to Peter, to be sure that it doesn't happen again." He frowned. "Unless you think it was intentional?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"No." I shook my head. "She grew up with her father, he is the man that breeds your family's horses." He nodded.

"I know him well." He agreed.

"She was just being kind." I nodded. "Though someone should tell her, I wouldn't want to think of something happening to her." I leaned against him as we continued our journey back. He kissed the top of my head.

"I will always protect you." He promised. "You are the most important thing in my life." He vowed. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You know." I smiled. "Horses aren't so bad." I admitted. That caused him to laugh.

"What changed your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing." I bit my lip. "I guess those weren't the right words, perhaps I should have said that horses aren't so bad, when I am riding with you!" He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

When we got back to the castle Edward helped me from the horse and then handed the horse to a squire who took it back to the stables. Someone caught Edwards eye as he gripped my hand and pulled us to…it was Emmett who stepped out of the castle.

"Jasper is in need of us both." His face looked excited. Edward raised his eyebrow at him. Emmett flashed a grin before turning to me. "Hello, Bella." He smiled kindly.

"Lord Emmett." I replied back as I gripped Edwards arm.

"Just Emmett." He corrected. "Though, many women have called me lord in my life time." He flashed a menacing grin. I flushed and looked up to Edward.

"Emmett." He growled as he pulled me closer to him. The big man started laughing.

"I am only jesting." He explained before he became serious again. "Though King Jasper is waiting." He nodded to the castle.

"What has you so excited?" Edward asked.

"It seems as if we are going off to war, big brother." He slapped Edwards shoulder before turning back into the castle. I looked up at Edward, war? Who were they going to war with? Edward's jaw was tight as he looked down at me. He gripped me closer to his side and pulled me with him inside.

"He is calling a family meeting, he wants you to bring Isabella." Emmett called over his shoulder. Why would he want me there? I was not part of his family, not really. But what choice did I really have?

Finally we came to a room. Emmett flung the two doors open that caused a loud bang. I jumped, Edward released his hold on me and gripped my hand as he pulled me into the room. I noticed Esme right away. She stood when she saw me and motioned for me to come to her. Edward reluctantly released my hand as I made my way over to Esme who sat on one side of the table. Next to her was a girl with dark hair, similar to my own. She was very beautiful. She was picking at her fingernails without a care in the world, truthfully she looked rather bored. Something about her reminded me of Rosalie even though the two did not look anything alike. Maybe it was the way they carried there selves? Emmett sat in the seat next to her, so I knew that she was his wife, Heidi. Esme put her arm protectively around me as I took a seat next to her. From the corner of my eye I watched Edward walk around the table and sit next to Jane. Her eyes narrowed at me and her lips pulled back over her teeth, I am sure that if looks could kill I would have dropped dead right there. Edward pulled out his seat and angled his chair as far away from Jane as the big table could manage. Just across from me was Alec, Jane's brother, he too didn't look happy from the sight of me. Without Edward next to me I felt very small and completely out of my element.

In walked a blond man, medium built with a women with tan skin and black hair. I knew the two of them almost instantly. King Jasper and Queen Maria! I tangled my fingers together in my lap and looked down. I didn't feel worthy enough to sit in this room. The entire Cullen family sat before me.

"Who are we at war with now?" Demanded Edward before king jasper could even take his seat at the head of the table.

"Always so eager for a war." Jasper shook his head. "I have just received word from King Aro of Spain." He tossed a letter with a broken seal on the table in front of Edward who picked it up and began to read. His eyebrows raised. Jane's head snapped up at the mention of her uncle.

"What does it say?" She demanded. Heidi on the other hand didn't seem a slight bit interested of the mention of her father. Edward put his hands up, silencing her. She huffed as he passed the letter to Emmett. Who read it with a smile on his face.

"So Aro wants to start a war with Romania?" Emmett chuckled. "What did Vladimir and Stefan do now to displease him?" He pressed.

"What they did is not my concern." Jasper stated as he pinched his chin in thought. "We have just finished a war, we don't have the means to contribute to another." He frowned.

"I agree." Edward stated. Jane turned to him and gasped.

"You are allied to King Aro." She scolded them.

"We are allied to protect them against an attack, not to ambuscade the Romanian's home to further Aro's lands." Edward sneered at his wife.

"I am all for a war," Emmett intervened. "Though I don't wish to slaughter those two little creeps. They are off their rocker, it is true but they have always been an entertainment to me." He smiled.

"You cannot just tell him no!" Jane proceeded.

"You will not sit here women and question my word when it comes to war." Edward roared at his wife as she cowered back in her seat. His eyes were cold and callous as he glared at his wife. He has always been so gentle and patient with me that it was shocking to see him like this with her. I bit my lip and turned to look at Jasper. He seemed to be lost in deep thought, but finally he sighed.

"I am a king, I rule my own lands, and I will not have no king of my equal demand from me." He spat. "So it is agreed then brothers?" He asked.

"Tell king Aro that we will have to decline his request." Edward leaned back in his seat. Jane crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare until her eyes found mine.

"What is she doing here?" She demanded. I blushed as everyone turned to look at me. She then turned to Edward. "Is this my punishment for being a good wife, you are going to rub this girl in my face every chance you get?" She demanded.

"This is hardly the time to talk about it." Edward hissed.

"Why?" She demanded. "Everyone here is family one way or another." She stated. "Apart from her." She sneered in my direction. "What have I done to displease you so much, that you have to throw her in my face?" She demand of Edward. I began to stand but Esme pulled me back down. I looked down at the hold she had on my arm and pleaded with her to let me go.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." She frowned as if my presents had actually hurt her feelings. "First you take my place in my husband's bed. You will one day carry his children, what more can you take from me?" She demanded. "I have been robbed of my marriage." I went white. That had never been my intention. I looked horrified from her distraught eyes to Edwards's furious ones. I opened my mouth to say something before I closed it. Nothing I would say would defuse this situation. Esme gripped my arm tighter.

"You're trying my patience." Edward hissed at Jane. At that moment he looked lethal. She huffed and sat back down. He continued to watch her with deadly eyes before he turned to Jasper and apologized. As soon as Edward's eyes were turned Jane glanced over to me as the corner of her lips pulled up, she was smiling! I had actually believed that my presents had actually hurt her, and here she sat smiling! It had all been nothing more than a show. My blood boiled.

Jasper had accepted Edward's apology as his eye's settled on me. He smiled kindly at me and nodded before he turned to Emmett.

"Write to King Aro with my decision." He demanded. Emmett nodded before he stood he walked to the door with Heidi close behind him and turned.

"You know brother." He spoke to Jasper. "My letter might come with a war of its own." He sounded hopeful as he took off out the door with his wife.

Jane continued to watch me. I adverted her eyes as much as possible, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that her performance had gotten to me. Finally after Edward and Jasper finished their small talk Edward turned to Jane. "I want you to return to your Chambers and wait for me there." She swallowed hard before nodding. "Now go!" He growled. She pushed herself to her feet and turned on her hills and walked out the room with her brother. Both kept their noses in the air until she reached the door, then she turned and looked at me, panic imbedded in her expression. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward watching me. King Jasper stood, as did the rest of the people remaining. He walked around the table just as I made it to my feet.

"Isabelle." He smiled and reached for my hand. He took my hand in both of his. "I hear you are the girl that will bestow me with nieces and nephews?" He asked. I swallowed hard and nodded.

" ." I stuttered.

"You are very welcome in my home." He released my hand. "Know that."

"Thank you my grace." I bowed my head slightly. He stepped past me with his wife gripping his arm and continued out the door.

"You conducted yourself very well." Esme smiled proudly at me. "I feel it was Jane's intention for you to cause a mockery of yourself," She grimaced remembering Jane's performance. "You succeeded in turning the tables." She touched my cheek with her hand before lifting her skirts and walking from the room leaving Edward and I alone. I could see him walking towards me, I lifted my face and forced a small smile. He reached me and bent down and tilted my chin, bringing his lips to my own.

"Isabella." His sweet breath fanned over my face. "I am sorry about that." I nodded at him. "I did not know she would attempt to demean you." He frowned.

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked.

"I rather wish you wouldn't ask." He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"You are going to beat her?" I guessed.

"Do I look like a man capable of beating a women?" He asked.

"You look like you are capable of beating anyone of your choosing." I frowned.

"She will be punished." He explained. "It is about time that she learns her place."

"She is your wife Edward." I pressed.

"Which makes her my property." He spat. "And as much as I would like to give her away I am stuck with her, for now, she will learn her place! I promise you that!" He reached down and kissed my forehead. I didn't know if I liked it, of course I didn't like Jane, she had been nothing but nasty to me since the day I came but still I didn't believe in that kind of punishment. It reminded me of Alice, my dear sister Alice. I closed my eyes and looked down. "Come." he led me out the room and down the castle corridors until we came upon my room. "I will come to you after." He promised. I frowned at him. He was going to do it, he was actually going to go hit her!

"No." I surprised myself by saying.

"No?" He looked confused.

"I don't want you coming." I had to focus on keeping my voice from shaking. He raised his eyebrows at me. Clearly he was just as shocked at my response as I was.

"If that is what you want?" He took a step back from me. I felt like I might shatter, he dropped his hand from my back. "I will give you some time." He turned on his heels and walked away. I watched his reseeding back until he turned the corner. With unsteady hands I opened the door and walked inside.

Bree, Charlotte and Zafrina were waiting for me. I leaned my back against the door and began to cry. Bree rushed over to me and cradled my head in her chest. "Shh." She soothed me. What had I done? Why did I tell him that? Jane was nothing to me, nothing! How could I jeopardize everything for her? how could I make him think I didn't want him? How had Jane managed to make it seem like I choose her over him? Oh my Gosh! It just dawned on me. That had been her plan all along! She wanted to make me feel guilty and feel sorry for her, she knew that it would anger me if he hit her, that look she gave me when she walked out was now obvious, she had planned this! I felt so stupid. I pushed myself back from Bree, who now looked startled.

"I have to go to Edward's chambers." I explained.

"I don't know where it is located." She frowned.

"I do." Charlotte admitted. I turned to look at her, she was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Can you take me there?" I pleaded. She reluctantly nodded. "I need to go there now!" I explained. She walked over to the door and held it open for me. We left Zafrina and Bree staring at us with worried expressions as she led me to a part of the castle I had never been. We came to a door that was being guarded.

"Charlotte?" The man looked surprised as he looked at her and then me. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"This is Isabella Swan." She motioned to me.

"I know who she is." He clarified.

"Then you know why she is here, Peter." This was her husband. I flushed at what she was implying. Peter nodded and opened the door. I took a step forward and realized that Charlotte had yet to move.

"Charlotte?" I frowned.

"Isabella I can't go in there." She frowned. "Lord Edward has a small list of people he allows in his chambers, I am not one of them." I hesitated for a moment, debating if I should stay and enter alone or return to my own chambers with Bree, Zafrina, and Charlotte. I took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Thank you for bringing me." I took a step in the room and watched peter close the door. I

I was alone.

I was standing in the middle of his sitting room, his chambers seemed to be twice the size of mine. He actually had furniture and tables lined with books. I walked over to a chair that held one lone book and picked it up. I couldn't read it, it was written in Latin I was sure of it. I took a seat and placed the book on my lap. I was prepared to wait for him like this when I began to get cold. The sun was going down and there was no fire, but then again why would there be? He had stayed in my rooms last night. I stood and walked over to the empty fireplace on the far side of the room. A couple new logs were stacked close by so I began to load the mantle and started a small fire. The flame was small, I returned to the chair. I watched it grow until its warmth filled the entire room. I sat there for some time using the fires light to look inside the book, and even though I couldn't read it, it had numerous maps that I examined. Maps of France, and England as well as Romania. As I was turning the pages I could hear someone outside the door, and then the handle began to move. My stomach dropped.

What if I had really angered him? What if he didn't want me here? I placed the book back on the chair as I stood and watched Edward step in and close the door behind him. his head was down and he looked exasperated. I took a step forward finally catching his eye. His eyes were somewhat dark. He stopped and stared at me. His lips were pressed in a hard line. I took a couple steps closer to him as he watched me cautiously. I came to a stop right in front of him. He was so close that I could feel his body heat. With shaky fingers I reached out and placed my hand on his chest. He softened under my touch. His arms encircled me and I melted into his embrace. Tears came to my eyes yet again, only these were happy tears. I didn't know why that was, I didn't know why I felt so connected to him, and I didn't know what gave him this power over my emotions. I surely hadn't felt this way two days ago. Or maybe I had and they had just been buried? Either way, I felt them now! I felt them all the way to my core.

"I am so sorry." I cried as I clung to him.

"Shh." He kissed my hair.

"Please forgive me, please." I pleaded as I brought his lips to mine. I kissed him. This time it wasn't his tongue that entered my mouth but mine in his. He opened his mouth to me at once. I lost myself in his taste, and when he groaned I felt myself ache deep down inside of me. He had stirred something in me, something that could never be suppressed again. I pulled him closer to me until I could feel every inch of his body pressed against mine. He lifted me in his arms and carried me up the stairs. When I was forced to stop kissing him so I could breathe he moved to my neck. Sprinkling kisses on my neck. I gasped from the sensation. When we got to the second floor he took me into a room, his room! I could see his belongings spread across the room, more books, clothes, chests, and a _bed_! My stomach flipped as I began to think of the possibility's that bed could bring.

He laid my head on a pillow on the bed and climbed over me. He went from kissing my neck back up to claim my mouth. I clung to his shirt afraid that he might dissolve like one of my dreams. He bit gently on my bottom lip before sucking on it. That empty feeling inside of me demanded attention. I lifted my hips instinctively to meet him. I was appalled by myself but I was so wrapped up in him that I didn't give it much thought. All I knew was that I needed him. I needed his touch! He pulled back and looked down at me. His eyes were ravenous as he licked his lip. "You taste so good." He groaned. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned his head into my touch and kissed my hand. "I want to see you." He demanded. I hastily nodded as he began to undo the top of my dress. Had it just been today that we were in the meadow? It felt like I had been years without his touch. I desperately needed it. He slowly opened my gown until my breasts spilled out. His eyes brightened as he did that half smile I loved so much. My heart beat became rapid for him. He cupped one of my breast and began to lightly pinch my nipple as he brought his mouth to the other one. I groaned out loud as he began to suck. A shooting pressure shot through me and settled….there! I cried out in pleasure.

Yes, he had been right about the pleasure! I squirmed below him.

"Do you feel it there?" He whispered against my flesh. I continued to squirm below him. "Do you want me to touch you?" he asked as he trailed kisses down my stomach. He sat up on his knees and looked down at me. He reached for my dress and began to pull it. I shrieked!

"I will make you feel good." He promised. I nodded and then my dress was on the floor. He reached behind him and untucked his shirt from his pants before pulling it over his head. I marveled at how well his body was sculpted. He then removed my undergarments and I laid there bare! I was completely naked. I never felt so vulnerable but with the way he looked at me, I never felt so desired in my life. With the way he looked at me I felt as if I was the only women in the world. This beautiful man that knelt before me could have any girl he wanted and for some miraculous reason he wanted me! How did that even happen? I must have done something good in a past life to deserve this.

He leaned over me and brought his lips to my mouth. I gripped his back as I pulled him to me. One of his knees parted my legs well he used the other leg to part my legs further, and then I was spread out before him. I flushed as he pulled back so he could examine me. He continued to lick his lips as he placed his hands on my knees. I shivered as he slowly ran his hands down the top of my thighs. Settling at the top of my hip bones. I squirmed below him. he leaned back over to me and kissed me once, twice, before he began to kiss my neck. Running his tongue over my fevered skin. And then his hand was there! I cried out in surprise. As he brought his other hand up to my breast as he began to pull at my nipple. I moaned and lifted my hips, welcoming his touch. He began to circle the top of my sex. I tried to close my legs but he held them open with his knees. The feeling was just too much. "Edward." I began to pant. He picked up his pace. I gripped his back as I moaned into his shoulder. He brought his lips back to my mouth and pushed his tongue in my mouth. I applauded it until I was panting to fast. "Edward." I pleaded. He stopped rubbing me and moved his hand lower until his finger was there! At my opening.

"You are so wet." He groaned.

"Edward?" My eyes widened.

"Trust me?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded before he brought his lips back to mine. I kissed him as his finger slowly began to spread me. I cried out when it was completely in. the pressure was like nothing I ever felt in my life, it made me feel…full. He kissed me gently once more on my lips before lifting his head and examining me. "Are you okay?" He asked. Was I? It didn't exactly hurt, but the fullness wasn't enough, I needed something else, I needed more.

"Please." I pleaded. Slowly he brought his finger out as far as possible and then he eased it back in. I gasped. He did this process over and over until I was bringing my hips up to meet his thrusts. He pulled completely out of me. I gripped his back and frowned.

"Edward?" I sounded like I was begging. He his half smile as he brought two fingers to my entrance this time. I spread open further as I cried out in anticipation. As he pushed inside of me he used his thumbs to create friction on that sensitive part at the top of my sex. It didn't take long and then I could feel something building inside of me. I began to cry out as I bit into his shoulder.

"That's right, love." He whispered. "Let it go." The sound of his voice tipped me over the edge and I was soon spiraling underneath him.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as the most intense sensation rocked through me. I gripped his back as I buried my face in his neck. By the time it was over I was utterly spent. Edward kissed my cheek as I closed my eyes. Slowly he eased his fingers out of me, I couldn't help but wince, and then he was lying beside me pulling me onto his chest as he kissed my forehead. He reached below me and pulled the blankets up to cover us. I closed my eyes as I rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as if it was his very own lullaby created just for me.

I honestly couldn't tell you how many times I had fantasized about him, this was better!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if this chapter took longer for me to upload I took everyone's advice and looked into getting a beta! THANK YOU oh so very much Snowgoose! It is very much appreciated! P.S. one of your side notes made me laugh! **

**Secondly I hope this chapter answers some of your questions regarding Jane's punishment. **

**Thirdly thank you to everyone again that continues to read CBM and for your reviews! I love to read them!**

**I am looking forward to hearing what everyone thinks about this chapter….the end is, well let's just say…. **

** Xo J.**

The next morning I woke with a strong urge to relieve myself. I pushed myself from Edward's sleeping arms, and hurried over to the chamber pots in the next room; when I returned I crawled back on to his bed and laid beside Edward. He turned on his side and pulled me towards him, before kissing me behind my ear. "How did you sleep?" He asked with his eyes still close.

"Good." A small smile played on my lips.

"Umm." He kept his eyes closed. "Just good?" He challenged.

"Well." I bit my lip. "It is probably the best sleep I have ever had." I admitted. Sleeping with Edward's strong arms wrapped around me, not only kept me warm but also made me feel protected. Add that to what happened last night, how could any other night before ever amount? He smiled and kissed behind my ear once more before he opened his eyes.

"I have to admit that waking up with someone else in my bed is new to me." He snuggled close to me. "It does have its advantages." He began to kiss my exposed shoulder. Since I hadn't thought to bring a robe or nightgown with me I was still nude. I flushed as he positioned his self over me and leaned down to kiss me. Unlike me Edward still had his pants on and luckily so because as he was kissing me and gripping my hips someone opened the door which slammed into the stone wall with a loud bang. Edward pulled his mouth from mine and glared at the intruder as he positioned his body to shield mine. I screamed but before I could cover my face with my hands I made eye contact with the prowler. He looked first at me and then to Edward and then back to me before finally settling on Edward, who by now looked like he wanted to kill.

"Emmett." He growled.

"Sorry Brother." I could hear the smile on Emmett's lips. "I thought you would be alone." He explained. "Our distant cousins from La Push are here, Jasper wants you to come welcome them." He chuckled. .

"Damn it Emmett, is that all?" He frowned. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even breath, this was the most scandalous predicament I had ever been caught in. Seventeen years of life and Emmett was witnessing my bottom-most point.

"The rest can wait." He continued to chuckle as he shut the door. Edward let out a deep breath and collapsed on top of me before rolling off and sitting on the side of the bed with his back to me. I grabbed the blankets and covered myself.

"I will have your servant Bree bring you a new gown for the day." He spoke over his shoulder. "In fact..." He went on. "I will have her bring some of your stuff here; I want you to stay close to me at night well we have visitors." He stood and turned around to look at me.

"Is that fine with you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind." I bit my lip as I marveled at his exposed chest. "It would be nice to have a nightgown." I pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"Nightgowns?" He frowned. "I don't think a nightgown will benefit you, not if I have my way about it." I gawked at him as he half smiled at me. He walked into another room and came back a few moments later dressed for the day. He leaned over the bed and tilted my chin with his hand, he kissed me long and hard before pulling back. "Isabella, I will be taking you tonight." His eyes became dark as he looked at me. "Now that I know how susceptible your body is to my touch there really is no reason to wait." He kissed my head once more before turning on his heels and walking out the door. I flushed. "Tonight?" I whispered as I swallowed hard.

Was I ready? I wasn't sure. Last night had been….wonderful. Edward was very gentle, he was very loving with me. The complete opposite of what my sisters and aunt had described. My experience with Edward did not leave me sore or uncomfortable, in fact it left me feeling enamored and enthusiastic. Yes, I was ready for him!

"Isabella." Bree knocked on the door before she opened it with Zafrina standing behind her. I blushed when their eyes went wide. Bree sported a small smile as she walked over to me with a gown in her hands. "Lord Edward told us to come dress you." I nodded. Then both girls helped me in a lavender gown with pearl beading. It was the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. I lightly touched the material as I examined it.

"It is a little long." Zafrina decided. "Would you permit me to hem it?" She asked. "It won't take long, Lady Esme is not expecting you until after they break the fast with their relatives." I nodded at her

"That would be nice of you." I exclaimed. "I had heard about them." I admitted. "Edwards's distant cousins from La…."

"La Push." Zafrina informed me. I nodded.

"Yes, La Push." I agreed.

"They are here for the tournaments." She smiled. "The tournaments are most celebrated at court."

"What does one do at a tournament?" I asked.

"Oh lots of stuff." She gushed. "It is generally based around the jousting. But there is also festivities." She smiled. "It is most celebrated among the commoners as well. It is only once a year that a farmer can be equal to a knight if they best them well jousting, it's most gallant!"

"I think I have heard of such things." I remember my uncle mentioning how he would compete in jousting. If I remember correctly it was a brutal sport. One would have to knock the other off a horse!

"Well that is why the Black's are here." She nodded. "Many nobles flock together for these tournaments, I believe that King Aro from Spain is set to arrive in a few days as well." I went white.

"Don't worry." She reached out and touched my arm. "You have no reason to, and besides the Blacks are very lovely people. Rebecca and Rachel are very friendly; I am sure they will take to you quite nicely. You see they also hate Jane, and Heidi."

"Why?" I asked.

"Everyone has revulsions of Jane and Heidi as well, I really don't know much about Heidi." Zafrina shrugged. "You will like both girls, they are lovely. I have always looked forward to their visits. They have a brother named Jacob who is quite handsome himself." She added.

"And Jacob will compete in the Jousting?" I pressed.

"Yes!" She smiled. "He is Edwards's main adversary. They are very competitive with each other, have been since they were boys." She remembered.

"Edward?" I gasped. "He had not mentioned any of this to me!" I frowned.

"Perhaps he hadn't found the time to bring it up, I mean between conducting Jane's punishment and well…. You… well." She flushed. "I am sure it slipped his mind."

"Perhaps." I nodded; and then I frowned. Edward had not mentioned Jane's punishment to me either; but in his defense I hadn't gave him any time to. "Do you know what her punishment was?" I asked.

"Oh yes." She nodded. I have already heard some of her servants talking about it.

"Will you tell me?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment before she answered.

"She was forced by Edward to kneel on the stick of a broom for the night."

"All night?" My eyes widened. She nodded.

"I heard she requires a staff to walk." She shrugged. "It servers her right, she should have never questioned her husband or the _king_ on anything; least not about war."

"I have never heard of such a thing?" I frowned as she continued to hem my skirts.

"No? It is horrible. The pain is very excruciating." She winced.

"Have you ever been forced to do it?" I asked.

"Once." She admitted. "A long time ago but that was only for half the day." She shook her head. "I am sure Lady Jane has got to be in a terrible amount of pain." She turned to Bree who had been silent. "I mean could you imagine?" She asked. Bree shook her head. I bit my lip as Zafrina pulled herself up. "There you go." She smiled. "I think it looks amazing." She examined her work.

"Come I have your breakfast downstairs." Bree lead me out of the room and down the stairs where some eggs, bacon, and oats were laid out for me on the table by the fire. I took a seat and ate in silence.

Edward had actually made Jane stay up all night and kneel on a broom? It was a barbaric thing to do, I mean what had she really said to deserve that? Sure she questioned him, embarrassed him and insulted me but did that justify the savage punishment she was forced to endure? I didn't exactly know how I felt about it, the only thing I could think about was Alice and her situation. I wasn't sure if I felt sorry for Jane or if it was the comparisons between both girls that made me feel distressed over the situation?

Though both girls had completely different circumstances they still shared the same conclusion. Alice was a loyal wife, she was a devoted wife to Mike, who didn't deserve her. I couldn't say what kind of relationship Edward and Jane had, I had been told that it was practically nonexistent, and Jane had continued to besmirch Edward in front of his family and king, even after Edward's warning. Whereas Mike was cruel and callous with Alice giving no warning at all, Edward was irritated and contemptuous with Jane. Both relationships were completely different situations but did that mean that one was justified when the other wasn't? I couldn't decide.

After I ate, Zafrina fixed my hair, she left is mostly down but braided the sides and brought the two braids together in the back.

"Lady Esme wanted us to bring you out into the yard. We will get to watch them practice jousting!" Zafrina chirped.

"Where is charlotte?" I asked.

"She will meet us there, her father is here, and she is visiting him." Zafrina answered.

When my ladies and I reached the courtyard I spotted Lady Esme standing by a group of women. She waved her handkerchief in my direction and motioned for me to come to her. I picked up my skirts and walked over the gravel towards her. There were many people surrounding us and I had to maneuver around children as they raced across the courtyard with wooden sticks, acting as if they were swords. The men where building, laughing and drinking wine from big cups made from wood. As I passed by many turned to gaze at me. One man with a long beard and a dirty face began to wag his eyebrows at me like a dog would his tale; I dropped my eyes and flushed. What an odd thing to do! When I reached the ladies Esme gripped my hand in hers and pulled me to the two women she had just been talking to.

"Lady Rachel and Lady Rebecca this is Isabella." She introduced me to the two beautiful women with high cheekbone. The two looked so much alike it was hard to tell which one was which, though Esme had pointed to each. Rachel was wearing a yellow dress and sun bonnet well Rebecca had a small birthmark on her right cheek. I bowed my head at them.

"She is very fair." Rachel complimented me. "I can see what has Edward so in awe." She smiled at me as she stepped forward and embraced me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"I can see she has caught the eyes of almost every man here." Rebecca turned and gawked behind her. I followed her eyes as Rachel released me. A bunch of the men were still staring. I flushed and turned to Lady Esme. She just smiled and shook her head. "Under any other circumstances that would be a complement but with Edward being so possessive I am not sure their responsiveness benefits you." She raised her eyebrows

"It is them it doesn't benefit." Rachel disagreed. "It is no secret that the king's brother has a bit of a temper, I mean just look at Lady Jane." I followed their stares. Jane was not far from us, she was limping alongside her brother who kept his arm around her, to keep her from falling. She caught sight of us and narrowed her eyes.

"What was her punishment?" Rebecca asked Esme.

"Edward forced her to kneel on a broom… all night." Both girls winced.

"Brutal but definitely fitting, I should think." Rachel nodded.

"Having the witch kneel on her broomstick, ironic is it not?" Rebecca laughed.

"The irony of Lord Edward." Rachel tuned in with her sister as she brought out a cloth fan and began to fan herself from the sun overhead. Rachel looped her arm with mine and together we ladies strolled over to a table that had cover from a marquee. The table was full of Fruits and deserts. We took a seat at the table with Bree and Zafrina standing close behind us.

"So tell me." Rebecca turned to me. "I am just dying to know. Is it true what they say about Lord Edward?" My eyes widened.

"What do they say?" I asked.

"Don't play coy." Rebecca scolded. "What they say about his you know…" My eyes widened as I looked to Esme. She shook her head as she turned it.

"Oh." I flushed. "I don't know." I admitted. "He hasn't… I mean, we haven't!" I grimaced.

"I thought you have been here for a few days?" She asked.

"I have." I frowned. "We just haven't..." I was hesitant to say anything else, I'm not so sure what Edward wanted people to know.

"He must like you." She admitted. "To hold off on taking you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well with other girl's Lord Edward usually just takes them." She shrugged.

"Other girls?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Surely you didn't think Lord Edward was ever faithful to Lady Jane?" Esme frowned at Rebecca.

"Enough!" She snapped. "It is no secret that my boys have had their fulfillment in women." She frowned. "Though I will not allow this conversation to continue." Both girls nodded and smiled at me before turning their heads and looking out at the commotion surrounding us. My eyes flickered to Esme who looked a little grim. I bit my lip and dropped my eyes to my lap.

So Edward had been with other women, that was no secret. After all he is married so it wasn't that big of a deal, it wasn't like he was cheating on me. Still it felt like he had. I was **naïve**, even I could admit to that but maybe I went into this a little too untried to completely realize what was going on around me. What Edward really wanted from me had still remained to be seen, he told everyone it was so I could carry his child, and yet he had alluded me that there was also something more to it, more for us then just that. How many other girls has he alluded into thinking that he felt more for them then he truly did? Rebecca had said that he must like me but did he really? He couldn't just take me and then never speak to me again. I was here for the long hall or at least until a boy was born.

"Lord Jacob!" Esme stood and greeted a very tall man with long black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. He smiled a bright smile as he strolled over to us. "I had expected your arrival with the rest of your house." She reached for him and brought him into a hug.

"I had some matters to attend to." He pulled back so he could get a good look at her. "You look well." He complemented before turning to me. His eyes settled on me and a small smile played on his lips. "I have never seen you before." He frowned.

"This is Isabella Swan." Esme pulled away from him and motioned to me. "She is new to court."

"Surely." He nodded. "I would have remembered such magnificence." He walked over to me and reached for my hand before bringing it up to his mouth and placing a small kiss on my hand. I pulled back instantly.

"It's a shame Lord Edward discovered her first." Rachel teased. "Though brother, you should be used to Lord Edward besting you." She smiled. I had expected him to react harshly to her for the jeer but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Not this year dear sister." He looked down at me and continued to smile. "You are House Black, don't forget that." He told her.

"I will never dream of it." She continued to fan herself.

"So Isabella." Jacob turned to me. "Will you be at the first jousting tournament tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes she will." A voice growled from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I would recognize that voice in my sleep, I often dreamed of it. I sank lower into my seat.

Edward came to stand behind my chair placing his hand on my shoulder. I flushed as Rebecca smirked.

"She will be sitting with my mother, and I am most positive she will be celebrating with me after my win." He did not just say that! I flushed as I sank lower in my seat. How dare he just imply what he just did in front of people? He had just humiliated me! I bit my lip to keep from crying. I am sure anyone with sense knew the immorality that was going on between him and I, he didn't need to boast about it.

I was fuming.

I knotted my fingers together and looked down at my lap. He had shamed me!

"Well," Jacob frowned as he took a step forward and grasped forearms with Edward. "That is one celebration I am sorry to be missing." I wished they would stop. Change the subject, anything else. Jacob took a step back and took a seat next to his sister Racheal. Edward leaned forward and squeezed my shoulder. I ignored him.

"So who is on the roster this year?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Lord Alec will be making his grand entrance this year." Jacob snorted as Edward continued.

"Besides that pretty much the same as always."

"So I can expect Lord Demetri?" He asked.

"I believe so." Edward answered. "What is that look for?"

"Demetri owes me something, I intend to win it back." Jacob nodded.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked as his fingers began to tickle my neck. I shivered from the sensation.

"My pride." He stated. "He knocked me off my horse last year in the first round, if you don't remember?" He spat.

"Ah yes." Edward pinched his chin. "It was a clean hit."

"It was." Jacob agreed quite bitterly. "I still intend to return the favor."

I stood and pulled myself from Edwards grasp. He raised his eyebrow at me as he tilted his head to the side.

"I…"I bit my lip. "I um." I turned to Bree who was wide eyed. I think I startled everyone by jumping up so fast. "I don't feel so well." I lied. "I think it is the sun." I explained. "I am going to go lay down. If that is okay?" I looked down at my feet.

"Do you need anything?" Esme stood.

"No, thank you." I took a step back. "Just to lay down."

"Of course." She looked worried.

"I will come check on you later on in the day." She promised. I nodded at her ass I moved past Edward being careful not to meet his gaze. I hurried over to Zafrina and Bree and motioned for Bree to follow me.

"You love the sun." Bree whispered in my ear. "Never once in your life has the sun bothered you." She went on to say. "What is going on with you?" I turned to look at her. Then she knew. I had to get out of there, I had to leave because I could no longer hold it in.

I could feel a tear escape my eye. Her face softened as she pulled me to her. I never felt so used in my life.

Bree was holding me well I cried on my bed.

"Shh." She pleaded with me.

"I want to go home." I sobbed. "I want to go home."

"You can't go home, not yet." She frowned. "Isabella, you can do this." She went on. "What happened?" She demanded. "Everything was going so well."

"He is using me!" I sat up and wiped my face. "He is going to use me and then throw me away."

"No, you cannot think of it like that, you will be married off, you will be able to start your own family." Of course she would say that, she hadn't heard the words Edward told me. I was so stupid. I felt senseless!

"Isabella!" I heard Edward scream my name from down stairs.

"Please." I gripped Bree's arm. "Tell him I am sick!" I pleaded. "Make him go away." I whispered as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Bree walked over to the door and opened it only enough to peak out. I curled myself up into a ball. Pleading with God that Edward would believe her and go away until I could compose myself.

"Where is Isabella?" I heard him ask. He sounded concerned.

"She is sick, she needs her rest." Bree maintained.

"Move aside." His voice became hard.

"She just needs rest, I am sure that if you return later she will be well." She continued.

"Move aside." He demanded again and I heard him walk in. I kept my face covered with my hands. He was silent for a moment as he examined me. "Leave us." He told Bree, who left the room before closing the door. I heard him walk over to the bed before stopping.

"Isabella what is this? "He asked. I shook my head.

"Tell me who did this to you and I swear I will make them pay." He threatened. I lifted my head so I could look at him. He frowned when he saw the tears.

"You did it." I spat. He raised his eyebrows and moved closer to me. He sat on the bed beside me and pulled me to him. I pushed at him with shaky hands.

"What is the matter?" He demanded.

"They told me about those girls, those girls you used." He let me push him back this time before he ran his hand through his hair.

"What girls?" He demanded.

"All the girls." I answered. "All of the girls before me!"

He got off the bed and began to pace before coming to a stop. "Isabella." He groaned. "Did you honestly think I was truthful to my wife?" He asked. "Do you think Jane had any hold over me what so ever?" He went on to say. "I know you are young but honestly Isabella I didn't think you were this immature. Yes!" He through his hands in the air. "I am guilty of cheating on my marriage, many times over but I don't see what that has to do with you. Those girls happened before I brought you here."

"You used them!" I scolded.

"They used me too." He frowned. "Each and every one of them wanted the same thing I did going into it!"

"You are going to do that to me?" I wiped the tears from my face. His face fell as he took a step closer to me and back on the bed. He pulled me into his arms and held me.

"Is that what you think?" He tilted my chin to look at him. "You think that is all you mean to me?" He demanded. "Isabella how many times do I have to explain this to you? You mean more to me than anyone!" He wiped a few tears from my eyes as he forced me to look at him. "Isabella, it is true that I have bedded other women. When I first saw you, you were too young for me." He explained. "I could have taken you from your home then but that would have been cruel. I left your home that day with every intention of coming back for you, but not until you were ready." He kissed my forehead. "In between that time I slept with other girls but I swear to you." His eyes became fierce. "I will be true to you, I will never touch another women. You have my word!" He brought my lips to his and kissed me. "Now, baby I would love to spend the day in this room with you but my presents is required. Will you accompany me?" He asked. I wiped my tears and nodded.

"I am sorry." I frowned. "I am so stupid!"

"You are not, if I was forced to hear about your past conquest I would have reacted very differently then you." He kissed my forehead and helped me from the bed. Together the two of us walked downstairs. Bree was waiting for me. I told her I was okay before Edward led me out of the door. For the rest of the night he didn't take his hands off of me.

It was late when we finally got back to his room. He lifted me into his arms and carried me through the door. I laughed as he brought his mouth down to mine. He used his foot to kick the door closed before he brought me up the stairs and back to his room. He set me down on my feet and pulled his shirt from his pants before dropping it to the floor. He took my face in his hands and kissed me feverishly on the mouth before moving to my neck where he sucked lightly. He untied the ribbons on the back of my dress exposing my back. Slowly he lowered the dress off my shoulder and dropped it to the floor. I stepped out of it as he kicked his boots off and picked me up so both my knees where around his waist. On my stomach I could feel something hard against my navel.

Was that his…..It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! This was what Rebecca and Rachel had been talking about. He laid me on the bed and climbed over me. He gripped my knee as he kissed my neck and then moved down to my breast. He took one in his mouth and rolled my nipple with his tongue. I gasped from the sensation. He turned his attention to the other one as I tangled my fingers in his hair. He then sat up and removed the small amount of fabric I had left on me. I shivered as he looked at me. "God." He licked his lips. "You are so beautiful." He bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled  
him to me. I was forced to watch him all night and I demanded his attention. Thankfully he was happy to bestow it upon me. He moved to my neck as his fingers settled on the inside of my thigh moving slowly down my shivering skin. He settled his hand there again and started making small motions at the top of my folds. I tightened my legs around his hand. He smiled against my neck as he moved his hands faster to cause more friction. I groaned as I gripped his back tighter. With his other hand he spread my legs further apart and once again pushed his finger inside of me. Again the fullness of his touch caused me to gasp. He continued to push inside of me gently before bringing it out, only to do it again. I bucked my hips up to meet his touch.

"Beautiful girl, you are so wet." He groaned in satisfaction. I flushed from his choice of words.

"Please." I begged when I could no longer handle the sensation, it was no longer enough! I needed more. He smiled down at me and then began to trace small kisses on my shoulder moving to each of my breasts before going down my naval. I leaned into the bed when he brought his lips to my hip bone. He stuck his tongue out and licked one hip before licking across my belly to the other one. He sat up and repositioned himself as he gripped one of my legs. Before I could register what he was doing he placed my leg on his bare shoulder before looking up at me. He smiled my favorite half smile before he lowered his mouth…..I gasped as his tongue stuck out of his mouth and licked me there! I shifted below him as he began kissing me down there. I panted and bowed off the bed. Never had I heard of anything like this, never! He continued to kiss me as his hand reached up my stomach and massaged my pulsing nipple.

"Ahhh." I cried out when he began to suck on that sensitive spot at the top. "Edward!" I pleaded with him. When did he learn to do this? What did it even matter? I buckled below him. He lifted his head for a moment to look at me. His gold eyes were bright with hunger, then he continued with his tormented assault that felt glorious. He used his other hand to circle my flesh as he moved his mouth lower to my entrance. He licked it, opening me further.

"Please." I cried out. "Edward." I could feel something tightening deep within me. More intense than anything, more pleasurable then the last time. He ran his hand down my body and settled on my hips. He replaced his finger with his tongue as he pushed that finger into my entrance. That was all I needed. I gripped his hair as he unraveled me with his tongue!

"Edward!" I screamed as I pulled his mouth closer to me. When I was done quivering; I released him and fell back against the bed.

He lifted his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he undid his pants and kicked them off. I looked down at his glorious body, out popped his…..it couldn't! It could never fit inside of me, not ever." My eyes widened as he climbed up on top of me. "Edward?" I questioned him as I looked down at his…. It was never going to fit!

"You expand for me, love." He smiled as he wrapped his hand around his manhood. With both his knees he spread my legs further. Using his hands to lift my knees to his hips as he settled himself lower onto me. I could feel his manhood against the inside of my leg as Edward brought his lips to mine. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and wrapped it around my own. I could taste myself on him. It was very erotic. He moved his mouth to my shoulder and then whispered in my ear. "Thank you again for doing this."

"I have dreamed about this moment since I first laid eyes on you." He made me shiver with anticipation, but I was also nerves. The blood was all I could think about. The blood and the pain. He positioned himself at my entrance and then slowly pushed into me. I gasped. He pulled out and pushed in once more gently. I dug my nails into his back as I held on to him. The fullness and the stretching was like nothing I could describe. I cried out. He stopped.

"Are you okay?" His voice was heavy. I nodded and pulled him closer to me. He took my mouth with his own as he pushed into me further before pulling out and pushing into me once more. He repeated the process over and over again until he stopped kissing me. "I'm at your maidenhead." He breathed heavy. "It is going to hurt but only for a moment." He promised. My eyes widened. "Are you ready?" He asked. I hesitated for a moment but ultimately nodded. He slowly eased into me again. I could feel something tear inside of me. It felt as if someone had pinched me. I cried out as Edward began to kiss my face. "Are you?" I questioned.

"I am fully inside of you." His voice was rough.

"So." I winced. "I am no longer a ….maiden?" I asked.

"No." He breathed heavy. "That now belongs to me." A small smile played on my lips. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No." I pulled him to me once again. Slowly he began to move inside of me. It burned for only a moment after and then all I could feel was the fullness as he continued to spread me over and over again. I clung to him as he kissed first my lips and then my neck. I held onto his hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved his hand down to where we were connected and began to circle that sensitive area. Slowly I began to build again finally tipping over the edge.

"Edward!" I moaned as I came again and then again. Not a moment later and he was moaning my name in my ear.

"Isabella." He picked up his pace a little as he brought his hips down to meet my own before circling inside of me. "Isabella!" He gripped my body to him and then I could feel the heat of his seed fill me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had a massive cold that had knocked me off my horse! Lol **

**Hopefully you guys think this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Of course I have to thank snowgoose! Your freaking awesome!**

**Cant wait to hear what you all think! **

I could feel his lips on my neck. That is what awoke me. I sighed and turned over opening my eyes. It was still dark and the fire was burning bright. Edward grasped me and began to trail kisses over my exposed collarbone. He then brought his lips to mine. I moaned in his mouth as he brought his hand between my legs. I wrapped my hand around his shoulder as he positioned himself over me

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I need to feel me inside you." He whispered against my lips. "I have two years to make up for, all those nights without you in my arms." He dipped his tongue in my willing mouth. He ran his hands down my side and settled them on my knees which he spread open. I melted into the mattress as he sat up on his knees. He trailed his hands over my body like a caress. I looked down and I could see his manhood. I blushed. It was hard to believe that that thing had been inside of me.

"Do you want to touch it?" He asked.

"Oh." I flushed. "I wouldn't know how." I admitted.

"Give me your hand." He led my hand down to it. Very lightly he wrapped my hand around it. The skin was surprisingly soft over the hard flesh. It was such an odd…. Body part. "Do you feel what you do to me?" He asked. I looked up at him with wide eyes

"Is it not always like this?" I asked.

"No sweet girl." He smiled. "Sometimes I forget just how innocent you are." He smiled.

"Edward." I whispered. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Can you….Touch me?" I pleaded.

"I think I spoke to soon." He leaned down and captured my lips with his own. He pulled my knees to his hips and placed his hand between us. I sighed when the emptiness inside of me felt some sort of relief. He slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of me. I whimpered in anticipation. He slowly began to move in and out of me, before placing two fingers inside of me. I gripped his back to me. "Please." I begged after a moment. I needed to feel him, I needed his touch, all of his touch.

He removed his hand and knelt in-between my legs and positioned himself at my opening and sunk into me. It was slightly more painful this time around. I was still sore from earlier in the night, thankfully Edward was very gentle with me. He slowly sank into me before slightly pulling out. I cried out in pleasure as he connected us over and over again. He kissed my neck before sucking on my breast. I cried loudly. I was so embarrassed that someone might hear us but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to stop. I didn't want to stop, I never wanted him to stop.

I laid back and let him claim my body over and over again until I too could feel something build with in me again. Never in my life did I ever expect to feel desire in doing such things, I pulled him to me as he kissed my mouth. "Isabella." He cried out. I took pride in knowing that I was causing his pleasure. I was actually capable of pleasing him. When he released my lips I began to kiss his shoulder. I could feel the gooseflesh form on his skin. I cried out as he dug deeper into me when I tightened my legs around his waist. "God, you feel so good baby." He groaned. "So good." He buried his face into my neck. I clung to him as if he was my only source for survival. He reached his hand between us, dropping more of his weight onto me. He began to circle my flesh. That did it. I came right there. Two more thrusts and Edward moaned my name out deeply. I blushed and pulled his panting lips to mine and kissed him. He kissed me back very gently before slowly easing out of me. I tried not to wince but he caught me. He pulled me to him so I was sprawled out on top of him.

"I shouldn't have taken you so soon after." He groaned.

"I don't mind." He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Isabella, I have a very strong…need." He frowned. "You will soon realize that but that doesn't mean that you have to. You can tell me no." He wrapped his arms around me. "And even if I am desperate to be inside of you I will refrain from doing so, if it becomes too much you must tell me. You must understand that I trust you to be honest with me, I don't know what you are thinking unless you tell me. I don't read minds." He stated.

"I liked it, It was sore but it felt…good." I blushed. He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. I placed my hand on his chest and started tickling his skin. I leaned down and kissed him on the chest.

"Umm." I smiled and closed his eyes.

"So." I bit my lip. "Do I know any of the girls?" He opened his eyes.

"Of course you don't have to tell me but." I bit my lip. "It would make it less awkward running into them."

"Or more." He contradicted me. I didn't say anything after that. I just laid on his chest as soon sleep found me.

When I awoke in the morning I was alone….again. I slowly pushed myself off my stomach. God, was I swore. I winced as I pushed myself from the bed and gasped. There was a small amount of blood on the sheets. I stared at it stunned for a moment. It wasn't as much as my sister's had said. It was very faint and only in a few spots. That was all that was left from what I spent the last seventeen years shielding. It was nothing more than a smear on the sheet. Perhaps women overrated such things. Yesterday it had seemed so important and here now I stood without it and I still felt…. The same. But perhaps that was because it was Edward. I put a robe around my shoulders and went to use the chamber pot. When I returned Bree was waiting for me. She stood staring at the sheets for a moment before turning to look at me. I saw tears in her eyes.

"What do I say?" She panicked.

"You don't have to say anything." I promised.

"Your Aunt should be here." She placed her hand over her mouth. "Are you okay Isabella." I nodded.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Sore." I nodded. She walked over to me and placed her arms around my shoulder. I don't know what she was making such a fuss about? I mean it wasn't bad, it was nothing like the others had said it would be like. Perhaps women said such things to keep girls from doing it? Perhaps. "Where is Lord Edward?" I asked.

"He left a while ago." She admitted. "You slept for a long time, I was worried you were under the weather but now I understand." She smiled. "I had your breakfast prepared a while ago, I am afraid that it has now gone cold."

"I am not really hungry." I admitted.

"You not hungry?" She touched her neck. "You have been known to eat more than most men." I frowned at her. "Come, we shall get you dressed. The jousting competition is already taking place."

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so late." I groaned.

"It was my orders, Lord Edward told me not to disturb you." My eyes narrowed. He shouldn't have done that. "Come, I will help you get ready, the other girls are already at the jousting match. I quickly bathed and then put on a lavender dress with white silk lace. Bree brushed my hair and then pulled it up into a bun. Then the two of us quickly hurried out to the yard.

The yard had completely been transformed overnight. Now right in the middle of the open land there was a stage built. Men must have been up all night to prepare for this. Bree pulled me around the crowd until I spotted Lady Esme. She was concentrating on the match before her so she didn't see me. I quickly made my way over to her and the other ladies. Rebecca and Rachel smiled warmly at me as I took the vacant seat next to Esme, I winced. She turned and gripped my hand. I could tell that she knew, Had Edward told her?

"Do you know how the games work?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Both men must try to knock each other off the horse. The victor then competes with the loser in a duel of the swords." My eye's widened.

"That is dangerous!" I squealed

"It can be." She admitted. "Though, this is just a tournament, you are not only being judged on your strength but also your chivalry, taking a cheap shot is not favored. If the knight doesn't possess Honor,or courtesy of the opponent then he loses the favor of the crowd. Though there sometimes are fatalities." My eyes wondered to Edward.

"He has yet to fight, dear." She smiled. A horn sounded. I turned my head in time to see a group of men carry a limp body from the ground. The victor in armor roared at the crowd.

"Oh dear." I raised my eyebrow.

"Look." She pointed to a knight in armor with a wolf pained on the shield. "Lord Jacob." He rode in on a horse. He circled the stands once before coming to a stop in front of us. He nodded his head at me for a moment before turning to face is opponent who was named Sir James.

"What was the twit thinking?" Rachel groaned. "Does he truly wish to die?" She asked her sister.

"I believe we just witnessed what he wishes." Both sister's turned to me. I flushed.

"Esme?" I asked. She frowned.

"He has just disrespected Edward, In front of the Kingdom." She explained to me. "Whether it is for theater it remains to be seen." She pursed her lips.

"How, what did he do?" I asked.

"When a knight competes he often recognizes his wife before the match."

"But I am not his wife." I stated.

"I understand that, but he just proclaimed you as such." I turned white

"Why would he do that?" I asked. "I hardly know him."

"I wonder if this is his way of proclaiming his interest in you." She frowned. "Either way, Edward is not going to be happy, whether he is jesting or not." She seemed angry by Lord Jacob, almost as much as I was. The two men were positioned directly across from each other. At the sound of the second horn both men ran towards each other with big jousting sticks. I watched as both men deflected each hit only to circle around and begin again. They repeated this process over and over again until Lord Jacob knocked Sir James from his horse. The man hit the ground with a heavy thud. I winced as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He took a couple steps to retrieve his shield. I swallowed back bile as Jacob jumped from his horse and the two began to fight. It seemed like it took only a moment and then Jacob slammed the base of his sword in this James guy's face. I could see the blood where I stood. Then it was over. I turned to Esme who nodded at me as the crowd cheered. It was obvious that Jacob was more favorable of the two. Now it would be Edwards turn.

My stomach dropped when they announced him as Prince Edward. I gripped Esme's hand as he circled the stadium before stopping before me as well. From beside me I could hear people whisper about his wife and how he had just affronted her. Many women sounded thrilled over the opportunity. I sunk low into my seat as they announced his opponent Sir Felix of Spain. I sat up in my seat when a man a little bigger than Edward rode onto the field. I could feel very many eyes on me as Felix positioned himself a hundred yards from Edward. At the sound of the second horn both men rode towards each other. I gripped Esme's hand. Edwards's horse was very fast and turned right at the perfect time to avoid the other man's joust. It was hard to watch. Edward circled around and then they were on each other again. I wanted to close my eyes but I was too afraid that I would miss something. What if I was already carrying Edward's child, what if something happened to him? Where did that leave me or the babe? God did men not think about these things? Finally after what seemed like half the day had past Edward knocked Sir Felix off the horse sending him crashing to the floor. Edwards joust had hit him so hard in the chest that he didn't get up. I let out a loud sigh of relief. I turned to Esme who smiled

"Well…." Rachel let out a small breath of air. "At least he took his anger out on that poor soul then our brother." She shook her head. "I mean honestly, what was he even thinking to get out of doing such a thing?" She asked her sister.

"I don't know." She looked a little worried.

After that match we sat there and watched Emmett fight, he had won his match too. Alec wasn't so lucky. He was knocked off his horse almost immediately. The crowd booed him as two men were forced to carry him off out of the stands. From across from us I spotted Jane. Her face was red as she stomped off to go find her brother. She looked humiliated. The games lasted until the sun went down and only then did we leave. The crowd was held at bay as knights formed a pathway for us to walk. Walking with the king's mother held its own advantages. Speaking of which, I had yet to see Jasper.

"Esme?" I asked when we were walking. "I noticed the king was not present today?" She turned and frowned at me.

"King Aro showed up this morning." She informed me. "The men are now discussing war, Jasper I believe is decline to it, I believe."

"Should Edward and Emmett have been there?" I asked.

"I am sure they are now, they had to participate today though. I am sure they returned to our king after their matches." I nodded.

"Why would King Aro decide to come today on this much celebrated time?" I asked.

"I don't presume to know how a man thinks, much less a king. They have the largest egos of them all, apart from Edward that is." She turned and looked at me. "I often think that the god's made a mistake and sent me the wrong son first."

"Jasper is loved by many." I frowned.

"He is, as are all my boys." She smiled. "Their father taught them all well. He never just poured his knowledge into just our eldest but into each of them equally. All of my boys could run a country finely." She stated. "We never considered the Heir and the spares in my home." She then smiled sadly.

"I am lucky you know, I have given birth to four children and I have three of them with me and one watching over the others."

"Giving them luck?" I asked.

"Keeping them safe." She smiled. "Edward has lead more men in the crusades then I care to imagine, he has seen more loss, enough to send any man tumbling over the edge and yet the boy's feet remain grounded." She smiled at me. "He told me about you."

"He did?" I raised my eyebrows.

"When he returned home after the war." She nodded. "He had said that he now knew that angels existed, He stated that he met the most beautiful brown eyed girl that he had ever laid his eyes on, and that there was no doubt about it, you had to be one." I blushed and lowered my head.

"That is very kind of him." I smiled.

When we returned back to the castle I followed Esme into the dining hall. Many people of great importance where there, I spotted the king immediately. He was sitting at a big oak table that looked over the rest of the room, Edward and Emmett along with their wives were also seated alongside him. I had never seen the man Jasper was talking to before, but he looked of abundant significance. He wore a silk black cloak and his hands were decorated with rings. King Aro, I presumed. He was a tiny little thing, I also noted. I followed Esme to a table in the front of the hall and took a seat next to her. I looked up at Edward who was watching me very intently. I smiled kindly at him and then took a seat. I winced a little, maybe the deed hadn't hurt but the after effects were symbolical. I closed my eyes and turned my head as a women with red hair sat down next to me.

"Lady Esme!" She chimed.

"Victoria." Esme welcomed her.

"I had to say hello." She smiled at the king's mother.

"You journeyed with King Aro?" Esme asked.

"I did." She smiled. "My father hates it when I travel but I had to see Sir James today, it was a pity that he lost to Sir Jacob." She frowned.

"Is king Aro your father?" I found myself asking.

"No." She shook her head. "Marcus, his brother is my father."

"So you are Lady Jane's sister?" I asked.

"Half." She corrected me. "I was born before my father wed her mother."

"Oh." I bit my lip. She was a bastard.

"I am Victoria, and you are?" She asked.

"This is Lady Isabella." Her eyes brightened.

"Your Lord Edwards's…." She looked up at him and then back at me. "You will be giving him the child?" She asked.

"I. I..." I bit my lip. "Yes."

"You will be the girl that finally gives my sister a babe?" She raised her eyebrows at me. I didn't like the way she looked at me, she looked as if she felt bad for me or something. What was that about? It would have been expected of her to be happy, her sister would get the child she needed but she wasn't, that much was evident.

"Oh." She stood. "There is Sir James." I followed her gaze to a man with blond hair sweaty on his forehead. He did not look happy, I guess he had reason enough. As soon as Victoria ran over to them I dismissed them altogether.

"There you are." Rebecca sighed. "We have been looking for you." Her and her sister took a seat; both girls began to nibble on the food that was in front of us. The feast had now begun. Mutton, Pig, Boiled potatoes, Fish, and berries filled the table. I looked up at Edward who was still watching me. I blushed and looked down. For the rest of supper I didn't look up at him.

By the time everyone was done eating half the room was drunk, most were laughing and howling. It was so loud you couldn't even hear the person talking beside you. From behind me a man fell off the bench bringing the bench and a couple people down with him. Esme pulled me from the seat as the man stood. He was so inebriated he couldn't even stand straight. He laughed as he picked up a pitcher from the table and began to chug it. What a slob! The ale was trickling down his neck. I looked at him with disgust as a couple knights helped the fallen women up. He turned around and bumped into me. Some of the ale soaked the sleeve of my arm. Esme pulled me back further. A knight grabbed the man by the neck and pulled him outside.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask of me as I stared after the drunk. I finally looked to Sir Jacob. He pulled out a piece of cloth from his shirt and began to wipe the liquid from my hand.

"I thought everyone here was a gentlemen?" I asked. Jacob laughed.

"In a way of speaking, I suppose they are." He shrugged. "Mix ale with jousting and I can soulfully tell you that is not always the case." He continued to clean my hand. I could feel his fingers lightly touch my hand until someone slapped his hand away from mine. Edward positioned himself in front of me and became nose to nose with Jacob.

"Do not ever touch her." He threatened.

"Edward." I protested before Esme touched my hand as she shook her head at me, her eyes looked alarmed so I closed my mouth.

"I was helping her." Jacob challenged.

"If you want to keep your hands, keep them off her." His voice was like ice. I knew he meant what he said. I swallowed hard. "Don't presume me senseless Jacob Black." Edward continued. "Stay away from her, I know what you want and it will at no time transpire."

"She doesn't belong to you." Jacob spat. "She is not your property." I could see Edward's back stiffen. God, I knew what was going to happen next before it even happened. Edwards's fist collided with Jacob's face. I screamed and jumped back as both men began a violent attack on the other. Esme gripped my shoulders and pulled me back as far as we were capable of going. A crowd had just formed around us and many were chanting Edward's name, some Jacob's. Were they barbaric? Shouldn't someone break this up?

"Esme, stop them." I pleaded.

"They will stop them before either is fully injured." Her eyes were wide. I watched as Edward picked Jacob up and slammed him on the floor with such force that it knocked the wind from my own lungs. Only then did Quil and Emmett pull Edward away far enough for someone to help Jacob up and pull him from the room. Edward shook Emmett and Quil off him aggressively. My eyes widened when I caught sight of Edwards face. He turned and glared at me. I sunk into Esme's side. Never had I ever been afraid of him as I was right then. He stocked over to me and gripped my arm.

"Edward." Esme cautioned him. "She is innocent in this." She told him. He ignored her as his jaw tightened, he pulled me from her and out of the room. I stumbled behind him as we passed many people. I didn't look at any of them as we passed them. Edward slammed the doors open and pulled me down the long hallways without saying a word. As soon as we got to his chamber he started screaming at Bree and Zafrina to get out. Zafrina bowed her head and hurried from the room. Bree was more hesitant to leave as she looked at my panicked face to Edward's angry one.

"GET OUT" He roared. She nodded her head and walked out before Edward slammed the door shut. His grip on my arm tightened as he pushed me into the door. I winced a little as he continued to glare at me, he was seething.

"I don't want anyone to touch you." He hissed. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "You are mine." His hands balled up in fists. He turned around and threw a table at the wall. I screamed. "You're not to let anyone touch you." He finally turned around and looked at me.

"Your mine." He whispered. I nodded. Didn't he know that? Hadn't we figured that out last night

"Say it." He demanded.

"I am yours." I agreed.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face, before he slowly walked over to me. He grabbed my face between both his hands and crashed his lips to mine. His tongue invaded my mouth as he claimed me. Never had he kissed me like this, this kiss was full of force, anger, passion, and urge. I gripped his back with shaky hands. He pulled back a fraction of an inch. I could smell his sweet breath as it fanned over my face. I slowly opened my eyes. He was staring down at me. "Isabella." He breathed. "I am a very selfish man, I don't under any situations share what is mine." He threatened me.

"I would never…" His mouth crashed down on mine once more. He lifted me so both my legs were straddling him and brought me up to him with my back pressed against the door, so he wouldn't have to bend to kiss me. His hands began to tear the dress I was wearing. I could hear the sound of the fabric tarring as it was pulled from my body. "I need you." He breathed. "I need to feel myself inside of you." A shiver ran through my body as desire pulsed through me as he asked for my permission. He began to kiss my chest.

"Yes." I breathed as he carried me up the stairs and into his room. He pulled the rest of my dress off of me and discarded it on the floor beside me. He laid me out on the bed and pulled his pants down. He was in such a hurry that he didn't take off the rest of his clothes as he climbed over me. He brought his mouth to the inside of my knee and trailed soft kisses to the center of my core. I gasped from the sensation. He pushed his tongue between my folds. I cried out. "Edward." I reached down and wrapped my hands in his hair. He continued with his beautiful assault. Just when I was about to come undone he pulled back and spread my legs as he positioned himself on top of me. I ached for him to feel me. I wrapped my legs around his as he positioned himself at my entrance. Slowly he sunk into me. I gasped as he filled me as he brought his lips back to me. Slowly be began to thrust slowly but deeply inside of me. I clung to him as he took me over and over again, feeling me with his seed more than once. When he finally was finished he rolled over and pulled me to him. I was panting as I laid on his chest, which was falling and rising quite rapidly.

"Edward." I whispered as I looked up at him. I noticed a small bruise on the base of his jaw. "You are hurt." I sat up. He gripped my hand and kissed it.

"Hardly." He answered.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned him. His eyes hardened a little. "He was just being nice."

"Remember when I explained to you the difference in the definition of _friendly?" _I nodded.

"It was going to happen regardless, after his little exploit on the field." I swallowed hard. "I had hoped to avoid a crowd but the opportunity presented its self." He tightened underneath me.

"You are not to go near him." He spat. I nodded as I bit my lip. "Not unless you want me to ravish you like this again." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I wouldn't mind." I teased. "Perhaps I should seek Sir Jacob out?" I challenged. He growled and rolled me back over.

The next morning I awoke in Edwards arms. He was still asleep as his body was wrapped around my own. My head was laying on his arm and he had his hand wrapped around my back. I smiled as I placed a kiss to his cheek. He didn't stir. After a few more kisses he opened his eyes.

"Isabella." He breathed. "Don't start something you're not prepared to finish." He threatened.

"Who said I wasn't prepared?" I asked. He sat up a little with a half-smile on his face. I was ready for him until someone knocked at the door. He cursed as he removed his lips from my neck. I flushed as I pulled the blankets around me to cover myself. He pushed himself from the bed and tossed me a robe which I quickly put it on. He adjusted the pants that he never fully took off and walked to the door. Bree looked a little pale as she handed Edward a letter and then rushed past him and over to me. Her face was red and blotchy. She had been crying.

"Bree?" I frowned. I glanced at Edward. He opened the letter and began to read it. He then looked at me with angry eyes. Bree placed a separate letter in my own hand. I looked down at it. The seal was broken but it clearly was the seal of my uncle. I opened it and began to read.

I had to read it twice because my hands kept shaking. Finally I looked up at Edward. No wonder Bree was crying. I could feel tears come to my own eyes.

"Isabella?" Edward looked worried as I dropped the letter and covered my face and I began to sob. A moment later his arms were around me as I cried into his shirt. Slowly he bent down and read the letter himself. He then kissed my head and continued to hold me whispering that everything was going to be okay. But how could it be?

Rosalie's baby had died and they expected her to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys this one took me a little longer to write then I thought. It is completely in EPOV! **

**As always I love reading your reviews! Thanks for all the follows/ Favorites!**

**A special thanks to Snowgoose for your patience with me and for continuing to BETA my story!**

EPOV

I read the letter with my own eyes.

Then I understood her reaction. Her cousin's child had died and Rosalie was expected to follow. The cousin that had always been like a sister to her. I held her in my arms as she sobbed. I too had experienced the loss of a loved one once in my life. A brother. My youngest brother, his dark scared eyes ran through my mind as I held the girl I loved tightly. I tried to whisper comfortable thoughts in her ear but she was too grief stricken to understand anything I was saying. I to understand that. I picked her up and carried her to the bed as she gripped me tighter. I laid her down gently and let her cling to me. I caught sight of her servant Bree. She was also crying as she looked down at us. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't want to send her off, it was obvious that the two women needed each other right now. I wasn't too insensitive to know that Bella needed Bree, or to dismiss the servants feelings all together. From the way Bree watched Isabella it was clear that she had, had a hand in raising her.

I held Isabella as she cried, it took her a very long time until she cried herself to sleep. Only then did I untangle myself from her hold and stand. As much as I would have liked to stay with Isabella in case she awoke I couldn't. I too had also received a letter.

From my King.

Jasper wasn't one to send for me with imperative orders, it was stated clearly in the letter that I was to go to him immediately but I had neglected to do that. I couldn't just leave Isabella in that state of mind alone. She is what matters.

"Bree." I tried to make my voice kind as I spoke to the trembling servant. "I will return to your mistress as soon as I can, if she is to wake before I return I trust you will care for her until I can." She nodded and took a step back to give me some room. I reached for the door and took one final look behind me. Isabella was asleep on the bed, curled in a ball. Her face was red and somewhat swollen. I hated to leave her but when the King calls, even his brother can't put that off. I was surprised he hadn't sent someone to find me yet, a good thing too because I'm not sure how I would have reacted to someone interrupting me from Isabella.

Then again Jasper knew me well.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs as I ran my hand over my face. Apart from my family I never knew what it was like to care for another human being before. It was exhausting and heart breaking to say the least. If I could I would take away the pain. But this was completely out of my hands. I grabbed my belt and sword from the table before putting it on and walking out of my door. Quil was waiting for me. He looked aghast

"I had orders to bring you straight to the King." He frowned. "You really couldn't leave your whore in your bed, and return to her after the matter!" I pulled my sword from my belt as I gripped his collar and slammed his back into the stone wall with such force that I had to hold him upright as I placed my blade to his neck. His eyes were wide with terror and surprise. I don't think Quil expected that from me, the two of us were closer than my own brothers. He swallowed hard before he held his hands up, it was his surrender. I didn't move. I stared down at him with cold eyes.

"If you ever speak of my lady like that again, I will kill you." I hissed.

"My apologies." I glared down at him a moment longer before I released my hold on him and took a step back from him, as I placed my blade back in its hold.

"Jesus Edward." He stood and gripped his throat as he leaned against the wall for support as he examined his hand for any trace of blood; there was none. "Making me wait is not my complaint; but the King?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I will explain to Jasper that it was I that kept him waiting. I will take full responsibility." I sighed.

"And what of King Aro." We began to walk. I turned to look at him.

"What of him?" I sneered.

"He is with King Jasper." Quil Explained. My muscles tensed. The two of us did not say another word as we made our way to the council room. I opened the door and walked in; Jasper, Emmett, Jane, Sir Felix, Sir Dimitri and King Aro were all sitting around the table. At the sound of me all of their heads snapped up. Emmett looked excited and Jasper looked annoyed. I didn't pay any of the others any mind. None of them were of any importance to me.

"Brother." Jasper greeted me. "Have a seat." He motioned to the chair beside him. I nodded and sat down between him and Emmett.

"Lord Edward." Aro smiled at me. "We were beginning to think you had lost your way in your own home." My eyes narrowed at him. He may be a king but he wasn't my King.

"What would give you that impression?" I looked at him.

"Well." He chuckled. "When I request the presents of one of my men they make it a point to show up in a timely manner; but perhaps you do things differently here." He touched his forehead. I frowned at him. "Then again that is why we are here, is it not?" He asked me. I glared at him before turning to Jasper. "Are we going to continue with these conundrums or are you going to get to the point?" I demanded.

"Jasper you are his King and this is the way you sanction the way he speaks to you?" Aro demanded.

"I may be his King but I am firstly his brother." Jasper growled. "Though you are right." He established. "We do things differently around here." He then turned to me.

"You better provide me with a good explanation later." He demanded of my lack of punctuality. I nodded at him before turning to Aro.

"So why are we here?" I demanded. "I do have other commitments to attend to."

"Your concubine?" He asked.

"What I do or do not do, does not concern you." I answered him plainly.

"You have completely disregarded my niece in every way a husband should honor a wife." He spat. "You have overlooked your duties as a husband." I almost started choking. I had to catch my breath as I began to laugh. Emmett smacked my back a couple times, afraid I was choking on my own spit. Was he serious? "I don't find the matter funny Lord Edward."

"How could you not?" I asked. "My wife has never been faithful to me. I know of her affairs, but I overlook each and every one of them." He cut me off.

"You run around with your concubine without having any regard for the consequences. Perhaps if you had shown a little more restraint and discretion we wouldn't be having this talk."

"Perhaps if your niece could provide me with an heir things would be different. I have overlooked too many complications in this marriage. Perhaps I should have the High Septom annul this pitiful excuse of a marriage?" I threatened. "I have more than enough evidence to have her ass out of my home by the end of the day!" I shouted. He flinched before regaining his composer

"Your disregard for my niece does more than offend her but you also insult me and my family. Is it a war you want?" He demanded.

"Yes!" I yelled before Jasper intervened.

"Aro." He stood. "Perhaps you can give me a word with my brother before the two of you declare war?" He asked. Aro took a deep breath and nodded before standing with Dimitri and Felix close behind him. I watched slowly as Jane stood. She glared at me as she stomped out of the room.

"Jasper perhaps you should start thinking outside of who warms your brother's bed and start thinking of what is best for your country." He spat. "Send that girl back where she belongs." He spat. "Your father wanted you boys to live in peace. He did everything he could to insure that your throne was secured to your hand." He went on. "There are thousands of available maidens in our kingdoms to provide your brother with his heir. Maidens that aren't so costly. Will you let this one insignificant girl burn every bridge your father built for you?" He demanded.

"Aro." Jasper pressed his lips together. "When my father agreed to unite our families my brothers and I were children. He could never have taken into account that I oversee the largest defense force we have ever seen. Then there is Edward. He has won you many wars. You and I both know he has never lost a war." Aro nodded. "Do not act as if I am the only one that has something to lose if we do go to war."

"Be that as it may I do not take insults laying down." Aro hissed.

"Just as I don't take to kindly to threats." Jasper countered.

"Think about this hard Jasper." Aro cautioned him. "You have two daughters. Think about them."

"My daughters are also your granddaughter." Jasper frowned. "My wife is your daughter, my brothers are married to both a daughter and a niece you raised as your own. It is not only I that risks loss." Jasper stood and motioned for him to leave.

When the doors closed behind them Jasper collapsed in his chair and pinched his nose.

"Edward." He opened his eyes. "Have you bedded the girl?" He asked. I nodded. "More than once?" I nodded. He sighed out loud and then sat up. "So there is a chance that she may be caring your child?" He demanded.

"My seed spreads through her womb as we speak." I spat.

"Then she stays." As soon as he said it I relaxed. "Aro is set to return home after the games and I need you to keep your distance from Isabella until then." He demanded.

"That is impossible." I shook my head. "How could I insure her safety? I don't trust Aro; not now, not ever!" He frowned.

"This is a problem." Emmett, who had been silent until now groaned. "I say we just declare war now and be done with it."

"That is easy for you to say." Jasper sneered. "You have no children, you have no emotional ties to that family like I do."

"Are you speaking of Maria being the mother of your girls?" He asked. "Maria is no mother, those girls could walk right in front of her and she wouldn't even recognize them as her children!" He laughed.

"Aro has many enemies." I agreed. "I know Caius from France would be too eager to over throw Aro."

"We killed Caius' brother that is the only reason he is a king. He might sooner run a knife through our bellies then ally himself with us." Jasper groaned.

"What of Stefano and Vladimir?" I went on.

"That would be a possibility." He thought about it. "But that will remain to be seen. For now I need you to stay away from Isabella, until Aro returns to Spain."

"I can keep her safe, Edward." Emmett Frowned

"And when you are in the tournament?" I demanded. Though there was always an alternative but I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. "I can send Bella home." I groaned out loud as I tightened my fists. I went on to explain to them about Rosalie's situation and the three of us agreed that it was the best possible place for Isabella. We could make them believe that we were sending Isabella off and that would also give us time to raise our armies out of Aro's grasp. If it was a war Aro wanted he would get one! But I didn't like it, I felt sick inside from the very thought of not having Isabella with me, but I couldn't trust her safety at court; not well Aro was here. I had to think of her first. Plus it would give her time to see Rosalie and mend her family. She needed to be with them for more reasons than one.

On my way back to my room I ran into Jane. She was standing outside my door. My eyes narrowed as I past her. I hadn't even acknowledged her at the table.

"Jane?" I demanded of her. She frowned and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Husband." She forced a smile.

"That is not fitting." I spoke as she nodded.

"You want to know what I find amusing in all this." She stepped in front of me blocking my door. "Your little trolley might warm your bed and she might even own your heart but it will always be my name written next to yours. Her children will by law belong to me. History will always recognize you as mine and her name will fade." She laughed. "In a hundred years it will be like she never existed at all."

"I can give a dame of what people think in a hundred years. My flesh will have already been rotted from my bones." I hissed.

"Maybe sooner?" She chuckled. I took a step forward and gripped her arm so tight she winced. Her eyes widened in fear as I wrapped my hand around her throat.

"Are you threatening me?" I demanded as my hand clenched tighter. She tried to wiggle from my arms. I had never hit her in my life, many times I envisioned it, often dreaming about it but never once had I laid my hands on her; not once. Until now. I picked my hand up and slapped her in the face. My palm spayed out alongside her cheek. When I released her she dropped to the floor and began to scream like a pig. She tried crawling away but I grabbed her ankle and turned her over so she was forced to look at me. I climbed on top of her and covered her mouth with my hand, cutting off her screams. "How does it feel to know that your life is in my hands?" I demanded. "I could take you outside and beat you to death in front of all my people and the only consequence I would have to pay, and overpriced amount of gold to your family for taking your pitiful life." Her eyes widened. "Let them write that in the history books." I spat before pushing myself up and leaving her on the cold hard ground.

I opened my door and walked in; it took me a moment to calm myself. I was seething and I didn't want Isabella to see me like this. This would be our last night before I sent her to her uncle and aunt. I wouldn't let Jane ruin our night. When I was sure my breathing was in control I made my way up the steps and opened the door. Isabella was still asleep but she didn't look peaceful. Bree was sitting in the chair in the corner sowing. At the sight of me she stood as I motioned for her to follow me out of the room. I closed the door behind us.

"You are to go to Lady Isabella's room and pack all of her belongings." I stated.

"My lord?" She looked confused.

"I believe she needs to be there with her family." I lied. If it was up to me I wouldn't let her go at all. "If it is true and her cousin is to die she needs to be there with her." Bree's eyes widened and then she bowed her head.

"Thank you my lord." She smiled. "This is a great kindness." She hurried down the stairs. I didn't wait to hear the door close as I returned to my room. I removed my belt and sword and set them on the bottom of the bed before crawling next to Isabella. I pulled her warm body into my arms. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at me for a moment.

"Hi." I whispered to her as I tightened my arms around her.

"Hi." She forced a smile. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bree is packing your stuff." I commented. Her eyes widened as she pushed herself up.

"Why?" She looked panicked. "Did I do something wrong?" She demanded.

"No..." I sat up and took her face in my hands. "You are perfect." I kissed her. "Your family needs you and I won't keep you from them." I kissed her lightly again. "You will return to me at the end of the summer." I promised. She suddenly began to cry again as she threw herself at me and gripped my shirt in her little hands.

"I…" She cried. "I…." I soothed her as I pulled her tighter to my chest. She pulled back and kissed me. Her tongue invaded my mouth as she tightened her arms around my neck, pulling me with her as she laid down. I crawled on top of her and kissed her back. My tongue encircled hers as I groaned in her mouth before pulling back.

"Isabella." I whispered. She was just so vulnerable right now that I didn't want to force myself on her.

"Please." She pleaded. "I need to feel you." She went on. "I need to feel you." I leaned down as she gripped the back of my tunic and pulled it off before discarding it on the floor. She ran her hands over my chest causing me to shiver and a certain part of my body to spring to life. I kissed her neck and then ripped her robe from her exposing two perfectly symmetrical breast. I took one in my mouth as I reached my hand down between her legs. She was already wet. I groaned in delight. Slowly I began to circle the top of her sex. Her thighs tensed around my hand as I spread her folds and found her entrance. I slowly pushed two fingers inside of her as I continued to circle her with my thumb. She panted and moaned underneath me. I took my time with her even though my manhood was straining against my pants, until the point where it was almost painful. She gripped my back as she dug her nails into my skin. I found her mouth again as I claimed it with my own. Only when she was calling out my name did I remove my hand and sat up so I could position myself in-between her legs. I spread them further as I undid my pants allowing my manhood to spring free. She licked her lips as she looked down at me. I smiled down at her as I positioned myself over her so I was at her entrance. Slowly I sunk into her. Her hot core engulfed me as I pushed myself completely inside of her. She was still so tight that it was a wonder I could go all the way in. But then again her body responded to mine as if we were both completely in sync with the other. I slowly pulled out until I was almost out of her and then slowly sunk back in. She cried out in pleasure below me. I continued with these long slow deep thrusts until she was gripping my back and begging me for more. I continued to go slow. I wanted to take my time with her. I never wanted this night to end.

"Please." She sounded tormented. "Faster." She pleaded. I slowly began to pick up my pace until she was moaning and sighing below me. With a couple more deep thrusts I too was calling out her name as my seed spread through her. I took her again and again that day and night. Over and over again until her voice calling my name rang in my ears. When she could barely keep her eyes open I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her as I kissed her head. She sighed into my chest and soon sleep took her. I tried to close my eyes but sleep couldn't find me. I was dreading what tomorrow brought. I had already made up my mind that it would be Quil that would accompany her home, he would stay there with her until the end of summer and then she would return to me.

Part of me wanted to just run away with her but I couldn't leave my brother's not when I knew a war was amongst us. They needed me. If they were to have any chance of winning I needed to be here, I needed to lead the attacks. I tightened my arms around her as I tried as hard as I could to burn her face into my memory. I knew forgetting her wasn't a possibility. I had gone two years without seeing her and she stayed alive in my mind. Though then I hadn't felt the warmth of her body, I never felt the desire pulse through my veins from one touch. I never grasped the hold she would have over me. This would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. But her safety was what counted. She needed this too. I could never deny her something, I had to think about her now.

And I swear as god as my witness, it didn't matter if it was the last thing I would do. Aro and Jane would both pay for pushing what is mine from me.

Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

I will destroy them both!


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have reached over 20,000 views on this story! That is insane!**

**A continuous thank you to Snowgoose! You have been absolutely amazing with this story! You probably don't realize how much I look forward to reading your side notes! **

**I REALLY look forward to reading your reviews from this chapter!**

Telling Edward goodbye was harder than I ever thought it would be. By the time I awoke in the morning I had just enough time for breakfast and then Edward was walking me to the carriage that awaited me in the front of the castle. Edward's entire family was there along with his wife Jane. She looked a little smug standing next to her brother as I made my way towards the carriage. Esme hugged me fiercely before making me promise to write to her. I nodded and hugged her back. Emmett kept his distance from me but he smiled kindly and nodded his head. Bree got into the carriage as I turned to Edward who was wearing a dark expression. I wanted to reach up and touch his face but I knew I couldn't do that, not with everyone watching us so I held my hands firmly at my side. He brought his lips to my forehead and then whispered in my ear.

"I am going to get word to you as soon as I can." He promised. "You are not to return until I have personally come for you." He cautioned. I looked at him with wide eyes. "You are the solitary person that holds my heart." He gripped my fingers and brought them to his lips. "That position makes you vulnerable. People might try to hurt you in an attempt to hurt me." He frowned. "You can trust Quil." He promised. "He will take care of you until I retrieve you." I nodded at him

"Keep yourself well." He demanded. I nodded as he placed one final kiss to my head and then helped me into the carriage. I watched him as he took a step back and with painful eyes he shut the door. I sunk lower in my seat as the carriage began to move. The slow rocking was unsettling. With every rock it brought me further and further from Edward's arms and closer to Rosalie. I felt torn with emotion. From beside me Bree gripped my hand. I looked over at her and smiled a little. I was just glad I had her close to me. I settled into the seat as we made our long journey back to my home. From close by I could hear the sound of a horse close beside us. Quil.

It took longer to get to my home than it did to journey to the castle because we didn't get out of the carriage and ride horse back. When I first saw the big hill that overlooks my home I got a strange case of stage fright. When I had left not too long ago I was a child, and now I felt like I was returning more differently. Would my aunt now think of me as tarnished? Surely everyone knew what Lord Edward and I had been doing, and that bothered me. I never really thought about it at court because it was expected of me but here, with my family I was raised much differently. My family and court were two completely different worlds, so different that it almost felt taboo to mix them. The carriage slowly pulled to a stop and an older man opened the carriage door. He helped me out. My Uncle and Aunt's house looked strangely different but also so much the same. Was it always this small? My Uncle was sitting on the porch and slowly stood at the sight of me. He looked somewhat confused. I picked up my gown and began to run to him. Very slowly he made his way down the stairs. I reached him in the middle of the yard. I flung myself at him and buried my head in his shoulder as I began to cry. He soothed me and then pulled me back so he could get a good look at me.

"Well Bella, You look like a Lady." He forced a smile. "A lady at court." I looked down at my attire. The dress was new, but then again all my dresses were new. I smiled and hugged him again. "It is good to have you home kid." He chuckled but I could see the pain in his eyes. "A nice surprise."

"Surprise?" I asked. "Did you not receive word that I was coming?" He shook his head. "After I got the letter about Rose, Oh Rose!" I gasped. "Where is she?" I went to run in the house but he quickly caught my arm. I looked up at him in horror.

"She is at the Yorkie's" He answered.

"Oh!" I was relieved. "And Aunt Emily?" I asked.

"She is with her." He nodded.

"Then I must go to them." I nodded.

"You have journeyed long, perhaps you should rest?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I need to see Rose." I turned back to the carriage where Quil was standing. Close by Riley and Bree where reconciling. I turned to Quil.

"Please can you take me to my cousin's?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered. He pulled the rest of my belongings from the carriage and helped my uncle load them in my old room and then the two of us were off. I rode behind him on a galloping horse. To the Yorkie's. It took a half day to walk to their house so it didn't take long until we got there from horse back. Quil helped me from the horse and then I ran into the house. Mr. Yorkie was startled when I ran into the home. His wife who was sitting next to the fire with a somber look on her face looked up at me.

"Bella?" Mr. Yorkie asked.

"I need to see Rose!" I demanded.

"Of course she is up stairs. I will show you the way." I ignored him as I ran up the stairs with my skirts in my hands. Eric was standing outside a door. He looked pale and sickened.

"Rose?" I demanded. He moved aside and I ran in.

Rose was laying on the bed, she was asleep. Her face and lips were pale. Her hair looked somewhat dirty. She looked like she was knocking on deaths door. I gasped. My Aunt who was sitting beside the bed holding Rose's hand looked up to me. Her face was blotchy and swollen. Near by a priest was standing. He was praying over a bible with a string of beads in his hands. I walked past him and ran into my aunt's waiting arms. She gripped me as she began to sob. I held her as I watched Rose take short shallow breaths. My aunt pulled away from me and began to smile

"I have prayed endlessly for this day." She gripped my hand. "I have prayed for your return!" She looked at her daughter. "Jesus hears my prayers."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"God punished me, he was going to take my daughter from me because I gave you away, but he has heard my prayers and returned you from my own sins." I frowned.

"This didn't happen to Rose because of me!" I explained.

"No." She nodded. "Because of me. This is my doing." She gripped my hand and fell to her knees pulling me down with her. "Come father." She motioned to the priest. "Pray with us." Throughout the prayer I kept my eyes on Rose. When I finished I took my aunts seat and held Rose's clammy hand.

"She looks better." I looked up at my aunt. I couldn't imagine her looking any worse. If this was better I didn't want to know what worse looked like. "The birth was very brutal." She explained.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I stayed with her all that night. I got word the babe was to come. When I got here she was in heavy labor. One look down there when she started pushing and I knew the babe would not survive." She wiped a tear from her eye. "The placenta was the first thing out. By the time the baby was delivered it was too late. She was blue." She continued to wipe the tears that fell over her face. She? Rose had a daughter. "I have never seen that much blood." She shook the memory from herself. "At first I didn't think she would survive that night." She explained. "She was ghost white, only now is she pertaining some color."

"Father Laurent has stayed by my side throughout all of this." She motioned to the priest. I turned to him.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He nodded at me.

"Your aunt Emily and I have had much time to talk. She has mentioned to me about your situation." I blushed. "She worried for your soul, together we pray for you." He went on. "I think when you find the time it would benefit you to come to the church I reside at."

"Why?" I asked.

"To baptize you and wash away all of your sins." He clarified.

"My sins." I looked to my aunt. She nodded at me.

"Bella now that you are here we can forget about all of this. We can move on with our lives. I have faith that Rose will awake and when she does our family can start over. We can go back to being in God's light."

"What are you trying to say?" I demanded

"This is not you." She motioned to my dress and hair. "Isabella can't you see that Lord Edward is corrupting you with his lustful desires?" I blushed. I turned to Rose and ignored her and the priest. Even when they tried to talk to me I ignored them. I didn't come here for this, I wasn't on trial here!

Finally when the room was clear and my aunt had retired for the night Mrs. Yorkie entered the room. She had a fresh pair of linens in her hand. I stood when I saw her. She bowed her head to me kindly.

"I came to change her nightgown and linen." She explained.

"I can help you." I offered.

"Of course." She smiled at me. I pulled the blanket from Rose. Her night gown had blood on it, which seeped onto the sheets below her. I grimaced.

"It is less and less every day." She comforted me.

"Do you think she will make it?" I asked. She mushed her lips.

"I didn't at first but know." She frowned. "I think she will, yes." Together the two of cleaned her and then fixed her again. I took my seat next to her as Mrs. Yorkie turned to leave the room with the dirty sheets in her hands.

"Thank you." I called out to her. She turned to me and nodded.

"Isabella?" She was hesitant to ask. "Are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I wouldn't want to get in the way, but I don't want to leave Rose." She nodded.

"I will then make you a room." She looked somewhat worried. The Yorkie's home was easily three times the size of my uncle and aunts home. They could easily accommodate both Quil and I.

"Thank you." I frowned. Mrs. Yorkie needn't have worried. I ended up falling asleep on the chair next to Rose.

My aunt woke me up in the morning.

"Isabella!" She called as she walked in. I slowly opened my eyes to look at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come, child." She motioned to me to follow her. I slowly pushed myself to my feet and followed her from the room taking one final look at Rose before I shut the door behind me. I followed Aunt Emily through the hall and down the stairs. We ended up in the kitchen. The Yorkie's and Quil were sitting around the table eating breakfast. Quil stood when he seen me and helped pull out my chair. I thanked him and then took a seat. That is when I noticed everyone was looking at me. I frowned as my aunt placed some eggs on my plate.

"How did you sleep?" Mrs. Yorkie asked.

"I stayed with Rosalie." I admitted. "I probably should have retired to the room you set up for me, it would have been more comfortable than that chair." She smiled at me.

"Isabella?" Mr. Yorkie pressed his lips together. "Should we prepare ourselves for a royal visit?" He asked. I looked at Quil confused. Should they. Quil cleared his throat and answered for me.

"No." He set his cup on the wood table. "Lady Isabella will remain here for the duration of the summer, then Lord Edward will come for her." My Aunt's face darkened. She huffed as she too took a seat.

"Well that remains to be seen." She grumbled.

"Ma'am?" Quil asked.

"I meant that he is as likely to come back for her just as likely as he is not." I frowned at her.

"Your meaning?" Quil pressed.

"Never mind." My aunt forced a smile. The Yorkie's looked scandalized as they looked at me. I swallowed the cold eggs.

"Emily." Mrs. York frowned. "My husband and I wanted a word with you." She looked at me and Quil.

"Well say it, we are all now family!" My aunt's nerves were running thin.

"That is what we wanted to speak to you about." She frowned and went on. "The damages that Rose acquired well giving birth will possibly render her barren. As you know Eric is my only child to reach adulthood. Our land's and titles are only secure if Eric has a son. I feel as if I must protect my family."

"Your family." My aunt hissed. "That girl up stairs is by law your daughter. She received those damages giving birth to your granddaughter." She spat and then turned to Eric. "She is your wife." My aunt glared. He sunk lower in his seat and refused to look up. Coward!

"Emily." Mrs. Yorkie stood.

"It is not just that." She frowned. "When we agreed to this marriage we did so knowing Eric was marrying below his station, but she came from a nice family." Her eyes swept over me for a moment.

"We never expected for Isabella to…" She bit her lip.

"So it all comes out." My aunt laughed. "Do you think Isabella had a choice?" My aunt demanded. "You have the nerve to berate her for being forced. It is rape!" I winced.

"Stop it!" I pleaded with her. "It is not true." She ignored me.

"I am sorry but I have to do what is best for my family, and be it as it may, Emily people talk!"

"So let them talk!" My aunt boomed.

"We have thought long and hard over this and we feel like the best interest for Eric is to annual the marriage." She turned to her husband. "In a couple days Eric and my husband ride out to court to ask this of the king." She sat down.

"Rosalie will be left without a husband, no one will marry her if she cannot have children." My aunt cried.

"She has many options." Mrs. Yorkie explained. "She can marry a widower with children already, perhaps marry the lord and join the nunnery?" My aunt glared at her.

"Of course Rose is welcome to stay as long as is needed. I am not that insensitive."

"No." My Aunt dismissed her. "I will take her home

Two days later and Rose was safely in our room. My Uncle and Quil helped move her back to our little farm with the carriage that had brought me back home, that was after my uncle punched Eric in the gut, leaving him breathless on the floor. I spent most of my days caring for Rose; though she slept I spoon fed her water and clear broths. Any time I was not with Rose I spent helping out my Aunt. It felt strange being back home. I couldn't help but count down the days until Edward came for me, even though I enjoyed being back with my family. At night it was the hardest. When everyone was asleep and I was all alone in an empty small cold bed. That is when I thought of him the most. I thought of his strong warm arms holding me. I thought of his kiss, his touch. My Aunt had said that Edward had lustful desires of me and be that as it may, I was equally sinful. I thought of him almost constantly. These feelings were unexpected to say the least. In the short time that I was with him kept me longing to return. I missed him, I missed him so much that it hurt. I guess that it didn't help that I was left alone with my thoughts that was until Rose finally woke up. Twelve days after we brought her home she opened her eyes. I was working in my needlepoint on my bed when I saw her move from the corner of my eye. I jumped off my bed and hurried to her side

"Water?" Her eyes were open. I grabbed the pitcher by the bed and filled the cup with water before bringing it to her lips. I had to help her sit up as she took a few sips before slowly falling back to her bed. She looked to be somewhat confused. "When did I get here?" She asked as she looked around.

"We brought you twelve days ago." I admitted. She reached down and touched her belly. She looked up at me with excitant eyes.

"Bella bring my babe to me." She smiled. I didn't know what to say, I mean, what was I to say? I hurried from the room and called to my Aunt and Uncle.

"She is awake!" I yelled down the stairs. My Aunt came running from the kitchen holding her skirts with my uncle following close behind her. When they reached the last steps I told them. "She is asking for the baby." My Aunt winced and looked to my uncle.

"We have to tell her." He explained.

"I don't know if I can."

"She is waiting." I interrupted them as they made their way around me. I followed behind them keeping a close distance away.

"Where is the babe Ma?" Rose asked. "Do I have a son or a daughter?" She went on. My aunt sat down on the bed beside her daughter and sighed.

"She was a daughter." She answered painfully. Rose's eyes went from excited, to wide, to confused, to shocked, to horrified.

"Was?" She whispered. "No." She shook her head. "I need to feed her. She will be hungry."

"Rose she is gone." My Aunt cried. "We buried her."

"No." Rose screamed as tears escaped her eyes. "I want her, bring her to me!"

"She is buried." My Aunt explained. "She was dead before she entered this world." Rose continued to cry as my aunt held on to her.

"I want her back." Rose gripped her stomach. "I want her back!" My uncle moved around my aunt and held her. I stood by the door with tears falling from my eyes. I never felt so helpless.

"She is with God Rosalie, Jesus carries her in his arms." Rose continued to cry

"I never even held her." She sobbed. "My baby, I never even held my baby." I had to walk out of the room to keep from collapsing. I leaned against the wall covering my eyes as my own sobs broke through. I would do anything in the world to make this right for Rose. Bree ran up the stairs and held me well I cried

Bree helped me down the stairs and into the kitchen where she made some tea for me. I sat down staring out the window listening to Rose's cries until the house fell silent. After some time my Aunt and Uncle joined me at the table. The three of us didn't say a word to each other. We didn't have to, all of us were grieving. For the baby that could never be, to the babies Rose could never have, to Rose's future. After supper was done I carried a bowl of stew up to Rose. When I walked in the room I first thought she was still asleep but she then rolled over. I set the bowl down next to her bed.

"You should eat." I whispered.

"I want to die." She answered me.

"Don't say that." I pleaded with her.

"It is true. I have no child, I have no husband, I have nothing."

"You have your family." I explained. "You have me."

"Mom and Dad are not getting any younger, Alice is married and you now live at court. What do I have?" She asked. "An opportunity to live at a convent for the rest of my life?" She asked.

"No." I sat down next to her. "You could come with me." I offered.

"I would just be in your way that is if I was even allowed." She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Of course you would be." I gripped her hand. "You are my sister."

"She is gone." My eyes dropped.

"Yes." I admitted. "She is gone."

"I loved her you know." She gripped my hand. "I wanted her so bad." She reached down and touched her empty belly. "I would have loved her, I would have cared for her, and God has robbed me."

"Don't say that." I pleaded.

"It is true." She looked up at me.

"Rosalie, you have just endured every mother's worst nightmare. I understand why you feel resentful but you have to know that God has a plan for you."

"I want to go see her." She went on. "I want to go to her grave."

"When you are stronger." I nodded.

"We will go when you are stronger, you almost died." I sat down beside her and together the two of us cried. I promised her that I would never leave her behind and that her life was worth great importance to all of us. She had two reasons to die but a hundred reasons to live.

Nine days later and Rose had barely regained enough strength to walk down the stairs. My uncle had helped her down well Bree, my aunt and I worked in the kitchen. The day before Bree and I had picked some apples and today we were making pie. As Bree washed and cut the apples my aunt and I kneaded the dough. I hadn't been feeling good all day and the smell from the fireplace mixed with the odd aroma from the dough, I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"Bella." Bree noticed. "You don't look like you are feeling well."

"I just feel…peaked." I admitted. "I think I just need to sit down." I wobbled over to the chair beside Rose and laid my head down on the cold wood table. My Aunt and Bree exchanged looks at each other and then my aunt did something I never witnessed in my life. She cursed. She grabbed the dough in her hand and slammed it down and then cursed. I looked at her with a concerned expression. She wiped her hands on a piece of cloth and then walked over to me. She sat down beside me, angling her chair to face me.

"How many times did that man bed you?" She demanded harshly. I flushed and turned to Bree for some help. She just shrugged at me.

"That is private!" I blushed.

"How many times Isabella?" She demanded.

"I.. " I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "I do not know, I wasn't counting!" I shook my head. "How do you expect me to remember? Why are you asking?"

"Have you bled?" She demanded. "Since you have been here have you bleed?" She demanded. I shook my head.

"You have been here twenty one nights not taking into account the three days it took you to come and you haven't bled?" She demanded.

"No." I frowned.

"When was the last time you bled?"

"Before I left but I don't see…." Oh! OH! I covered my mouth with my hand. She stood and threw down the cloth with as much force as she could muster.

"Isabella." She frowned. "You are with child." She then turned to Bree. "I need you to send word to someone."

"I can have Quil send one to Lord Edward." She nodded.

"No!" My aunt sneered. "Not _Him!_" She took a deep breath.

"Father Laurent!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took sooooooo long to upload this chapter! My boyfriend kinda dropped my laptop and i had to wait for it to get fixed!

Thanks again for Snowgoose for being my Beta!

Hope you all enjoy!

xo J.

"Father Laurent?" I stammered. I stood as my aunt turned her back to me. I reached out and gripped her hand. She turned and looked down at me in disgust. "Why are you sending for him?" I demanded. I turned to Bree with a panicked expression. "Don't." I pleaded I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Please."

"I don't understand what father Laurent can do?" Bree questioned.

"Never you mind." My aunt scolded her. My face went pale. "So do as you are told." She hissed to Bree.

"No!" I let go of my aunt and started towards the door. "QUIL!" I yelled as loud as I could. "QUIL!" I continued as Aunt Emily gripped my arm. He came running into the kitchen ready for a fight. At the sight of him, I lost it. Tears escaped my eyes. He wasn't supposed to be here, Edward was. Edward was supposed to be here with me. I shouldn't be here without him, I felt completely abandoned and on top of it my emotions were running wild on me. I didn't know if I should feel: Excited? Scared? Overjoyed? Frightened? Distressed? In truth I felt a little bit of each. I knew all along that this would be the ending result, I just never imagined it would happen so soon! I never imagined that I would actually feel something for the babe. But how could I not? It was Edwards. I had a piece of him now growing inside of me. I hesitantly placed my hand on my belly. It felt normal, flat, you would never know a living thing was growing within me.

Quil's eyes assessed the situation until his eyes settled on my face and then my hand cradling my stomach, protectively. His eyes widened for a moment until they focused on my Aunt's grip on me.

"Remove your hands." Quil demanded.

"This is a family matter." She frowned. "She is still my Niece."

"Be that as it may." He raised his eyebrows. My Uncle Sam came running into the room, out of breath. "She is now carrying Lord Edward's child." My uncle staggered. "Seeing as that child's survival rests on Lady Bella, the two now go hand in hand, so I won't ask you again. Remove your hands." Slowly my aunt's grip loosened until her hands fell to her side.

I slowly retreated to Quil's side.

"Emily." My uncle frowned at his wife. "You let this be." He warned her.

"She needs saving." My aunt pleaded. "Her soul needs saving!" She went on. "Only Father Laurent can help protect her from her own sins." She hissed.

"Her sins?" My uncle mocked. "We agreed to this, not her!" He boomed.

"_We_ had no part in it!" She screeched. "_You_ choose this life for her, _I _was against it from the beginning." She spat.

"Regardless, Emily if you do anything to hurt this baby we all will die." He said.

"I won't touch that baby!" She looked appalled. "It's Bella's soul I will protect!" She went on. "Father Laurent needs to baptize her and wash away her sins." I didn't understand her, why was she condemning me for this? I didn't ask to be put in this situation! I never intended any of this, not Edward, not the baby; but now I didn't regret them either. How could I? Edward was good to me; better than my sister's and cousin's husbands are to them. "With any luck she will give him his boy and then we can forget all of this. I don't like it, I don't like it at all." Her face was red as she stomped out of the room and out the door. The door slammed behind her. I slowly turned to my uncle.

He ran his hand over his face before shaking his head and turning on his heels. He didn't look at me once. I shrunk next to Quil, who looked down at me with a worried expression.

"Will you go to Edward and tell him?" I asked.

"No." He frowned. "I am under strict orders to stay close to you." I nodded. "Then you will send word?"

"Afraid not." He frowned. "The risk that that the letter might get intercepted is too great." I was a little disappointed. If Edward could only know that I was pregnant with his child then he might be more inclined to come for me or at the very least visit. I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Summer half way over." He promised. "You two will be reunited before you know it." He promised I looked over to Rosalie who looked somewhat sullen. At the time none of us knew just how wrong he had been.

~o~O~o~

When the leaves started falling from the trees I became excited, I woke up hopeful every morning that this would be the day that Lord Edward would come for me and every night I would go to sleep disappointed. When the last leaf fell from the tree out front and the cold air settled in I had all but lost hope. It didn't help that Quil had yet to receive word from Edward.

As much as I hated to admit it but I started to become panicked with the possibility that my aunt had been right, Edward could have just used me! In truth I felt used. My growing belly a daily reminder. I would often spend my mornings preparing breakfast for the house. After I would usually help Bree do little tasks by the house, Bree was adamant on keeping me busy throughout the day whether it be sowing, cleaning, helping out with the animals.

Bree and Quil became my rocks during this difficult time. My aunt would usually avoid me and when she did recognize me I could see that disappointed expression in her eyes. My uncle wasn't unkind to me but every time he talked to me all he would talk about was the regret he felt, like he was doing right now. I was sitting in the barn with him as he proceeded to milk the goats. I sat down on the stool on the other side of the barn, cradling my belly as I watched him.

"A hundred and twenty one nights and not even a dame letter." He huffed. I flinched at his hostility. "I should never have agreed to this." He was beating himself up. "Your aunt was right." He went on rambling I tuned him out until he stood and walked over to me. He reached down and pulled me to my feet before wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and leaned my head onto his chest. This was the most affection that I have gotten since I came here. I had yet to cry since that night they told me I was pregnant but with his arms around me it reminded me of the way I felt in Edwards strong arms. How protected I felt by such a simple gesture. My uncle's arms felt erroneous, wrong. It didn't help that the kind motion left me craving _his_ touch! Not being with him was becoming unbearable. I could hear and odd sound from nearby. It wasn't until my legs buckled underneath me that I realized the horrifying sounds were coming from me. I gripped my uncle's shirt as I sobbed louder and louder as he held me up.

"How can I ever expect you to forgive me?" I heard him say as he lifted me into his arms and walked with me out in the cold weather. I shivered against him as we made our way back to the house. Only when I heard the door slam behind us and feel the warm heat from the fireplace did I know we were in the house. He crept up the stairs with me and carried me into the room. As we passed Quil I heard him ask my uncle if I was injured. My uncle replied. "I guess that depends on how you look at it." It was true. My feelings were definitely crushed. My pride was torn to shreds. And my heart? It was shattered. I had barely been holding on by a thread and that had now too been unraveled. Why did he do this to me? My uncle placed me on the bed and looked down at me. I don't think he even knew what to do with me as he stared down at me looking unsure of himself as he awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other before walking out the door leaving me alone. I was glad, I didn't want anyone witnessing this. I laid on my bed crying until Rose finally came in. She too had avoided me for the most part, and I didn't blame her. It was hard for her to look at me, I was a reminder of what she had lost, but still she climbed on the bed next to me and pulled me into her arms. She had all but recovered from her near death experience so she was able to lift me so my cheek was settled next to her breast. I cried as I clung to her. She shushed me and rocked me back and forth until the tears ran dry and I could cry no longer. We laid there for a while before she finally broke the silence.

"Bella." She whispered. "You will survive this." She promised. I ignored her as she went on. "Lord Edward will take the child and then you can get married to a man that is committed to you. You will be able to have many children and move on with your life."

"I don't want to move on." I admitted out loud for the first time ever. She looked down at me with a puzzled expression. I had never confided in anyone just how connected with Edward I was, how deep my feelings ran within me. They knew that the bedding would take place they just could never had imagined the love that had been made. Did I love Edward? I did, I loved him with every fibber in my being. He was the only man that could ever hold my heart and yet I felt as if he had just discarded it as if it was nothing. Yet I still loved him. I hated myself for that, and then there was the Babe.

His Babe. My Babe.

I had never thought that I could feel so connected to this strange creature that grew with in me but as the bigger my belly got the more I fell in love with the idea of this baby. The baby that wasn't intended to be mine, but yet to me it felt as if the babe belonged to me. It was a part of me and I couldn't even think about giving it up, so I prayed for a girl, for a babe that I could keep as my own. Going into this I was so naïve that I never thought this far ahead. I was so tormented on him taking me that I never thought beyond that, and when I realized how much pleasure one could experience I lost myself in the sensation and that clouded my judgment. Then when I returned home I never thought that I could be with a child so soon that all I could concentrate on was returning to Edward. With him gone and me alone with a growing baby inside me I now knew how stupid I was. I had been so childish and even when my aunt tried to warn me I dismissed her forewarnings altogether.

"She was right." I whispered.

"Who?" Rose pressed.

"Aunt Emily." I answered back. "She knew that I would get hurt."

"Don't think of it like that." Rose explained. "If Lord Edward never returns then you can keep the child." She went on. "I could help you raise the babe." She sounded hopeful. I didn't condemn her buoyant tone. Rosalie had always wanted children. I lightly placed my hand to my belly.

"I love him." I admitted to her. She gave me a strange look before frowning.

"You only think you love him because you carry his child." She dismissed it.

"No." I disagreed. "I have loved him always." Her face lightened and she nodded.

"I think you need to come to terms with the possibility that he might not be coming back for you, and if he does you might lose them both." She motioned to the Baby with in me with sad eyes. I swallowed and nodded. "He doesn't know about the babe does he?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Is that bad thing?" She asked.

"If he knew then I am positive he would come, if he has fallen out of love with me then perhaps us being together will remind him?" I explained.

"Send word to him." She forced a smile.

"Quil doesn't think we should, he is scared someone might intercept the letter."

"So write the letter in disguise." She prompted. "Write it from me with my husband's name?" She suggested. Rosalie and Eric were still Wed by the church. King Jasper had declined the divorce until it could be determined that Rose couldn't have children. She had bleed one time since she recovered but that was only for a day so it was all still up in the air. We received word a few nights ago about Jasper's decision and had yet to hear from the Yorkie's.

"I will." I decided. "Will you send it out for me?" I asked. She nodded.

~o~O~o~

A full week later and the letter had been sent. Upon waiting for a reply of a visit we did received a letter just not the letter I had been expecting, but it still came with joyful news. Alice was to set to visit us before the first snowfall hit! I was so overjoyed with the possibility of seeing my sister again that it lifted my mood and kept my mind off my own sorrows. That day was also the first day that I felt the babe move. I was sitting in the kitchen next to the fireplace, it was extremely cold outside that day so I was trying to warm myself; I had a cup of hot tea in my hand. I was watching Bree, Rosalie, and Aunt Emily knead bread when I felt this light fluttering feeling in my stomach. At first I thought I had imagined it but then it continued. I squealed in delight as all three women turned around and gawked at me. I pointed to the bump I was carrying.

"It moved." I explained. "It is still moving." It was such an odd sensation. Rose and Bree quickly hurried over to me and each of them took turns feeling the small kicks. "It kicks so much." I commented.

"I think those are hick ups?" Bree explained. I smiled as I looked up at my Aunt. She had turned back around and was now hands deep in dough. I was a little disappointed but I didn't let that be known. "It is a wonder what they do in there?" Bree spoke.

"Do you think it doesn't like the small space?" Even though my belly was growing I still remembered Rose and Alice being bigger then what I was. That probably had something to do with me being so sick all the time though. I threw up at least one meal a day if not more, some days were better than others. Slowly the movement subsided and the two women went back to their dough.

"Damn." My Aunt cursed. A habit she has since picked up. "I need more eggs."

"I will go get them." Rose began to pull the dough from her fingers.

"I can." I stood.

"No." Bree frowned. "I can get them, it is cold out there."

"I will wear my fire blanket." I motioned to the blanket around my shoulders as I pulled it tighter around me. I grabbed an old bucket from the kitchen counter before making my way outside ignoring Bree's concerns. I closed the door behind me and made my way passed My Uncle and Quil.

"Where are you off to?" Quil Demanded.

"Barn." I explained about the eggs. He dropped his axe and a few pieced of wood that him, Riley and my uncle were chopping and loading into crates. "I will get them."

"I could use the air." I explained. He stood and frowned at me. "It's just in the barn." I motioned to the building that was just a short distance away. He reluctantly looked to the barn. He nodded as he watched me make my way down to the barn. He disappeared from view as the barn door closed behind me. It was warmer than outside but not enough to warm me. The horses were all put away in there stalls and the pigs were grunting nearby the goats. I slowly climbed the ladder and made my way up to the chickens. I grabbed about six eggs and the descended back down the ladder being careful not to slip and fall. When I reached the floor a cold hand came down hard on my face as it covered my mouth. The grip was so hard that I couldn't scream. I froze from shock as the stranger turned me around. A deep pair of grey eyes were looking back at me. His face was sinister as a small smile played on his lips.

"Oh Lady Isabella." He hissed. "I was so happy to get your letter." My eyes widened as I tried to claw at his hands. "Did I ever mention that I love a girl to struggle below me?" I tried to scream as continued to claw at him. His lips came down to my forehead as he placed a rough kiss to my forehead. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. As this predator pulled out his blade from his belt with his free hand and brought it to my neck.

Sir James was going to kill me!


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys hope I didn't leave you hanging to long! Thanks again for all the reviews of the last chapter! **

**Thanks again to my beta snowgoose!**

My eyes widened as he pressed the cold steel to my throat. I sucked in a sharp breath and held it, I was terrified to even breathe. His lips pulled back as he chuckled. What was he doing here? What had I ever done to him? Nothing I had done absolutely nothing! Then it dawned on me, he wasn't here to end my life because I had wronged him, he was here because Edward had! Oh, Edward. I had to fight back the tears from the very thought of him. What would he think of this? He hadn't even wrote to me, would he be upset at the news of my death? Or relieved that I was now out of his hair, he wouldn't have to be bothered by me or the babe.

THE BABE! This innocent child within me, soul survival was depended on me. If I stood here and did nothing I would die as would the babe. Based on his expression as he looked me up and down with a dark desire: he would first have his way with me and then kill me. If I fought him though, then I might stand a chance in saving my babe. At the very least I could keep him from violating me. All I had to do was scream, scream and then Quil and my uncle would hear. I still had the metal pail in my hand.

I pulled my arm back and swung it at his head as hard and fast as I could. The heavy metal collided with the side of his head causing his neck to snap back. I quickly dropped the pail and used my hands to push the blade from my neck. My blood was pulsing so fast inside of me that I didn't feel the pain of the blade cut into my palms as the sharp edges bit into my skin, but I did see the blood. I had caught him completely off guard as his eyes widened before narrowing.

I managed to slip past him and let of the loudest yell I could muster. I screamed louder than I ever have in my life as I made my way back to the door. I didn't even make it three feet when I felt something hit me on my back, again I didn't feel the pain but the blow was hard enough to knock me to the ground. I fell so fast that I scarcely had time to try to bring by hands out in front of me and I landed predominantly on my stomach; I felt that. The fall had completely knocked the air from me, I couldn't scream anymore as I gasped for air while I curled myself into a ball. All I wanted to do was protect the babe from further injury. Even if we both died I didn't want it to feel pain.

While I was on the ground James kicked me. His boot landed on my lower legs; yet I didn't feel it. Was this my mercy? He then was on top of me, he gripped my arms as I struggled against his hold, but he was so big and so strong that my struggling amused him. It was like he was fighting with a ragged doll. I was helpless against his hold. He sat down on my stomach causing me to cry out. He brought his sword back to my neck. I cried to push his face away from me with my free hand. My own blood from the cut on my palm smeared over his face. He laughed as he brought his hand down hard on my face. Again I didn't feel the pain but I knew it was a hard hit because it caused my vision to shift. The hit left me in a daze. Just as I was sure I was going to die someone slammed into James. He was forced off of me but the tip of his blade still managed to slice me just below my right shoulder. My eyes went blurry but I could see two men struggling with James. Another man rushed over to me but I still couldn't see straight and the ringing in my ears intensified. Quil and my uncle I guessed.

"Bella!" I recognized Riley's voice as he knelt down beside me. I could see his hands were hesitant to touch me as he gently pulled my head into his lap. "Bella!" He was frantic. I kept the small amount of vision I could on James. Either Quil or Uncle Sam was Holding James down while the other one slammed their fist repeatedly over James' skull until he fell limp onto the ground. Riley continued to talk to me but I blocked his voice out as one of the men retrieved a rope and began to tie James up.

"Master Sam." Riley shouted. "She needs help." Riley demanded.

"Take her inside." Quil demanded. "I will be in just as soon as I am sure he can't escape."

"Just let me run my blade through him." My uncle insisted."

"Believe me I would let you but I know Lord Edward will want to question his motives before he dies." Quil explained. My uncle didn't argue much to my surprise because the next moment I was in his arms before we were running outside. I heard Uncle Sam demand that he keep his eyes open. The cold air hit me like someone dumped a pail of water over me. My eyes slowly began to focus and all the pain I hadn't felt before suddenly made itself known. My hands and chest stung. My back was throbbing and my stomach was tightening and my face burned as I tasted the hot tangy liquid fill my mouth, I was swallowing my own blood. I felt as if I had been savagely beaten. A supposition because I had, but I survived! I had actually survived! Even though the pain was intensifying with very step Uncle Sam took it was only a reminder that I was alive. Painful as it may be, it was the only indication that let me know I survived James' brutal assault.

"Watch the trees." My uncle demanded of Riley who ran alongside us. "You see any movement at all, prepare for a fight." That's when I noticed the swords in both men's hands. I swallowed back more blood before I choked on it. I coughed frantically as my uncle carried me through the house screaming for my Aunt. She came running just as he laid me down on the floor next to the fire place. Again I rolled in a ball because even though I knew no one here would hurt me my brain was still in survival mode; I knew my aunt didn't want me to carry this child and I knew I could trust her I just was being extra cautious. As I gripped my stomach again as a painful spasm crept up over my belly. I gasped.

"At the sight of me my Aunt screamed before rushing over to me. She wiped the bloody hair from my face as she cried out. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She demanded in between sobs. "Who did this to you?" She asked of me.

"She needs help!" My uncle intervened. Bree pushed her way in front of him and quickly went to work on me. Rose stood close by before running to her father and sobbing in his arms. Bree pulled my hands from my belly and gently wiped the blood off with a cloth as my aunt continued to cry over me. I winced as the cloth came into contact with my open flesh and I tried to pull my hand back.

"Riley, hold her hand out, keep it out." I felt a strong pair of hands grip my wrist. "I am sorry Bella but we must clean these wounds if we want to prevent infection. If an infection spreads you can lose both your hands." My eyes widened as another spasm ripped through my stomach. I cried out as my other hand clung to my stomach. My Aunt noticed as she looked over to Bree.

"She is contracting." She whispered.

"We can't do nothing about that until we have treated the gashes. They are deep and she is bleeding too heavily." Bree groaned. As I laid there next to the fire, unable to get warm, I was rocked with a few more contractions. My aunt seemed to snap out of her hysterics and quickly helped Bree tend to my hands and chest. They cleaned my face of the blood spatter. My nose was bleeding but they determined that it wasn't broke. I was thankful for that.

After they mended and cleaned my body of the blood my uncle brought down blankets and they wrapped me in them next to the hearth. Rosalie sat down next to me and tried to make friction by rubbing her hands over my blanket covered arms, but I couldn't get warm and the pains were still coming. I gasped a lot but I kept myself from crying, somehow I felt as if I cried they would see how scared I was, and I wanted to be brave. I wanted to be brave for the babe. I had to be strong if I was going to keep the little one safe. My Aunt had told me that if the pains continued my own body would dispel the innocent thing and it would die. At first I thought she would be happy by such a conclusion but all I saw was worry on her face. Bree made me some tea with herbs she said would make me relax and hopefully stop the pains. A few months ago I was spoon feeding Rose and now she was spoon feeding me the hot liquid. Ironic how things turn around. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around myself, as if my own grip was the lifeline to my babe. I silently prayed to the lord that it would spare the child. I prayed and I prayed as my eyes slowly started to close, the effects of the tea. My eyes became so heavy that I could no longer keep them open. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard Quil enter the room.

"Is she okay?" He asked. After the others explained my wellbeing he let out a loud groan.

"I need to get word to Lord Edward." He went on to say. I tried to open my eyes at the mention of his name but I couldn't, they were too heavy. "I am certain that whoever sent James is prepared to send others."

"James?" My Aunt screeched. "You know the man that attacked her?" She demanded.

"Yes." He went on. "He is from Spain, A great nephew of King Aro."

"King Aro?" My aunt stuttered.

"Lord Edward sent Bella here because King Aro had indifferences with the two's relationship." Quil tried to explain.

"Relationship?" Aunt Emily cut him off. "My Bella was only there to give the married couple a child, what other relationship could have manifested to cause the king to….try and kill my niece?" She demanded.

"I will not answer that." He snapped. "But back to the matter at hand. I need to get word to Lord Edward, I cannot protect her alone, not anymore. She needs more guards." He sighed. "I just don't trust to leave her without my protection."

"I can go." My uncle pressed.

"It would not benefit us." Quil declined. "Too many people know who you are, they will kill you if they encountered you. I suspect Aro has men not too far from here, he wouldn't send one man to take care of this problem."

"Problem?" My Aunt demanded

"Bella is a problem for him, we have more than enough evidence to support the theory. The man tied in your barn is plenty of enough proof."

"I could go." Riley offered. "No one would know me, I am but a servant."

"Riley." Bree cried.

"If it will save the girl, how can you object?" Riley demanded of his wife.

"It is settled." Quil nodded. "You are to ride out without delay. When you reach a guardsmen you are to demand to see King Jasper."

"King Jasper?" Riley demanded.

"Yes." He nodded. "When you are with Jasper you are to explain everything that has happened. He will then send for Edward." Quil went on to say. "If the guards give you any trouble you are to present them with this word, it is vital you remember this word." He sighed. "Dartmouth." He said, "Now go, and ride hard." I heard footsteps hurry for the room until my uncle spoke up.

"What are we up against?" He asked.

"Spain." Was Quil's only answer and then I could no longer stay awake; I drifted off to sleep.

~c~B~m~

When I awoke I felt as if I had fallen from a horse and then that horse proceeded to stomp on me. I winced as I pushed myself into a sitting position. It was barely light outside, the sun was only barely coming up. I was still on the floor and Rose was asleep next to me. Bree was not too far from her.

My uncle was asleep on a chair with his sword over his lap. My aunt was sowing a blanket in the corner of the room and Quil was watching through the back window towards the forest and then he walked over and looked out the window facing the big hill. I watched him do this a few times and I soon realized that the two men were taking their time sleeping and guarding the house. I swallowed hard the severity of the situation began to sink in on me, last night had all happened so fast that I wasn't in my right mind to assess the circumstances. By being here I've put my entire family in harm's way, even now Alice. She was set to arrive at some point late today or early tomorrow. My love for Edward could possibly kill them all. I felt foolish and scared.

"Bella." My Aunt noticed me as she looked up from her needle work. Her eyes were dark and swollen and red ringed around the lids. She had stayed up all night and had been crying, recently. She placed her cloth on the chair beside her and stood. "You should be lying down." She scolded me gently.

"I have got to…." My eyes widened and she nodded with understanding. The babe was sitting on the right position and if I didn't find relief soon I would… I couldn't even imagine it. She helped me to my feet, by gripping my arms and staying away from my hands. I winced as I stood, my legs were wobbly as I made my way out of the room and towards the kitchen. Quil offered me his hand but I declined it, he tried to follow us until my aunt stopped him.

"We will need a moment of privacy." For once I was happy for her persistence when it came to my honor. He started to refuse when I pleaded with him. He nodded and my aunt helped me to the kitchen and retrieved a chamber pot for me; I blushed.

When I went back to the room Quil helped me lay down beside Rose; who was deeply in sleep. I winced and cried out a couple times as I settled myself on the floor again.

"Are you still having pains?" My aunt suddenly asked. Quil looked down at me with worry. I shook my head.

"Not since last night." I answered. I placed my hand gently on my stomach, as soon as I placed my hand there I felt the babe kick; I smiled in relief.

"Is it moving?" She asked. I looked up at her and nodded.

"Do you want to feel?" I asked.

"Oh." She flushed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." I promised and waved her forward. She slowly sank down beside me and hesitantly placed her hand on my stomach. I moved it to the place where it was kicking and placed my hand on top of hers. The babe continued to kick. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her.

"It is a feisty little thing." She commented as the corner of her mouth turned up. "Strong." She commented.

"Like its father." I agreed.

She frowned. "Or like its mother….." She frowned deeper. "The women carrying it." She corrected herself. I tried not to let her words bother me, after all my feelings aside she was speaking the truth. Depending on the sex of the babe and the circumstances at the time this child might not be mine. But it was safe, and alive! What more could I possibly ask for right now, all my prayers have been answered. The two of us are alive and with any more luck we might survive long enough to properly meet each other.

"It is an odd feeling knowing that something lives within me." I commented. She nodded in agreement as she continued to feel the babe move. After a few minutes the babe stopped moving. "I think it went to sleep." I commented. She lowered her hand until she was no longer touching me.

"I think you should follow suit, sleep Isabella." She demanded as she stood. I nodded and closed my eyes. Even though I didn't think I was tired I fell asleep almost instantly.

~c~B~m~

I awoke a long time later, I was still asleep on the ground and the house was all awake and moving quietly around me. Bree, Aunt Emily, and Rose were in the kitchen. I could smell fresh bread and vegetable soup in the air. My Uncle was on guard duty. Quil, well, I had yet to see him. I sat up and groaned. It was more painful today than it had been the night before. Rose walked into the room and caught sight of me she hurried over to me and winced at the sight of me.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked.

"Worse." She forced a smile. I frowned. "Your face is swollen." She admitted.

"Is that why I feel as if I have been stung by a hundred bees?" I asked.

"What happened?" She asked. Flashes of the night before ran across my mind. Dark grey eyes, a menacing smile, a blade, his fist. I shook the memory from my mind.

"It comes back to me in streaks." I admitted as I bit my lip. Even doing that hurt. "It happened so fast, I just remember the terror."

"You should have never gotten those eggs. I should have come with you." She frowned.

"Then we both would be lying here." I disagreed.

"I am sorry." She frowned.

"You did nothing wrong." I frowned

"But I have Bella." She sat closer to me. "When I found out you were expecting I felt… I felt anger towards you. Or perhaps towards myself." She shook her head. "Either way I envied what you had, I knew it was wrong but I did. I couldn't stand for you to have what I couldn't."

"Rose." I gripped her hand. "You were grieving." I kissed the back of her hand. "You didn't mean it, and even if you did at that time, you were just expressing customary mortal reactions."

"I don't feel that way now." She promised.

"Even if you did I wouldn't hold it against you." I promised her. She smiled and hugged me. I winced. She pulled back immediately.

"I am sorry." She pleaded.

"I am fine."

"Seeing you like this makes me want to kill that man."

"Sir James?" I raised my eyebrow. She nodded. "He is still alive?" I demanded. She nodded.

"Quil is out there now, they are trying to find out what brought him here." She frowned most curious.

"The letter." I hadn't realized I said it out loud until she repeated me.

"The letter?" She asked.

"He got my letter." I groaned. "He or someone intercepted it." She gasped. She instantly looked guilty. "But I don't understand why he would come, everyone knew I was returning home because you almost died." It didn't make any sense. "Why come now?" She looked at me before her eyes settled on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"To kill my child?" Of course! But why? I couldn't explain it.

"We have to tell Quil about the letter." Rose tried to get to her feet but I gripped her arm.

"No." I pleaded. "You cannot." I began to feel light headed. I swayed. Rose steadied me. "Don't." I pleaded. She nodded at me and called for her mother. My Aunt rushed in and together the two of them helped me lay back down.

"You lost a lot of blood." My Aunt explained. "You must rest." I sighed as sleep took me over once more.

~c~B~m~

When I awoke again, my body felt as if I had been asleep for a long time. I opened my eyes and groaned. It was light outside. Had I slept the entire day away yesterday and all the night? I could feel the heat from the fire lick at my face and I was covered in a blanket. It was so hot that it was almost uncomfortable. I looked around the room and then suddenly Alice's face was inches from mine. "SHE IS AWAKE!" She yelled. I gasped at the sight of her.

"Alice?" My voice was horse.

"Baby sister." She frowned. "You were supposed to take better care of yourself then this." She scolded. I forced a small smile.

"You are here? Really here?" Was I still dreaming?

"With your nephew." She confirmed. She reached down and gripped my arms.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got here?" She looked at me confused. "You should have woke me."

"Bella." She frowned. "I have been her for more than three days." My eyes widened. Every one ran into the room then. They were all frantic to get near me.

"Bella." My aunt sighed in relief as she sat down beside me. She was smiling and tears were in her eyes. "I have prayed. You are awake, truly awake." She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"What happened?" I franticly reached for my belly, I was still pregnant. I sighed in relief.

"You had a fever." My aunt confirmed. "It rendered you unconscious." She explained. "We tried to wake you but….we thought we might lose you." She admitted as she wiped a few more tears from her eyes. My uncle placed his hands on her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

"Give the girl some room." He winked at me. Quil helped me to my feet and then the girls helped me to a private place where I could relieve myself again, than they brought me into the kitchen where they served me some food. I ate more than I ever thought possible. When I was done. I wiped my mouth as everyone gawked at me. I blushed.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked me.

"Fine." I nodded. "I don't remember the last few days." I admitted.

"That is a good thing." My aunt smiled at me. I quickly realized the change in my aunt, not only was I pleased by it but I was also relieved.

"Where is my nephew?" I asked.

"He is upstairs asleep." She smiled. "He is with Michael." My eyes narrowed. She shook her head at me telling me to ask no more.

"I wish to see him."

"He is a handsome boy." Uncle Sam confirmed. "Looks more like my brother then one would think possible."

When we were finished eating Uncle Sam helped me up the stairs well Quil continued guarding the house. Michael was standing holding the sleeping boy in his arms. He looked at us as we walked in.

"They wished to see the babe." Alice informed him; but to me it was like she was asking his permission.

"Are you not sick?" At first I wasn't sure he was speaking to me.

"She had an infection, from a wound." My Uncle sneered. "It is not spreadable."

"Still, I don't think she should hold him. She might drop him." I frowned.

"I was going to hold him, so she could see?" Alice asked. Michael looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I continued to frown. I hadn't forgotten what happened the last time I was in the same room as him, he clearly hadn't forget either. He finally handed the babe to Alice who smiled at me and brought the babe close so I could look at him. He had dark hair and was quite chubby. I reached out and touched the sleeping boy's hand. I looked up at Alice as she gloated on her son. Motherhood suited her.

"He is beautiful." I smiled at her. My uncle kept his arm around my shoulder.

"You will soon have your own child with Lord Edward?" Michael grabbed the babe back and sneered at me.

"Yes, Yes." I nodded.

"Well there you go." I gawked at him as he turned his back to me and walked towards the window. I frowned at Alice as she pleaded with me, with her eyes. My Uncle helped me down the stairs and brought me back to the kitchen where Bree and Rose had bath water ready for me. When all the men where gone from the room my aunt helped me strip out of my clothes. All three ladies winced when the bruises from the back handle of the sword on my back were visible. I couldn't see it but Rose told me that it was a horrible purple color. The bruise from the kick to my leg they said wasn't as bad. I also had bruises on my arms, scraps on my legs and an ugly gash on my chest.

I swallowed hard as I got into the tub of water. Very gently Bree washed me with soap. Even cleaning my hair before helping me out. After I was dressed and dried off Alice fixed my hair for me, she combed it and let it fall freely down my back. Then together later that night everyone in the house congregated in the sitting room; including Michael, who was stingy with the Babe apart from when he needed to feed from his mother. I was convinced that it was all a show and that Michael wasn't that close with the babe. Every time he saw his mother he cried for her, which was constant.

My Uncle replaced Quil In guarding us. Rose Alice and I sat close together. This was the first time that the three of us have been back together in over half a year. The two girls had three days to get reacquainted with each other so they manly focused on me. They wanted to know what it was like living at court. They also wanted to know about the King and Emmett. I told them that both men are kind but it was their mother that I had taken to more. None of them mentioned Edward. I think they were trying to keep my mind from him, or perhaps they didn't want to pour salt into my wounded heart. I hadn't told them the feelings I had for him but they knew, I think that's a sister thing.

Just as we were all getting ready for bed the Bells started to ring Alice and Rose turned and looked frantically at me because both girls knew exactly what the bells meant. It could only mean one of two thing.

I just prayed that he was here…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for all your Reviews and Follows! I am glad that you all seem to be enjoying my story!**

**A special thanks to Snowgoose! As always your freaking awesome!**

**So let us begin…..**

My uncle ran into the house followed by Quil. Bree and my Aunt stood from their seats and hurried over to us, even Michael looked nervous. "Michael give Paul to his mother." My uncle demanded. Michael turned white and narrowed his eyes.

"We don't know if its friends or foes." Quil went on to say. "All the women stay in the house. Sam, Michael." He gestured for them to follow him outside. "If they are enemies you ladies will need to run as fast as you can to the forest." Quil cautioned us. Rose wrapped her arm around my waist as I watched Michael reluctantly hand the babe off to Alice who then hurried over towards my aunt and Bree. My uncle and Quil pulled out their swords and walked out into the cold night. Michael turned to Alice. He sneered at her and then followed them out. Aunt Emily hurried over towards me.

"I say we should run." She told the girls. "If they are friends the men will call out for us, if they are not." Her face was white. "We at least have a head start."

"Bella can't run." Bree pressed.

"Go." I pushed Rose's hand from me. I gestured for Alice to follow her. "Run, if they are here to kill, it is only me they want."

"No." Rose shook her head. "I will stay with you." I turned to Alice. "Take the babe and go." I pressed. "It is not too late, you and Michael can leave." She looked tormented before she slowly shook her head. I reached out and gripped her hand as all five of us women and one baby huddled around each other. From the distance I could hear the galloping sound of horses. A lot of horses.

Beside me my aunt began to pray with her eyes closed. Bree kept her eyes on my panicked expression, Rose held on to Alice and me. My stomach dropped when the galloping came to a halt. Whoever it was right outside the house. I don't think any of us were even breathing as we listened for what was going to come next. It didn't sound like anyone was fighting. What if it was Edward? What if he was right outside the house, right now as we speak? My stomach fluttered from the thought but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Even if Edward sent men to protect me that didn't mean that he had come.

Alice winced which caused me to snap out of my daze. I looked down at our hands that were intertwined. I slowly released my stiff fingers from her, I hadn't realized that I was holding onto her so tight. I heard voices and locked my eyes on the door. Then I saw him. I froze.

He all but ran into the house. His eyes were ablaze. He was dressed in metal attire, I noticed his sword hanging from his belt and swallowed hard as he came to a stop. I stood there eyes wide as I took his features in. He looked exactly the same, apart from his hair which was a little longer. I lowered my hand and cradled my belly protectively as I silently told the babe inside of me that we were going to be okay, that its father had now arrived. His eyes settled on me as Rose and Alice took a step back from me. My aunt gripped my shoulders. Our eye met for half a second, he looked relieved and then his eyes trailed down to my stomach, taking in the sight of me before trailing back up to my face.

His eyes narrowed and I heard him swear under his breath before he took a step closer to me. He took four big steps and then I was in his arms. I am not even sure how I got there, one minute I was next to my aunt and the next I was halfway across the room. For the first time since the attack I could feel hot liquid pour from my eyes as I gripped his neck. His arms encircled me and even though it hurt and the metal was cold it didn't matter. He was here! He was with me! I melted into his embrace, it didn't matter that we were not alone, it didn't matter that my aunt wouldn't approve of my affections towards this man. The only thing that mattered was that he was here and I knew I was safe.

I could feel his lips press into my hair and him whisper in my ear that he wouldn't leave me again. I clung to him afraid that if I let go he would disappear. After a moment he pulled my face back so he could get a look at me. His eyes searched my face, taking in every injury. His eyes became dark as he tried to move past me. I knew where he was going. James was alive and tied up in our family barn, and I knew me not letting him leave was irrational but I couldn't help it, it had been a long time since he left me and I didn't want to give him the chance to leave again once James was properly dealt with. I gripped onto his neck and hair and pleaded with him to stay with me.

"Please!" I begged in between tears. He tried to remove my hands from around his neck but I just held on tighter, even when Bree stepped forth to pull me back. I fought against all of them. Then my uncle came forth. I hadn't even seen him enter the house. He pulled me back as I continued to sob uncontrollably. Something in Edwards face changed as my uncle pulled me away from him. His shoulders loosened and he demanded my uncle to release me. I ran right back into Edwards arms he gripped my face gently in both his hands and wiped away the tears from my cheeks.

"Bella." He breathed. "I will return." He promised. "I meant what I said, I will not leave you again but you need to settle down." He told me. "You carry my child and you need to contain yourself before you hurt yourself and the child." That snapped me out of my fit. I nodded as he continued. "Now, I must attend to something, I promise I will not be gone long." He placed his forehead to mine. "Can I trust you to be calm?" He asked and I nodded. "Good girl." He lifted my chin and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me once, very gently in front of everyone. I didn't care though, let them know how much I love this man. Let them! He gave me one final look before he handed me off to Bree.

I slowly dropped my arms and watched him retreat back out the way he came with my Uncle and Riley not far from him. I wiped the remainder of the tears from my face and hurried towards the door. There was over a hundred knights on horses out front. All of them were here for me! I slowly turned back towards my family. Alice and Rose looked smug as they realized they had been right about their predictions. My aunt looked at me wide eyed and in disbelief. I now knew that I had a lot of answers to give, I no longer had any desire to hide the way I truly felt. I didn't care if they knew, I didn't care if England knew; I didn't even care if all of Spain knew. What more could they possibly try to do to me that they haven't already done?

I stood at the door just staring out in a haze. The cold air crept up on me and stung my face but it didn't matter, I was warm inside still, the thought that Edward was now here was invigorating and soothing at the same time. Someone from behind me gripped my shoulders. I jumped and spun around. My aunt was trying desperately to create friction on my arms in a futile attempt to warm me. After a moment she made a feeble effort in trying to convince me to return closer to the fire. I shook my head at her and continued to stare off into the distance. It was a dark night only illuminated by the bright stars and manmade campfires. The knights were all setting up camp around our home.

"I have never seen so many men in one place before." Rose commented as she came over to us. "Is this what a war looks like?" Rose asked.

"You are asking the wrong crowd." Bree answered. "A women wouldn't know a thing about war."

"Bella I think you and this man just might be the cause of the next war." Alice whispered. I turned and looked at her. She was still cradling her son in her arms. "I have a modern Helen as my sister." She jested.

"Hardly." I disagreed. I motioned to the barn. "That man in there is no Paris." She chuckled. "Perhaps a Hector?"

And then we heard the screaming. I cringed into Aunt Emily's hold. I don't think I was prepared to hear such a cry.

"They are torturing him." Rose nodded. "I hope they make him suffer before they kill him."

"Rose." My aunt was shocked by her daughter's vicious declaration. Rose shrugged. The screams got louder. I covered my ears but kept my stance. I wanted Sir James to die, it was true and I would be lying if I said he didn't deserve pain, why should he have a swift clean death when he sought to torture me and kill the child that grew with in me? He deserved everything he got from my babe's father. I got butterflies from the thought. I was caring Edward's child. A product of our love. If I knew one thing this babe wasn't created from suitability and I took pride in that even when so many others thought of it as aberrant, but they didn't know about Edward and I's relationship. How could something that felt so good be bad? I reached down and held my stomach. This miracle with in me contradicted their bigotry. The screams continued even after Michael retreated into the house. His face looked white as he gripped Alice's arm and lead her into the corner of the room.

"We are leaving now." He declared. Her eyes widened.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"They are…." He was at a loss for words. "They are going to kill that man." He motioned to the barn.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked. His hand came down hard on her face. I screamed as my aunt gripped my arms. Alice dropped to the floor, she and the babe hit the ground. Little Paul's screams erupted from the place where the little fellow fell. Bree hurried to the child and picked him up, rushing him from the room. He didn't need to see what followed. Well Alice was on the ground crying Michael brought his boot up and kicked her stomach. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. I finally forced myself from my Aunt's grip and hurried to the floor to cover Alice's body with my own. I shielded her the best I could. At the sight of me Michael pulled back with a scared expression. He took a couple steps back and demanded for Alice to get up and take her punishment or it would be twice as worse later, and there would be a later. I cried as I continued to cover Alice. Rose gripped my shoulders and pleaded with me to move away from them. I knew that I had no place in getting involved. By right he could beat her, but she was my sister and she didn't deserve this. She was the gentlest person ever. I stood walked closer to Michael. He took a couple steps back as his hands formed into fists at his side.

"Get away from me." He threatened. "Or reap the same…" I cut him off.

"You won't touch me." I hissed.

"You dare question my word?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded as Rose tried to pull me back. "Because if you lay a hand on me, it will be the last thing you do." His eyes narrowed.

"That is why you are in a hurry to get out of here, you remember what happened the last time Edward was here and I am sure he does too." He curse and turned around and punched the wall. I was terrified of him but I also knew he was too much a coward to test Edward's faith. "You keep your hands off my sister or you might find yourself without any." I threatened.

"You think because you carry his bastard that you are untouchable?" He sneered. "That thing has to come out at some point and when it does you will be just as useless as the common whore." He spat before he turned around on his heels and made his way out the door. As he was leaving a very tall man was making his way inside. "Emmett!"

"Emmett?" Rose's eyes went big. "As in Prince Emmett?" She turned to me as I bent down to help Alice up. She winced as I helped her to the chair. My aunt and Rose bowed her head as she hurried to Alice's side. Emmett took the scene in before turning around and looking at the door that Michael had just used to escape. He gave me a questioning look.

"Her husband." I said with distain. He frowned but nodded. Then he looked at me, I mean really looked at me. His jaw tightened and he took a moment to control himself before he forced a smile at me. "Bella." He snickered. "So it is true, you're going to give me a nephew?" He asked.

"Or a niece." I offered as he gave me a gentle hug. "From what I hear, your actions suggest that it can be nothing other than a son for my brother." He looked down to Alice with a sad expression.

"My sister." I knelt down beside her. She gripped my hand as I moved some of her hair from her forehead.

"I can see the resemblance." He nodded.

"Most people say she took after my father well I got more of my mother." Alice managed a little smile but she refused to meet any of our eyes. She was embarrassed. A moment later the screaming stopped.

"You know what that sound means?" Emmett asked no one in particular. I looked up at him. "The start of a war." He sounded somewhat excited. Edward walked into the house not even a moment later. He was wiping his bloody hands on a cloth. When he stepped inside his eyes found mine before turning to Aunt Emily.

"Is there a place I may wash up?" He asked. My Aunt looked around for Bree before realizing that she was still upstairs with baby Paul. My heart raced as I stood and gestured for him to follow me. There was a cauldron of water in the kitchen. I took his hands and placed them in the water. The two of us didn't say anything as I cleaned the blood from his hand, though I could feel his eyes burning holes through me. When I was positive all the blood was gone I used a clean cloth to dry them. I took my time as I ran the cloth over his rough hands, remembering the pleasure that they had once brought to me, many times over. I flushed.

He pulled one of his hands from me and used it to tilt my face towards his. His eyes were hard, he searched my face for a moment before bringing his lips to mine. This was not the reunion I had imagined but it was our reunion nonetheless. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he molded his lips around my own. I used my hands to trace his face as he cupped my checks. His tongue licked across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him as his tongue licked against my own. I shuddered with desire but too soon he pulled back. He rested his hands on my growing stomach. I smiled up at him as pride showed in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." My Aunt cleared her throat. I went to take a step back but Edward wrapped his arms around me securing me to him. "I…" She was hesitant. "We all would like to know where we go from here." She asked.

"Well, for tonight we will stay here, tomorrow depending on if I find Bella capable of our journey home we will go from there." My Aunt nodded as my uncle joined us.

"The two of you cannot stay in the same room together." She said.

"Emily." Uncle Sam warned.

"I now know that I can't stop the two of you but I cannot condone it." She explained.

"Well either way I will not allow Bella out of my sight." Edward's voice was hard. He looked down at me. "I will have my men prepare our tent." I nodded at him as I gripped him tighter. Edward and I had a lot to discuss and I couldn't stand being away from him any longer. The two of us had many answers to give to the other.

"I will not allow my niece to sleep in the cold given her condition." Uncle Sam protested.

"I agree but as I said before. Bella will stay where I can keep an eye on her, she seems to be a magnet for trouble." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I frowned at him.

"You will stay here." My Aunt started to protest when my uncle silenced her. She nodded before stating that she had made her wishes known before walking away. Edward led me out of the kitchen. I spotted Alice with Bree next to the fire with the baby. Rosalie was talking with Emmett as to what I had no idea. Edward led me to the stairs. I managed to make it half way up the stair when Edward became impatient and picked me up in his arms and carried me up into the room before closing the door behind us with his foot.

Now we were really alone. He set me down gently on the bed before pulling off his armor and placing it on the floor next to the bed. He undressed himself until he was only in a partly unlaced chemise that showed off a good portion of his chest. I marveled at him. It had been so long since I touched him, since he touched me! Desire pulsed through me as I watched him. I didn't even blink, scared that if I closed my eyes he might just disappear. When all the metal was removed from himself he crawled into bed next to me. He pulled me to him as I laid my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. A painful moan escaped my lips. He sat up and looked down at me.

"Isabella." He frowned as he ran his hand through his hair. "Take your dress off." He commanded. Deep inside of me something began to pulse with anticipation. The dress I was wearing was nothing elaborate. It easily came off of me and then I was sitting there in front of him almost fully bare. I only had on my undergarments. He turned me around and looked at my back which caused him to curse loudly. I flinched from his anger. He then took the opportunity to further evaluate me. When he seen my chest I thought he was going to physically break something.

"I wish he was still alive so I could kill him again." He hissed. The hardness in his voice made the hairs on my neck stand up. I never wanted to be on the receding end of Edward's anger. Never. He pulled back the bandage over the cut and frowned.

"How long has it been bleeding?" He asked.

"I don't…" I frowned. "I don't think it has ever really stopped." Okay so this was not what I thought was going to unfold when he demanded I remove my dress. I felt grateful for his concern but I also felt neglected in certain areas…. I quickly placed the bandage back feeling humiliated now. I looked down trying to hide my nakedness with my hands. He tilted my head to look at him. Slowly his eyes melted. He kissed my cheek before proceeding to kiss every injury on my body. My back, my arms, my legs, my chest, my cut hands, before finally my stomach. He placed his hands on my belly and looked up at me. For the first time in a long time he was smiling. He was flashing my favorite half smile. Butterflies filled my belly as he brought his lips tenderly to my belly. He kissed it as he ran his hand over my tight skin. I moaned in delight.

"So beautiful." He murmured. I blushed. "I am happy that I am still capable of getting that reaction out of you."

"My feelings for you have not wavered." I admitted.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." He kissed my belly once more before climbing up and taking me in his arms, more gently this time. "I have a lot of explaining to do." He admitted.

"Yes." I agreed. "For a while there I thought." I bit my lip unable to even finish what I was about to say.

"That was the idea love." He admitted. I looked up at him and frowned.

"You're plan was to make me believe you felt indifferent for me?" I accused.

"I wished to delay this conversation until morning at the very least." He groaned. He looked down at me as he began.

"King Aro came to my brother's and I and demanded that I send you home, It had become evident to everyone that my feelings for you ran deeper than just conceiving a child." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Which you were very receptive, I might add." He smiled for a moment. "He tried to convince Jasper that if I continued to snub him and his niece by keeping you that he would declare war." I groaned. He looked down at me.

"So I really am a modern Helen?" I gasped. He chuckled at me and kissed my head.

"No my love. A war was ensuing long before I looked into those beautiful brown eyes of yours." He smiled. "Jasper doesn't take to kindly to someone trying to run his kingdom. My brothers and I married into Aro's family and in doing so Aro thought that that gave him leverage over us. He was badly mistaken." He went on. "I convinced Jasper to let me keep you but we decided that for the time being well Aro was with us it wouldn't be safe for you to be at court."

"So you sent me away." I nodded.

"It killed me to be away from you." He declared. "If I had my way then I would never be able to part from you but I had to put you first, your safety means more than anything to me." He took a deep breath. "Bella I am not the easiest man to love, or even tolerate but from the day I first saw you I knew I would love you, I think I always have." I sucked in a deep breath. "I meant what I said, you are the most important person in my life." He looked down to my stomach. "Correction, the two most important people in my life." I smiled at him.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"I needed everyone apart from my brother's and mother to think that I was sending you home, I couldn't risk Aro hurting you, and in order to do that I had to play a part. I had to act as if you truly didn't matter to me so they would leave you alone. So that they would forget about you just like they thought I had. But I swear you were in my thoughts constantly." I ran my hand over his cheek.

"That is why you didn't write." I guessed. He nodded.

"I couldn't risk it." I swallowed hard. Now would be the time to come clean about the letter but I couldn't, I just ….couldn't. No matter how guilty I felt.

"I told myself that it was only a temporary separation. We just needed to rise our army out of Aro's hand and then I would come for you. Never did I imagine that you would be carrying my child so soon."

"I can understand that." I nodded. "It was a shock to me as well."

"Bella." He kissed my head. "I will never forgive myself that you have gone through all this alone. I should have been there for you." I gripped his shirt.

"You are here now." I forced a smile.

"I am, and I will not be parted from you from this day forward, not unless I am to lead a battle."

"Please don't talk like that." I gripped him.

"It will happen." He frowned. "That old bat sent James to kill you." I looked up at him.

"How could you be sure?" I asked.

"I will spare you the details but Sir James cracked like an egg. He confessed everything as he begged for his life. Coward."

"He is dead?" I asked. He nodded. I felt somewhat relieved.

"Aro will be the next to follow." His promise was interrupted by my kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him like he was my lifeline. He kissed me back until I became lightheaded only then did he pull me into his side.

"Sleep my Bella." He commanded. "You are safe, I won't let anyone hurt you." I closed my eyes and snuggled next to him. I felt him kiss my forehead before I drifted; and for the first time since summer started I slept peacefully.

**Can't wait to read your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, Thanks again for all the reviews and follows/ favorites! I am thinking that this story is going to be anywhere between 30 to 40 chapters long so I hope all you guys hold on and enjoy the ride! **

**As always a humongous thanks to snowgoose for being amazing with me, I think you put just as much time into this story as I do! I know I write this a lot but my viewpoint on you as not wavered Your freaking awesome! **

**Can't wait to read all your reviews! **

When I woke I was alone in the bed. It took me a moment to remember the night before and come to the conclusion that I wasn't supposed to be alone in this bed. I threw the blankets off of me and flushed a deep crimson upon realizing I was still naked. I hurried as fast as I could off the bed and hurried to put my dress on. The bandage on my chest was soaked in my blood and I winced as I pulled it off. "Why is it still bleeding?" I whispered frantically to myself. I slowly made my way down the stairs with the blood soaked bandage in my hand. The house was lively as I made my way into the kitchen. Alice, Rose, Bree and my aunt were preparing a feast of food for the men outside. I slowly walked over to them. My Aunts eyes turned up at me.

"What is the matter?" She asked me as she cleaned some dough off her hands. I showed her the bandage in my hands to answer the question. I looked down at my cut, blood was beginning to seep through the dress, staining it. Her eyes went wide. Bree hurried over to me.

"I knew it was still bleeding but I didn't know it was this bad." Her wide eyes looked down at me.

"It wasn't." I explained. "It is getting worse."

"Bree." My aunt gripped my shoulders. I could sense the worry on her face though she tried to hide it. "Go and fetch Sam he could possibly shed more light on this type of wound." I looked at her puzzled. "War." She answered me. I nodded, yes he definitely would have seen wounds like this, even worse. My aunt led me to a chair and helped me sit even though I felt fine, I was still sore but I felt okay considering the past few days, if the wound would stop bleeding I would be almost recovered. My aunt pulled down my dress just enough to see the gash. She grimaced.

"It looks painful." Rose was looking over her mother's shoulder.

"It is tolerable." I reassured her. A moment later Uncle Sam, Edward, Emmett and Quil came stocking into the room. Edward's eyes found mine and I wasn't sure what Bree had told him but he was worried. My uncle examined the wound being careful not to touch it, his hand were still dirty.

"It is only getting worse Samuel." My aunt exhaled loudly. I kept my eyes on Edward as I watched him too examine the wound once again. His eyes flickered to Emmett who also was looking. I flushed.

My uncle took a step back and turned to Edward. "I would like to have your permission." He glanced back at me for a moment with tender eyes. "To burn the flesh." My eyes widened as I watched Edward's expression. His eyebrows were pulled low over his eyes.

"Burn?" My aunt gasped.

"No." Edward answered.

"Edward." Emmett intervened. "It needs to be done."

"No." Edward said again. He ran his hand over his face as he continued to look at me. He settled his hand on his chin. He was still frowning. I shook my head at him, pleading with him not to let them burn me. His eyes looked pained but resolved as he groaned out loud before saying. "I will do it." My voice got caught in my throat as I mentally cried. Burn? How were they going to burn me? Put fire on a stick and hold the open flame at the gash? I tried to shake the vision from my mind.

"Please." I looked at him. His hands were balled into fists at his side as he watched me. His jaw tightened as me turned around, trying to contain his emotions. I looked frantically at everyone; Emmett, Uncle Sam, Bree, Quil who had been my protector for so long now, Aunt Emily, Rose, and finally Alice who was bruised, My lovely sister who had been battered. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as her ghostly face looked at me. "Alice." I whispered. It was clear that Michael and made good on his threat. She was beaten so badly that she too was limping. I frowned as I looked down in shame. Had I done that to her? Did my interference push Michael into hurting her further? I gripped my belly. Not only did I feel ashamed that I had a hand in Alice's punishment, at that time I knew that I was unparalleled but I didn't think what my actions would have on my sister but I also was scared for myself.

Perhaps the quick movements I made to shield her had worsened my wound? What would happen to me if the bleeding didn't stop? Would I die? I didn't want to die; my babe depends on me to live! And if burning the wound would save me how much would it hurt? I wasn't someone that liked pain, I had a very small tolerance for it, and if they burned me there would undoubtedly be pain. But if it could save me and this child I would let them. With shaky hands I gripped my aunt's hand. My aunt turned to Edward.

"My lord, if you are to do it, let me clean your hands?" She offered. He slowly turned around and then met her at the pail of water on the table. She scrubbed his hands clean with soap and then dried them off. Emmett and Rose helped me stand and then lead me to the sitting room where they helped me sit on the ground in front of the fire. I swallowed hard as I laid my head down on the hard floor. Bree came with a folded blanket and placed it under my head, to which I was grateful. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett pull out a small dagger from his boot and stick the blade into the fire. I closed my eyes as the metal began to heat as I turned my head I watched Edward, My uncle and aunt walk towards me. I refused to look at Edward. Instead I looked around the room for Alice but I couldn't find her, she probably didn't want to witness this, I didn't blame her. My uncle beckoned my Aunt and Rose from the room. Rose put up as small fight.

"I don't want to leave." She pleaded with her father. "Bella needs me." He argued with her finally Emmett intervened.

"Rosalie." His voice was hard but soothing. "Listen to your father." He commanded. "Think of Bella."

"I am." She hissed as she turned on her heals and stomped from the room. Emmett looked at her retreating back with a slightly amused expression. A small smile played on my lips as I watched him watch her.

"Hold her arms above her head." Edward commanded on his brother. I slowly placed my arms over my head well Emmett wrapped his steal grip around my hands, securing them to the ground. My uncle gripped my legs and Edward climbed on top of me so both his knees were on either side of me. He was careful not to sit on my stomach as he sat almost on my thighs. I realized then that he was using his weight to hold me down even further.

"Bella." His voice was off. I finally looked up at him; his eyes were soft and concerned as he gazed at me for a moment longer. He held a twist of clean cloth to my mouth. "Bite this." He whispered; then he pulled down my dress being careful not to expose too much of my skin. I closed my eyes as he reached into the fire to retrieve the dagger. The last thing I heard before my own screams erupted around the room was his whisper. "I am so sorry." Then he brought the scolding hot blade to my skin.

The pain was instant and constant. The shock caused me to arc up from the floor. Never have I felt pain like this before. My already sore skin was now seething from the outside in. The twist of cloth was only marginal comfort. The pain was so horrendous that I could no longer think rationally. Even though I knew I shouldn't be fighting them I couldn't help it. I fought against all of them. I just wanted it to stop! I couldn't take the pain and I am sure I lost consciousness more than a few times only to be awoken by the pain and the smell of burning flesh.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the burning pain vanished only to be replaced by a constant throbbing. I felt gentle hands pry the cloth from my mouth, the weight of Edward lift off me and Emmett and Uncle Sam released me too. I turned on my side and gripped my aching chest that was now bandaged. I cried silent tears, as I heard Edward curse from somewhere nearby. I could hear the sound of objects hit the wall as Edward continued to curse until he finally demanded everyone to get out.

"GET OUT!" He demanded. "GET OUT ALL OF YOU, NOW!" He screamed until the room was completely empty. Only then did I feel him pull me into his lap. I clung to his neck as he frantically ran his hands over my face begging me to forgive him. I clung to him as he kissed my face and begged for my forgiveness. Slowly the sobs subsided as the two of us sat on the ground wrapped in each other's arms. My head was rested on his shoulder and I was sitting in between his legs as he ran his hands up and down my back. I looked up at him. His jaw was still tight and his eyes were…. They were sad. I reached up and touched his face. He looked down at me and forced a small smile but it didn't touch his eyes.

"I love you." I said for the first time out loud, His eyes melted as he slowly brought his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle and only lasted for a moment. He pulled back as his eyes searched mine.

"Would you believe me if I told you that despite everything I have put you through that I love you too, desperately, with everything within me, I love you more than one would think possible." I smiled because I did believe him. Somehow this godly man fell in love with me, me! I melted into his embrace as he kissed the top of my head.

"I am really tired." I admitted even though it is only just passed midday. The procedure and my crying had only lasted but a few hours, even still I felt as if I had been awake and working hard for days. He slowly stood and lifted me in his arms. He carefully carried me up to my room and gently placed me on the bed. "I don't want to be without you." I admitted as he slowly climbed into bed next to me. His strong arms encircled me as I rested my head on his chest.

"I will stay until you fall asleep." He promised.

"Edward?" I pinched the fabric of his shirt.

"Hmm?" He asked as he buried his nose into my neck causing me to shiver.

"My sister." I swallowed hard. "I was wondering if you were there when he….." I couldn't even finish it. His arms stiffened around me.

"No." His voice was hard so I could tell that he wasn't happy about what had unfolded.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" I asked.

"Isabella." He said my full name. "He has not broken any laws, I can't intervene."

"I know that." I nodded. "It is just that… she is my sister and she is a good wife."

"I don't doubt that." He went on. "I don't agree with what he does to her. She is a lawful wife and doesn't deserve to be treated as anything but. However I can't go against the law, my brother's law." He was silent for a moment. "I will keep my eyes open for the next couple days to see what I can do, I heard he hit her in front of my men and I don't think they liked it either, I know Emmett didn't." I looked up at him. "Perhaps one of them will find it in themselves to go against Jasper's law." I caught the gleam in his eye and I soon caught on. I nodded then and laid my head back down on his beating heart.

"Well I hope one of them will hurry up and decide to do it." I yawned and I swear as my eyes closed I could hear him chuckle.

~c~B~m~

Two days later someone had finally had enough of Michael just as Edward had predicted. It was to be our last night before we made the long journey home. Since I showed no sign of infection; Edward had finally deemed me well enough to ride home with him. It was late and cold as all of my family and I joined Edward and his men outside for a campfire. Some of Edward's men had gone hunting in the woods and killed two deer. Along with the bread and stew my aunt prepared, we all were feasting. I sat on Edward's lap on a log close to the fire. With the heavy cloak I wore, mixed with the heat from the fire and the warmth of Edwards's body; I was both content and comfortable.

Rose and Alice sang songs for the men as entertainment as I snuggled close to Edward. He had his arms wrapped around me as he went over the plans for the next day with Emmett, who I noticed watching Rose for a majority of the night. Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam were inside with little Paul giving Alice a little bit of a break. Watching her constantly fuss over her son was exhausting but something that I looked forward to doing with my own little one. I looked down and touched my own belly. Edward smiled at me as he too placed his hand on my stomach as he continued talking.

"We leave at first light." He told Emmett. "As much as I want to ride straight home I think it best for Bella and the child if they go by carriage for some of the way." Emmett agreed. "Bree and Bella will be more comfortable."

"What of Rose?" I interrupted them. Last night he promised me that Rose could accompany us back so she could personally plead her divorce to Jasper. He nodded at me.

"And Rose." He confirmed. I nodded and sat back to listen to Rose and Alice's song; the familiarity of the two angelic voices soon washed over me, I was so lost in their song that I hadn't seen Michael stumble over to Alice, he was clearly drunk. He pulled her up by the arm and proceeded to call her foul names. Insisting that she was flirting with the men. She was merely singing an innocent song! He pulled her by the hair forcing her to get on her knees. She cried out and I jumped from Edwards lap as Michael began to unbutton his pants before he proceeded to shove her face into his man parts. Edward gripped my wrist and pulled me back. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod his head to his men.

"You want to act like a whore?" Michael was screaming. "I will treat you like the common wh…." One of the men hit Michael from behind causing him to fall forward. Another man grabbed hold of him before he could fall and hit him hard with a closed fist in his abdomen. Michael cried out. Emmett hurried over to Alice and lifted her off the ground. He tried to pull her away but she stopped him.

"I want to witness this!" She sneered as she watched her husband be beaten, like he beat her. I too watched until Edward blocked my view with his own body. I wanted to protest but the look he gave me silenced me as he led me into the house. I knew that he didn't think that it would be good for me, truthfully he was probably right.

He led me up the stairs ignoring Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam's questions. When we got upstairs he pulled me into bed and kissed me. I think that that was his plan. He was trying to distract me from what was happening outside and distract me he did. His lips were first gentle and then as time went on they became more urgent. His tongue traced my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to him almost instantly. His tongue entered my mouth as I gripped his shoulders to me. He gently ran his hand across my side until he got to my knees. He gripped my skirt and slowly pulled it up until my knee was bare. He gripped my knee and brought it up to his waist. Desire pulsed through me as he continued to kiss me, stopping only when I needed to catch my breath but he only then moved to running his tongue over my neck and shoulder as he pulled the top of my gown open exposing my chest to him. He tenderly kissed around the bandage that covered the gash that bled no more. I moaned as he brought his mouth to my tender breasts. Pregnancy agreed with them, they were now not only fuller but more sensitive. As Edwards tongue swirled around my breast I shivered in pleasure. He kissed one breast as he gently tugged on my other with his fingers causing me to get a sensitive feeling in-between my legs. It felt empty! I lifted my hips to meet his so that I could cause some sort of friction. He chuckled as he brought his hands up to my face.

"Bella." His sweet breath fanned over my face. "We can't." He looked tormented. I pulled his face towards mine kissing him once and then twice before biting my lip. He groaned out loud and captured my lips with his. I smiled deep inside as I gripped his shirt and lifted it over his head, marveling at his beautiful strong features. I then pulled him to me. He gently pulled my skirt down and disposed of it on the floor. He looked down at me longing. It had been so long since I have felt his hands on me and now I realized the time away from each other had also been hard on him as well. He reached down and gripped my hips pulling me closer to him. He lightly traced the inside of my folds. I sighed as he pushed one finger inside of me. He smiled down at me. "Always so receptive to my touch." He leaned down and kissed me as he continued to ease his finger deep inside of me before pulling out and pushing two. I lifted my hips up to meet him before he pulled both fingers out causing me to cry out in protest. He undid his pants and then repositioned himself in between my legs. He used his knees to further widen my legs and then crawled over me being careful not to place any of his weight on me. He placed himself at my entrance causing the butterflies in my stomach to soar, then he slowly sunk into me. My eyes widened as he brought his lips back to mine. I had forgotten how big Edward was. It didn't exactly hurt but it was definitely a tight fit. I gripped on to his back as he slowly pushed all of his manhood inside of me. He sat there for a moment longer to give me a chance to get used to his thickness. When I couldn't handle it anymore I began to rock against him.

"God." He groaned. "You are tight, Bella." As he begin to slowly rock his hips to mine before pulling out and gently pushing back in. I gripped his hair as his mouth met mine before moving to my neck. He continued with this slow pace until I begged him to go faster. He told me that he couldn't risk hurting me but he did reach between us and skillfully begin to circle my most sensitive spot. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from moaning loudly and with one final thrust I came apart from beneath him. My insides clenched down around his manhood as I buried my face in his neck. A few more thrusts later and he was whispering my name finding his own release. He gently pulled out of me and then laid beside me pulling me to him so that my back was pressed into his chest. He wrapped both his hands around me setting one on my stomach. I sighed in content as I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me. Just as I was about to fall asleep I felt the babe kick and Edward shift from behind me. I opened my eyes. Edward was looking wide eyed at my stomach. His hand was still firmly pressed against it and the baby continued to move. I smiled as Edward's eyes met mine. He looked shocked as a small smile played on his lips.

"You woke the little thing." I accused him playfully.

"Do you think it is startled by my…." I laughed out loud.

"No." I assured him. "Perhaps just jolted the tiny thing." He smiled wider as his hand fanned out across my stomach.

"How does its mommy feel?" He asked. I frowned at him. Mommy? Was that what I was going to be? He frowned and then pulled me to him. "Bella." He sighed. I looked at him as he continued. "When I said we would be going to war I meant it." My eyes widened at him. "It may take some time but I have every intention to dissolve my marriage." I smiled.

"Truly?" I pressed.

"I wished to tell you sooner, I just need this to remain silent. Aro has gone back to Spain, Jane and the other wives will be under house arrest until the war begins."

"What will happen to them after?" I asked.

"That depends on Aro." He left it at that before saying. "But you will remain by my side until my dying day." He kissed my hair and pulled me to him as we laid back down. I smiled as I pulled his hand from my belly and brought it to my lips kissing his hand.

~c~B~m~

The next morning I witnessed the effects of last night. Michael was beaten so bad that he was hardly recognizable as he laid on the living room floor. I grimaced and perhaps under different circumstances I would have felt bad for Michael but I think a taste of his own medicine was just what he needed. Granted they probably didn't have to beat him within an inch of his life. Alice on the other hand seemed quite chipper as we all told her our goodbyes. Rose hugged her and kissed baby Paul on his head before climbing onto Lord Emmett's horse. Bree was already on a horse with Quil. I hugged Alice fiercely as I kissed her on her cheek. Edward waited for me next to his horse.

"You will be okay?" I asked. She nodded. I couldn't help but laugh.

"With any luck Michael won't wake up." I lightly slapped her arm. "Even if he does he has two broken legs and a shattered arm. We won't be going anywhere any time soon. Her son began to fuss in her arms. She gently began to rock him.

"You will write to me?" I asked. She nodded.

"And I will expect letters from all of you in return." She demanded. "With any luck I might just go to court with Aunt Emily when the babe nears."

"I would like that." I answered.

"He loves you, you know." She nodded towards Edward who was now talking with one of his men. I turned back towards her.

"I think so too." I blushed.

"I am so happy for you dear sister." I hugged her once more before turning towards Edward. I had already told my aunt and uncle goodbye so when I met him at his horse. He smiled down at me. He gently lifted me on to the horse before climbing on behind me. With both my legs on one side he pulled me close to him and wrapped one of his arms around me. "If you tire and need rest you must let me know." He told me. I nodded at him. He tightened his arm around me as the horse moved forward. I turned around and waved at Riley Uncle Sam, Alice and Aunt Emily who were all standing in front of the house. They waved at me as well. I turned back towards the hill we were now climbing. I looked ahead at my future and I saw wonderful things. I had left my home once with nothing but Bree and obligation. I had returned and was now leaving with Bree as well as Rose, Love and a beautiful blessing. Inside of me the babe began to move. I smiled as I looked up at Edward; God I loved him so much that it hurt and for once in my life I was blinded from all the bad, this right here would be enough, for now.


	17. I have a choice?

**So I have been getting amazing reviews from you guys! I am glad everyone seems to be liking the story so far, I really appreciate you all taking time out of your lives not only to read my story but to also leave a comment! So thank you! **

**A HUGE shout out to snowgoose for being my beta and giving amazing commentary! XO J**

We were about half way back to Court when one of the knights spotted a fleet of men on horses from up ahead. The scouter had informed Edward that the men out numbered our men two to one. I panicked as I looked up at Edward. He was still sitting behind me and at the moment the only thing keeping me on the horse. My legs had gone numb a long time ago, my back was aching, I could barely keep my eyes open and the motion from the horse left me feeling sick.

More than once had Edward questioned his judgment; on not only bedding me but also allowing me to attempt the long journey home. He was not in a good mood and even snapped at Emmett for defending Edward's actions. Emmett had said it best, If Edward left me back at the farm there would be no way for Edward to protect me. Jasper wouldn't allow Edward to stay away for the deration of this pregnancy, not with them planning a war. So the news of the fleet of men left him seething. I swallowed hard as I tried to mask my fear. What if these were men sent by Aro? What if they hurt Rose, Bree, Emmett, the men sent to protect me? What if they hurt Edward? The babe? I turned my face from Edward and concentrated on the distance. I could see nothing. The knights around us pulled out there swords as they circled us on their horses as Emmett waited for Edward's command.

"We can meet them head on." Emmett stated. "We have been outnumbered before, many times over." Edward frowned as his arm tightened around me. I leaned my head against him.

"I won't risk Bella." He growled. "I won't have her in the middle of a battle!"

"She doesn't have to be." Emmett pressed. "Leave the women in the forest." We had barely descended from the forest.

"I will not leave her in a forest, defenseless." He sneered.

"She doesn't have to be." I recognized Quil's voice. "We can transfer the women to different horses." He went on. "Put them on the horses of the younger knights. Sir Edward if these men are our enemies than it is imperative that you lead the battle, you and Emmett make up the core in our strength. Edward frowned. "That way she is with us and protected. With you leading us they stand no chance breaking through the wall of men that stand between them and her." Edward hesitantly nodded as he swung himself from the horse. He reached up and pulled me down before I could slip. He lifted me right to Quil's Horse. Right behind him so I was forced to ride the horse with each foot on either side of the horse. I gripped Quil. Edward gave me a pained look before turning to Quil.

"If this is an act of war I put full weight on your shoulders that you protect her." His words were not harsh but his tone of voice and the fire in his eye left it sounding like a threat. Emmett had pulled Bree from Quil's horse and put her on a knight's horse I didn't recognize prior to Edward placing me on it and was now helping Rose from his own horse. Rose was lifted to a knight named Seth's horse as I watched Edward with ease climb his horse.

Edward and Emmett took their place at the front of the men and together we continued our journey back to court or our death's, I wasn't sure of. I clung to Quil's shoulders as we followed closely behind the other men. I turned to Bree who was praying over her wooden cross and then to Rose who looked terrified and scared. I gave her a small smile as I nodded to her. I wanted it to seem like I was unfazed by this small detour when really I was nerves myself. I just didn't want Rose to think that I had potentially led her to her death.

I think I held my breath the entire time we rode, the impending questioned rang through my ears the entire time. Who were they? If Jasper was to send men surely he would have sent word, right? The closer we got the more likely that these men were our allies seemed to drop further and further, kind of like my stomach. The likeliness finally dawned on me, these men were sent to not only kill us but they were also sent to send a message to Jasper.

I wondered if it was their intention to meet us in the field of battle or if they were on their way to my family home? I guess it didn't matter apart from the fact that either way their intention was clear. I was just grateful that if they were in fact on their way to my home that they hadn't made it. That meant that my family was still safe, apart from Rose. I gave her an apologetic look as the men came into view and my worst fears were confirmed. They were all in armor and their banisters held the Spanish flag. Red and Yellow blacked out the distance like a thick cloud of fog. One single horse galloped towards us from the group of hundreds and hundreds of men. I watched Edward turn to Emmett. There was words said between the two before both of them took off to meet the stray man in the middle. I sucked in a sharp breath as I stared helplessly watched with wide eyes.

They met the man a few hundred yards from us and the three men exchanged words, although it looked as if Emmett was leading the conversation. Based on Edward's stance I could tell that he was angry. It looked as if every muscles in Edward's body was straining against the metal that protected him. The man pointed in my direction. Emmett turned to look at me just as Edward pulled out his sword and swiped it in the air as fast as lightning. Then the screams erupted as I watched something fall to the floor. His arm. He was silenced not even a second later when Edward, again with his inhuman speed, dug his blade in the man's chest. I shrieked as the man's body fell from his horse onto the ground. I swear I heard the thump. After that everything turned into a blur.

The men around me took off toward Edward, blades drawn and ready for the fight. The men on the other side followed suit. I watched Edward knock a few more men from there horse, I wasn't sure if they were dead and I honestly prayed they were, if I survived this I would do my penance, I swore. Then to my horror I was cut off from the view of Edward. By now the men were in full battle, everyone was so mixed up and jumbled that I couldn't tell who was who. Men fell, horses fell, and the world around me seemed to fall apart. I watched men be torn apart before my eyes as Quil paced the horse back and forth but avoided the battle, Seth and the unknown man stayed near us but I wasn't paying attention to them, It was like trying to concentrate on two single stars when a comet was passing right next to them. I felt Quil's muscles tighten as he inched to get into the battle. He moved his limbs as if he was fighting an invisible man but as much as I knew he wished to be in the battle he kept us as far as he dared. Which wasn't very far.

I heard Bree scream as the man she was riding with brought his sword through a man's head. I swallowed back vomit. More men where making their way through "Edward's Wall." As Emmett had put it. Quil and Seth killed a few men, one knocked Seth from his horse leaving Rose defenseless. She grabbed the horses hair and took off running with the man chasing close behind her.

"ROSE!" I screamed. Something flew past me and stuck in the man's back. He dropped from his horse and wiggled on the ground. I turned around and saw Emmett shooting arrows at men. The arrow had so much force behind it that it went completely through the man's armor. Rose slowly turned the horse around and then stared down at the man before returning to us, the horse trampled the man on the ground as she made her way back to us. The knight that had Bree, and Quil killed seven more men as Rose made her way back to us.

"Are we winning?" Rose asked as she came to a stop beside me.

"It is hard to say." Seth's words were hard as he climbed behind Rose.

A few more men got past Edward's defense system but the three men that protected us killed them as the battle went on. When I finally spotted Edward I kept him locked in my sight. He moved with such ease that it almost looked as if these were choreographed moves. I couldn't decide what was more beautiful, Edward's face when my body brought him pleasure or him in battle. Every move he made was exact and lethal, I watched in awe as he lead his men into a victory, finally coming to a stop as the last few of Aro's men alive surrendered themselves to Edward's small army.

I looked around at all the carnage on the ground. There was so much blood that it looked as if the grass grew red in certain patches. The men were dragged to Edward's horse as Edward jumped from it. His blade was still out and his attire splattered with red blood. I thanked God the entire ride towards Edward and the other men. Edward and Emmett descended on the men.

"What was your purpose?" Edward asked digging his sword into the ground; emphasizing his words. The surrendered men were forced to genuflect in front of Edward and Emmett; both men half crouched and ready for a fight. One man spat on Edward and he kicked the dirt next to him before bending to the bruit strength of the knight who was pushing him to his knees. Edward nodded and stood tall with a smug face as he wiped the spit from his face. He gripped his sword and then with one clean stroke the man's head rolled from his shoulders. "Let that be a lesson for the rest of you, I will not ask the question again. You cannot be loyal to a king when you are dead." He hissed causing the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"He. He." One man stuttered. "He wanted us to ambush you and Prince Emmett."

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"King Aro."

"He wanted to kill us because Prince Edward's Lady?" Emmett guessed.

"That is what he wants you to think but it is more than that." The man continued as he tried to save his own life. "He knows you two are heavily involved in Jasper's decisions and he wanted the two of you eliminated so he has more control of Jasper."

"King Jasper." Emmett corrected him.

"King Jasper." The man agreed. Edward chuckled. I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you know of Sir James?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"He is a distant cousin."

"So you are of noble birth?" Edward raised his eyebrow. The man nodded.

"Distantly." He confirmed.

"Were you the leader of these men?" Edward continued with his questions.

"Hardly." The man shrugged.

"Do you know Sir James' intentions when he showed up at my Lady's home?" Edward asked. The man looked at me for a fraction a second before Edward kicked him and then used his boot to press the man's head into the ground. I grimaced as I turned my head.

"You are not to look at her." Edward sneered.

"My apologies." The man pleaded before Edward removed his boot.

"All I know was that James was infatuated with the girl." He said in a rush. "I don't know how much of it was the fact that she interested you or how much he desired her. Either way he got a letter written by the girl intended for you and decided to pay her a visit."

"A letter?" Edward was confused. "What letter?"

"I don't know, he didn't let us read it, he just gloated about it." I could feel the blood drain from my face as I forced myself to look at the ground. "Said he was going to show her what a man he was and then bath in her blood, he was a sick man." The man said. "Since she is here I bet it is safe to guess he is dead."

"Yes." Edward's muscled tightened. "He is dead." He confirmed.

"So Aro did not sent him?" Emmett pressed.

"No, I believe he went on his own accord." Emmett nodded.

"But he did send you." It wasn't a question just a fact.

"Yes, my lord." The man agreed.

"My lord?" Edward's expression was now dark. "I am not your Lord!"

"Sir?" The man looked worried. Edward lifted his sword. "You said that I would live."

"I said no such thing." Edward frowned deeper.

"I answered." He began to cry.

"You did." Edward nodded. "But you also took part in trying to kill me, my brother, and my reason for living and unborn child." He lifted his sword as the man pleaded for his life. I closed my eyes and bit back my sobs. I had to remain strong, I had to! If that man witnessed my own death or the death of my loved ones I wouldn't even get that reaction. "That is unpardonable." I could hear the slice as I turned my head to the side as more slices followed. The rest of the men were slain.

Edward placed his sword back in its holder at his waist I felt strong arms pull me from the horse. Edward placed me on his own and climbed on behind me. His jaw was tight as I looked at him. He frowned as we started off back home, A few knights pulled the bodies of their men on their horses and left Aro's men dead where they laid. Edward placed his strong arms around me. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the way. I sulked in his silence and basked in his anger. It was evident that he was mad at me and I knew better than to ask why. That man's words didn't fall on deaf ears. Edward had heard him loud and clear. 'He got a hold of a letter she wrote' A letter I wrote. He had found out the secret that I had kept hidden from him, I secret I wished was still undisclosed.

~c~B~m~

When we finally reached the marketplace I let out a sigh of relief. Edward looked down at me from the corner of his eye but I refused to meet those beautiful eyes of his. I kept my eyes on the people around us, many of them stared in horror at the sight of us. These men had just returned from a war that was not supposed to happen. I could hear many whispers from around us but I didn't pay attention to any. It was plain that they knew who I was and seeing me on Edward's horse with a very round belly only added coal to their fire. I shrugged into Edward's chest. He lifted my chin and even though his lips were in a hard line his eyes were softer. A women's sobs erupted around us as she fell to the ground at the sight of a body passing on a horse. I wasn't sure if it was her husband, brother, or son that sagged on the horse, either way the man had been dear to the woman's heart. A few women from the village pulled her from her knees and attempted to sooth her. I felt tears form in my eyes as I sunk into my own sorrows. How many men lost their lives today for me? How many fathers, grandfathers, brothers, husbands, sons?

"You must never be ashamed to be mine." He spoke. I nodded at him as we made our way past the villagers. "There is nothing shameful about our love, we have a love that is to be envied." I nodded at him again as he released my chin and brought our horses to a stop at the front of the castle. We were met by Esme, King Jasper, and Sir Jacob. I spotted Zafrina and Charlotte not far behind them and then there were the three wives; Maria, Heidi and Jane. Jane's look knocked the wind from me as Edward got off the horse and then helped lower me. Her eyes settled on my stomach as they narrowed, I placed my hand protectively on my belly. I was pulled into a hug. The distinct smell of flowers and the sun circled around me, Esme. I melted in her embrace as I clung to her. She kissed my hair and pulled my face from her so she could get a good look at me.

"My beautiful Bella." She smiled warmly at me. She reached down and pressed her palm to my stomach.

"I am to be a grand-mama?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. She laughed and kissed my cheek. She then turned to Edward. She took one look at him and her eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded as took in the bloody sight of his brothers and men.

"Ambush." Edward explained.

"Aro's men." Emmett confirmed. Jasper's eyes narrowed as he took it in. "I will explain it to you when we are far from prying ears." Emmett told Jasper who agreed.

"Come, Bella." Esme put her arm around my shoulder and led me forward."

"Wait." I stopped. I turned and looked back at Rose who looked somewhat out of place, "My cousin." I explained, Esme nodded.

"Come." She motioned to Rose who nodded and bowed before passing Jasper.

"You look as if you have been through a lot." I nodded at her as she brought me inside. We past the wives as we made our way in. I kept my eyes far from them with Rose, Bree, Zafrina and Charlotte not far behind. I was now entering the tiger's mouth. My own enemies would now be living right down the hall.

~c~B~m~

Esme helped wash me from all the dried blood, dirt and sweat that clung to me from our journey. She was now washing my hair as I laid in the giant tube that was filled with warm water. I closed my eyes and relaxed as she hummed a sweat lullaby to me. When the door opened and Rose walked in, bathed and all. She was dressed in a beautiful gown. Her blond hair was pulled from her face. She looked like a fair angel. I gawked at her beauty. Court life became her. She bowed her head to Esme.

"Rose?" Esme smiled. My cousin was unrecognizable from this morning.

"I am."

"It is lovely to finally know you." She poured some water over my head from a hand spun vase. She gave me her hand as I stood from the water wrapping a big piece of linen around my naked torso. I stepped from the tub as Esme continued to dry me off. Well I was in the bath I had told her everything that had happened to me since I left. She was very sympathetic to me and genuinely concerned. She then proceeded rub a foul smelling ointment on my healing wounds.

"What is that?" I asked. Esme looked up at me from the corner of her eye.

"It will help with the scaring." She informed me. I nodded. Scaring? Scaring had always been a good thing to me, growing up when I got hurt the scar had meant that my body was healed. Where I came from these medicines were not attainable, I was not born with this luxury. They then combed my hair and then helped dress me into a loose fitting gown.

When I got back into Edward's chamber I was greeted by Charlotte and Zafrina. They had my dinner ready for me. I took a seat next to the fire and ate slowly. It felt good to be back in his chamber; knowing that this was Edward's residence made me feel at ease for the time being. After I ate Zafrina placed a blanket over my lap as I relaxed. My body was sore, sorer then I ever remembered it being. I even closed my eyes for a moment before I was awoken by a small knock. My eyes opened, startled as Charlotte helped me to my feet. Zafrina then proceeded to open the door. Esme looked at me apologetic as she stepped in with an older lady. Every inch of her body was covered by either a heavy dress or a head cover. This women was a nun. I had never once met one before.

"Bella." Esme cleared her throat. "This is Sister Leah." I smiled at the women. "She is here to examine you." Esme explained. "She is a midwife, and she will be the one to help you deliver this babe when the time comes."

"Hello Isabella." She smiled at me.

"Bella." I corrected her. "Please come in." I motioned to them as they stepped forth. In my village the mothers, sisters. Aunts, and cousins helped deliver babes. Every women became accustomed to child birth. We didn't have midwives.

"Bella." She smiled kindly at me. "Lady Esme here has informed me of all the injuries you have suffered since the start of your pregnancy; She, Prince Edward and I have agreed that it would be best for you and the child if I were to have a look at you. Will you permit me to examine you?" She asked.

"I have a choice?" I asked as I cradled my belly.

"You always have a choice, no matter how big or small." She smiled.

"You were ordered to examine me though, if I said no….. Than you would abide by my wishes? Even though your monarch ordered you to?" This caused her to chuckle.

"I am a woman of faith, I answer to a higher authority than any monarch." I nodded at her.

"I like you." This caused Esme to laugh.

"My dear Bella." She shook her head.

We went upstairs to the bed that I shared with Edward. I flushed when I realized that I was leading a nun to a bed chamber that held union to an adulterous relationship. Sister Leah didn't seem to mind and was not the least bit dismayed like my own religious Aunt.

"Do you feel the babe move yet?" She asked.

"Oh yes." I smiled.

"How long have you felt it?" She asked.

"For a few weeks I would say."

"That is good, that tells me that you are at least half way along." I laid down on the bed and the nun sat next to me. She placed both her hands on my stomach. She then reached down and felt right above my private area. I frowned as she pressed into my belly. "The child is head down." She confirmed.

"You can tell?" I asked.

"Yes, I have delivered many babes over my years." That made me feel better, less anxious about the delivery.

"You are a small girl Bella." She frowned. "One of the smallest girls I have seen, if you don't mind me asking; how old are you?"

"Seventeen." She nodded.

"Definitely not my youngest." She smiled at me.

"What was your youngest?"

"Thirteen." I frowned.

"Thirteen? Well that is just a child, Why would her parents….."

"I don't pass judgment." Sister Leah stood. "Every home is different. Some families have many children that they cannot provide for. It is sometimes better to marry off one of your daughters then to let them die of starvation."

"I suppose." She patted my leg.

"Bella if you start to feel any kind of pains or if you get a gush of water, or blood I am to be notified at once. I reside at the church down the way." She told me. "I tell this to all my new mothers, if you experience anything abnormal at all don't be embarrassed, I need to know." I nodded. "I will be back to check on you regularly."

"Thank you." She helped me sit.

"Get plenty of rest Bella, No more horseback riding." She scolded. I blushed and nodded. Esme walked her from the room and returned a short while later.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Tired." I admitted.

"I won't stay long then, I just wanted to inform you that we set your sister up in your old room. I believe it is safe to say that you will be staying here from this night forward." I nodded.

"Thank you."

"She is settling down nicely, Bree is with her."

"I am happy she is not alone, I feared she might feel as if I was neglecting her. She knows no one."

"Nonsense, she knows better than most how important rest during pregnancy is."

"She told you about her loss?" I asked.

"She did, she also told me about her reason for being her."

"The annulment." I confirmed.

"Part of the reason." She nodded. "She also worries for you." I frowned. "Get some sleep Isabella, Now that you are home I don't know how much sleep you are going to get with my son." I blushed. She smiled and then bowed out of the room. That got me to thinking, laying here in Edward's bed I felt empty without him and even though I wanted to go to bed my body also craved something, a stronger sensation ripped through my body. Yearning. I longed to be in Edward's arms. I soon found myself praying that Esme's assumption had been right and Edward would return to me. I laid in our bed for most of the night, waiting. I waited and waited until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

I fell asleep, alone.


	18. Where is he?

**So lovely people thanks again for all the support Follows/favorites and of course those reviews! Your all freaking awesome!**

**Much kudos to snowgoose! You're the best!**

**So lets get this chapter started! xoxo**

When I awoke in the morning I was surprised to see Edward. More than a few times in the night I had woken to an empty bed and a strong urge to relieve myself; something I realized came hand in hand with pregnancy. So when I woke with his face staring at me I gasped in shock. A small smile played on his lips as my heart rate slowed from being so startled. I wanted to reach out and stroke his face but something about his eyes kept me from attempting any sort of contact, he was upset about something. I sighed as I rolled over on my other side. He reached out and gripped my arm, pulling me back.

"I love watching you sleep….." He began as I watched him with cautious eyes. "Seeing you so peaceful leaves me emulating that same peace but I confess something that the knight from Aro's army said left me feeling somewhat restless." My eyes widened further. "What letter was he talking about Isabella?" He demanded. I bit my lip before pushing myself up into a sitting position. Edward released his hold on me. I sighed as I looked down at him, he was still laying. I admit this was not how I envisioned us spending our homecoming.

"He spoke the truth." Edward's eyebrows raised when I finally broke a long silence. "I wrote a letter." He jumped from the bed so fast that I instinctively flinched. He was standing in front of me, eyes ablaze and jaw tight. He had nothing on but his trousers and in any other situation I would have been marveling at his beauty and strength but as it was his anger was the only thing that held my attention.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" He demanded as he balled his hands in fists at his side. "You could have got yourself killed!"

"I am sorry." I could feel the hot liquid fall from my eyes and roll down my cheek and my voice cracked.

"You could have jeopardized everything." He ran his hand over his face as he continued to scold me. "He could have killed you! You and our child! And for what? A dame Letter?" That raised a spark in me, it wasn't just a dame letter; it was a letter that carried with it my love and longing that I felt, news of our child and a desperate plea for him to return to me. Dammed or not that letter expressed my feelings, so his words instantly got a rise out of me. I stood and picked up the closest thing I could find, which was a water basin next to the bed and threw it at him with as much force as I could muster. He dodged it, sending it crashing to the floor before a surprised look formed on his face. He might have dodged the basin but he wasn't so lucky with the water, it managed to splash him and soak the bed.

"This was your fault as much as mine!" I seethed.

"That is rich Isabella." He growled as he shook the water from his arms.

"You left me!" My voice broke causing him to look up at me. "You left me alone, and pregnant with a broken promise. You promised I would return after summer and every day I waited and every day I looked the fool." His eyes melted as he sighed in defeat and took a step close to me. I put my hands up to warn him not to touch me. "You weren't there for me; you weren't there for me when I fell ill because of the babe, and you weren't there for me when I faced criticism for our relationship, I was faced to endure that without you!" I wasn't even close to finishing. "So I admit that I felt rundown from your lack of interest on my level so please forgive me for trying to contact you and beg for you to return for me, in letter!" I cried. Edwards face had become pained as I continued. "Then you weren't there when Sir James tried to force himself on me!" This caused his face to turn into a deadly frown that made me cower back, yet I continued. "If he would have succeeded and killed me it would have been entirely your fault!" I cried as I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "I fought back, and it was Quil that saved me and _your_ child. And where were you?" I demanded. "If you hadn't gotten word of the child and the attack would you have even returned for me?" I demanded. He reached his hands out and pulled me to him. I fought against his hold but my body was drawn to him; I was being betrayed by my own body! He pulled me to his chest and I hesitantly placed my hands on his bare skin. I wanted to push him away; that had been my intent but I couldn't. I needed him like I needed air. He is the reason for my very existence. So I let him hold me. I let him whisper in my ear how much he loved me and how sorry he was. Dame him!

"Bella" He tilted my head to look at him. "I love you so much and I am sorry that I made you doubt that, I swear I won't ever do it again but you must know that all I ever did was to protect you. God you don't realize what you mean to me." He placed his lips gently to my lips as I melted further into his touch. "Please forgive me so that one day I might forgive myself." He said as his lips stayed pressed to mine as I wrapped my arm around his neck further securing him to me. His tongue traced my mouth as I opened it to him. He moaned as his tongue found mine. He kissed me until I was gasping for air only then did he trail his tongue down my neck before bringing it to my ear. He sucked on my earlobe causing my insides to twist. I moaned.

"Let me show you how much I love you?" He asked as I nodded and he claimed my mouth once again. He lifted me gently in his arms and laid me on the bed, the side that was still dry. He lifted my night dress from me and then marveled at me before trailing his tongue down my throat, over my chest. He kissed between my breasts and continued south. Very tenderly, he kissed my swollen belly. He spread my legs as he lifted one of my thighs to his shoulder. He looked up at me as he brought his mouth to my private flesh. I gasped his head disappeared behind my belly and I felt his tongue between my folds. I shivered below him as he sucked and licked me. He then brought one of his fingers inside of me gently easing in and out of me. I gripped his hair and cried out as his tongue began to circle the top of my flesh. I cried out his name as my head slammed into the bed below me. Only then did he lift his head and wipe his mouth before kicking off his trousers. His manhood came springing free. The anticipation was consuming. My body ached for him to be inside of me, it ached for that connection. He climbed over me and spread my legs further as he kissed me. I could taste my juices on him but that was the furthest thing from my mind because right now he was positioning himself at my entrance. I moaned as he sunk into me. Very slowly he rolled his hips over mine as he pushed inside of me.

He had never been this slow with me and I had to admit that deep down I wanted more but I also didn't want to spoil this moment. Edward wasn't just taking me but he was using his body to show me how much he worshiped mine. He bent down and brought my breast in his mouth as he continued his slow, steady thrusts inside of me, connected us over and over again. He groaned and sighed as he forced himself with much effort to be gentle with me. I gripped him as he continued to build me to a new high. We stayed like this for most of the morning until I wrapped my legs around his waist taking him in deeper. I could feel myself building around him as my inside clenched around him. He too found his own climax as he cried out my name. His voice tipped me over the edge as I cried out to him.

"Edward." My body shook as I clung to him when he tried to slide out of me. He chuckled and then lifted me with us still connected so that I was more on him, so I wasn't baring any of his weight and we were on our sides. I didn't want him to leave me.

"May I apologize?" He asked.

"It is I that should be apologizing." I frowned. "I shouldn't have thrown that at you, I don't know what came over me." I was so ashamed. What if I had hurt him?

"You were angry and rightfully so." He kissed my head.

"Please don't make excuses for me." I pleaded.

"It was to be expected." He chuckled as he placed his strong hand on my belly. "You carry my child within you, I can tell that the babe will without a doubt carry its father's temper."

"Lord help us all." I teased. He looked up at me and smiled my favorite half smile.

"God." He touched my face. "You are so beautiful." I blushed and looked away. He reached for my chin and tilted my face to look at him. "So now may I apologize?"

"If you must." His eyes searched mine.

"I will admit that I hadn't taken your feelings into account when I left you there but to me I didn't leave you; I had every intention to go back for you and beg you to take me back. I swear Bella. I know my actions have went against my words and I don't expect you to forgive me so quickly. I guess time is my one ally in this regard and in time you will see, I love you and I will never stop apologizing for making you doubt the one thing in this world that I feel wholeheartedly, my love for you." I captured his lips in my own.

~c~B~m~

"This place is magnificent." Rose commented as we made our way to the throne room. It have been only a fortnight since we had returned to court but Rose seemed to be settling down well. She fit in better than I could ever dream to. Many knights showed interest in her and she basked in their attention. I didn't blame her, she had been rejected by her own husband so a little attention from the men helped boost her confidence. I didn't begrudge her that.

"Have you decided how you are going to plead your case?" I asked as we walked. Her face dropped a little and she turned to me.

"I think so." She murmured. Her entire expression changed. I suddenly questioned my interference. When we got the throne room two guards opened the door for us and in we walked. I spotted Edward sitting slightly behind Jasper with Jane. Even though his intentions for divorce were intent he still had to put on a show for the rest of the kingdom. Legally she was still his wife, just as Maria and Heidi were his brother's, they also sat beside their husbands. The Guard announced us as Lady Bella and her sister Lady Rosalie. We both bowed our heads when we came to stand before them and instantly fell to our knees. Today was the one day out of the month that the royal family handed out favors to their kingdom's people. It was custom to bring the royal family a trinket of some sorts as a gesture of good faith but Edward had assured me that Rosalie would need nothing. I felt empty coming in here with nothing and demanding something in return but I tried not to dwell on it. I kept my head bowed until Jasper demanded we rise.

"My Grace." Rosalie spoke as we both got to our feet. A helpful guard gave me his hand. I thanked his as he helped me stand and then he took a step back. I looked up to see Edward narrow his eyes. I fought back a giggle. My Edward; so possessive.

"What is it that you seek?" Jasper asked of her. "I have heard your husband's request to dissolve of your marriage and the reasons behind it, Rosalie I sit here today and ask you what it is you pursue?"

"I wish for the annulment that my husband has asked of you." I gasped as I looked up at her before turning my attention to Jasper, I noticed on the opposite side of Edward that Emmett's face lit up. He leaned in closer as his eyes locked on Rose. Jasper too seemed taken aback.

"I must ask, do you fear for your safety if returned to your husband?" Jasper pressed.

"No, my grace." Rose lifted her eyes.

"Then this is what you truly desire?" he asked.

"Yes, My king." He sighed and then sat back.

"I want you to know Lady Rosalie that I was prepared as a favor to your sister Lady Isabella to keep your marriage intact."

"I do thank you for that but this is my wish." The Queen cleared her throat from beside our King.

"I must praise the boldness that you show Lady Rosalie." Queen Maria started. "To understand that you are now no longer capable of being a true wife. I am sure the Yorkie family thanks you for your audaciousness in concluding such shameful condition, No matter who your sister maybe. I applaud your bravery." I had to force myself not to frown, the Queen had not only insulted me but also my cousin. She then turned to me.

"Lady Isabella." He voice was warm but her eyes were vengeful. "It is grand to see you so already with child, I am sure you can understand the burden your presence places on my cousin and brother in laws marriage. I am sure you can appreciate my relief that this whole ordeal will soon be over, at the sight of you, you are humongous, and perhaps my dear cousin will get two children out of you at once? It most certainly seems plausible."

"Perhaps." I found myself saying in distain. I looked up at Jasper whose eyes were now narrowed. I could tell it was taking everything out of him not to snap at his Queen as he held out his hand to silence her. I didn't want to see Edward's reaction but I couldn't help it. He was seething and Jane next to him was smug. To me I thought her reaction towards her own cousin's words would have brought another reaction from Jane. Everything Queen Maria had stated about my cousin could be used directly towards Jane herself; which got me to thinking. I silently wondered if they truly knew what was going to happen to them, or were they oblivious to the whole thing. One look on the three women's faces I knew that they were; they really didn't see the big painted picture before them! I forced a smile as I thanked Jasper.

"Thank you my King." Rosalie bowed her head as her eyes swept over Emmett's face before Jasper pardoned us and we strolled out.

"Rose!" I gripped her hand and pulled her to a stop as a farmer and his family strolled into throne room behind us, carrying both fruits and vegetables. "Why did you give up your marriage?" I asked. She refused to meet my gaze.

"I just don't want to be married to him." She shrugged, "I never wanted to too begin with." She whispered, trying to keep her voice down as she glanced at the two guards guarding the door. I pulled her down the halls away from prying ears.

"Rose, this was your chance to go back to your family."

"They were never my family." She pulled her arm from me. "You're my family, I want to stay here with you."

"You don't know what you're asking." I told her. She seemed hurt by what she seen was my rejecting her.

"If you don't want me here Bella; I will leave." She looked sad.

"That is not what I meant." I promised as I gripped her hand. "You've seen what those women are like." I pointed in the direction I knew they were. "I love you too much to bring you into this."

"But you are here." She commented.

"I didn't have a choice." I told her.

"But if you had one now?" She asked. I bit my lip and sighed.

"It is different now." I closed my eyes. "I have Edward and this child." I gripped my belly.

"That is not true." My eyes shot up to hers.

"You have love." She clarified. "I see the way he looks at you, like you're the only women in the world, like he is ready to jump in front of a runaway horse at a moment's notice. And you look at him like he is a comet shooting through your sky. Is it so bad for me to want that?" She demanded.

"No, But…" She cut me off.

"When I was with Eric I felt empty inside, I dreaded the days and even more so the nights when he would visit me." She wiped a few tears from her face. "When I found out about the child." She touched her empty stomach. "I found love again, a reason to live. I developed a reason to live and devoted all my time and energy into that child." She took a deep breath. "But I don't have that child anymore, and a strong possibility that I never will have a child again. I bleed so irregularly." She admitted. My eyes widened with sadness at her. "And the Queen was right, how could I force myself on Eric and the Yorkie's when I can't to my duty? I don't want to return to the dark place that I know will follow if I am forced to remain Eric's wife." I hadn't realized I was crying until Rose reached up and wiped the tears from my face.

"So don't you understand now?" She asked. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. Just as we both began to laugh as a guard gave us a puzzled expression and muttered something that sounded like "women", the bells around the castle began to ring. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears. I winced as they kept ringing.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked. I looked at her and shrugged. Then a dozen guards and knights ran past us and I got a dreadful feeling in my stomach. I gripped Rose's hand and pulled her down the halls until we got to the main entrance to the castle. Hundreds of knights were running outside, knocking into Rose and me. I clung to Rose as I looked around. A hard hand came down on my shoulder. I looked up in a start to find Lord Jacob staring down at me.

"What is happening?" I demanded over the bells.

"An attack on a nearby village." I gasped at him. "Bella go back to your chamber, your chamber!"

"My chamber?" I was confused.

"Barricade yourself into your chamber, if they storm the castle and get through it will be the safest place for you." I nodded at him. He looked down at my stomach with pained eyes before yelling at me to run. I nodded and gripped Rose's hand. I pulled her with me as we ran past a frenzy. We ran into Bree and Charlotte on the way to the room and together we barricaded the doors. We placed everything that we could move in front of every entrance, we then climbed the stairs and huddled around each other. We cried as the bells continued to ring and sought out the only strength we could give to everyone in harm's way. We prayed.

"Heavenly father..." Bree began. "Please watch over us at this most unsure time, Please bless both protector and enemy alike, forgive us and take pity on all of our souls."

"Watch over peter." Charlotte prayed.

"Watch over our friends, family, and Edward. Keep them safe so they may return to their loved ones and live to bask in your holy light for another day." I added.

We clung together as time seemed to come to a stop. I had seen a battle before and I never wished to see one again but sitting in this room now, completely oblivious to what was going on around me I realized ignorance is not always bliss. At least the last battle I faced I knew what was going on even though the images were frightening. Not knowing was a worse feeling. Not knowing what was happening to the people around me was pure hell.

Someone began to bang on the door. Rose screeched at the sound. Charlotte took a step towards the door with a tormented took. She was terrified for Peter, I understood that.

"Don't you dare, touch that door." Rose hissed at her. Charlotte looked at me with a pained expression. I to like her didn't know what to do, I wanted to find Edward and there was a strong chance that he could be one on the other side of the door but that was still a chance, and as much as I needed him I also had a strong impulse of self-preservation not only for me but also the babe that kicked from within me. It was like every movement the child was screaming. I am in here! A reminder that the helpless thing needed to protect it. I needed to protect it.

"LADY ISABELLA!" I recognized the voice. Lord Jacob. "You are safe, Open." He called from the other side of the door. I gasped as I turned to the ladies.

"Let's open it." I ran to the door and began to push the furniture that had been stacked on each other as a barrier. Rose and charlotte hurried over to me and helped as Bree gripped my shoulders.

"Bella." She cautioned me. "Let us do it." With shaky hands I nodded at her and stepped back as I let the anxiety run through me. I was anxious to figure out what was going on. Desperate to find out where Edward was. That got me to thinking. Why was Jacob outside the door and not Edward, Even if Edward couldn't come himself I would think he would have sent Quil or someone, anyone other than Jacob. As the last chair was removed from the front of the door and added to the growing pile on the other side of the room of turned furniture the door flew open and in Jacob walked with a man I never seen before, but he was dressed in the same metal armor as Lord Jacob so I knew he was one of Jacob's men.

"Jacob?" I looked at him questionably as he strolled into the room. Even though he was now dressed in armor he didn't have a scratch on him, not a single hair out of place or one bead of sweat on his forehead. "Where is Edward?" His eyes slightly narrowed at my question.

"As far as I know he is fine." That did nothing to ease my worry.

"I must go to him." I picked up my skirts and took off towards the door. Jacobs grip stopped me when I tried passing him. I looked down to my arm, where his arm was wrapped around. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Please remove your hand." I frowned. He sighed but complied.

"Lady Isabella, I only…" He closed his eye and frowned. "You won't find him." He finally said. At first I wasn't sure if I should trust him but after a moment I realized he wasn't lying. He actually looked regretful for having to tell me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"The neighboring village Denali was attacked. Lord Edward's paternal Uncle Caius and his two daughters reside there. Lord Edward and King Jasper left for the village almost immediately after the bells started, signaling the attack." I turned to Bree who looked nerves. I was sure she was concerned over what my reaction might be.

"He went off to war?" I gasped.

"A battle?" He clarified.

"Is there even a difference?" I demanded as I turned to Bree who was slightly shaking her head at me.

"A war is long term, a battle is shorter. Denali is only half a day's ride from here." He simplified as if it was that easy. He could get killed. Jacob sensed what I was thinking and quickly explained. "Lord Edward has never lost a battle." I turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"He will be back within the next couple days." He insured me. I nodded but I hardly believed Edward was so infallible, and even if his army was foolproof even the greatest rider could one day fall from his horse.

"Take me to Esme." I pleaded with him. He hesitated for a moment before nodding. He held his arm out to me and I gently took it. "Thank you." I told him as he led me from the room, with his knight and Bree following close behind us. Rose had told me that she dreaded the days and more so the nights with the husband she didn't love, I love Edward, I love Edward with every inch of my body and I didn't know which was worse. Being with an unlovable man or being with a man who you loved but who was always away. The constant worry and anxiety that settled after he leaves is a horrendous feeling a feeling that almost makes you feel as if the small amount of time you are capable of being together is worth the multitude of longing you experience when there gone. I finally understood that say because it was a constant feeling that settled within me. I love Edward so much that it hurts.


	19. lost things

**As always a million trillion Bazillion Thank you's to all you lovely people for continuing on with my story! **

**A massive thanks to Snowgoose! I am sorry but I'm gonna have to irk you with 'Jacob' for just a little while longer! ;)**

**Okay people now this chapter and the chapters to come are not going to be rainbows and daisies so this is the only warning you're going to get! If violence is not your thing then as the sign to the wicked witch's castle stated 'I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU!' cause it's gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better!**

**All brave souls continue through….**

** Xoxo J**

The halls had an odd eerie feeling to them. We passed a few people as Lord Jacob led me to what I figured was the throne room. I kept one hand on Lord Jacob's arm and the other clenching my skirts so I wouldn't trip on them. When we got to the throne room the silence of the halls was overclouded by the eruption of voices coming from the room. Shouting was coming from the entire room. A crowd was taking form as Jacob pulled me through the people so we could get a better outlook of what was going on.

A women was on the ground crying hysterically as a man was overlooking her. Queen Maria was being restrained my Jane. I took a second look at the couple and realized that it was Emmett and his wife Heidi. They were having a couple's dispute. One that had resulted in Emmett's cheek sliced and his wife on the ground. Although I could see no injuries on her I couldn't be sure that she wasn't hurt. I caught sight of Esme; her eyes were wide with shock at the situation but her jaw was tight. I pulled free of Jacob and rushed over to her. She sighed in relief as she wrapped her arm around me and held me close to her.

"What is going on?" I asked. She slowly shook her head at me before turning back to the scene before us.

"Please!" Heidi was crying. "Please have mercy!" Emmett answered her by grabbing her hair and tilting her head back. His lips pulled over his teeth. Emmett had always had an easy look to him, always smiling so this response was odd to me.

Suddenly her eyes brightened and her lips turned up ever so slightly as if she found a reprieve. "What of our babe?" She demanded laying a hand on her nearly flat belly, the small bump that she caresses was not there before. That got a flicker of life to spark back into him. He grimaced before cursing. He released his hold on her and began to pace in front of her. She continued to cry as she turned to her sister and cousin for help; but she would receive none. By law Emmett could do whatever he wanted to her. Even though I knew nothing of Heidi she had never done anything to me, mostly she just acted like I did not exist, which was what I took as I kindness. I suddenly felt sorry for her.

"My lord." Quil stepped forth. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he at the battle with Edward? "You cannot let this go." He said matter as a matter of fact.

"I know." Emmett finally spoke. looked at Heidi with a distant look before turning in our direction. I saw Esme nod beside me before he gave a sharp nod and then proceeded forward towards his wife. "How far along are you?"

"Three, nearly four months." She stammered. I could see hope in her eyes till Emmett's eyes grew round with rage. Her stomach protruded a bit farther as if she was trying to make it appear larger than it was.

"It has been more than six months since we have last laid together. If, you are with child it is of no interest to me; but I do not believe you are with child as this is the first I have heard of it."

I gasped as she began screaming as she tried to crawl away. Emmett gripped her by the neck and pulled her up to her knees. She did one final scream before he pulled a small dagger from his belt and brought it to her throat. Her screams turned to gurgles as red liquid spilled from her. I bit back my own scream. I hadn't expected that. Esme turned my head so that I could see no more but I could still her the tortured cries from The Queen and Jane. I finally forced myself to look. Emmett was staring down at his dead wife with an odd expression. My stomach lurched to my throat. Maria gripped on to Jane as she sunk to her knees. Emmett slowly turned to look at them before he turned to Quil.

"Arrest them." He demanded. This caused Maria to snap out of her act of grievance which made me wonder if her sadness was only out of show. She stood and then stomped her feet.

"I am your Queen." She told Quil. Jane looked on with a pale scared face. "I out rank him." She screamed. Quil looked at Emmett who held a hard expression. Quil signaled to a few more knights to step forth, four of them in all. Maria took off leaving Jane to fend for herself as two of the men reached her and pulled her hands behind her back. She struggled a little but not as much as Maria. When two men caught up with her she fell to the ground and began to kick and scream. When they pulled her up she squirmed wildly and I swear she bit one of them. Finally the men pulled the two disgraced women from the room. All eyes were then on Emmett. He didn't make eye contact with anyone as he strolled out of the room with his head held high and his back stiff.

"What happened?" I asked Esme as Quil lifted Heidi's dead body and a few servant girls rushed to clean the spilled blood from the stone floor.

"She pulled a knife out and tried to kill him." Her voice sounded like a ghost. I frowned. That did explain the gash on his cheek.

"What would possess her to try such a brazen move?" I asked.

"I don't know where her boldness came from. I figure she wanted him dead and took the opportunity that presented its self."

"In the middle of this chaos?" I frowned.

"Perhaps she thought if he ended up dead at this time no one would suspect her as they would if it was in his bed chamber?" she raised her eyebrow. She looked frightened. Something I never seen on Esme. She was such a strong woman. I gripped her hand and she slowly looked at me.

"But he is alive." I told her. She nodded and then sighed.

"Yes he is." She smiled a little. "It is just the very thought." She shook her head.

~c~B~m~

That night I cried myself to sleep, I decided that I didn't want to stay in Edward's chambers alone so when I woke up in the middle of the night, Rose was shaking me violently. I had opted to stay with her in my old bed chamber. When I bolted up right I had thought the castle was under attack but when Rose assured me that she woke me because I had been screaming in my sleep. I gasped as I wiped the sticky sweat from my forehead. Flash backs of the dream I had been having clouded my mind and I covered my eyes.

"Tell me about it." Rose offered. I shook my head as she patted my back. "Come on Bella, getting it off your chest might help."

"It was horrible." I shook. She continued to pat my back as she waited for me to go on, silently.

"I dreamt that it wasn't Heidi that had been killed but me." I frowned. "Only he was strangling me with his bare hands, it felt so real, I truly felt like I could not breathe."

"Who?" Her frown deepened. "Who was?" she questioned.

"Edward." I said with a shaky voice.

"Well that is preposterous." She shook her head. "Edward loves you."

"Does he?" I hated that I was filled with so much doubt. "Emmett killed her Rose, I saw him do it right in front of me. He cut her throat." Rose grimaced. "She was a princess, born from a very long line of noble blood."

"I don't know where you're going with this Bella?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I am trying to differentiate the two of us, she was born important and Emmett killed her, I am nothing, I was born nothing! What if one day, for whatever reason, Edward kills me?" I asked.

"You are comparing the wrong things between the two of you." Rose began. "Edward loves you, So much. Emmett never loved his wife. Then there was the part where she tried to kill him, would you ever attempt to kill Edward?" She asked; the blood drained from my face.

"God! No!" I practically screamed.

"You told me that Emmett was tormented before he was forced to end her life." I nodded. "He didn't have a choice Bella."

"She was still she could have been with child." I frowned. Then I started crying. "The poor babe, if it really did exist would have innocent of any wrong doing."

"Bella." Rose sighed. "Just promise me that you will be careful." She pleaded. "We are living in the tiger's mouth." She cautioned. "I know you love Edward but you cannot afford to be naïve in this, these men are different then the farmers and blacksmiths we know. They're killers Bella, each and every one of them." I nodded at her. "I am not saying that you can't trust Edward I am just saying to be careful. It's not only Edward you have to watch but also Lord Jacob, I see the way he looks at you."

I shuddered at the thought of any other man apart from Edward desiring me. It frightened me terribly. I nodded as she pulled me back onto the bed as she held until my body settled down. This reminded me of when I was younger and I would wake from a thunderstorm. When I was younger thunder terrified me, at the time I didn't realize that it wasn't the thunder you had to worry about but the lightning. That beautiful light that lit up the sky, much like a comet was were the danger laid. A comet, I shuddered. Edward's eyes was the last thing I seen before sleep over took me.

~c~B~m~

When I woke in the morning I was alone in the bed but Rose was fumbling with what I took was my breakfast across the room. I could smell the distinct scent of grain. I pushed myself into a sitting position as the babe inside of me moved. I smiled as I looked down at my growing belly.

"I bet the babe is hungry." Rose commented as she came to sit on the side of the bed next to me.

"Do you truly believe Queen Maria was right about the possibility that I might be caring two?" I asked, Rose snorted.

"You are tiny." She observed me. "I was twice as big when I was as far along as you. She was just saying a snide remark." I nodded.

"I feel big." I admitted.

"For your normal size I suppose you would think that but I think you're doing great with this pregnancy especially when you consider how sick you were in the beginning." God I didn't want remember it, it had been horrible, and on more than a few occasions I had thought I was dying. Rose placed my food on a tray in front of me and I inhaled greedily. The bread was still warm when I touched it. Bree walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She smiled when she seen us. I looked down at my plate and focused on the eggs. Inside my stomach flipped. .

"Rose." I frowned as I picked up the bread from the plate and handed her the plate of runny eggs. I had never been a fan of them but at least I was capable of eating them. With this pregnancy I found I had no tolerance for the slimy goo.

"Right, eggs." She touched her head.

"Eat them." I offered as I took a bite of the bread.

"I already ate my breakfast." She turned to Bree.

"You want it?" She offered Bree. I nodded at Bree encouraging her to go head.

"Well don't mind if I do." She took the plate and set it on the table on the side of the room and took a seat. "I have never believed in wasting food." She said as she took a bite of the runny eggs with a fork. She hummed and then took another bite.

"I was thinking we could take you out to the garden for a walk, stretching your legs will do you some good." I nodded at her as I took another bite of my bread. "Walking is good, helps with delivery." I nodded as I forced myself not to role my eyes. So far I had heard plenty about what was good for delivery: pineapples, baths, naps, even intercourse.

Suddenly an awful noise erupted from Bree. She gripped the table before falling to the floor on her knees, gripping her throat. At first I thought she was choking but then I remembered the eggs, they had been too runny to cause such a reaction. I screamed as I jumped to my feet, I stumbled to the floor landing on my knees. Rose stood by watching with a shocked expression, she seemed to be frozen. I ignored the pain I felt from the hard stone ground as I pushed myself up and ran to Bree who was now hunched over on the cold ground. I fell down next to her and pulled her to my lap. Her eyes were wide and she was gasping for air.

"Rose get help!" I cried, causing Rose to snap out of her trance as she turned and ran out the door. Bree reached up and gripped my nightgown as she struggled to breathe. I cried as I watched her take one last ragged breath before her hands fell limp on her sides and her eyes widened further. She moved no longer. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against her still warm body as silent tears exploded from me. I clung to her as I screamed. Bree my poor Bree, She was and always had been a mother figure to me; and now she was gone. She had just been here and now she was gone, just like that. Now all I had was a shell of the women she had once been. Screams burst forth all around me and it only took me a moment to process that they were coming from me. Someone with gentle hands tried to pull me from her. I clung to Bree as I pleaded with the strangers.

"Leave me, Leave me." I wasn't ready to let her go, and even though I knew she was gone I couldn't have anyone confirm what was already evident. The arms became stronger as they pulled me from her. Whoever it was picked me up and carried me down the steps. I clung to the man's neck as I cried. He carried me to the sitting place next to the fireplace and held me to him until I heard Esme's disapproving voice.

"I will take her now, Lord Jacob." Lord Jacob set me down on my feet and I ran into Esme's arms. She held me to her as she tried to calm me.

"Isabella." She whispered in my ear, "Do not forget who you carry inside of you." Her voice was gentle. "Your child needs you to strong, if you are stressed the babe feels that." I couldn't help it though, I wasn't as strong as Esme was and doubted I ever could be. I silently wondered if I could handle much more of this, I mean what more could happen to me before I broke, I mean really truly broke. It was plain to see that I wasn't cut out for this life. I wasn't raised around murder and deceit, never had I been prepared for this; Bree had never asked to come here either. Oh Bree! My sweet nurturing Bree! This caused me to cry harder. I couldn't help it, it felt like I had lost all control of my body as I sank down to the floor.

"Quil." Esme tried to hold me up. "Help me mover her to my chamber." Was the last thing I heard before my body shut down, and I lost all feeling within me.

~c~B~m~

"Why is she not waking up?" I recognized Edward's tormented voice.

"Give her some time Edward." Esme was nearby. "She has just witnessed something terrible happen to a person that has helped raise her. Her body has shut down to help her cope."

"How is this copping?" He hissed. "She is oblivious to everything." I felt the bed beside me move. Someone had sat down, rough hands stroked my cheek. Edward! He is back!

"Edward you didn't see her before, she was inconsolable even her cousin couldn't get through to her. She cried even after she lost conciseness." I could feel him tense beside me.

"What have I done?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "What life did I lead her into?"

"You love her son. We don't pick who we love." Esme pressed.

"Even so, my love has nearly cost her, her life more times then I care to count." He went on. "First James, Then an infection from battle wounds that she suffered from that heathen, then I led her into a middle of a battle, and now this? Those eggs were meant for her!" I heard something next to me crash. If I had any control of my body I might have flinched but instead I laid there listening. "My love has caused her nothing but pain."

"That is not true." Esme tried to plead with her son. "She loves you Edward, Truly loves you."

"How could she love me after this?" He demanded. "When she learns that my love not only nearly cost her, her own life but also the life of her dear servant?"

"You can't change what happened Edward all you can do is make the people responsible pay."

"And I intend on doing that." His voice became menacing. This would be the time I would shiver. "Every last one of them!" He sighed. "But if I could change it I would, I would go back in time and leave that beautiful brown eyed angel alone, I would never have come back for her, I would have never caused her this much pain." I could a feel a hot tear role down my cheek before the darkness took over again.

~c~B~m~

When my eyes finally opened it was dark, the only light was coming from the fireplace nearby. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and winced. It felt as if I had been asleep for days. I stretched before pushing myself from the bed. I had to relieve myself. As I stumbled onto the floor my eyes caught sight of someone sitting on a chair in the corner. Edward sat with his face in his hands. The only reason I knew it was him was because his messy hair. At first I expected him to sit up but I soon realized he was asleep so I tip toed into the next room and relieved myself before stumbling back into the room. At the sound of me climbing into bed Edward's head snapped up. I froze as I watched him open his eyes and find me. His eyes widened for a brief moment before his eyes dropped and he stood. He walked over to me and sat down on the bed beside me. He didn't make any attempt to touch me which I found odd. At this moment it took everything in me nor to jump on him and plead with him never to leave me again.

.

"Bella." His voice was just over a whisper.

"She is gone." It wasn't a question just a fact. He nodded.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." His face turned grim. "I wasn't here to protect you, again."

"Edward." I reached out to touch him but he jumped before I could place my finger on him. He took a step back from the bed but his eyes never left mine. I dropped my hand to the bed.

"I can't even protect the one person that means everything to me, what does that say about me?" He demanded. "I don't deserve you." My heart broke at his words. For so long I always felt undeserving of him and now for him to try and turn it around. An orphaned girl who fell in love with a prince was not uncommon but the other way around; it was unheard of. Something like that just doesn't happen to girls like me. Girls like me went to men like Michael Newton and Eric Yorkie, we never got Lords like, Edward of Cullen.

"Edward, please." I could feel myself breaking. "I need you." His eyes softened as he took a seat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into his embrace as he held me tight to him, almost as if he was afraid to let go.

"I love you." It came out like a plea. He leaned down and kissed my hair. He pulled me back under the blankets and held me to his chest.

"How long have you been sitting on that chair?" I asked.

"Since I got back." His voice was relatively even.

"Which was?" I gripped his shirt as I settled my head onto his shoulder. He kept his arms wrapped around me as I clung to him. "The night before last." He frowned.

"We have to bury her." I spoke.

"Her body has already been sent back to your family's house." I frowned. "It took me two nights to get back here, you have been sleeping for three days Bella." I stiffened beside him.

"I just don't understand." I frowned.

"It was the eggs." He looked down at me. "The eggs were poisoned." I nodded, I think I knew that all along. "Those eggs were meant for you."

"I hate eggs." My voice sounded hollow. "This babe doesn't agree with them." His hand pressed to my stomach as his fingers spread out across my abdomen.

"I didn't get to tell her goodbye." I frowned.

"I am sorry for that." I believed him. His voice was full of pain and …regret. My heart sunk deep in my chest.

"I wish I could go to her funeral." I wiped a coupled stray sears from my face. "I loved her so."

"I am sorry you can't." He was suddenly becoming so disconnected from me. I could feel the panic raise inside of me. I looked up at him and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back but only because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. I could tell. There was nothing there but the feel of his warm lips against mine. I tried to deepen the kiss to cause some sort of reaction out of him but nothing. His lips moved to a steady rhythm as I became more and more desperate.

Finally his arms locked around my waist and he broke the kiss. I sunk low so that he couldn't see the hurt that shown through my eyes. I didn't say another word as I laid there beside him, neither did he. I don't think either of us slept much and when dawn shown through Edward released me and stood. I watched him dress for the day before he placed his sword in his belt. He didn't say a word as he leaned over me and pressed one hesitant kiss to my forehead. He turned on his heels and then he was gone. I pressed my face into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could.

Esme was quick to come up stairs. She insisted that I take it easy and get some rest but after spending four days in bed I convinced her that was the last thing I needed. She helped me dress and then brought me my breakfast. Bread and potatoes. No eggs. I noticed a few pieces of bread were missing from my roll. I looked up at Esme with a questioning look. "Your food is now being tested before you eat it." That made me feel sick. They were making people eat my food to check for poison now? It made me ill to think that people were risking their lives just so I could eat. I pushed the plate aside, no longer hungry.

"Bella you must eat." Esme frowned, I shook my head. "For your child." I groaned as I took a couple bites of the food and then pushed it away. She didn't argue with me after that. She led me outside and the two of us took a walk through the gardens.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Esme said. I looked up at her and nodded. I couldn't handle thinking about Bree so I changed the subject.

"What happened with Jane and Queen Maria?" I asked. Now that Heidi was dead where did that leave them?

"They are still being kept in the tower but they are not being treated unkindly." She frowned. "King Aro sent Alec yesterday." My eyes shot up. "He came to plead for his sister's and cousin's life." She frowned. "Jasper promised him that as long as Aro stopped with the attacks he wouldn't kill the women but he also refused to hand them over to Alec."

"Where is Alec now?" I asked.

"On his way home." She guessed. "I am not certain but Jasper refused to offer him lodge." From across the garden I heard a girl laugh. My eyes shout up as a blond with a beautiful porcelain face made her way over to a man. She skipped and laughed as a few women trialed behind her. When she reached the man she threw herself at him. I gawked at them as Esme pulled me to a stop. Her eyes narrowed as we both watched Edward hug the girl back.

"That is Kate." Esme spoke. "She is Edward's cousin." I nodded but didn't keep my eyes off the embrace. Edward set Kate down as she bounced around him. It was evident that she had a thing for Edward. He laughed at something she said and shook his head. I gripped Esme's arm. I could feel my face become white as I watched them continue with their conversation. Never have I ever seen Edward so relaxed and carefree as I now watched him be with this…. Kate. Slowly Edward's eyes looked up and I noticed the exact moment he spotted his mother and me, only because his smile disappeared and his lips set in a hard line. He told the girl something and she turned to me. Her smile also left her face as I guessed that he was explaining to her who I was. A moment later and they were walking our way. I placed my hand on my stomach and turned to Esme.

"I want to leave." She looked at me and frowned.

"We can't." She said but I could tell that she wanted to as well. She gave it one more thought before she shook her head. "I …we cannot." She settled on.

When Edward reached us my eyes were now narrowed as I tried to get a grasp on my emotions, being pregnant didn't help the situation. Kate placed her hand on Edward's arm as they came to a stop. I don't know what had come over me but I mentally visualized ripping her hand from her body. This violence I harbored was unsettling even to me. He greeted his mother as did Kate. I noted Esme's cold nod to Kate. "Kate." Edward introduced us. "This is Isabella. Isabella this is my cousin Kate." I forced a smile at her as I nodded my head and refused to look at Edward.

"It is so nice to finally be able to put a face with a name." Kate said. "Edward has told me all about you." I couldn't help but frown.

"She only means I have told her how dear you are to me." Edward explained. I bit my lip. "I admire how brave you are Bella, I think it takes a strong women to do what you're doing." Or a stupid one; and right now, I felt stupid.

"You mean have another women's child?" I couldn't hide the anger in my voice.

"Isabella!" Edward cautioned me.

"Edward hates when I talk like that." I forced a dry laugh. "You see he has a tendency to try to make people feel more important than they truly are."

"Enough Isabella." Esme pulled on my arm but I ignored her. Kate's eyes suddenly became a frown.

"Please forgive her." He turned to Kate, "This pregnancy has stirred new boldness from her." Kate nodded in understanding as I noticed her grip on him tighten. My eyes narrowed as I focused on Edward's face. He gave me a look that told me to stay silent but I couldn't.

"This pregnancy." I nodded. "It is true that it has." I agreed with Edward. "Though Edward here would tell you it is because I carry his child." Kate frowned slightly. "Esme would tell you it's the hysteria that pregnancy is known to cause, Jane." I cleared my throat. "Edward's wife, well she would tell you it is because I am a witch, and me." I forced a smile as Edward's eyes became deadly. I cowered back a little but I stood my ground. "I would say the boldness has come from a girl that feels used and abandoned. Edward snarled as I let go of Esme and I picked up my skirts and hurried as fast as I could waddle back towards the castle. I could hear Edward shout out to me but I ignored him. I wasn't foolish enough to think that he would let me go after I not only embarrassed him but also disobeyed him; so when he caught up to me and gripped my arm I was not surprised.

Suddenly I didn't feel so brave anymore.

**Humm….. Yeah I don't think I would either! **


	20. Yes, It is the baby

**Okay lovely people this chapter might make you hate me, it might even make you wanna stop reading but regardless I had to write it! I did warn you that it was going to get a lot worse before it got better didn't I? **

**Thank you all for all the reviews! I read each and every one of them! **

**As always, Snowgoose, You're amazing! I am so grateful that you are so invested in this story, and I am happy that this story creates such strong emotions inside of you! (Even if they make you angry ;) )**

**So I got a special treat for all of you guys, complements from my amazing Beta! You will find it in the form of a dream!**

** Xoxoxo J. **

He didn't say anything to me as he led me through the castle, I stumbled behind him as he half dragged half pulled me along by my elbow. His tight grip on me never diminished as we made our way through the castle. We passed many guards as well as pedestrians, none of which commented on us, I am sure the look on Edward's face was angry enough to silence anyone from interfering.

He pulled me to my old chamber and pushed me in. I stumbled back as I made my way to the other side of the room. Rose and Charlotte were working on needlepoint by the fireplace. Both ladies jumped to their feet at our entrance. Rose hurried over to me and gripped my arms. She took one look at Edward who was looking directly at me with a scowl on his face, fists tight at his side and his back rigid. Slowly she tried to shield me from him with her own body.

"Lord Edward." She tried to make her voice even and understanding. "Perhaps you should take a minute to clear your head before…" She was cut off by him.

"Leave." He hissed. Charlotte made her way over to the door and waited anxiously for Rose.

"Please Lord Edward just think…" Rose sounded desperate.

"I SAID LEAVE!" He boomed. I jumped back and pushed Rose forward. "I am not asking." Edward demanded, never once taking his eyes off of me. I pushed Rose one final time before she dropped her head and slowly took off out the door, Charlotte closing it behind them.

I coward back against the wall as soon as we were alone. Many things jumped to my mind at that moment. Was he going to beat me, how bad would it hurt? I had been hit by a man one time in my life, James' cold eyes flashed before my eyes, I never wanted to go through that again. I prepared myself for the worst as Edward took one step towards me before frowning and taking two steps back.

His eyes stayed locked on mine as he continued to fight some sort of inside battle with in himself. He did this for only a moment before he picked up a chair and threw it across the room. It shattered against the stone wall as I let out a yelp. He ran his hands over his face as he continued to stare at me, with cold eyes. Finally he spoke.

"If you ever." His voice was low and menacing. "Disobey me…" He stopped short of his words. He seemed to be overtaken by anger once again as he forced himself to calm once again, then he continued. "I will not tolerate you disrespecting me or one of my guest Isabella." I cringed at his words. 'Tolerate you' was this what he was doing now? Tolerating me!

"My cousin Kate has just witnessed her family home be burned to the ground, her father has now been taken captive by Aro and her sisters have been wronged by a long list of men….." Oh my god! I put my hand up to cover my mouth. They had been raped? Repeatedly! I felt sick. "Then she comes here only for you to insult her."

"I am so sorry." I pleaded. I was childish, immature among other things.

"I don't wish to hear your apology, perhaps though she might." I nodded in shame. "Maybe I was wrong about you Bella." My head snapped up as I looked at him with pained eyes. "Perhaps you are still too young." I frowned but nodded; perhaps I was? I was stunned speechless. He kept looking at me even after I dropped my eyes and for a long while he said nothing.

"I will have your things returned to this room." His words were like he just stabbed me in my back. I felt empty all of a sudden. "You will continue your stay here." I nodded as I refused to meet his gaze. I wasn't going to cry, I couldn't cry, I couldn't let him see how much he hurt me! After a moment he turned on his heels and took off out the door, closing it behind him. With him out of the room and with me alone I sunk to the ground and sobbed…

~c~B~m~

It took Edward a full month later to even acknowledge me, and it wasn't so much me that he was acknowledging me as much as he was acknowledging the situation. I never thought anything could hurt more than having Edward away from me but I was wrong, terribly wrong! Having Edward under the same roof as me and not communicating with him was a million times worse. Every day I was forced to see him, whether walking down the corridors, during dinner, riding out on his horse, in the gardens with Kate, it hurt, it slowly killed me inside. Rose, charlotte and Zafrina made it a point keep me company so I was never alone and Esme was equally dotting on me but I still felt alone, I still felt…empty. No other word could explain it. Though I tried to put on a show when people were near, but the emotions were just like I felt: dead.

My feet had since became swollen from the pregnancy and as the time grew closer I found my body slowly becoming ready for labor. I had recently begun to experience short pains, Esme had assured me that these pains were normal and would continue until I had my child. I was on my way to dinner with Rose and Zafrina when I was plagued by a strong one. It had become so strong that I was forced to stop walking. Zafrina looked at me with wide eyes. Rose who has been through child baring looked at me with knowing eyes as she rubbed small circles on my back, attempting to sooth me. "Breath it out Bella." She spoke softly to me. The pain was so intense that it forced my eyes to seal close in an attempt to keep from crying. "Shh." She soothed me as I felt hot tears roll down my clammy cheeks. "Bella you don't look so good." This was the same thing she had been saying since I awoke this morning. Truthfully I hadn't, I hadn't been feeling good for a few days now, I had all but lost my appetite, having to force myself to eat, and had been rocked with the chills. I clung to the wall for support as the pain continued. I think at one point I must have cried out because Rose wrapped her arm around me and I heard her tell Zafrina to go get help. While all this was happening Lord Jacob, who has now been a frequent visitor to the castle rushed over to us.

"What is wrong with her?" He demanded.

"I don't know?" Rose was buckling under my weight.

"Please." I breathed out. "Let me lay down." Slowly she helped me to the ground where I rolled myself in a ball.

"Oh my God, Bella." I recognized Kate's worried expression. I mentally yelled at her to go away because usually where she was, Edward was close by. I couldn't stand for him to be here now. I opened my eyes as Kate lowered herself to the ground beside me. From behind her I could see a crowd of worried onlookers forming.

"Give her some room for air." Jacob yelled at them, as another pain rocked with in me. I cried out as I gripped my belly. This couldn't be happening.

"Rose." I cried out for her instead of the one person I really needed, _him._

"I am here Bella." She promised.

"It is too soon." I sobbed as the pain intensified.

"It is going to be okay." She touched my cheek. From far away I heard her tell someone. "She is burning up."

"What is going on?" I recognized his voice as I silently cried. Why did he have to come, why? I looked up to see people shuffle until he broke through the crowd. His eyes seemed to seek me out, with Zafrina close behind him I understood. When she said she was going for help, I imagined her getting Esme or someone…anyone but him. His eyes widened at the sight of me as he rushed to my side.

"Is she hurt?" He demanded as another pain stabbed at me. This time I bit down hard on my lip to keep from screaming.

"Yes, it is the baby." Rose explained as Edward pushed Jacob, Kate and Rose out of the way and lifted me in his strong arms. He pulled me to his chest as he hurried along passed people. Afraid to touch him I kept my hands on my belly, concentrating on the babe inside of me. If anything happened to this child I would die, I would kill myself if I lived through it. I handled losing my parents, I handled losing my home, I handled losing Bree, I had even by some miracle handled losing Edward, and by miracle I mean my babe, but if I lost the one thing that kept me sane, if I lost my child I would forfeit my life. I now understood how Rose had felt and envied her strength, but I am not Rose, I could never survive this.

I had no idea where we were going until I was laid out on a bed, my bed I quickly recognized the room. Edward used his hand to wipe away the sweet that had built up on my forehead and covered me with a blanket to try and subside my shaking. His eyes looked scared, something I never seen etched on his face before. I suppose he had just as much riding on this as I did. As hard as it was to admit it, based on his recent lack of interest on my part, he is this child's father and has more claim to it than me.

"Bella." Esme raced in and pulled the blanket from me. She then turned around and frowned. "This is not a place for a man." She told both Edward and Jacob. Jacob nodded and bowed out fast, looking slightly relieved to have been evicted but Edward held his ground. He ignored his mother as he continued to watch me. A small pain came again causing him to flinch as he took one step towards me, before Kate could intervene. She placed her hands on his chest as pushed him back

"Edward." Her delicate voice sounded like poison in my ears. I wanted to demand she leave, she was insulting me by being here but I learned my place not long ago. Edward had made it perfectly clear to me that under no circumstances could I affront his guests, and Kate had turned into his guest, his special little guest. "Esme is right, this is no place for you. We are not helping by being in here." We? I cringed. "I am sure Esme will come for us as soon as she has assist the situation."

"Situation?" I cried.

"Edward." Esme's voice had gone from reassuring to angry fast. "Take her and go." She ordered. "This isn't about you or her, this is about Bella."

"It is my child too." Edward frowned.

"That is completely dependent on her." She explained just as Sister Leah was rushing into the room. "The two of you are hurting her." Edward's eyes fell down but he didn't argue. I watched as he stomped out of the room and hurried down the stairs with Kate close behind him. I waited to hear my door close but I never heard it, which led me to believe that they were still downstairs in my chamber.

"Honey." Sister Leah looked at me. "This dress has to come off."

"Let me help." Rose rushed in. When my dress was off and I was completely nude sister Leah instructed that I open my legs. I shook my head until she yelled at me. I frowned as I opened myself up to the three women. Who knew a godly women could curse so loudly? Without warning Sister Leah inserted her hands inside of me. When Alice had her son I never witnessed anyone doing such a shameful act to her, when the baby was to come, the baby would come. No one went digging for it. The pain was instant as she forced her hand inside. I screamed so loud that it hurt my ears. Esme and Rose forced me down as I could her a scuffle from downstairs. Then the sound of someone running up the stairs. Rose heard the commotion too and quickly covered me with a small blanket just as the door flew open. Edward stormed into the room with Kate trailing behind him.

"Edward." She pleaded. "This is not your place."

"This is not your place, get down stairs." Edward yelled as he stormed over to me. Kate slowly nodded looking hurt as she left the room. Edward's eyes locked on Sister Leah and even though I am positive he didn't see what she was doing he got a good look because when he gripped her shoulder and pulled her back, I wasn't surprised. I was more surprised by the small amount of blood on her hand.

"EDWARD." Esme scolded. "This has to be done, or the baby could die." Edward's eyes flickered for an instance before he slowly released the shocked women. Sister Leah looked as if she was made of stone and I had no doubt she could run even with the boys but not Edward. Edward's presents even scared her.

"Get out!" I pleaded with him. "Leave." He shook his head at me in shock as his eyes widened with hurt. It hurt me to see him like this but I would not let him jeopardize my babe. "Please leave." He ignored me as he looked on. Sister Leah returned to me and reinserted her fingers. I gripped the blanket below me to keep from crying out again, trying to ignore Edward. After a moment Sister Leah removed her hands.

"Bella." She wiped the blood off on an apron around her plump waist. "You have a fever which is causing you to contract. If we don't get your fever down you will deliver this Babe. It is now imperative that you keep this babe inside you, there is little hope that it will survive in this world." I nodded. "Be strong, and trust me." I was sure she said the last words to Edward.

"The good thing is that you're only open very little on the inside so we will start to wrap your body in towels that are wet with cold water." I nodded as I felt another pain.

Not long later and my entire body was covered in wet cold linen, it was very uncomfortable but Sister Leah explained to me that this is better than an ice bath, which I agreed and I would do anything to save my child. I don't know how many times the linens were changed, each time I was shaken with more shivering but slowly and then eventually the pains I had been feeling came to a stop.

When sister Leah informed me I no longer had a fever and when she was convinced my pains were not going to come back she left after I was dressed in a light night gown and ordered not to cover myself in blankets and she told me I would be confined to my room until I reached the end of my pregnancy as she felt safe that the child would survive if it was born. I promised and then she was gone.

The next few hours later and my room was completely changed. They covered my windows with tapestries so that the room remained dark, the only light coming from the small fire in the fireplace. I was helped up well they refreshed my linens and then I was tucked into bed with a thin blanket covering me. Esme and Rose sat on the bed beside me until I fell asleep. I was so tired I couldn't even open my eyes.

~c~B~m~

Within the three weeks that I was forced to stay in my bed I received many visitors, Rose, Charlotte, and Esme were here every day. King Jasper showed up twice to tell me nice words of encouragement. He had stayed no more than a few moments both times but in that short time I found him to be a genuine man with a kind heart that pronounced his strong desire to meet his future niece or nephew and then he was gone. Emmett came up a few times but a secretly had my suspicions that it was more for Rose than me, He would watch her much like Edward had watched me in the beginning before he had tired of me.

Though I tried not to let that upset me, and even though he has yet to visit me when I am awake I am told by all that _he_ comes in after I am asleep and leaves before I wake. I don't know how many times I have tried to force myself to stay awake just to see if they are being truthful but it always ends the same. I do nothing other than sleep these days it seems. This child is now draining me of my strength and I find myself to be useless. My only form of entertainment comes from Rose and the girls. They try to keep my mind off my sorrows as best as they can but there really isn't much to be done over my broken heart. Even now with the news that Esme has brought me.

"My dear Bella." She sat at the edge of my bed and holds out a letter for me. I take it and inspect it. The seal has been broken so I cannot be sure who it is from. I quickly open it as I scan through it. I look up to Esme with wide eyes. She smiled and nods, confirming what the letter says.

"They are truly coming?" I demand. "Alice too?" She nods.

"But her husband would never allow it." I frown.

"When the King request something it is not acceptable to simply not allow it." She states.

"Jasper requested her visit?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I believe it was Edward who brought it to Jasper's attention but yes." My smile faltered at the mention of Edward; Esme caught on to it.

"My sons are all proud men, you witnessed Emmett's most tormented moment." Yes when he killed his own wife, I still had nightmares about that and the possible child, "Edward is most of all." She went on. "He has it in his head that you are better off without him, and truthfully I can't disagree with him." I looked at her with sad eyes.

"He is a prince, I am a no one." She shook her head.

"That is not what I mean." She insisted. "Edward brought you to our family at a very bad time, you are shielded from most of the bad but have still witnessed only a handful of instances that had now plagued my family."

"The Battles and war?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Edward feels like his love for you has endangered you and your family." I was about to argue with her when she held her hand up to stop me. "Which is true, if my son never would have met you than you wouldn't be in danger and Isabella we all are in danger. If Aro wins the war we all are at the mercy to him, and you most of all." She frowned. "I am not telling you this to scare you I just want you to understand the truth of your situation. Aro sees you as the person responsible for all this mess, Aro like my boys is a proud man, your presents in my son's life has made him feel disrespected. Edward finds himself to be responsible for you, which he is."

"Esme." I didn't know what to say. "I never meant to cause any of this…"

"Bella." She stood and walked over to the side of my bed and took a seat. "I love you like the daughter I never had, you are the mother to my grandchild and the key to one of my son's heart," she held my hand. "You are a strong women and one day my son will get over his pigheadedness and treat you the way you deserve. I know he has been hurting you, and I want you to know that I do not condone anything he has done these last couple months but I know he is unintentionally being cruel because he honestly thinks that distancing himself from you will protect you further."

"Why does this feel like it has happened before?" I asked her. "Because it has Esme." I wiped a tear from my eye.

"My son is a strong willed, brave man that is loyal and will protect those he loves over himself but I never claimed he was anything more than a man which means he has no regard for our emotions, he sees things in black or white form, and he is irrational. Which translated means he is senseless." I couldn't help but smile a little because not only was my sister and aunt coming but because Esme was amazing and despite everything I was happy to have her in my life.

~c~B~m~

The next day when I was in bed knitting a baby blanket in my bed well Rose was working on a needle print for the blanket someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Rose called out as I continued with my blanket. "Oh." I heard Rose say as she stood. I looked up and frowned. A beautiful Kate was standing at the door looking slightly awkward. She was dressed in a beautiful peach colored dress and her silky blond hair was flowing freely down her back. Rose's eyes slightly narrowed at our little guest.

"Bella." She smiled as she took a step forward. I put down the thread and needles and looked at her with the only kind expression I could muster without being rude, which was blank. "I was wondering if we could speak in private." She asked. Rose's eyes narrowed into slits.

"She needs me." Rose didn't hide her anger and clearly had forgotten she was speaking to a women of higher rank.

"No matter." Kate chirped. She smiled as she made her way over to me and sat town on the bed beside me. I slowly scooted over so we were no longer touching. She very deliberately placed her hand on my stomach her touch caused a painful shock. I gawked at her.

"It is odd to me to grasp the fact that it is Edward's child inside of you." I frowned.

"It is his child." Rose frowned. If looks could kill Kate would have dropped dead. She looked up at Rose and smiled.

"I don't doubt that….now."

"What do you mean now?" I asked.

"Well when Edward explained to me how quickly you became pregnant; I am sure you can understand my concern."

"I am sorry but I am not following." I was trying hard to be respectful of her. Trying and slowly failing.

"Well it is not unheard of for a women of your kind to be involved in an unmarried relationship." In my head I thought of Rose. I remembered Bree telling me that Rose had given her virginity to Royce when she was younger.

"But I would never." I stuttered. The look she gave me was. 'but won't you." I bit down on my lip as her words came back full to me. 'It is not unheard of for a women of your kind to be involved in an unmarried relationship.' Meaning that I already was.

"My cousin is not a whore." Rose, bless her, tried to stand up for me.

"That was not what I said." Kate chirped. "Please don't make something out of my words." She looked to Rose before speaking to me. "But you will be happy to hear that Edward assured me the child is his, and I suppose time will tell eventually. I was speechless as I ground my teeth together.

"You see when Edward and I were younger we were very close." She began with a story I wished not to hear. "He was older than I but we two were joined at the hip, much like now." She added. "We would speak of much things and as we got older our silly little conversations turned into promises to each other." She smiled and sat up taller. "I will admit to you that our parents soon found the need to separate us, Edward was already betrothed to Jane." She sneered at the last name. "Edward has assured me that his marriage to Jane is over. I have to thank you for that." She eyed me. "You proving Jane to be a useless wife is a main cause for Edward's and her separation." I looked at her and frowned deeper. Yep, I was failing. "It is because of you that Edward and I will now be able to pick up where we left off." A hiss left my lips.

"You must leave." Rose who was still standing pointed to the door. "Now." Kate stood and smiled down at me.

"Bella I enjoyed our talk. I will visit you again." With that she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

~c~B~m~

ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW

_That no good filthy cold hearted scum noble pig faced troll looking wench_. I picked my skirts up and continued down the hall. A few knights that I passed bowed to me and smiled. When I had first arrived I had caused somewhat of a frenzy among the knights but hardly any more. Most men now just bowed and smiled at me and I wondered how much that had to do with Lord Emmett? No matter. I continued down the corridors until I got where I was going. I used to visit Bella here so I knew my way. When I got to the door Edward's patrol dog was standing outside of it. He stepped in front of it, blocking me. It was late so I knew Edward would be in there.

"I must speak with Lord Edward." I demanded of him.

"Is Lady Isabella alright?" He asked.

"Define alright?" I frowned. His eyes softened as he nodded. "Lord Edward hasn't slept in days, I have strict orders not to disturb him unless the castle is under attack or Lady Isabella is in need of him." Well considering my vulnerable cousin cried herself to sleep because of that succubus snake, Kate, I would say he is in dire need to control his 'cousin'. I stood there and crossed my arms over my chest and began to impatiently tap my foot against the stone ground. He frowned and then nodded. He went inside and a few moments later he returned.

"I should be telling you to prepare yourself but I have a strong hunch that you are fully prepared to face Lord Edward's foul mood." I nodded at him. Not even a moment later and a sleepy faced Edward was standing in front of me.

"Isabella?" He questioned.

"She is fine." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Now." I added.

"But she wasn't before?" His muscles on his arms tensed.

"Your cousin Kate made sure of that." I spat. He looked at me with wide eyes, or as wide as he could muster. "After she barged in on Bella and accused her of carrying someone else's child, practically called her your whore and forced her hands on Bella." Edward's Jaw tightened. "I understand if you…" I frowned. "No I correct myself, I don't understand that you are moving on with Kate, still which is none of my concern apart from it is killing Bella. Not that you would know, and I highly doubt you care but Bella is hurting enough without your lady friend rubbing the two of yours relationship in her face." Edward's eyes became dark as he stared at me. I frowned. "If you forgot the only reason Bella is here is because of you, she was innocent in all of this and she is a good person. My mother was right about you all along." He walked passed me and down the hall. I silently watched him go as he cursed.

**Dreams**

EPOV

I sat bolt upright in bed. My body is covered in sweat and my breathing races. The grief in my heart is palpable. My mind tells me that it was just another dream but I fear it will become reality.

This dream started out as the others did I finally break and go to visit my love, my Bella. She is in the bed in her chamber, thin and frail looking; she looks dwarfed by the size of her bed. Jacob sits on a chair by her bed and holds her fragile hand. There is anger in his eyes but he says nothing as he vacates his seat and leaves the room.

"Bella." It is all I can say, I am speechless by the sight before me.

"Leave me Edward."

"Bella I cannot be parted from you longer. I love you."

"What do you know of love? Let me tell you what I know of love. I know the pain of being ignored by the man I love while I sit trapped in my chamber awaiting the arrival of his babe while he courts his cousin."

"I am so sorry Bella, I love you and was only trying to protect …"

My plea is cut off by her anguished scream. She clutches her swollen belly. Emily, Rose and Alice rush into the room.

"Go call for Sister Leah." Rose pushes on my chest.

I don't want to leave my Bella but I know it would be fastest if I go myself rather than hunt down a servant. There is a knight coming in from his watch; I commandeer his mound and ride to the convent. Sister Leah grabs a large bag and allows me to put her on the horse with me. Within minutes we are back at the castle running to my Bella's chamber.

Leah is given entrance but Samuel, Quil, Jacob and both my brothers keep me downstairs in Bella's sitting room. Hours pass as I hear my love call out in agony. Jacob sits in the far corner talking with Samuel in hushed tones. Both occasionally glare or glance my way. Her cries grow weaker and I can hear the other women giving her words of encouragement.

A new cry is heard and I rush up the stairs and burst into the room. I sit beside my Bella, even though she is covered in sweat and her hair is sticking out in a wild curls or pasted to her skin with moister; she is the most beautiful woman to me. Sister Leah hands the babe to me. Bella's sweet voice whispers to me as I marvel at the babe in my arms; the babe made by love and given to me by a woman more loving than I deserve.

"Behold your son. Promise me you will make sure his nurse is loving and caring. And please, don't let your Lady Kate treat him badly."

It took a moment for me to realize she thought I was going to take him from her. I looked to her to explain but her open eyes held no light. My Bella was gone.

The dreams always begin the same and in the end it is the same. Sometimes she dies in childbirth. Sometimes the child is born still as had happened to her cousin. In that dream she gives up; she won't eat or drink, she refuses to talk and within a week my Bella joins her babe in eternal rest.

Yes the dreams always start the same and in the end they are the same no matter what, my Bella is gone and I am left alone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay lovely people I know you have had a lot of questions for me: **

**When do you update? Well I am afraid I don't really have a schedule, I will try to find one but as of now it's just going to be kind of sporadic. **

**Will this be a HEA? Hum…. Honestly I would hope so but sometimes my stories form an end of their own so I guess we both are going to have to wait and find out!**

**Why is Edward being such an ass? Shouldn't that be obvious? He is a MAN! **

**AS always a special thanks to snowgoose! Seriously can not wait to hear your reviews! Thanks for the favorites/follows…..**

When I woke up I was not alone, a tired looking Edward was looking down at me from a chair that was positioned next to my bed. I blushed at the intensity of his stare and the fact that he was watching me well I was asleep. I looked at him with wide eyes as I jumped slightly

"Rosalie informed me of Kate." His voice was hard. I sat up slightly and frowned.

"It is really not my business." I didn't want to hear it, I lived through his rejection towards me but I couldn't stand to hear him confirm what was so evident.

"You are involved." He spoke.

"Hardly." I said with distain. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"She came to you yesterday, did she not?" He asked. I nodded. "I will talk to her, it was my intention that the two of you could be friends. I was wrong."

"I am not interested in being her friend, I will not be unkind to her but she will never be a comrade of mine." I said as I placed my hand on my stomach. His eyes followed my hand, his face fell slightly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired." I didn't elaborate.

"And my child?" He asked.

"Happy." I shrugged. "Eager to make its way into this world." He smiled slightly.

"I will forbid Kate from coming here." My head snapped up at him and my eyes narrowed.

"She had no right!" I hissed.

"I am sure she was just trying to be friendly." I grunted at him.

"Friendly? By rubbing in your two's plans for your future?" I demanded.

"Bella she was…." He frowned. "Wait." He stood and looked down at me. "What did she say?" He asked.

"After she insulted me, questioned our child's parentage she gave me a nice insight on your two's growing love for each other. Thanked me for abolishing your marriage so the two of you could now be together." His jaw muscle tightened.

"You believed her?" He finally said after a moment.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I am not involved with her, never was, never will." I gawked at him as my heart speed up.

"She seems to think otherwise." I didn't want my hopes up.

"She is foolishly mistaken." He ran his hand over his face as he cursed. "It is true that I love her." I caught my breath. "But it is the kind of love one has for their sister, I have looked at Kate as just that." I frowned.

"You don't need to explain yourself." I wiped a tear from my face quickly.

"I obviously do." I looked away from him as his eyes bore into mine. "I have been trained to endure battle, I have been educated to withdraw any and all emotions and think with my head and not my heart. I am proficient in killing, fighting and protecting my family and country. I will admit that when it comes to the sentimental moments I am in better words, lacking." I looked up at him with a moot look. "I see a problem and I automatically want to fix it."

"And you see me as a problem?" I asked.

"Quite the opposite." He walked over to me and sat down on the bed beside me as he looked down at me. "I see myself as a problem to you." His jaw tightened again. "I look at you Bella and I see this beautiful, loving, caring and compassionate human being." He looked at me with warm eyes. "When I see myself I see a monster, I have killed innocent people, I have burned down villages, I have lied cheated and stole, and I have fornicated and coveted what is not mine. I am a sinner Bella and I look at you and you are nothing short of an Angel." He went on with sad eyes. "I can overlook all of these bad things I have done because that is what I am trained to do, but with you it is different." I looked up at him and gawked.

"You see." He went on as he moved a stray piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. A shiver of desire shot through me. How long has it been since he has touched me? I mean actually reached out and touched me. Suddenly my body came to life. "You Bella, and you alone are the only person who has ever touched my heart." A silent sob escaped my mouth. He couldn't say these things because when he went back to ignoring me again it would hurt worse! "The only part of my body that is foreign to me." He kept his hand on my cheek.

"I cannot find any words that could entirely express my feelings for you other than I love you. I love you Isabella and I have acted like an idiot, I don't deserve your forgiveness but I swear I will spend every day until my last proving to you just how much I love you. It is only you Bella and it has always been you!" I cried as he pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I clung to his shirt. He kissed my head. "Can you forgive me? Please tell me that you can forgive me Bella because I can't live without you. The two of you are my entire world." He stated as he placed one hesitant hand to my oversized stomach.

I was so relieved to hear him confess his love for me, but at the same time I didn't want to get my hopes up. He pulled me back and looked at me. I could see tears in his eyes. He searched my face for a moment, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from my face. "I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly believed that I didn't want you anymore. The most ridiculous concept; as if there were any way that I could exist without needing you!"

"How foolish am I?" He asked. "In war I run towards the battle, I ride towards death but I beautiful brown eyed girl has me retreating in a run." He chuckled without humor. "I am a coward." He stated.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked. I shook my head in confusion. "Perhaps that is the wrong question, Bella." He swallowed hard. "Could you find it in yourself to love me?" He asked.

"Of course I still love you; and there is nothing you can do about it!" I hissed.

"That is all I need to hear." His mouth was on mine then, and I couldn't fight him, not because he was so much stronger than me but because my will crumbled to dust as soon as our lips met. His arms encircled around me and I clung to his neck as my lips moved to a frantic rhythm with his own. I gripped his hair to secure my hold on him as he growled into my mouth. This caused a deep rush to travel through my body settling between my legs. He slowly lowered me to the bed as he climbed over me, holding his weight up with his arms and knees. I ran my hands wildly under his shirt as I clawed at his chest. I needed his touch, I needed it! I moaned into his mouth as my legs settled on either side of his hips.

"Bella." He groaned against my lips. "We can't." I frowned as I pulled back to look at him with teary eyes.

"You don't want me?" I cried. This caused him to laugh.

"Of course I do, I want to take you right now, and I want to ravish your body with mine but the child."

"Oh." I widened my eyes. "But the child is set to come within a fortnight." I told him. "Sister Leah told me that I can now move around the castle I just haven't felt….up to it." I admitted. I reached up and touched his cheek. "Please Edward, I need to feel like I'm yours. I need to feel you." I gripped his shirt. "All of you."

He groaned as his head dipped down and he captured my lips with his once more as his hand settled on my knee. He lifted my nightgown to expose my stomach as he pulled away from me. A big smile shown on his face. I blushed when I realized he was staring at my bigger body. "I never thought I could find you more beautiful but you, laying here carrying my child." He looked up at me with that favorite half smile I loved so much. "You are perfect." I reached up and gripped his shirt pulling him closer to me. My kiss answered any unspoken question between us.

He lifted my gown off completely, breaking our kiss momentarily, over my head. His hands found my breasts as he began to tug on them gently. The sensation was multiplied as desire shot through my body. I ached for him down low, in my core, I gasped. He then moved his lips to my throat. I lifted my hips to reach him, desperately trying to find some sort of release that I knew only he could offer me. He chuckled as he sat up. I bit my lip as I watched him take his shirt off and marveled at his chest.

"Baby." He told me. "We are going to have to take a new approach to this." He waved his eyebrows at me. Very gently he turned me to my side. I blushed when he settled himself behind me so we were both laying on our sides. He reached around me as his hand moved over my hip and down toward my sex. I sighed when his long skilled fingers found me.

Very slowly he spread me with his fingers. I gasped as his hand began to circle me. "You are so wet." He murmured in my ear as his lips and tongue kissed and licked my back. I panted as he continued to tease me. Finally his fingers pushed inside of me, spreading and stretching me. I reached back and gripped his hair as I cried out in pleasure. He continued to pump his fingers into me until my insides tightened around him and I cried out his name.

He lowly removed his fingers and I felt him shrug out of his trousers. He lifted my leg and then whispered in my ear. "I love you." Then he positioned himself at my entrance and slowly, almost too slow, sunk into me. Him; inside of me was better than I remembered. It took me a moment to get accustomed to having him inside of me again but very gentle, more gentle then the first time he bedded me; but at the same time us right now reminded me of the night he took my virtue, or should I say the night I gave it to him?

This right now wasn't about pleasure, although there was plenty of that; it was about us reconnecting with each other. Every thrust and pant was us getting closer to where we had once been if not further. His hands roamed around my body as he got to know my new body. He kissed my back and neck. I would turn my head and steal a kiss from him as we continued our morning together.

If anyone had come to check on me they didn't let themselves be known. I would imagine the moans and cries that were coming from us was enough warning to keep them away. When we were both utterly consumed by each other I laid in his arms. His arms were encircled around me, drawing sketches on my bare skin. I shivered at his touch as my head rested on his shoulder.

"I have missed you." I whispered against his feverish chest. "I don't like not seeing you." I admitted.

"I came to you every night." He admitted. "I would sit and watch you sleep."

"Edward." My voice was sort of horse. "I…." I struggled to find the right words. "I will not be made the fool any longer." He looked at me with a worried expression. He went to say something when I placed my fingers to his lips. "Let me finish." I cautioned him. "I will not have you shun me in public again."

"You won't need to worry about that Bella." He reached up and gripped my fingers as he kissed them before pulling them back down to his chest.

"I won't be able to forgive you again." I admitted. "I will not allow myself."

"Isabella." His voice was soft. "I have every intention when I am rid of my wife to make an honest woman out of you." My eyes widened as I looked up to see his melted eyes. "If you will have me as your husband that is?" He raised an eyebrow at me with a smug look on his face.

"Is that even possible?" I asked. "Would your brother allow you to marry me?"

"Jasper has become quite taken with you, my mother as well." He smiled down at me. "This is a conversation I have had many times with my family and all agree that you better me." He smiled down at me. "Jasper has consented to our union." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Truly?" I demanded, I will admit that I was elated, to actually belong to Edward, to take vows in front of our loved ones and have our union blessed by the church? It seemed too good to be true.

"My intentions were to travel to your home and ask your uncle for your hand but with this war, I am afraid that is just not plausible so when your aunt arrives I intend to ask her." He chuckled.

"Suppose she said no?" I asked. That silenced him.

"Well," He looked at me with a menacing glare. "Asking for their permission is just a courtesy to them." His arms tightened around me. "I will not allow anything to separate us, nothing will stop me from tying myself to you, every human way possible. You will be my wife Isabella and together we will raise this child and any more to come." I smiled as I relaxed in his embrace. "You are mine." He said. I nodded as I clung to him. "And I am yours." He stated.

"Edward." I found my voice through this strange high I now was riding. "What is to be done about Kate?" I asked. He didn't say anything for quite some time.

"I meant what I said, she will not be allowed to aggravate you again. She will keep her distance."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I don't follow." He stated.

"I do not share." I spoke. "Not when it comes to you."

"And you never have had to." He became defensive. "I have explained to you the relationship Kate and I have."

"Yes but she carries around feelings for you, they are not platonic." I stated. "I understand that you are blind to it but it doesn't change the fact that I don't trust her."

"I cannot just send her away." He stated. My back went ridged. "She has no place to go, her home and family have been destroyed and she is still my family. Our fathers were brothers." He stated.

"I can't have her here!" I pulled away from him. His arms locked around me further securing me to him. "It is bad enough that I have had to live with Jane, I cannot compete with Kate. I just can't."

"There is no competition." He hissed.

"Jane never loved you, so I never had to compete for your attention because the feelings between the two of you are mutual. But with Kate it is different. You carry around a love for her." He was about to argue when I cut him off. "Even if it is platonic on your part, but you still care for her and I know for a fact she is in love with you. Women in love do crazy things, I should know." I added. "I won't be caught in the middle of that! I will not inadvertently place myself or my child in that situation." He seemed to think about what I was saying because a moment later he cleared his throat.

"You come first to me, if you feel endangered by having Kate here then I have no choice but to send her off." I smiled deep inside. "I meant what I said, I will not have anything come between us. Give me time to find a safe place for her and then she is gone, forever." He added. Not a long time later and Edward was dressing himself.

"I do not want you to go." I admitted.

"I must." He looked saddened. "If I could I would lay with you all day but I am to be leading an army soon. I am surprised Jasper hasn't hunted me down yet. He must know I am with you and is trying to give us a moment together."

"Leading an army soon?" I frowned.

"It is the only way for us to get our country out of Aro's grasp." He must have sensed my panic because he sat down on the bed beside me and smirked. "Fear not my love, for the best weapon against an enemy is another enemy." I thought about that for a moment before I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Jasper has allied himself with the King of France, yes?" I guessed. He nodded. "But you guys killed him!"

"We killed the old king, his brother." He corrected.

"You didn't kill him." I shook my head. "My uncle Sam did." I gasped. Where would that leave me in Caius's eyes?

"He doesn't know that." He countered. "Besides if Marcus hadn't have died then Caius would still be sitting second in line. He is happy to be King." I frowned.

"I don't like it." I stated. He looked at me and pursed his lips.

"You stated that Sister Leah has permitted you to move across the castle, yes?" He asked. I nodded. "Well my lady," He smiled. "If I have not tired you out then perhaps you might like to accompany me?" He asked. "I don't want to leave you with a troubled mind." He chuckled.

Not long later and I was holding on to Edward's arm as he led me through the Castle. I smiled in pride as he pressed sweet kisses to my hair. Together we walked into the throne room, which was already occupied by many. I could see Jasper sitting in the throne, with Esme sitting beside him. I have to admit that it was odd not having Queen Maria beside him but it mattered not to me; she had deceived him and was not to be trusted anymore.

Emmett was having a silent conversation with Jasper who was sporting a scowl. From across the room Kate and another fare haired girl were sitting, hand in hand. Kate's eyes narrowed at me as Edward put his arm around me with pride but I didn't pay them much attention because the small girl at Kate's side. She was a small little thing, even smaller than me. Her delicate features were soft and almost childlike as she reassembled Kate a great deal. She was very hesitant I noted, and it made me sick. She was obviously one of her sisters, the one that had been wronged by Aro's savage men.

"Brother." Jasper turned from Emmett to Edward.

"My king?" Edward asked.

"Alec has returned." Jasper sounded angry. "He is in the next room as we speak." Edward tightened his arm around me. I looked up to Esme who had a small smile on her lips at the sight of Edward and me together. She nodded at me with kind eyes. I nodded back.

"We gave him clear instructions." Edward's voice was hard. "He knew if he returned he would die."

"Yes well." Jasper cleared his throat. "The last visit he graced us with, he didn't have our uncle." Jasper sat up in his seat and pinched his chin. "He has come to offer us an equal trade. Maria and Jane for Uncle Eleazar and Cousin Benjamin."

"That is not equal." Edward sneered. "Two women for two high ranked men?" He shook his head.

"His daughter and his niece." Emmett explained.

"Emmett you killed one of his daughter's and the old man is still demanding a truce. He has dozens of daughters, I doubt Jane and Maria's life is any concern of his." Edward led me to his seat and stood beside me.

"So you think he is trying to ….." Edward cut the King off. I gawked at him. You cannot just do that to your King even if he is your brother, but Jasper thought nothing of it as Edward continued.

"I think it is a diversion." Edward stated. "I say we kill the women." I flinched at his lack of remorse. "Not only will it strengthen our alliance to France but it will also rid us of our problem."

"Problem?" Emmett raised his eyebrow.

"One thousand enemies outside the house, are better than one within." Edward said simply.

"I remember father often saying such things." Jasper nodded.

"We harbor two at the very moment." Emmett ran his hand over his face. "And their servants."

"I say we off them and be done with it." Edward stated. "Bring them out for a public execution and then send their bodies back to Aro, along with Alec's." Jasper sat there in thought.

"Jasper, my brother, and my King." Edward stated. "Aro knew your warning towards Alec's return. You stated you would kill him if he presented the opportunity. They don't believe you to keep your word." Edward warned Jasper. "Silence from the people is a warning for the King, I don't hear them talking." Edward stated. Jasper's eyes widened as he looked to Edward.

"You know, brother, As soon as their bodies get back to him Uncle Eleazar is as good as dead, as well as Benjamin."

"You cannot do that." Kate screeched as she ran up and fell in front of Jasper on her knees. "He is my father, he is loyal to you cousin Jasper." She pleaded. "If it were in reverse he would fight for you, he would never give up on you." Jasper looked torn as he looked down at her.

"I have my entire kingdom to think about, Eleazar would understand." She cried as she stood and without warning threw herself at Edward, knocking me to the side. Emmett caught me before I could lose my balance. He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around him. He looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before he motioned for Emmett to help him. Emmett let go of me and walked over towards Kate and forcefully pulled her from him before handing her off to a knight who took her, with her sister following her out of the room.

"So be it." Jasper threw his hands in the air. "At dawn tomorrow it shall be done!" Jasper proclaimed.

~c~B~m~

That night I saw little of Edward, He didn't have a choice as the next day his wife would surely be dead. I wasn't so sure how I felt about that and in truth I suppose because I felt nothing at all. Though I did pray for her, I prayed that she would find happiness in her next life if in fact there would be a next life for her? I really couldn't fathom what happened after death but if so then maybe then she might embrace love and kindness, something she lacked in this life. Her cold demeanor did nothing to make me warm to her so now with her death in such a short time I knelt on the edge of the bed and prayed. I think I prayed for most of the night until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

I was awoken by Rose early the next morning. She helped me dress and then the two of us were off towards the courtyard that now housed a hundred men and women, all of which were eager to witness the death of their Queen. I noted as I took my place next to Esme that some people wept for the condemned. Esme looked down at me with a sad smile. Not even a moment later and Jasper, Edward and Emmett claimed the stage. Edward who looked tired sought me out. He gave me a worried look. I nodded at him so he would know that I was okay. His eyes then became hard as he looked out into the crowd. It was quite cool outside and I shivered as I tightened my cloak around me. The sky was an odd grey and nearby I could hear a crow. At the sight of me the crowd cocked their necks and whispered to each other. I wasn't sure what they were saying and I tried to pay them no mind. A banner man then called out redirecting their attention.

"Bring out the criminals." Jane, Alec and Maria came out, all of which were shackled together. I grimaced at the sight of them. You would never have guessed, judging from how they looked that they came from one of the most powerful families in the world. Both women were covered in dirt, their once beautiful gowns were dirty and frayed as they looked on with terrified expressions. At the sight of them the crowd began to boo and throw fruits at them. Alec cursed as he was hit with an apple on the side of his head. The three of them came to a stop not far from me.

"The three of you have been charged with high treason." The banner man spoke. "What is your plea?" He asked them.

"Not guilty." The two women stated but Alec kept his mouth close. He seemed to have come to welcome death.

"King Jasper what do you find these women?"

"Guilty." Jasper boomed causing whispers to erupt from all over.

"What is your sentence?"

"Death." Jasper answered. Jane looked on with wide eyes and a trembling body. Alec looked angry, and Maria screamed and yelled. Two men pulled Jane forward, she didn't fight them. She looked more shocked than anything else. They unlocked her from her chains and brought her closer to the crowd. I watched in horror as Edward stepped forth and pulled his blade from his waist. He took four big steps and then he was beside her.

"Any last words?" He asked her.

"Oh God." I heard escape her lips before Edward brought his sword to her neck and then pulled back. With one swift motion her body fell to the ground and her head went rolling. Her dirty blond hair now red with blood. I covered my mouth as Alec turned to look at me. A sick smile on his lips. One of the guards gripped his shoulder and then brought him to his knees. His eyes staying never wavering from my own.

"Any last words?" Edward asked him as his blade dripped blood on the wood beside him.

"You are a fool if you don't think he will kill you like he did my sister." He said to me before the blade of Edward's sword cut through his neck. I watched his limp dead body fall much like his sister's. His head rolled close to me. I could still see his intimidating smile imprinted on his face. I turned my head. I couldn't watch anymore. I suppose they brought Maria to her knees because when Edward asked her the exact question as he asked the other two she simply stated.

"I was born to be a Queen and today I die, your Queen." She yelled to the crowd. I heard a thud and then the crowd went wild. Esme and Rose hurried and led me back towards the castle. Tears were streaming down my face before we reached our chamber; our sanctuary from the violence outside.

~c~B~m~

That night Rose and I were having dinner in our chamber. We both brought the broth of our stew to our lips, having barely said a word to each other. Rose finally dropped her spoon and looked up to me.

"Bella." She looked tormented. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know." I bit my lip.

"They killed them." Rose said hysterically. "Edward cut their heads off." I don't know why she was telling me, did she forget that I had been there? "And I can't get lord Alec's warning out of my head." She admitted. "What would possess him to say such a thing?" She asked.

"I don't know, whatever the reason he wasn't trying to help me, Alec despised me." I frowned. She nodded before a loud knock came from my door. We both jumped, my spoon clashed against the bowl.

"Enter.", Rose called out after the two of us regained our composure. The door opened and a nerves Emmett stepped through.

"I did not mean to interrupt dinner." He stuttered as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"No, you didn't." I stood and Rose followed. "Perhaps you would care to join us?" I offered.

"Actually I am here for another reason." He pinched the bridge of his nose. I had never seen him look so unsure of himself. "Thank you though." He cleared his throat. "Rosalie, I was hoping that you might join me on a stroll?" He asked. My mouth dropped as I turned to Rose.

"Um." Rose looked shocked. "I…" She looked at me and then back to him. "I would love to but…." She bit her lip. "Bella has been having pains as of late and I don't want to leave her alone." She lied. He nodded and then looked at me.

"Shall I fetch my mother?" He asked with concerned.

"No." I shook my head as I turned to Rose, she was looking at me with pleading eyes. "I….. They are very mild."

"Well perhaps another time?" He nodded to Rose.

"Of course." She nodded. A moment later and the door was closed.

"Rose?" I hurried and turned to her. "What did he mean by that?" I demanded.

"I… I have been a fool." She cried. "Stupid!" I gawked at her.

"What do you mean?" My eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have been coy with him." She admitted with remorseful eyes.

"Have you…" I bit my lip.

"No!" She was horrified. "But I have wanted to…" She admitted.

"Rose, do you like him?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" She sat down and twisted her apron in her hands. "He is handsome and exciting, one of the kindest men I have met."

"What is the problem then?" I asked. "He seems to be taken with you." I added.

"He is a murderer!" She nodded. "He kills people. He killed his own wife. What if he kills me? What if I make him mad and he kills me?" She asked.

"I think… I have come to realize that pretty much every man is a murder."

"Not monks, or priests, or…." She threw her hands up and covered her face. "God." She cried out. "I am doomed! The only men that don't kill also don't touch women!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Celibates!" She screeched.

"Perhaps that is why they don't kill?" I offered.

"What do I do?" She asked me.

"With Emmett?" I frowned. She nodded.

"I think you need to take into account everything you have witnessed well here, I never had a choice but you do and I don't want you to choose wrong." Her eyes saddened as she nodded. "But although you should listen to your head I also think you should take into account your heart." She groaned and then sat down abruptly.

"My head is telling me to run and take you with me, my heart is begging me to stay, to stop with my pigheadedness and just be happy, but in order to be happy I have to live…..I don't think I could have both!"

"You don't have to decide tonight, take a few days and then go from there?" I offered. She was about to say something when a loud knock erupted again. She let out a loud sigh as she stood and went stomping to the door. She swung the door open, I couldn't see who was there but I could guess, and hissed.

"Emmett just give me ti…..Oh! Hello _mother_!" She forced her voice to stay even.

**WELL….WELL…..WELL! This is going to get interesting with Aunt Em back!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks guys for all the reviews/ follows/ and favorites! They truly mean the world to me. **

**So I was asked what period is this story based in and honestly I would have to say sometime in the 1200 to 1400 era, I am not sure everything in this story is historically correct with that time period but at least somewhat!**

**As always Snowgoose a hundred million thank yous! **

**Xoxox J**

My eyes widened as I watched Aunt Emily and my sister Alice, who was clutching her toddler son in her arms. I stood up as fast as I could as a small smile played on my lips. My sister looked excited to see me as she ran to me. She put her son down beside us before gripping me in her warm embrace. She pulled back so she could get a good look at me. "You are beautiful, young sister." She complemented me. On the floor, a standing Paul began to cry. Alice looked down apologetically and scooped her son up into her arms. She kissed his cheek and then turned to me.

"Paulie, this is your Aunt Bella." I reached out and touched the little boys hand with my finger. He instantly smiled and sunk into his mother's chest. He was a shy little thing.

"He is perfect." I told her as I reached out and touched his dark curls. She smiled proudly at her son before shifting him to her other hand. The boy kept his eyes on me and a dimpled smile on his face. He would often look at me and then use his mother's hair to shield himself. It was kind of sad to think that my sister's son thought of me as a stranger but I guess to this little man, that was exactly what I was. I felt sick inside from that, my own nephew did not know me.

"Bella." My Aunt reached me and pulled me to her. "I am happy to see you." She kissed my cheek and then like Alice, pulled back to get a better look at me. She eyed my stomach before looking up at me. "We have much to celebrate." At first I thought she was referring to my child or perhaps our reunion, but then I wasn't so sure.

"Aunt Em." Alice cautioned her. "Let us get settled first before we discuss home?"

"But I am most curious." I pressed. "How is Uncle Sam, And Riley?" Slowly my mood soured. "What was the burial like? I regret not being there. I miss Bree every day." Rose reached me and patted my back.

"We were shocked." My Aunt didn't hide her distain. "Mortified when they brought the body." She nodded. "At first I thought it was you." She shook her head as if to shake off that dark thought. "Though I was relieved you were okay, you can imagine my sorrow; Bree was with us for so long." She explained. "She was an exceptional person!" I nodded in agreement.

"Come let us sit." Rose led me to the sitting area well the other's followed. Once we were all seated Alice answered my question.

"The burial was very short and small." She admitted. "Bree was a simple women and wouldn't want us to make a fuss out of it. Riley is having a hard time, but he is cooping. Uncle Sam wished to be here but the farm needs tending." I nodded in understanding.

"How are you feeling child?" My aunt pressed.

"Tired." I admitted. "This little one will be here soon, I must admit that as much as I like keeping it to myself, I am most uncomfortable now." The size of my belly was making it hard to stand up, lay down, turn over, bend down…

"I have been presented with a great offer for you Bella." Aunt Emily chirped in.

"Not now." Alice pleaded but Aunt Emily waved her off.

"This is great news." She snapped at Alice. "Bella." She turned to me and gripped my hands. "I have been asked for your hand in holy matrimony." She beamed. I looked at her and smiled. Edward must have asked for my hand, he must have asked her already!

"Truly?" I demanded. She nodded.

"I knew you would be happy." She smiled brightly.

"Oh I am!" I gripped her hands in return.

"I know you will be happy, I just now that Lord Black will make you happy and be a loving and devoted husband." I froze before I pulled my hands from hers.

"Lord Black?" I frowned.

"Well yes." She stood and looked down at me, "Don't look so affronted Bella. Lord Black is an honest man with decent intentions!" I closed my eyes and shook my head. I looked to Rose for help. She frowned before turning to her mother.

"Mother, Bella has already agreed to marry someone." She tried to explain.

"Nonsense. She will marry Lord Black. He has already secured your father and I's approval."

"No." I disagreed. "I am to marry Edward. We will raise our child together." I said through clenched teeth. Aunt Emily looked at me with amused eyes.

"Isabella That man is no good for you, he will be the death of you and I will not allow it." Her voice turned hard. "Are you forgetting Bree?" She asked. "She died in place of you." Somewhere deep down I wondered how she knew that? "Are you just going to throw away your second chance at life for him?" she sneered.

"I forbid it!" I cringed from her hostility.

"I will marry Edward." I said again.

"Marry him, Isabella he is already married, bound to another by the church and his own vows! Did you forget about his wife or are you anticipating he kill her like his brother did his wife?" I saw Rose flinch from the mention of Emmett. "I didn't raise you to be so selfish and sinful." Obviously word of Jane's death had yet to reach her. I wasn't about to bring this up now though, she would just use it against Edward.

"It is not your choice." I stated.

"Not my choice?" She said amused. "Once you are rid of that child." She pointed to my stomach. "You will go back to being our responsibility."

"King Jasper will grant Edward's and my union." I stood too.

"King Jasper will without a doubt, if he is to become unmarried; use his brother's to strengthen ties with other kingdoms. Those men will marry for political gain, just as they did before." It was like she slapped me. "You will continue to be his whore as he takes on a new wife, a wife that will give him a son." She looked at my stomach again. "Your children will be bastards Isabella and you will remain just as you are now but without the high regard." I pushed passed her as Alice called out to me to come back. I reached the door and then turned to tell her before yanking it open.

"I would rather be his whore then Jacob's wife." I spat before slamming the door behind me. From the room I could hear Rose and Alice yelling at Aunt Emily.

~c~B~m~

I found myself in Edward's chamber not long later. Quil let me in and alone I waited for him. Finally when the sky had gone dark and the fire had burned out Edward walked in closing the door behind him. At first he didn't see me as he tugged on his hair and sighed. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it with care on the chair by the door before turning. As his eyes got accustomed to the darkness he spotted me. His eyebrows pulled together as he let out a loud breath.

"Why didn't you sent for me?" He asked as he made his way over to me.

"I didn't want to disrupt you." I whispered. When he reached me he put his arms around me and hissed.

"Bella you are freezing." He went to pull away. "Let me fix the fire." I clung to him and shook my head.

"Bella what is going on?" He asked as he tilted my head to look at him.

"I missed you." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. I wanted to confide myself in him. I wanted his reassurance that we would be together and his guarantee that my aunt was unfounded about her claims, that I would continue to be nothing more than his whore but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. He would be so mad and right now I needed him. I needed his touch. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled his face to mine, where our lips met. He gave me soft kisses. I quickly grew impatient as I tried and succeeded in deepening the kiss. His arm encircled me as he bent down to sweep me up by my knees, cradling me, not ever breaking our kiss. He carried me up the stairs and into his bed. The small journey allowed me to undo his shirt and remove it. I dropped it to the floor as he sat me down on the bed. He broke the kiss only to remove my dress and then my undergarments. I gripped his neck and pulled him to me. He groaned into my mouth as he scooted me up to the middle of the bed. He shimmed his pants off, leaving the both of us naked.

He then flipped us so I was on top. He sat up and brought one of my swollen breasts to his mouth, causing me to grind my teeth to keep from crying out. I tangled my hands in his hair and leaned into his mouth. His hand settled between my legs as his skilled fingers parted my folds. He moaned against my feverish skin as he dipped his finger deep inside of me, and then two. I slowly began to move my hips against his touch, moaning and crying out until he removed his hand.

"Edward." I pleaded with him, he chuckled as he lifted me up and then positioned himself at my entrance. I sighed as he placed both his hands on my hips and slowly pushed me down. I gasped as I sunk as low as my body would allow. We had never done it from this position. I was now taking him deeper than I ever took him before. I cried out when I looked down at his loving eyes. He let me get accustomed to him for a moment before he slowly rolled his hips against mine, forcing me to take more of him. I wanted all of him. The temporary connection of coupling eased the bleeding pain of Aunt Emily's words.

I clung to him as I began to meet his thrust. Rolling my hips as he laid back and I gripped his hard chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he silently cursed. I could tell that he wanted us to go faster but he never dared to push me. He knew that I was fragile and he did his best to take extra care of me. I don't know if it was the depth or the way my sensitive flesh was rubbing against his own but I soon, almost too soon found my release and I was calling out his name. As soon as my high was gone he gently pulled out of me and helped me turn over to my hands and knees. He got behind me and again pushed into me. I cried out at his suddenness before he started to push in and pull out. After a moment I was pushing back against him.

"More." I pleaded as I felt myself building again. "Please." He went faster and harder as he gripped onto my hips. I liked this position. It made it easier to be able to take him, and also go faster. I needed this, raw sex! He reached around me and gripped my breast in his hands as he licked my back. I could feel myself tighten around him as I called out his name for a second time.

~c~B~m~

The next morning I stayed in Edward's bed. He had left before morning light and had yet to return. I had thought about going to search for Rose and Alice but I couldn't bear to be around Aunt Emily. She had just gotten here and already I wanted her to leave. I was wrong for ever thinking that her being here was going to be okay. She would ruin everything. Edward and I were finally in a good spot and she would collapse everything the two of us built.

Though having Alice here was…amazing. I missed her terribly and I hated that I would let Aunt Em get in between Alice and I. With a heavy sigh I pushed myself up to a sitting position and scooted off the bed. My feet were quite swollen and uncomfortable to the step. I walked across the floor and opened Edward's bedroom door. I could hear two women down the stairs; Zafrina and Charlotte. I called out to them. Both women hurried up the stairs and helped me prepare for the day. I was bathed and dressed. The dress they put me in was tight but I complained not, because it wouldn't do, it was the biggest dress in my attire. When I was fully prepared both girls walked with me to my own chamber. Well Zafrina questioned my mood.

"What is the matter Lady Isabella?" She asked.

"I am fine." I forced a smile. She gave me an annoyed look.

"Bella." She frowned.

"I am just worried." I admitted.

"Why?" Charlotte pressed.

"I am just daunted by my aunt being here." I explained.

"Why? You were so happy for her visit!" Zafrina looked confused.

"I was." I bit my lip, I didn't want to indulge more into it, not because I didn't trust the two but well…. I didn't trust the new information to get back to Edward. I didn't want anything to happen until the babe was born. Even though I am angry with Aunt Em there is still a small part of me, that child part of me that still lingered inside my heart that wanted her mother for this nerving occasion and Aunt Em has always played that role in my life. I needed her even though I couldn't stand to be around her at the moment. Maybe if Edward would go to her and stake his love for me then maybe she would be inclined to believe him and our love.

It frustrated me but at the same time I still had to put myself in her shoes. Her daughter, by every right, forced to carry a child with a man who was married to another. Because of Edward: I was forced to give up my innocents, I was forced to move from her, I am now carrying a child out of wedlock, my life has been compromised more times then I care to think about, our dear Bree dead, in her mind all by the means of Edward. Coming from a prideful, religious, protective women I could understand her. If it were my daughter I would feel the same but at the same time she doesn't understand that I love Edward.

To me he never took anything from me. I gave it to him and I would do it again, over and over and over just to be with Edward. Perhaps I needed to explain that to her, but knowing her I knew she wouldn't listen; but it didn't stop me from wanting to try. The rest of the way the girls left the subject alone. When we reached my room they opened the door and to my surprise. Alice with Paul, Rose, Aunt Emily and Esme were sitting around the table having tea. They were all laughing and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. At the sound of me all of them looked to me and Esme stood.

"Bella." She smiled and held out her hand to me. I walked over to her and took her hand. She motioned for me to take a seat and then took the seat next to me. One of the serving girls poured me some tea. I thanked her as she handed the cup to me.

"Esme, I am happy to see you." I told her.

"You sound surprised?" She touched my shoulder as she looked to Aunt Em. "I had to meet the women that raised you." She smiled.

"Her Royal highness has been complementing your character." Aunt Em forced a smile as she took a small drink from her cup.

"Please, call me Esme. We will be family soon, we will share a grandchild."

"About the child." Aunt Em cleared her throat as she looked a little troubled. "I am sure you can understand my concern. You see Lord Edward came to us before all this happened with a proposition of sorts." She cleared her throat again. "He had told us that my daughter would carry a child for his wife."

"I believe that was never his intent." Esme admitted.

"It would presume so. But he lied to my husband and me. He lied to Bella, Told her she would be sent to our home for a few weeks and returned months later. She was almost killed… twice! I mean no disrespect truly but your son's word has been tarnished by lies!"

"Please….." I began but Esme touched my arm.

"No." Esme stated. "Please go on." She encouraged Aunt Em.

"My biggest concern is that Bella will give birth to her child and it will be taken from her. That has been my concern all along. I am a simple woman. I am a mother and my life revolves around my girls. I know what it is like to carry a child inside of me, I loved the babe before I even saw her. I knew Bella having to give up her child would kill her. What if Lord Edward decides to leave her? Taking the child from her?" She demanded. "The girl is already attached, and rightfully so! My main concern is Bella!" Esme nodded.

"I understand your words, Edward is my son and I love him wholeheartedly. With all my boys I stand beside their decisions but that doesn't mean I agree with them. Edward owes you and your husband many apologies. I will not plead them to you for him." She looked down at me with kind eyes. "I love Bella, she is like a daughter to me. I have been taken by her and she is a priority to me as well. Edward and Bella are new at this. Even though Edward is older than her and has experienced many things in his life this is a first for him. He has never loved a women before, even with his wife." My aunt stiffened.

"I can see that he having been married upsets you?" Esme asked.

"It does, it is a hard point." She answered.

"Let me tell you about Jane." Esme frowned. "She was a very angry person. She hated that she was forced to leave her country, she took that anger out on everyone around her. She hated everyone and more so Edward. She blamed him. When they were first wed Edward tried to make the most out of his marriage and it almost broke him. I do not condone infidelity but Bella makes Edward a better person. She makes my son happy and together they carry a beautiful relationship and love for one another. This is new to him and he has made mistakes but he loves your daughter more than his own life."

"I understand that, I do; but I have to do what is best for my daughter." Esme took a long breath before looking at me.

"And what is that? If you don't mind me asking?" She kept her eyes on me for a moment before looking at Aunt Em.

"Lord Jacob Black came to our home and asked for Bella's hand in marriage." Esme's eyes widened as her lips pressed in a hard line.

"Your answer?" She pressed.

"We agreed." Aunt Em nodded. "I think Bella needs normality in her life, and a new beginning."

"Well." Esme forced her voice to stay even. "I will not be the one to tell my son but when he does learn of this you will have a force to be reckoned with." She then looked at me.

"Bella what do you think of marrying Lord Jacob?" She asked. All eyes on the table turned to me. I put my cup down and sat up in my chair.

"I will not be marrying Lord Jacob." I stated.

"Bella you will….." I cut Aunt Em off.

"I will not be marrying Lord Jacob because I don't love him."

"I didn't love your uncle; that came after years of marriage." She frowned. "Esme did you love your husband prior to marriage?" She asked.

"I met my husband on my wedding day." Esme explained.

"You see Bella love is not always the key to a marriage. Lust dies after a few years together. If all you have is love, what will hold you together then?" She demanded.

"I will always love Edward. Forever." I spoke calmly.

"You say that now."

"Edward and I have been through more than most couples married over a long amount of years. You think I loved him when I came here?" I demanded. "I did not even know him. Our love grew. It was not instant. I was terrified when I came. Edward was patient and loving, he loves me for me!" I frowned. "And I him."

"What do you even know of the man?" She demanded. I bit my lip and she nodded. "You see…"

"What did you know of Mike?" I knew it was a low blow but I had to get my point across some how. Across from me Alice sunk in her seat. "He sold him to Alice as a good man and he turned out to be a devil!" I hissed. She gawked at me before turning red.

"I don't know why I am even sitting her trying to explain this to you when you hear nothing I say." I was getting exasperated. "I don't expect anything from you, just as you shouldn't expect anything from me." I frowned. "I love you." I gripped her hand as her eyes widened. "You raised me, you cared for me when I was sick, you tended to every cut and bruise, you held me when I was scared, you cried when you saw me hurt and smiled when you saw me happy, can't you see that Edward makes me happy?" I demanded. "I love you but I also love him." I took a deep breath. "Don't make me choose." I pleaded. "Because it will be him." Her eyes widened further. "It has always been him. I love him, I love him. I love him"

"Bella." She sighed in frustration. "I don't agree with this, I don't trust him."

"I know." I nodded. "Maybe well you are here you can try though, give him a chance."

"I will try." She said after a moment. "But that is as far as it goes. Well I am here I will try but after the end of this if I don't like what I see you will marry Lord Black." I frowned but didn't say anything. We both could yell at each other till we were blue in the face and at the end of it the two of us would leave with nothing more accomplished then when we started.

"That is all I ask." I mumbled.

"Well that went better then I though." Rose said in shock.

"I think the two of you ladies did great." Esme stated.

"I mean no disrespect by you." Aunt Em gushed to her. Esme waved her off.

"You didn't. You said what you felt, as did Bella. I just want all of us to get along. For Bella and the child."

"The child." Aunt Em whispered. "So Bella will be able to raise it as her own?" Esme smiled and nodded. Aunt Em let out a loud sigh in relief as she placed her hand over her heart. "I am so relieved." She stated. "The possibility that she might not has weighed on my shoulders. I tried to stay distant but…." She chuckled and laughed lightly. "I am relieved." She said again.

"Edward would never hurt Bella like that, even if he was still married."

"Still married?" Aunt Emily's face dropped and her lips went white. I cursed under my breath.

"Lady Jane and her cousins were tried for treason and found guilty." I closed my eyes and prayed that Esme wouldn't mention who implemented their sentence. Please god, please she would never give Edward a chance if she knew he was the one to kill them. "They are no longer of this world." She simply stated. I sighed in relief as Aunt Em processed that information.

"Pity." She finally said as some color drained back into her face.

~c~B~m~

"This place is magnificent." Alice skipped through the open garden holding her skirt in her hand and spinning. Rose kept her arm through mine as the three of us walked through the grounds. It was slightly chilly out but not cold enough to require a cloak. Aunt Em had agreed to keep little Paul so the three of us could spend some time together. Right now we were on our way to the market place just across from the castle grounds. "I wish I could stay here forever." She gushed.

"You are still at Mama's? Yes?" Rose asked.

"I am." Alice smiled. "It has been nice." She continued. "We are to stay there at least till next summer at the earliest."

"So Michael is still not capable to travel?" I asked. Her face fell slightly.

"No." Her lips pressed together. "He is all but useless." She frowned. "At this point there is no way for him to provide for Paul and me, but it beats the alternative." Beats being the key word.

"It does." I nodded.

"Perhaps I could get Jasper to…" I looked at Rose who nodded at me. "To allow you to stay, I could employ you as a hand maid or… You will be paid and then you could provide for Paul. You wouldn't have to worry about Michael." I offered. She stayed silent for a moment as she came to a stop. Rose and I stopped too.

"Like." She struggled for the right words. "Serve you?" She asked with a small voice.

"No." I frowned. "It is only a title. I have Zafrina and Charlotte to perform most of my needs, but you could come and live here with Paul. Rose and you could share my bed chamber?" I asked. "Only simple tasks would be required from you?"

"It is pleasing here." Rose nodded. "We could all be together." She sounded hopeful.

"Would king jasper agree to such a thing?" She asked.

"I believe so, he was the one who sent for you and mom; upon Edward's suggestion." Rose smiled.

"He did that?" She looked confused. "But why?"

"He is a good man." I shrugged as we continued our short journey. "If you agreed then you would be free from Michael forever."

"Is it bad that I feel somewhat guilty for the state he is in?" She asked as Rose linked her other arm with her.

"No." I stated. Rose looked at Alice like she was crazy but I continued. "You have a good heart Alice, and that is not something you should feel guilty about." She smiled and then nodded. "If you agree then Paul and this little one." I touched my stomach that felt tight, as if my skin might split. "Could grow up together."

"That would be nice for Paul to have some other children to play with. He is always with me in the house, sometimes Uncle Sam takes him outside to see the animals but to have children his own age? That would be good for him."

When we reached the market, which was very crowded, we walked around and mingled with the people. For once since I got here I felt as if I belonged. After all, even though I lived richly and carried a little prince in my belly I was just as common and poor as these people. When we got to a cart selling tapestries I pulled Alice and Rose to a stop so I could marvel at some.

"Do you see something you like, my lady?" An old man asked. I nodded and took a step forward. I reached up and touched a green piece of material between my fingers.

"These are very beautiful." I admired.

"They come from across the sea, a place very different from here. India." He smiled a toothless grin.

"A real treasure." I smiled down at him.

"Are you interested in it?" He asked.

"Oh I would be, but I have no silver on me." I admitted. "I didn't think I would be buying anything."

"Then take it." He gestured to me. "It is yours." I gasped at him.

"Thank you but I couldn't." I shook my head.

"Oh but you could." He nodded. "I know who you are." He said under his breath. As he took a step closer and lowered his voice. Rose gripped my arm in alarm. "You look as beautiful as these royal folks but you are to kind, it gives you away." He stated. "That and the fact that you are looking me in the eye. A true noble wouldn't stoop as low as to look a poor man under his station in the eye when his head is held so high up." I smiled a little and nodded.

"Well it appears that the hoax is on me, I thought I could get by unnoticed." He smiled and whipped his hand under his nose.

"Take it." He urged. "It will make a fine blanket for the babe inside you or perhaps a dress?" He offered as he lifted the fabric from the cart and handed it to me. I grabbed it in both hands and smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Thank you." I curtseyed.

"I think you shall bring wonderful things to this kingdom." He stated as a loud pair of horns went off. Signaling the approach of a Royal. All around me people stopped what they were doing. Four white hoses came into view. I swallowed as one knight behind a metal mask turned in my direction before slowing his horse and dismounting from his horse. He made his way over to me as he removed his helmet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lovely people Thanks again for all the support! It is comforting knowing you guys like my story!**

**Snowgoose, thank you soooooooo much!**

**Can't wait to read all your reviews!**

Lord Jacob strolled over to me. I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming at him. How dare he? He goes behind my back and asks for my hand in marriage? I mean what part of that foolish plan did he forget to take into account Edward and our child? The nerve of him to try and ruin me and my family, and Edward was my family, marriage be damned! Rose put her hand on my shoulder as her eyes narrowed at Lord Jacob. She quickly pulled me to her as the two of us spun around and tried to retreat back the way we came. Alice with wide eyes hurried and followed behind us. I didn't get far when a hard hand came down on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I was jerked back. I let out a small screech when I spun around to face Lord Jacob.

"What are you doing outside of the castles protection?" Lord Jacob scolded with hard eyes. I shrugged his grip off.

"Do not touch me." I hissed as my hands balled up in fists at my side.

"This is no place for you." He looked behind him with searching eyes. One of the men that had been riding with him had dismounted his horse too, and was heading our way. I knew him, not personally but I had seen him around. I believe his name is Embry. He turned back to face me as my eyes narrowed at him.

"What I do, or don't do for that matter is of no concern to you." I scolded him. "Now if you would excuse me." I picked up my skirts and attempted to turn when his hand gripped my upper arm.

"I am serious Lady Bella." He looked angry and pleading. "Let me escort you back to the castle."

"No." I said sternly.

"Bella." He let out a deep breath. "Be reasonable." He frowned but I stood my ground. He breathed out of his nose before his eyes darkened.

"I will not ask again." He warned. "If I have too, I will pick you up, place you on my horse and ride back to the castle with you." He got a menacing look in his eyes.

"How dare you." I took a step back from him causing his grip on me to tighten.

"You have no right to touch her." Rose intervened as she took a step in front of me.

"Now Lord Black." She cautioned him as she looked down at his hold on me with disapproving eyes. "Bella is not in any condition to be handled like this, please for the sake of the child release your hold and we will return to the castle." She promised. I looked at her and gawked.

"I do not answer to you." I spat. "Release your hold on me." I was terrified but I kept my voice even.

"You will." He warned. I looked at him, my eyes going wide as my blood began to boil. "Your Uncle has agreed to our union." He nodded.

"I will never be your wife." I couldn't help but laugh. I looked up at him in mocked amusement. His eyes became dark and his grip on me tightened as he pulled me to him knocking Rose out of the way. She stumbled but Alice helped steady her. Alice's eyes were wide with worry as she pulled Rose back when Rose started towards Lord Jacob again.

"Just because Prince Emmett has favored you, does not mean you will benefit from it." Lord Jacob warned her as his free hand gripped the handle of his sword. I looked at him with terrified eyes. He gripped my arm tighter. This Lord Jacob was one I had never met before. Lord Jacob had been kind to me, but what I was witnessing now not only terrified me but it was a shock to me. "A women of your station will not openly disrespect me." He promised. Alice gripped on to Rose who looked tormented. She frowned before turning her head. When Lord Jacob was sure Rose wouldn't intervene he turned to me.

"You're hurting me." I whimpered. His hold was becoming more than just uncomfortable but now it stung. It felt as if all my blood was being drained from my arm as it began to throb.

"Lord Black." Embry stepped forward. "Think about this." He cautioned him. "We are in a….." He didn't get to finish because the voice that cut him off was not only angry but it was deadly.

"If you wish to keep your sword hand than take it off her." My heart speed up at the sound of Edward's voice. My eyes sought him out as I found him not even a few feet from us. He was bringing his horse to a stop before jumping from it and taking two big steps forward. Suddenly he was right there. With Emmett and Quil on his flank. To my surprise the man from the marketplace came running out of breath behind Edward. He let out a loud breath as he placed his hands on his knees to steady his labored breathing. It only took me a moment to realize that it was him that has sought Edward out. I would have to thank this kind, gentle man. Edward gripped Lord Jacobs arm and ripped it from me. I took an instant step back as soon as I was free from his hold. I rubbed my arm as the blood painfully pulsed back in my arm. Edward used his arm to gently push me behind him, not once taking his eyes off Lord Jacob.

"I respect you as a lord, Lord Black, I respect the way you lead your people but never forget that you serve me and my family." He spoke like ice. I shivered from the coldness. "If you touch my woman again then I will personally see to your death."

"That will without a doubt be a hard threat to stand by." Lord Black pinched his chin. "Considering she will be my wife." Edward reached out so fast that I hardly seen it as he gripped Lord Jacob by his shirt collar. One minute he was standing there and with a blink of an eye he had lord black by his shirt in a tight fist with one hand and his sword pressed firmly to Lord Black's neck, the next. Rose gripped my arm and pulled me towards her, away from the balance."

"He speaks the truth." Embry took a hesitant step forward as Emmett took a cautionary step too, Embry swallowed and held his hands up, in surrender. "The girl's Uncle… He accepted Lord Jacob Black's Proposal." Edward pressed the blade harder into his neck. I could see a small amount of red liquid escape through Lord Black's skin.

"Not if he is dead." Edward smiled without humor. He was truly frightening.

"You kill me and you lose the faith of my people." Jacob warned.

"It matters not." Edward said without difference.

"Edward." Emmett took a step forward and placed his hand on Edward's arm, the one holding the sword. "Let us not forget who our real enemy is. Can you not distinguish from the two?" He asked. "Even if you challenged him to a one on one duel the victor is only so predictable." Emmett frowned as he looked to Jacob. "You will die." He warned him. "You lack the dedication and skill that my brother has, not to mention the strength. Think wisely Jacob Black because my family will not tolerate such deception." Edward released Jacob as he put his sword back in his holster. Jacob took a loud breath as he fixed his shirt but I was soon startled by the turn of events. Edwards closed fist collided with Jacobs face causing him to stumble backwards before he was hit again, and then again. Only when Edward was towering over a bloody Jacob did he speak.

"If you touch her… or so much as look at her again I will kill you…" His words were like venom. "She is _mine_." He stepped over Jacob who was on the ground gripping his nose as blood trailed over his cheek. Edward passed Embry who nodded at Edward. Edward's face was livid and I shied away from his glare. He reached me as he put his hand behind my back and led me to his horse. He lifted me and then got on behind me. He then pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my belly. I watched Emmett help Rose on his horse and Quil Alice. Edward didn't wait for them as he hurried back to the castle. Riding hard. When we got to the castle he helped me off and then led me inside. Esme met us at the door.

"Edward." She cautioned him. As he ignored her and continued through. Only when we got to my chamber did I realize what he was about to do. I gripped his shirt and pulled at him.

"Please." I pleaded as tears formed in my eyes. "She didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"She didn't know about us, she didn't know that you wanted me." I explained. "She thought that once the child was here you would desert me." He stopped fighting me as he looked down at me. His body was shaking as he searched my face. "Edward please, she was only trying to protect me."

"Edward listen to her." I had forgotten that Esme was there. "I have spoken to Emily and her concern was always Bella. You need to show her that you two share common ground in that respect. Win her over, not by force but by honesty." Esme spoke. "Your love for Bella."

"I don't need her consent." Edward spat. "She will not take the one thing I cannot live without." My heart soared at his declaration.

"No you don't, but think how good it would be for Bella to be able to have a relationship with her family." Edward ran his hand over his face as he cursed. After a moment he nodded and hurried into the room. My Aunt was by the fire with little Paul. Her eyes snapped up at the sound of our entrance. She put the child on the floor and stood before him, bowing her head down low.

"My Lord." She stated.

"Enough of the formalities." Edward was clearly over the pleasantries. "Mrs. Swan." He cleared his throat. "It has been brought to my attention that you have agreed to some sort of union between Bella and Lord Black?" He spat. She nodded.

"It is true." She dropped her eyes for a moment. "Lord Black rode to my home and asked for our permission." She nodded. "He expressed his love and devotion to my daughter. He promised to protect her and give her a better life"

"Well." Edward tensed. "He will be doing none of those things."

"Oh?" My Aunt asked.

"I on the other hand will." Edward took a step forward. "You see Mrs. Swan I love your daughter and I have every intention on marrying her and making her my wife. Every intention!" He nodded. I was surprised by the symmetry of his voice. "I do not come here today for your permission because I honestly need only my Kings." He continued before looking back at me with some sort of smirk that made my chest burn. "And that of my future Bride. Both have agreed." My Aunt looked appalled. "I lied to you, because marrying Bella was my intention all along." He spoke. "I am sorry for the falsehood, but I love your daughter. I will be the one to protect her, until my last day. I cannot be without her."

"You were capable without her before."

"No I wasn't." He spoke. "I am lost without her. She is the single person that can lead me home. I promise to do right by her. I promise to make her an honest women, I swear to you that I will never hurt her and I will do everything within my power to make her happy, so it is true that I don't require your consent…" He nodded. "I am still hoping to get your blessing?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She frowned as she pursed her lips.

"And Lord Black?" She asked.

"I will handle Lord Black." He spat.

"What do you expect from her dowry?" She asked. Edward's eyes became narrowed. She had offended him.

"Nothing." He stated.

"I will give it thought." She settled on.

"Please do." Edward turned around and put his arm around me. He didn't say anything as he led me out the room. When we opened the door Rose and Alice stumbled in the room. Both flushed with having been caught spying. I shook my head at them as we passed. When we were back in the hall Edward spoke.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded.

"No." I lied. My arm hurt very much and my stomach felt uneasy from the ride. Baby and horse went together not.

"You will lay down." He didn't believe me.

"Thank you." I bit my lip. "For that in there, I know it wasn't easy for you." He stopped and used his thumb to tilt my head up to look at him.

"I would do anything for you, I meant what I said in there." He half smiled at me.

"Will you lay with me?" I asked.

"I cannot my love." He frowned. I pouted my lip out at him. He reached out and touched it with his thumb.

"Don't tempt me." He warned. "If I were to lay with you, you wouldn't get any sleep." I giggled. That sounded nice but I really didn't feel so well so I wasn't going to push him.

When we got back to his room he helped me up the stairs and tucked me into his bed before kissing my forehead. I whined a little as he retreated out the door but almost instantly I feel asleep.

~c~B~m~

I slept for the rest of the day and almost through the night. I think I would have slept longer if not for all the commotion. I could hear many voices and people outside. I reached over the bed, trying to grasp Edward but he wasn't there, I was alone. During the day or night someone had removed my dress. I sat up in bed and hurried to the chamber pot. When I was finished I hurried to put on one of the looser fitting dresses that Alice brought. There wasn't anyone here to help me dress so I would have to wear one of the complicated dresses. It felt nice around my bodice but it kept falling from my shoulders since we had yet to alter it. I walked down the steps and out my chamber. Quil was outside. I frowned as the sound intensified. "Quil?" I asked. "Are we under attack?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"No. The King of France has joined us." He stated.

"King Caius?" I asked. "Here?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Arrived before sun down. The whole castle is feasting." I frowned.

"I didn't hear of his soon arrival." I admitted.

"He is early." Quil stated. "Lady Bella I must request you to get more rest." He stated.

"I am no longer tired."

"I would imagine not, you slept nearly a full day." I blushed.

"Were is Edward?" I asked.

"Shall I take you to him?" He asked. I nodded. He pursed his lips for a moment before motioning for me to follow him.

He led me to the large dining hall. Many people were inside and from the look of it they were mostly drunk. I watched a few men fight over a glass of ale before the bigger of the two was knocked unconscious. The men around all laughed and continued on. Many of which were gawking at the lady servants that were serving them. Quil shielded me from most of it. I spotted Edward laughing with Emmett, I was surprised to see Rose on Emmett's lap. I didn't hear anything they were saying but as I got closer to Edward, Emmett spotted me and motioned to him. Edward turned around and his face lit up. His cheeks were slightly flushed, he had been drinking. I couldn't help but smirk. Never had I seen Edward consume more than a glass of wine or ale at a time. He was quick to his feet as he held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up the step.

"She woke and requested to see you." Quil explained.

"Thank you Quil." Edward smiled sincerely. Edward pulled me on his lap and nuzzled my neck. Gooseflesh formed on my skin as desire filled me.

"What is this?" I asked Edward.

"A welcome." He murmured in my ear.

"I can see that." I stated as I looked around and caught sight of an angry Kate. Her eyes were narrowed at me as she sipped some of her wine. A man stumbled close to her and she sneered in disgust. From beside Jasper who was sitting just down the large wood table a man with pale blond hair began to laugh. He was older, perhaps Uncle Sam's age. His cheeks were red and he was wiping tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh, his other arm placed around Jaspers shoulders. Jasper seemed to look happy but at the same time his posture was not relaxed. The man said something to Jasper before his eyes focused on me. He continued to smile as he nodded at Jasper before standing and walking over to us.

"Lord Edward." He greeted Edward. "Is this the little dove I have heard so much about?" He eyed me.

"This is my Bella." Edward nodded as his arms tightened around me.

"Lady Bella." He bowed his head to me. I smiled and followed suit.

"I have heard tails about your beauty and for once I am happy to see truth to what usually is rubbish." I blushed.

"It is a fine day to meet the woman that has captured Prince Edward's heart."

"Thank you, your grace." I smiled.

"King Caius." Kate came forth.

"Oh Katerina." Caius smiled. "So grown up." He stated as he chuckled.

"Oh Kate." Edward shifted me slightly. "I am happy to see you." He lifted me to my feet as Kate's eye glistened. "There is something that I wished to stat and it concerns you." Edward stated as he too stood.

"ATTENTION." He shouted a few times as the room went silent; all eyes on Edward. Some shifting to me momentarily. "Today my house merges with the house Caius." He called out. "The first of a long list of connections of our two families. "My dear cousin Kate." He motioned to Kate who had a daunting look to her. "Shall be joined in holy union with King Caius' nephew Lord Garrett." Kate's face went white as he followed Edwards hand direction. Garrett seemed very drunk. He was swaying on his feet as he spun around and bowed for the applauding crowd. I bit back my own smile as Kate turned to me and glared. Caius chuckled.

"May your union bring forth many children." He held up his cup and toasted to them. Everyone mimicked him before Garrett fell on the ground knocking a few people with him. At the sight everyone laughed and went on with their evening. Edward pulled me to him as he sat down.

"I told you I would take care of it." He kissed my neck.

"She doesn't look happy." I stated.

"She is no longer your concern." He kissed my shoulder.

"You married her off because of me?" I asked.

"I married her off because she is of age, that and the tie between our two families. If we are to remain allies after this war we need certain attachments." He kissed my bare shoulder again.

"How is my child?" He changed the subject.

"Nearly ready to make an appearance." I nodded as his hand pressed against my belly.

"I will miss this." He stated.

"The extra weight?" I smiled.

"Yes." He nodded. "I rather like you carrying my child. It lets everyone know that you are mine and I am yours." I smiled and brought my lips to his. "After we are married I might have to give you my seed, I want you to have many of my children."

"I hope I am the only one to have your children." I whispered.

"There is only you, now and forever." His eyes bore into my own as he growled.

"I believe you." I smiled.

"This dress does not fit properly." He tugged my dress up on my shoulder.

"I was in a hurry to get to you." I admitted. He smiled lazily as his arms circled me again.

"I am now in a hurry to get this dress off you." He murmured in my ear. I blushed as I looked over my shoulder. I spotted Rose who was smiling and singing close by. Emmett watched her closely as she continued her song. I smiled and then looked back to Edward. I bit my lip as his eyes became dark with a certain kind of hunger. I nodded at him as he lifted me to my feet. He put his hand around me and led me down the steps.

"Gentleman." Edward told the men. "I believe it is now that time that I retireback to my chamber." All the men around us hooted and hollered. I blushed as Edward smiled.

As soon as we were back in his room he was all over me. His fevered mouth was on my back as he pulled me to him. I gasped as he removed my dress in one fluid moment. I was in his arms the next moment as my dress hit the floor and we climbed the stairs.

I brought his lips to my own as my tongue licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to me as we started a little dance with our tongues. He tasted like ale but also like….Edward? There is just no other way to describe it. I lost myself in the depth of that kiss as he pressed my back into the bed. I moaned into his mouth as his hands found my breasts. He gently massaged them. I gasped from the sensation as my legs spread below him. He chuckled as he began a small trail of kisses from my lips, down my neck, over my chest where he settled on my breasts. I could feel the hardness from his man hood on my thigh. I got a small idea as I pulled his face up so that he was looking at me.

"I want you to take your clothes off." I stated. He smiled and stood. I watched him as he took a step back and removed his shirt followed by his boots and trousers. I marveled at his hard sculpted chest and when his manhood sprung free. Edward watched me as his hand came around himself. He stroked it as he looked at me with that lazy half smile I loved so much.

"Why my lady." He stated. "I believe you are staring. See something you like?" He asked. I swallowed hard as I nodded.

"Can you lay down?" I asked. He gave me a questionable look but complied he laid down beside me and put his hand s behind his head. I pushed myself up and bit my lip. There was something that I wanted to try….. I just didn't know how to go about it. I leaned over him and hesitantly reached for his manhood. When he realized what I was doing his hand reached out and restrained me by my shoulder.

"Isabella." He let out a loud breath. "You do not need too…."

"But I want to." I stated. "If you do not want me to then I …"

"Of course I want you too, I am a man! But if you are not comfortable than…" He trailed off as he ran his other hand over his face. I licked my lips as I reached for him once again. This time he did not stop me. I leaned over him so that my hair made a curtain between us. I licked my lips once again and slowly brought my mouth to him. I reached out with my tongue and lightly traced the tip of him. He tensed below me as his hand wound in my hair. I opened my mouth and brought more of him inside of me. I licked and sucked hoping that I was doing this right. Based on his moans I figured I was. He tasted kind of salty but I soon found that I liked the taste of him. My sisters had told me that this was a dirty thing to do but I found joy in giving him this kind of pleasure. Perhaps if it was anyone than Edward but with him it just felt right. I continued to lick and suck until I could taste some salty liquid spill a little from his tip. He quickly sat up and pushed me down on the bed.

"Enough of that." He brought his mouth to my own. "He spread my legs below him and settled between them. "When I finish I want to be inside of you." He growled as he gently pulled me by my legs closer to him, I was on my back and he was kneeling between my legs. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly slide in. I smiled as he connected the two of us. He licked kissed and caressed every part of my body as he continued with his soft rhythm as he thrust inside and out of me until we were both calling out each other's name. When we were done he pulled me to him so that my head was placed on his chest. He tickled my back as we both worked to control our labored breathing. I looked up at him and smiled. He touched my cheek with his hand as his eyes circled me.

"I love you." He stated. My breathing caught, because just as he said the word hot liquid began to pour out of me. For a moment I thought I had peed myself but then I remembered.

My water had just broke.


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh man people, this chapter has honestly haunted me for such a long time now. I truly dreaded writing it only because I wanted to live up to all of guys expectations! I hope you do and I am looking forward to your reviews!**

**Thanks again for all the support with this story! **

**Snowgoose, what would I do without you as my beta? I seriously hope I don't have to find out!**

**Thank you oh so very much!**

BPOV

He seemed to notice the hot liquid too because he frowned as he gave me a questionable look. I closed my eyes and covered my face. I had expected my water to break at some point although I never visualized it being here, in Edward's bed; after we just… I grimaced. I felt his warm reassuring hands pull my arms from my face. "Bella?" His eyes were warm with amusement as he pushed us both up. At the sudden movement an excruciating pain wrapped around my midsection and settled on my lower back. It hurt so bad it caused me to gasp as I reached out and clung to Edward's arm.

"Bella." His voice was frantic. I ignored him as I tried to concentrate on breathing. A moment later and the pain had all but disappeared. Edward looked at me frantically.

"The baby…" I explained as soon as I could speak. "It is coming." His eyes widened as he tried to stand, but I still had a hold of his arm. The thought of him leaving made me hysterical.

"No." I pleaded as I clung to him like he was my lifeline. He stopped trying to get up and pulled me to him. He kissed my head and then tilted my head up to look at him.

"Bella." He breathed out. "I am not going to leave you." He comforted me as he kissed my forehead. "I will stay with you for as long as you will need me." He explained.

"I will always need you." I couldn't hide the panic in my voice. He gave me a small half smile as he chuckled.

"Angel, I am happy to see you have faith in me but are you really going to place the birth of our child in my hands?" He raised his eyebrow at me. I liked the way he said 'our child.' I shook my head as I loosened my hold on him. He gave me a small smile before he quickly put on his trousers and pulled them up. He grabbed his shirt and ran down the stairs leaving me alone.

It was happening, it was finally happening. I don't know how long I dreamed and prayed about getting to this moment? For a while there I thought I never would. I was both excited and terrified. In just a short while I will be holding my child. Many times as a young girl I would often envision what my children would look like, now I would soon find out. I wondered if it would take after Edward or me more. Would it be a girl or a boy child? What would we name it? Oh god, the name! Edward and I had yet to even discuss names… That got me to panic. We weren't ready, we hadn't even thought passed this part! What if something went wrong with the delivery? What if my child died like Rose's? I had fought so hard to bring it in this world and what if at the last moment I wasn't strong enough and the babe perished? I couldn't do this, I wanted it to stop! I would carry this babe forever, I couldn't do it! I began to hyperventilate just as another pain shot through me. I clung to the bed sheets as every thought inside of me was erased from the pain.

"Ah." I cried. Well I was alone I was rocked with another pain before the door slammed open and in Edward ran. I was crouched in a ball when him, followed by my Aunt Emily, Alice and Esme entered the room. At the sight of Edward I lost it. He ran over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Edward." I gasped as another pain took hold. He held me as I clawed at him.

"It hurts." I sobbed. He cradled my face as he gave me gentle kisses.

"I know, love." He turned to his mother.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" He demanded.

"I am sorry but this is the way of life." She came to the other side of me. She looked concerned as she looked at me. "There are small comforts but what comforts her is based on her body."

"Well help her." He was annoyed.

"Edward." She frowned slightly. "Perhaps you should take your leave?" She asked. "Come back after…" I shrieked.

"No!" I gripped Edward tighter to me, as I pulled myself up and clung to him. "Don't leave me." I sobbed in his neck. I was so terrified. So many emotions were running through me and I needed Edward to get through them. He soothed me.

"Shhh." He ran his hand up and down my bare back. "I told you I would stay as long as you needed me." I nodded as I realized that I was still naked.

"Bella." My Aunt sat down next to me and began to run her hand through my hair like when I was a child. "You are brave and you will get through this but you have to calm yourself." She told me gently. I knew she was right but I couldn't contain this panic. "When the pain comes, find something to focus on and keep it locked in your sights." She offered. I nodded at her as I looked up at Edward's eyes. His warm golden eyes shown both concern and admiration. Yes, those would be the key to getting through this. So when the next pain hit I did as I was told and kept my eyes locked on Edward's. I breathed heavy but I found that I had the control I needed. Edward lifted me when the pain was over and sat down on the bed cradling me on his lap. He used the blanket on our bed and covered me with it, throughout the process him and I stayed locked together in our own little cocoon. When the pains would begin I would grip his hand and focus on those golden pools of hope. I prayed that when our child entered this world that it would obtain Edward's eyes. I would be proud to have my child inherit such perfection. Sooner into the night Sister Leah showed up. She walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Edward and me.

"Lord Edward." I heard her say as she greeted him. "I have delivered many babes and I thought I have seen everything but this is … well it is definitely a first." I clung to Edward as another pain consumed me. It felt as if each pain was not only getting stronger but also more unbearable. It got to the point that I could no longer hide focus on anything other than the pain.

EPOV

I held her to me, wishing that I could somehow take the pain from her. It didn't seem fair that she was suffering alone for our child, watching her go through this was painful for me but I knew the torment I felt was less to nothing compared to the pain and sacrifice she was now going through. So I did the only thing I could and held her to me.

"Edward." It broke me to see her like this as she cried my name. Her eyes had since shut and it looked like she was using all her strength just to get through one pain only to be overcome by another. Watching Isabella go through gave me a new found respect for women. I looked up from Bella's pained face and focused on my mother, who was sitting not far from us. I hoped she could read the gratitude I felt for her. I knew that she had once experienced this to bring my brother's and me into the world. I rubbed my hands up and down Bella's arms as she began to shiver. I tightened the blanket around us.

"Can we make the fire bigger?" I demanded of no one unparticular. "She is cold."

"It is not the cold." Sister Leah contradicted me. My eyes flew up to her. She was sitting at the table playing a game of cards with Alice. Both ladies looked slightly bored. "Her body is transitioning; from here on her pains will grow stronger. It won't be long now before she is ready to push." She didn't even look up over her cards. I frowned.

"Is there not something you should be doing?" I demanded of her. She sighed and turned her head.

"You seem to be handling the situation better than I could dream to." She smirked. "I should require the fathers to be a part of the birth. Though usually when fathers show their face the mother's don't hold back their distain from them." She then went back to her cards.

I looked up to my mother and frowned. She shrugged at me. "She is right Edward." She frowned. "When I was in labor I wanted to kill your father." She smiled fondly at the memory. "You being here is giving Bella a calming effect. For a women who has been in labor most the night she is extremely calm. I am proud of you son." She smiled at me. Bella whimpered below me as another started. Her eyes flew open and she cried.

"Edward." Her voice sounded hoarse. By this time tomorrow I was certain she wouldn't have her voice. All the crying and screaming was taking its toll on her.

"I am here baby." I told her as she clung tighter to me.

"I need to move." She cried. "My back." I looked up at Sister Leah frantically. Emily and her made their way over to us and helped remove the blanket from around us. Bella was still shivering. He stood and laid her on the bed. I winced as I stretched for a moment. I took the small amount of time to refresh myself. I stood and walked over to the door. I gave one final look at Bella. She seemed to be okay with all the four women fusing over her. I walked out the door and closed it slowly behind me. A placed my forehead to the stone wall and took a few deep breaths. Inside I heard Bella scream for me. I instantly rushed back into the room. Bella was crying frantically for me as the women tried to sooth her.

"He will be back..." Emily was saying when I reemerged.

"I am here." I rushed over to her. She was on her side gripping the sheets as tears rolled down her face. Her face was swollen and red. I grimaced. "Baby I am here." I sat down next to her as I grabbed her arm. For as weak as she looked she sure was strong when she pulled her hand from me.

"Don't touch me!" She screeched. "I hate you." My eyes widened in shock. "Don't ever touch me again." I took a hesitant step back.

"She doesn't mean it." Emily said as she frowned. She too tried to comfort Bella but Bella screeched at her.

"Faze you did this to her, has started." Sister Leah smiled in my direction. I narrowed my eyes at her as she took satisfaction in seeing me shift uncomfortably.

"I do." Bella contradicted as she managed to open her narrow and accusing eyes. I raised my eyebrow at her. "I don't want you to ever touch me again." I frowned as I looked around me. I guess when they said men had no right to be in a birthing room they were correct! Now I knew why Jasper only visited his girls after they were cleaned and presentable.

"Edward maybe you should leave." My mom winced. I gawked at her. "Take a moment. Get something to drink, take a breather?" She offered. I looked down at Bella again who looked to be asleep for the moment.

"It is going to be a long night." My mom said as I watched Emily wipe Bella's sweaty forehead with a rag. She looked down at her niece with such devotion that I couldn't help but smile for Bella. I turned to my mom who nodded at me. I sighed and hung my head. I walked over to the door and took one final glance at Bella. She was still shaking but she seemed content for the time being. I sighed and took off down the stairs.

When I got to the main landing Zafrina and Charlotte jumped to their feet. I assured them that Bella was fine and that she still had a ways to go. It felt nice to be able to get some air but I longed to be back with her, to know she was okay. Just as I was about to walk out the door Rose stumbled in. She hiccupped as she looked at me with fright.

"I am so sorry." She snickered as she fell into me. I steadied her on her feet and took a step back. "Bella, Where is Bella?" She demanded.

"Are you drunk?" I demanded of her.

"A little." She shrugged.

"I think you should lay down." I frowned at her. She didn't need to be upstairs making a mockery of herself.

"I need to see my sister..." I ran my hand over my face. I was just about to demand her to go back to her chamber when the loudest scream I ever heard engulfed me. My stomach dropped and for a moment I couldn't breathe. Bella… Rose forgotten I ran up the stairs two at a time. When I burst through the door Bella was sitting up, sweat was dripping from her head. She was propped up on her elbows panting. She screamed once more as her Aunt continued to rub her forehead with the rag. Bella's legs were far apart and Sister Leah was sitting in between them.

"Edward…." Bella cried. I hurried over to her and gripped her hand. She clung to me as she cried into my neck. "I'm scared." She admitted. My heart shattered for her. I looked down at her with pained eyes.

"You will be okay." I continued to sooth her as I watched carefully as Sister Leah inserted her hand inside her… I felt sick from it. I knew it wasn't the same but I didn't want anyone to touch her there but me! Bella screamed from the pain. I clung to her as I kissed her head.

"Is that necessary?" I demanded. The nun ignored me. I growled.

"It is time for her to push." Sister Leah pulled her bloody hand out of Bella and motioned to an odd looking chair that had a small stool in front of it. She had brought it with her but up until this point I hadn't paid any mind to it. Another pain took over Bella and she cried out.

"Hurry we must get her up and on the chair." I nodded and picked her up. I slowly walked with her and set her down on the hard wood. It looked uncomfortable.

"Edward." She gripped my arm. "I need you!" She cried. I nodded as I gently pushed her forward and settled behind her as I pulled her back towards me. That way she would be more comfortable. She let her head fall back against my shoulder as she shook her head back and forth as she leaned on me. Sister Leah settled on the stool in front of her as my mother and Alice hurried over with two chairs. Each positioned the chairs beside the nun and sat on them. The nun then lifted each of Bella's legs onto each of the ladies laps, completely spreading her. I looked down as I saw some blood trickle from Bella. Suddenly I felt faint. I don't know how many times I seen blood; never once did it bother me but this left me feeling uneasy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Bella's screams broke forth. I opened them as she cried.

"Take it out!" She demanded. "I want it out." She cried.

"Bella, you are doing fine." Emily reassured her as she knelt down beside her, taking one of her hands in her own. "I'm so proud of you." She smiled. "You are doing amazing." Bella focused on her and nodded.

"On your next contraction Bella I want you to push down here." She touched Bella down there. "Push as hard as you can." Bella nodded and a moment later I could feel her tighten. She gasped but closed her eyes and pushed.

"That is good baby." I kissed her cheek. "Keep going." I encouraged. We did this process over and over again, and each time I watched anxiously between her legs for any indication that the Babe was near. After what seemed like hours of this Bella collapse against me.

"I can't do it." She cried. "I can't." I looked at Sister Leah anxiously. She turned to my mother and although I couldn't hear what she was saying I could read her lips. She said something about the baby being stuck. I felt the blood leave my face as I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat.

"You can do it." I whispered in her ear. She cried in defeat. Rose who had snuck in not to long after I entered the room seemed to have sobered up and paced nearby. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella." Sister Leah said with a firm voice. "I can see the child, but you are going to have to push, it looks like its arm is stuck."

"I can't." She cried.

"If you don't the babe will die." I growled at the women. I knew she was trying to help but all she did was cause Bella to cry. Just looking at her you could tell she was exhausted. She could hardly keep her eyes open in between pains.

"Enough." I snapped at the women.

"She needs to get the child out." The women countered. I nodded as I looked down at Bella; who was crying.

"Bella." I kept my voice even as I kissed her behind the ear. "You are the only one that can bring our child into the world. You can do it." I kissed her again. "You are going to be the best mother in the world you have fought to bring this baby in the world for so long, now you just have to go a little longer."

"Edward." She cried but she nodded. Just as another pain was about to come she sat up and gripped on to my hands. She bared down, once, twice, a third time. Even when Sister Leah told her she could rest Bella kept going. Finally we could see the top of the head. Its head was matted with dark hair. I smiled as I kissed Bella.

"Bella." Sister Leah breathed out. "Reach down and touch your baby." Bella, cried out.

"Please get it out." She pleaded. Sister Leah nodded and Bella began to push again. She gripped my hand in hers and I continued to push her on.

"Come on." I told her. "Push, push." She let out a small scream as the head came out. I was so infatuated with what I was watching that I could not look away.

"The head is out." Sister Leah smiled up. Bella screamed. "One more push and you should be done." Bella nodded and pushed one more time. Out the baby came. I couldn't contain my joy as Sister Leah pulled the baby out under its arms. I laughed and kissed Bella as the baby began to cry almost instantly just as the sun rose high into the sky.

BPOV

I could hear Edward's strong encouraging words but I couldn't process the meaning. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even think. I had known that childbirth would hurt but I never imagined that it would cause this much pain. It felt as if I would never live through it. I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't! I wanted to die, I wanted to give up right then and there. I was so tired! Only when I heard of the babe's distress did I understand how important this was. Only one life could supersede my own. My child. It had to live even if I didn't. Edward's words slammed into me. I had fought so hard, I couldn't give up now. I did as I was told to do and pushed, receiving only a small amount of relief from the pressure that was baring down on me. The pain from the contractions was bad but the pressure was almost mind numbing. I pushed and I pushed as hard as I could. I heard someone say something about the head is out. Yeah I felt that. It felt like I was being ripped from the inside out. I screamed from the pain. I couldn't hear them anymore, all I could do was keep pushing. I pushed one final time as the pain intensified for a moment before it all but disappeared. I felt as if the world was lifted off my shoulders and then I heard the most beautiful thing in the world.

My child's cry.

I opened my eyes as I watched Sister Leah cut the cord that had connected the child and me for so long. Edward was kissing my neck.

"I love you Baby." He kissed me again. I couldn't help but smile, I felt weak but all the pain was now forgotten. This tiny little bundle in front of me held every emotion inside of me. Sister Leah grabbed a clean linen from Esme and wrapped the child in it. I held out my arms as she slowly handed me the babe. I gripped it tightly and brought it to my chest. I couldn't help but laugh. The tiny little thing was covered in goo and blood, its hair was dark and matted in the same slime that covered its body. Its eyes were open and slowly the cries subsided until it was just watching me.

"Beautiful baby." I cooed as I reached out and touched its cheek. I leaned back into Edward and looked up at him. He was watching the baby as his arms were tightened around me. He looked at me and smiled slightly as I saw tears form in his eyes.

"I love you." I told him. He reached down and tilted my chin towards him and kissed me. His lips brushed up against mine once, twice, a third time. I melted into his touch as he pulled back and rested his head on mine.

"I love you. I love you both." He kissed my head. "I can never thank you enough." He smiled at me before his eyes focused on the child.

"Do I have a grandson or a granddaughter?" Esme asked softly. I looked up at her and smiled. I had been so captivated by the child that I hadn't thought to look. Very slowly Edward reached for the child's legs. He removed the blanket and slowly parted the legs. I didn't get a good look so when Edward replaced the blanket he looked down at me and smiled that favorite half smile that I loved so much.

"You have given me a daughter." He smiled proudly at me as he kissed my nose. "She is nearly as beautiful as her mother." Everyone around us started clapping. Sister Leah congratulated us as she finished with me. When I got the clear, I handed the child to my Aunt Emily who smiled down at the babe. "She looks like you." She commented as she rocked my daughter gently. Edward helped lift me from the chair and carried me over to the bed. Sister Leah and Alice helped clean me and dress me in a clean nightgown. They then tucked me into bed as I watched protectively as the others took turns holding my child and cleaning up all the evidence until you wouldn't have never known a babe had just been born. When I was resting comfortably Edward walked over to our daughter and gently held her to his chest. When it came time to cleaning her Edward supervised the women who looked at him smugly. These women had done this time and time again. They didn't need his direction but I could tell that he was already protective of his little girl. I took pride in that. Most men would have been disappointed in having a daughter but Edward looked like he was the richest man in the world as he claimed the babe once again when she was clean. He looked over at me and smiled as he brought the baby up to his face and kissed her hair. I had to smile because she had Edward's hair color. At first I couldn't say but now that she was clean it was so obvious. Suddenly the baby began to fuss.

"I believe she is hungry." Esme came up behind her son and touched his shoulder. Edward looked at me and smiled as he walked over to me. He handed the little bundle to me and then took a step back so the women could help me get her latched on to my breast. Once she was sucking away the ladies moved aside. I watched Rose closely but she seemed to be okay with the child. At first I thought it would hurt her but she only smiled and congratulated me.

"Does the little princess have a name?" Rose asked. I looked at Edward with a worried expression. He smiled and then crawled in beside me. He placed his arm around me and I melted into his touch. I got butterflies in my stomach, this was the best moment of my life.

"We haven't come up with a name yet." Edward admitted, he pursed his lips. "What about Breanna?" He asked. I could feel the tears forming in my eye as I looked at him.

"Really?" I pressed. "You would be okay with that?" He gave me a small as he reached out and kissed my lips.

"I think it fits her perfectly." I snuggled into his neck and looked down at my daughter, naming her after Bree had been on my mind for a while now.

"Yes, it does." Edward smiled and then looked up to the ladies in the room.

"Breanna of Cullen." He stated. All the women smiled. When Breanna had her fill she quickly fell asleep in my arms. I was so tired that I could hardly keep my eyes open. Everyone congratulated us before they left the room. Edward kissed both Breanna and me as I settled into the warmth of his arms.

"I love you, so much." I thought I heard him mumble before the three of us found sleep.

For the first time in a long time I slept peacefully, everything forgotten apart from our little family.

**So guys I have to say that many of you guys wanted it to be a boy, some wanted a girl but when I started the plot for this story I always envisioned a girl for some odd reason?! I hope that you won't be too disappointed by the baby's gender! **

**Yay it's a girl! **

**Pink balloon's pink gum cigars, pink blankets…..Oh wait this is medieval times….Well, hip, hip hurray! A GIRL!**

**So hear is a special little extra for you lovely people. A look into Edward's thoughts, **

**By SNOWGOOSE**

EPOV

The reality of Breanna's birth was so different from the nightmares that plagued me for so long. In those painful dreams I was always barred from my love. I could hear Bella's screams as I remembered Maria scream while bringing Jasper's daughters into this world. I was not permitted to give her the comfort of my love. Losing her had become my greatest fear, even greater than war.

I cannot say for certain that those dreams were some kind of prophetic warning but if they were I am glad for them. I am also glad for Lady Rosalie who informed me of Lady Kate's behavior. If not for the dreams and for Rose, I might still be avoiding Bella. I realize now that withdrawing from her was a grave mistake. She was so weak when I did return to her that I doubt she would have had the strength to pull through the birth; my nightmares could have become my reality.

The night that I returned to my love, I heard her maids talking about us. I should have punished them but after listening in on their conversation I could not punish them for worrying about their mistress. Father taught me a great number of things: how to rule a country, how to strategize for both small battles and for war, how to negotiate peaceful treaties; but he never taught me how to handle the heart of a beloved woman. I didn't understand that even a woman as strong as Bella is also as fragile as the colored glass that adorns the church.

Charlotte spoke of her cousin who she claimed died of a broken heart after her husband left her pregnant after he became enamored with the maid's daughter. They worried that the only reason Bella had to live was the babe and they feared that once she gave birth she would give up and die. I've never heard of dying of a broken heart but I believe it is possible and after seeing the state that Bella was in the next morning I do not doubt it would have been her fate if Rosalie hadn't been brave enough and angry enough to confront me.

Being there to hold Bella as she struggled has to have been the most intimate moment we have shared; even more that the night she gave me her virtue. She is truly the strongest woman I know, stronger even than some of the knights I have bought beside. The sight of our child taking its first breath before announcing her presents with a hearty cry had to have been the most miraculous vision I have ever witnessed. I have no regret for having a daughter instead of a son. She is as precious to me as her mother and cannot imagine being prouder of a son than I am to hold her in my arms.

Everyone has gone and left us for the night. Bella and our little Princess, Breanna of Cullen slumber deeply beside me. Before I surrender to sleep there is something I must do.

"Gracious and Merciful God. I thank you with all my heart for giving me this family. I know I am not worthy of this blessing but I ask that you guide me and make me a worthy husband to Bella and father to our child. Help me to protect them and show them my love for all of my days. Amen."


	25. Chapter 25

**Lovely readers this is truly the longest chapter for this story so I hope you could forgive that it took so long to post! I hope you enjoy it as you get a good look into Esme as well as Edward's mind! Thanks for all the support, follows, favs, reviews!**

**Thank you Snowgoose for helping me with this chapter, if not for you this story wouldn't be half as good as it is! You're a rock star! **

ESME POV

In the past few fortnights that passed after the birth of my third granddaughter my home seemed to become more and more frenetic, in all meaning of the word. King Caius and his advisers had since taken up lodge with us full time. Between the preparation of a war and the tiresome planning of a betrothal between the English and French thrones I was left feeling slightly tired as of late. I would often accompany my sons on the many consultations as one of their many advisers, on my free time I would invest my time in my granddaughters. Especially with Jasper's girls. Them now motherless I took it upon myself to guide them through life and teach them the proper way to behave in the royal court. Though both girls played an important part in my family dynasty neither held any claim to their father's throne. Still the girls needed me, in truth they always needed me. Their mother the late Maria was never much of a mother to the girls apart from a noble standpoint. She was raised to birth her children and then send them off to be taught from trusted guardians. I on the other hand could never part ways with my boys. I kept them near me as much as possible and when I could not be with them I would endlessly pray for their safe return. Maria was never as invested, yet with Isabella I saw so much of myself inside of her.

I would watch her with her own little daughter, besotted by Isabella's bond with her daughter. She feed her daughter, clothed her, she took pride in her daughter. Something that most women of nobility do not. That is why I am so enchanted by the girl. She is not only caring and loving but she is the perfect person for my son. Before she entered his life I watched my beautiful loving boy harden into a man that I hardly recognized, I had sent my gentle son to war only to have a darkened knight be returned in his place. Only with her presents has my son returned to me. I owe her much in return. I cannot forget that either as I listen in on the men. The council had called a meeting. I follow closely behind Jasper as we make our way into the darkened chambers. Edward is already sitting at the round table alongside his brother Emmett. Caius is close beside them along with his own advisers. All men rise at the sight of us but Jasper quickly motions for them to sit. I take a seat beside Emmett as all the men around the room eye me. It is not lost upon me that I am the only woman in the room, many of the men seem uncomfortable by my presents, as they should. I sat beside my husband for years and I clearly have more practice of such matters behind me then they. Most including Caius are new to such matters. Thankfully Jasper has had years underneath his belt of such matters of war.

"What are the matters today?" Jasper demands. He is stressed as of lately and his patience has since ran thin.

"We have much to discuss." Caius clears his throat as he sits higher in his chair. A feeble attempt of trying to make himself look more king like. To me he looks more of a scribe then anything else. He is small with thinning hair, he doesn't even look capable of holding a sword at the very lease swinging one in battle, yet I am not one to judge or question the motives of men. "Firstly the joining of our kingdoms. I have stated this before, the union of our treaty is based on the union of our families. I have four daughters and you have two brothers." From beside Jasper I see Edward stiffen. His face remains unreadable but I know my son. He is fuming inside. "I see no reason to wait. My kingdom rests fully on the fact that my eldest daughter must marry. Thanks to the last war most of the men in my family are dead. I need heirs to grow my family just as you do yours. Aro has two sons, Jasper you have none, as do I." Jasper frowned as he continued to listen. "As you know my daughter Jessica and my wife Amber shall be arriving at court fairly soon."

"Caius." Edward interrupted him. "What is it you want? A marriage or marriages?"

"The more the better, really!" Caius frowned. "The more bridges we build the faster the journey."

"As you know Caius…" Jasper stated as he looked at Edward with caution. "I have already agreed to the betrothal of Edward and Lady Swan."

"A commoner." Caius stated. As Edwards face darkened Caius pleaded with him. "Hear me out young Edward." Caius pleaded.

"Hear him brother." Jasper told Edward. Silencing him.

"I am a man of modernity. I am fully aware that men of our station have mistress and I will not object to you having one. Hell Edward I have three back at home. I promise you that my daughter will not be offended by such a thing. She knows what this marriage will be, it is more political than anything else. As long as you and Jessica provide a male heir I see no reason as to why you cannot keep lady Swan." Edward growled. "I am not just looking for a son in law, I'm looking for my heir and who better than you? My wife cannot bare anymore children, and I cannot put one of my bastards on the throne." He stated. I kept my eyes on Edward as he was now turning red.

"What of Emmett?" Jasper intervened. "Emmett is of equal statues and carries no ties with him. He is without a wife and has no living children." Heidi had many miscarriages, but Jasper wasn't exactly correct. Emmett has been quite smitten with that of Isabella's cousin Rosalie. The swan girls remain to be the biggest commodity as of late with my son's. Including Jasper. I often catch him watching Isabella's sister although I am certain he has yet to speak to her. "Emmett is a fine alternative but it is Edward I want. Edward possess a strength inside himself that cannot be learned. He is a king in his own right and what better circumstances then France?" Caius asked.

"Two brothers reigning two neighborhood countries." Jasper stated as he looked to be deep in thought.

"What stronger bonds than that of two brothers allied together?" Caius stated. Emmett shifted in his seat but I had a feeling it had more to do with excitement than the fact that Caius had just stated Edward as the favored choice. It was no secret to me that Emmett was opposed to the marriage.

"What of our cousin's?" Jasper stated. "My brothers are not your only option here. Cousin…." Caius cut him off.

"They are the best option and I will not settle for anything but the best." Caius frowned.

"Neither will I." Edward stated. Caius turned to him and frowned.

"You see." Caius pointed to Edward. "I will ignore the insult towards my daughter and choose to focus on his stamina." He then spoke to Edward. "I realize you hold feelings for the girl and as I stated before you may keep her." He threw his hands up. "I will make her, her own chambers in my castle if need be. My country needs you Edward."

"Your country?" Edward smiled without humor. "I am a son of England. I fight for my family and for my people." He slammed his hand down on the table. "France is of no concern to me apart from war and alliance."

"Jasper." Caius turned to my king. "Make your brother see that this goes beyond him. Many people's lives rest on this merger." Jasper seemed to still be deliberating as Caius turned back to Edward.

"What would the Swan girl think of herself if she knew she was the cause between such indifferences, does she want the lives of many innocents on her hands?" Edward shot up, tossing his chair to the ground.

"You leave her name out of this old man." Edward yelled. "She is of no concern to you."

"ENOUGH!" Jasper glared at Edward. Slowly Edward lifted the chair and took his seat. "I wish to have a word with my advisors. Alone." Jasper stated.

"Think this through Jasper." Caius cautioned him. "We are born with certain luxuries but those luxuries come with a price of its own." With that Caius and his men exited the room. I took a deep breath as I ran my hand over my face.

"Edward." Jasper started.

"Jasper, my brother, my King." Edward interrupted. "It is in your right to ask me to marry the Princess but I have to tell you that My Heart and my conscience both forbid me to obey." Jasper was about to interrupt when Edward continued. "I love you and I love our Kingdom but I would sooner Renounce my Lands and Titles and live as a worker on Samuel's land if he would take me then betray Bella in such a way." Jasper seemed to be at a loss for words. "I pray that I have not angered you, I hope you will know that I am faithful and loyal to you; I will do almost anything for you but I beg you not to ask this of me because I know it is the one thing I cannot do for you." Edward took a deep breath and waited for Jaspers response.

"As it is Edward I am quite taken with your Bella. She is a special girl and her love for you is….." Just then the door gave way and in Emily Swan fall. Jasper hurried to help her to her feet. She blushed at being caught eavesdropping as Edward gave her a numbing look. She wiped off her skirts as Jasper took a step back.

"I am..." She stuttered. "I am sorry but you wished for me to inform you when Bella awoke. She is asking for you." She whispered. Edward stood and turned to Jasper.

"I meant what I said." He told his brother before walking out the room with his back tight. I turn to Emily before she could leave.

"Emily." I smile. "I wish for you to accompany me for tea." I asked. "I am in need of a good conversation." I stand as does Emmett.

"Of course." She tried to hide her surprise. I walk over to her and put my arm through hers as I lead her through the castle. We pass many as we make our way outside to the gardens. Tea is set up for us as I dismiss all of my servants as I reach to pour our cups with the hot liquid.

"Sugar?" I ask her.

"Two lumps." She states. I oblige and offer her, drink. I then bring mine to my lips and take a small sip. For a moment it is silent before I clear my throat and place the cup on the table before me.

"Emily." I state. "I am most curious as to what you heard?" I give her a knowing look. She knows that I know she was listening.

"I did not mean to listen." She explained. "I was on my way to fetch Lord Edward when I heard King Caius talking to his men." She looked uncomfortable and I was sorry for that. "He had stated that he wished for Edward to marry one of his daughters. I love my daughter and everything I do is for my family." She closed her eyes.

"Well I am happy to hear that. We are one in the same in that regard." I smiled at her. "I believe we have much in common truthfully. You love your daughters as I love my sons." I then smiled wider. "As it is I believe my sons have found equal admiration in your three."

"Rose and Emmett?" She nodded. "I swear it, I never raised them to enchant princes." I laughed causing her to smile softly.

"You have raised them well. I adore Bella, truthfully I see her as already being my daughter."

"She is an easy girl to love." She nodded.

"Exactly. Which is why I do too have her interest in my heart as well as our little Breanna. I fully intend for our girls to have everything in life that they deserve, which is not being a mistress and illegitimate." She looked to be in relief as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I do not lie when I say that I have not been the most understanding with their relationship; you have had a chance to get to know my daughter but only recently have I seen firsthand the love your son has for Bella." She nodded then bit her lip. "I suppose that it helps that I overheard what he told Jasper." I raised my eyebrow at her. "I know that he would do anything for her." I nodded at her.

"He would, and he has." She nodded.

"That is why I am here?" She asked. "So you would be sure that I wouldn't cause any strife between them?"

"I am sorry for that." I nodded. "I respect your take on the two of them but I wanted to be sure that you knew exactly what had happened before you ran to Bella. Bella is still in a fragile situation. She has not had the easiest time recuperating from this delivery."

"She has not." She agreed. "I feared that she might be too small to carry a child, since she was a child but even then she held more courage than I ever could. She is stronger than she looks." I nodded as I brought my cup back to my lips.

~c~B~m~

We got word later on in the day that Queen Amber of France would be arriving shortly and with her, Princess Jessica. I took the news with grace as I headed towards Edward's and Bella's chambers. The guard informed them that I was here and let me in. I found both of them next to the fire with Breanna. Breanna was on the floor padded by a bed of soft quilts, as her parents sat beside her. Bella held a chain with a glistening stone over the girl as she tried to reach for it, still not yet capable of functioning her arms properly. I looked over at her as both Bella and Edward greeted me.

"She is the loveliest." I smiled down at the child. Since her birth her hair has only thickened. Usually it tends to fall out but her curly locks were just as evident as ever. Her grey eyes faded into a deep brown like her mothers, as I look at her I try to find who she resembles more. Some days she favors her mother other days all I see is Edward in her. Either way she is a sight for the eyes. It is evident that she will grow to be a little gem.

"I was just informed that Queen Amber and Princess Jessica will be arriving. Jasper has thrown together a little feast in order to welcome our new friends. Edward's eyes hardened as he wrapped his arm around Bella, who had scooped up the child. Edward helped Bella to her feet as she continued to smile down at her babe. "It is Jaspers wish to have you there when they are presented at court." I spoke. Edwards jaw went tight as he kissed Bella's head. "I thought I could be of use to you well you got ready. I feel as if I have been neglecting my granddaughter attention. Bella smiled and offered the child into my awaiting arms."

"She just fed so she should be okay for a while." Isabella told me.

"Hardly." Edward smiled down at Bella. "She eats constantly, it is a wonder that she won't grow to be that of a man." He teased as Bella smacked his arm. He caught her arm and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed her gently as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Do not say such things of my daughter." She scolded him halfheartedly.

"Oh heavens mercy if I ever do again." He kissed her as she succumbed to him, melting into his hold.

"You know Rosalie and Alice used to say such things of me." She stated.

"And now you are smaller than they." He nodded as Charlotte and Zafrina came to help Bella dress. When she was out of ear range I turned to Edward.

"Edward." I cleared my throat as he watched Bella disappear into their room.

"Mother?" He seemed to only then remember I was in the room.

"I wished to speak to you of..." He hushed me. I frowned as I bit my lip. "I only want to know where your heads at." I stated. "The battle is looming ahead and I need…"

"I will fight." He stated as he looked down at his daughter in my arms. "Regardless I will defend my family." I nodded at him. "Though from this point until I have Jasper's word that will be the only reason I do fight."

"Do not be upset with your brother, he is your king before anything else."

"I have not forgotten." He told me. "I will protect those I love above anything." He stated.

"Even if that means you must marry Princess Jessica?" I asked. His eyes went cold as he continued to watch his daughter and I am quite positive that if not for her in the room Edward might have lost his temper.

~c~B~m~

I stood beside Jasper as the carriages rolled in closely guarded by knights. They came to a stop not far from the castle steps and out came that of Queen Amber, an older women with greying hair and all four of her daughters emerged. All four girls were of equal looks, plain and ordinary if not for their dress robes. They were warmly greeted by their Father who helped lead them up the steps. All of the girls curtseyed when they came to Jasper and I.

"Queen Esme." Queen Amber greeted me.

"Lovely to meet you." I smiled kindly at her. "I trust your journey was not too exhausting?"

"It was dreadful." She laughed. "Though it had breathtaking views. Your country is beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Though with France you must be used to such handsome views." She nodded. "I was hoping before this…" From beside her one of her girls caught my eye. She seemed to watching a nearby knight very closely. I followed her gaze to a man equally mesmerized by her. "feast that you and your daughters might join me for tea?" I asked.

"Tea would be lovely." She smiled.

We went for tea almost immediately. Her girls were all close to the same age, a year or two separating each of them. Jessica I found to be the thinnest and tallest of the girls. She was polite and I found her genuinely likeable. She seemed to have little words to say which would be inviting to any husband, apart from Edward. Edward needed a strong woman.

"It is my knowledge." I spoke. "That you Jessica shall be married to my son." Jessica shifted in her seat as she took a small sip of her drink.

"It would appear likely." Amber smiled; though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I never was one for arranged marriages." She admitted. "When I married Caius he was seventh in line to the throne following his elder brothers and nephews. We grew up together so when Caius sought my hand it was equally decided that we would be a good match for one another. I don't think anyone thought he would ever be king, if they had the fact that we both came from respectful families might have only mattered little."

"I don't think I could understand the shock," I admitted. "I was raised to be queen, betrothed my late king since before my birth." I took a drink. "Though we had an arranged marriage we did find love which I know doesn't always happen between such marriages." I stated. "I cannot stress how happy I am to have had only boys, I don't think I could manage having a daughter. We as woman are more emotional than men. I am not sure if I could part ways with my daughter knowing that she is going to be placed in an arranged marriage." I looked at Jessica who looked to be on the brink of tears. "Perhaps we could speak alone." I said to the Queen. She agreed and dismissed her daughters.

"Now that we are alone I feel as if we may speak openly." I cleared my throat. "Now where were we?" I frowned. "Oh yes. I know the perils not from experience, of the potential a woman may face from being married to a man that doesn't love her." She nodded.

"You see my son, Edward has found a girl that he both loves and shares a child with." She nodded.

"And you are worried that Caius might force his hand on my daughter?" She guessed.

"You know?" I asked.

"I do. He is infatuated with Edward. It is no secret that he is a very important piece to this puzzle. He is very important in battle." I nodded.

"But do you see my concern?" I asked. She nodded. "Although I do not think Edward would hurt your daughter I know for a fact that he wouldn't be very kind to her." She nodded. "All three of my boys were married before, all though they were mindful of their wives I see a big difference in Edward with Jane and Edward with Bella."

"What do you think I can do?" She asked.

"I know that marriage for our station is different than what your marriage started out to be, though perhaps we could convince or at the very least show these men that a rushed marriage is not the direction we should take. We will all have grandchildren one day and perhaps a union can flourish from that?"

"I agree, though me agreeing does very little." I smiled and nodded.

"It does more than that." I told her.

~c~B~m~

BPOV

The last few fortnights that passed after my darling Breanna's birth were the happiest moments of my life. Never have I felt so content within my lifetime then when I hold my daughter, I would often find myself gazing into her eyes lost in thought. Envisioning what the future would hold for my beautiful daughter and habitually praying for her to live a long happy life, it scared me to think of the impending war. It is easier to pretend that nothing exists apart from my little family. Breanna is the perfect distraction to any unease I might feel, she is a very active babe, especially for her age. Or so they say. She is awake more times than not. Her favorite time seems to be late at night when I wish to sleep. Edward has expressed his concern for me and my health. At first he tried to convince me to invest in a wet nurse but I couldn't imagine some stranger nurturing my child when god created me equally capable of feeding my daughter. I mean how different was a wet nurse from myself; apart from being with a prince? No. I was fully able to do it. Edward only asked a few times before I snapped at him. I was angry at him, not only were my nerves on edge from lack of sleep but I was feeling strangely weepy as of late, I eventually refused to talk to him, though that only lasted so long before I bended when he came in our room one night apologizing.

I could never stay angry at Edward. Part of me knew he was only trying to help, but part of me also thought that he didn't think me capable of being a true mother to our daughter. If Edward wasn't the king's brother with many resources I would be fully expected to feed my child. It hurt me that he thought so little of me. When he came to me I tried to stay mad but I soon realized that it wasn't Edward I was angry with, not really. It was myself... I think I have loved Edward since the moment I first laid eyes on him, I never thought that I would love him more after he first bedded me but now with Breanna all the feelings that I held for him seemed to be intensified. We now shared a child, a bond stronger than any connection. Edward became my rock and when we were together it was easy to forget all the outside trouble or my own indifferences.

Edward is equally doting on our child. When he would return to us after a long day with Jasper and Emmett he would melt into my embrace and spend time with Breanna, often telling her stories of his childhood or if she is cranky he would rock her for me. I was envious of the relationship him and Breanna had at first. It seemed when she was fussy or upset I would only be able to calm her at my breast but Edward only had to hold her to sooth the small bundle. She would clearly grow to be a father's girl. It didn't take me long to realize that most men wouldn't be so involved with their daughters. Most men would be too disappointed that the child wasn't a son to be so invested in a daughter. Edward didn't seem to mind our girl at all. I felt lucky now that I think about it.

At first the visitors were constant. Everyone wanted to get a glimpse at the new princess. People I never met in my life came from far away just to meet Edward's daughter. The celebration of her birth could be heard from outside the castle gates even days after her birth. The excitement over Edward's daughter was insane. You would think that they were celebrating the king's own children and not the king's brother. It didn't take me lengthy amount of time to grasp just how much the good English people adored Edward. At first I couldn't understand why their love seemed to extend further for Edward then King Jasper. Then I remembered about what everyone had said about Edward in battle. Jasper's words ran through me like a flash of lightning. "Edward has never lost a battle." Jasper might be the king but Edward was the Golden Brother. Where Jasper offered the kingdom a future Edward brought the kingdom contentment and protection. The English people loved the younger brother. Like today.

Because Edward and I are not married. I cannot be beside him, though I do stand close to Esme, behind Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I have Breanna in my arms as we all stand in the throne room. Caius is close beside us as well and every once in a while I can feel him looking at me. I try not to let that bother me as I force myself to pay attention to what is happening before me. Caius' daughter Jessica has arrived and based on the treaty Caius and Jasper struck, she is to wed Emmett. From the crown I can see Rose. She looks heart broken and rightfully so. These passed days Emmett and Rose have formed some sort of attachment. Her eyes meet mine and I give her a small smile. She nods and stands a little taller, beside her I can see Alice reassuring her. I look down at Breanna who is fast asleep in my arms. The doors open and they announce Princess Jessica. In she walks in a silk blue gown with her ladies following close behind her. She is of fair skin, though she is pretty her beauty doesn't compare to Rose. Emmett's back stiffens as he looks down to the floor. Princess Jessica makes her way towards us and is greeted by her father. Her eyes pass me and I am about to curtsy when Esme grips my arm and shakes her head at me. I widen my eyes at her. I then turn to the Princess who is now greeted by Jasper, followed by an edgy Edward and then a reluctant Emmett. More than a few times her eyes meet mine. I blush every time. I know that I am to marry Edward but I cannot break a lifetime of proper etiquette, a lifespan of learning the roles around others above my station so easily. She makes her way passed the boys and heads over to me and Esme.

"Queen Esme." She bows her head. "It is lovely to see you again." She smiles.

"You as well, dear." Esme says. Princess Jessica then turns to me.

"You are Lady Isabella?" She asks. I nod.

"I am." I say. She reaches out and touches my arm, as she looks down at Breanna. "She is to be my…" Her smile fades before she says. "Niece?"

"Yes." I look to Esme unsure. She nods at me.

"She is a very pretty little thing." She reaches out and touches Breanna's cheek. I look up at Edward who has hard eyes.

"Thank you." I smile at her.

"I am happy to get to know you." She looks up at me with blue eyes. "As a sister." She adds.

"Me as well." I say unsure of what else to say. She then turns to her father.

"I was hoping that there might possibly be food." She smiles. "My ladies and I are famished." She giggles childlike.

"We feast as soon as you are settled." Jasper states. Edward then forgets formalities and strolls over to me. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head. I relax in his embrace as he whispers in my ear.

"I am famished too?" He chuckled as I blush. Edward and I haven't touched each other since Breanna's arrival. Jessica looks back at us and smiles. I frown slightly as I watch her skip down the steps. Never have I seen a girl that age act so childlike.

"Come, let us dress for the feast." He kissed my head again as he led me forward.

~c~B~m~

When I got to my chamber Rose and Alice were already there as well as Charlotte and Zafrina. Edward left me at the door and promise to return for me momentarily. When I walked in, Aunt Emily was descending the stairs. She looked at me and smiled slightly as she reached out for Breanna. I handed my child to her but not before kissing her head. Aunt Emily cradles my child as she walked close to the fire.

"She seems to change every time I see her." She said. I nodded as Charlotte and Zafrina helped me dress for dinner and braid my hair. When I was finished I paced as I waited for Edward. My aunt asked me to sit with her before I left. I agreed and sat with her next to the mantle.

"Isabella." She cleared her throat. "It has been long enough since Breanna's birth that you might become with child again." I looked at her confused. "What I mean to say is that you shouldn't do anything that might cause you to become with child." She stated. "I know Lord Edward intends to marry you but if you give birth before you are married and it is a son; he wouldn't be considered legitimate, because Breanna is a girl and the circumstances leading up to her help overlook the fact that the two of you are not blessed by the church."

"Aunt E….." She cut me off.

"Just listen to me for a moment." She pleaded. "You have to think beyond you and Lord Edward. Think of your future children. If Lord Edward really intends to marry you then he would have no problem waiting until you two are married before he lays with you." I looked to Alice and Rose who were nearby.

"She is right." Rose said. I looked at her and frowned. "There is no guarantee that you will be his wife, perhaps though if you refuse to act as such until you are then he will be more inclined to marry you…faster." I frowned at her as I feel like they are keeping something from me.

"Rose, I don't doubt Edward." Alice looked at me with sad eyes, I am about to say something else when the door opened and Edward came in. Everyone jumped. He gave us all a questionable look as he held his hand out to me. I stood and walked over to him and took it. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed his back.

"Rose will you be there?" I asked her. She shook her head at me. I frowned as I nodded at her, I was hoping that I wouldn't be there alone.

Edward kissed my head and neck as he led us to the feast room. There was a lot of commotion going on but I paid little attention to anything other than Edward. By the end of dinner Jasper requested Edward's company. Edward kissed my cheek leaving me alone as he followed Jasper. I sat there alone until Jessica came and sat down beside me. I tried to stay friendly with her but every time I looked at her I couldn't help but feel awkward around her even though she is the same age as me I felt as if we were ages apart. Yet I still tried to make small talk.

"Your babe is beautiful." She stated. "She looks like you."

"I think she looks like her father." I stated.

"I see your eyes and nose in her." She smiled. "I cannot wait to have babes. I want a whole lot of them."

"What do you think of Emmett?" I asked. She looked at the bigger of the brothers who was downing a cup of ale.

"He seems so serious." She shrugged. "I don't think I have heard him say a word."

"He is normally very loud." I admitted.

"I don't think he likes me." She admitted.

"He doesn't know you." I stated.

"He seems to have no desire to even try to." She sunk in her seat.

"How do you like England so far?" I asked.

"I have not really seen much of it, I'm afraid that I won't have a chance to."

"Why?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I will be leaving soon." She admitted.

"Why travel so far to only stay one night?" I frowned.

"To meet my betrothed, before he goes off to war." She said it like I should already know that. "Father wants me off before the war starts." She stated. I frowned just as I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped as I looked up. Edward was staring down at me with dark eyes.

"We will retire." Edward frowned. I nodded as I stood. I bowed my head to Jessica as Edward pulled me from the room. Once we were down the hallway and away from everyone he pushed me against the wall and attacked my mouth with his. His lips crushed to mine as he pressed his tongue against my lips. I opened to him as he continued to kiss me until I could no longer breathe. He then moved to kiss my neck as his hard manhood pressed into my navel I shivered with desire but I also remembered my Aunt's words. I wanted to but I couldn't. I pushed Edward away who stopped kissing me and looked down at me with hungry eyes.

It had been so long since I seen him look at me like that, it awakened something deep within me as I clung to his shirt.

"Edward." I was breathing hard. "We can't." I cried. "I want to but….. I want to wait until we are married." He frowned at me.

"You do realize that you will have to wait then till after this war." He stated.

"We could do it before." I placed my hand on his cheek. He gripped my hand and brought it to his lips. He gently bit one of my fingers as he sighed out loud.

"We cannot." His voice was hard. I sucked in a sharp breath and I let my hand drop.

"You don't want to?" I whispered.

"I do, I want to right this moment but we have no more time." He stated. I looked at him with wide eyes. "We leave for battle tomorrow." He stated. I frowned as I felt my knees get weak.

"Tomorrow." I cried.

"We just got word that Aro marches this way. We must reach him before he gets close to our people." He explained. "I was going to tell you tonight." He leaned down and touched his forehead to mine. "Come." He pulled back and pulled me gently through the corridors. "I wish to speak about this with you in private." He stated. I followed after him. When we got to his room Edward closed the door behind us and began to pace before me.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"I knew it was a possibility for the last few days but tonight at dinner Jasper confirmed it to me." He stated.

"Is that all Jasper told you?" I asked. He stopped pacing and looked at me questionably.

"What do you want to know Isabella?" He asked after a moment. I bit my lip as I frowned.

"Isabella?" I could sense anger in his voice. I sighed Just as I was about to leave someone knocked on our door. Edward ran his hand over his face as he cursed. He strolled to the door and yanked it open. Jasper emerged he sought me out as he stopped.

"I wish to speak to Isabella, Alone." He told Edward. I heard Edward growl.

"Anything you have to say to her will be said before me." Edward snapped.

"I don't know where or how..." Jasper looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes. "Caius expressed to me that he favored Edward to marry Princess Jessica over Emmett." Jasper spoke. I sucked in a hard breath, suddenly I felt as if I was going to be sick. Edward hurried over to me and turned me too look at him. I could feel tears form in my eyes as I continued to watch Edward.

"Think about it brother." Jasper cleared his throat. "You and I, allied. France and England joined. Our people would have a protection that could never be achieved without the ruling of two brothers." Edward continued to listen though he kept his eyes on me, searching my face "You do not have to decide now but…" Jaspers eyes flickered to me for only a moment. He looked saddened but I ignored him. "Give it some thought. Isabella will be able to stay at your side regardless." I gawked at the King. I knew it was treason to go against the King but I wasn't sure I could abide by what he was saying. I loved Edward yes! I loved him more than my own life but I would not be forced to watch him stand beside Princess Jessica for the rest of my days. I couldn't dare know at night he was lying with her. It would kill me, I would not survive that. Would I be capable of living a life so pained, so meaningless?

"No." I answered both myself and Jasper. Jasper turned to look at me. He looked a little shocked at my outburst and Edward, Oh Edward looked as if he would be sick. I cleared my throat as I looked down for a moment before lifting my head proudly. "I will not be beside you." I spoke only to Edward. "I will always be standing behind you." I spat. "Behind you and your wife." I closed my eyes as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I may have agreed once upon a time to carry a child for you and your wife but I refuse to play your whore when you marry your next one." I spoke sincerely. Then I turned to Jasper. I was angry now. He wanted Edward to lay with another even though he promised that he would be mine, all this time I now felt foolish. How long had I been parading around here thinking I would be wed to Edward and how long had Jasper planned for him to be with another?

"Isabella," Jasper pleaded with me. "I know what I am asking is unimaginable for you but it will save people, lots of people." He frowned. "Edward should rightfully do what is best for our country." Edward began to pace in front of me. His hands tightening into fists

"Jasper." Edward's voice was hard. "Don't test my patients. I love you brother but I have a family to think about, Emmett is without a woman or a child." He said flatly.

"I want this for our family." Jasper stated. "You are leaving me with no other options." He hissed. Jasper then looked at me.

"Isabella, you would be well taken care of, you would want for nothing. Your children will be of noble blood, your son's will be knights and daughter's will be wed to the most upheld men."

"Jasper, I love you as my King but more importantly as my brother." Edward stated. "You are asking me to either desert my family or my country. If you keep pressing I am sure you will not like my response." His eyes turned deadly. "Isabella has spoken her mind, do not try to pursue her."

"Bella." Jasper looked tormented. "Think about it." He urged, I continued to gawk at him. "We need this treaty. We need to secure this land for our children."

"Jasper." My voice was shaking as I looked at an angry Edward and then at the King groveling before me. I bit my lip as I frowned.

"If I am too low to be his wife, than I am too high to be his mistress." I found myself saying.

**Well it looks like Bella is finally starting to take more control of her own life. I don't know about you, but like that! **


End file.
